Nunca Te Olvidaré
by JasminJas
Summary: Jasmin,ya había hecho su vida en su país,amaba a sus amigos y tenía un novio genial.Vive todo un drama en L.A. cuando se muda,sin saber que conoceria a los JB y se enamoraría de uno.Que la hace sufrir,pero no lo puede dejar de amar.Mucho drama y amor.OC
1. Capítulo 1: El Cambio

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Se trata sobre una niña llamada Jasmin, y como su vida cambio para siempre con Nick Jonas. En la historia también se habla sobre: Joe Jonas, Frankie Jonas, Kevin Jonas, David Henrie, Gustav, Lizzie, Alexandra, Lily, Teffi, Jeremy Sumpter, y tal vez aparezcan personajes inesperados. Bueno empezaré…**

**P.D.: Para las antiguas lectoras, sé que esta historia estaba en un formato diferente. Pero lo único que hice fue ponerle guiones y eso, no se preocupen todo es lo mismo sólo que más especificado :D  
**

**

* * *

El Cambio**

Jasmin era una niña con una vida sin problemas. Vivía con sus padres, siendo hija única. Tenía unos amigos asombrosos, los mejor del mundo se podría decir, y un enamorado demasiado genial. Hasta que un día, de diciembre, le dieron una noticia que cambió todo su mundo.

-¡Hola! ¡Mami! ¡Papi! Ya estoy aquí – saludó Jasmin al volver de la escuela.

-¡Hola Jas! – Le devolvió el saludo su papá-. ¿Puedes venir a la sala? Tenemos que hablar contigo – Jasmin se asustó un poco pero igual tuvo que ir-. Hija… - continuó su papá al verla entrar en la sala-. Me han ofrecido un trabajo en Estados Unidos y tendremos que irnos a vivir allá, justo después que acabes este año de colegio.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Jasmin. No lo podía creer, iba a dejarlo todo-. ¡No! ¡¿Por… por qué tú?!

-Jasmin, por favor, entiende a tu padre, negocios son negocios – intervino su mamá calmándola.

-¿A cual estado? – preguntó luego de haber tomado varias bocanadas de aire.

-Bueno, voy a trabajar en Colorado, pero vamos a vivir en Los Angeles – por un momento una gran felicidad invadió a Jasmin, a ella siempre le ha gustado LA y ahora viviría ahí.

-¡AHHH! – Gritó a todo pulmón abrazando a su papá quien no esperaba esa reacción-. ¡Va a ser súper genial!

-¡Me alegra tanto que lo tomes tan bien! – Sonrió su mamá-. No te preocupes que allá todo va a ser mejor.

-Pero… - se separó de su papá y hablo en un tono triste-: Extrañaré a todos mis amigos.

-No te preocupes bebé, allá harás nuevos – ofreció su mamá pero Jasmin seguía sintiéndose mal-. Además vas a poder hablar con tus amigos de aquí por teléfono muy seguido.

Jasmin aceptó ir, porque a ella le importaba mucho su familia y algo dentro de sí le decía que todo iba a ir bien. Faltaba apenas una semana para que acabara el año escolar, esa semana disfrutó lo más que pudo con sus enamorado, amigos y hasta profesores, y no les dijo que se iba hasta el último día de clases, en la reunión que había hecho en su casa.

-Chicas – dijo Jasmin una vez que se encontraba con sus mejores amigas en su habitación: Lizzie, Lily y Alexandra-, les tengo que decir algo, y por favor no me odien por no haberles dicho antes.

-¿Qué pasa Jas? Nos asustas – preguntó Lizzie.

-Me tengo que mudar a Estados Unidos – les contó con temor, las chicas pusieron cara de sorpresa mezclada con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? – la bombardeó Lily quien fue la primera en despertar.

-Lils, son demasiadas preguntas – se quejó-. Me voy el domingo y al como soy buena alumna voy a entrar a la mitad de 3° de secundaria, mi casa va a estar en Los Angeles pero papá va a trabajar en Colorado. Por eso nos vamos a mudar - respondió a todas las preguntas de su amiga.

-¡Te vamos a extrañar demasiado Jasmin! – exclamó Alex después de un corto silencio entre ellas.

-¿Y creen que yo podré vivir sin ustedes a mi lado? ¡Las amo tanto que no sé cuánto podré soportar su ausencia! – se abrazaron las cuatro.

-Y… ¿Gustav ya sabe? – preguntó Lizzie refiriéndose al enamorado de Jasmin.

-No, aún no le he dicho. Ustedes son las primera que se enteran – respondió-. Tengo miedo, chicas, ¿y si me termina odiando?

-¡Ay! ¡Jasmin! No digas idioteces, Gustav te adoro, de seguro que entenderá. Pero se lo tienes que contar ya.

-Lo sé – suspiró-. Vamos a estar en contacto siempre. ¡Las quiero tanto! – exclamó intentado que no la invadieran las lágrimas pero no pudo. El cuarteto soltó una cuantas lagrimitas y se abrazaron muy fuerte.

Se separaron y volvieron a donde estaban sus demás amigos. Gustav estaba conversando con Christian y José Carlos en la sala, y ni se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

-Hola Gustav – Jasmin lo saludó con un beso-. Chicos, ¿un rato puedo hablar con Gus? – ambos asintieron con una sonrisa y se fueron.

-Hola amor. ¿Qué sucede? Te ves preocupada – le dijo haciendo que se sintiera peor.

-Debo decirte algo, pero no quiero que dudes jamás que te adoro demasiado – suspiró.

-Jas, me estás asustando. Dime que pasa – pidió el muchacho preocupándose ahora él.

-Me voy a ir a vivir a Estados Unidos – lo soltó con miedo.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – la reacción de Gustav no sorprendió para nada a Jas, es más, se esperaba algo pero, como que la mirara con odio y se fuera deseando jamás volver a esa chica que rompió su corazón.

-Mi papá consiguió un muy trabajo allá y por eso nos tenemos que ir – lo miró-. ¡Créeme que te voy a extrañar montones! – exclamó al ver la expresión de incomprensión de Gustav.

-¡¿Claro no?! Pero si tu sueño se está haciendo realidad. ¡Tu amado Los Angeles! – Gustav sonó un poco enojado.

-¡No digas eso Gustav! ¡No tienes por qué enojarte y ponerte grosero conmigo! – Lo puso en su lugar, Jasmin siempre se hacía respetar-. Mi papá tiene un trabajo allá y quiere que lo acompañemos. ¡No está en mis manos este tema! – no pudo más y los ojos de la chica empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué no está en tus manos?! Te apuesto que ni si quiera dijiste: "No,no quiero ir. ¿Qué pasara con mis amigos? ¿Qué pasará con…?", ¿conmigo? – preguntó.

-¡Gustav! En serio, está es una oportunidad genial para todos. Hasta para mí, podré ser alguien importante, como siempre he querido ser – Jasmin aguantaba con todo lo que podía las lágrimas.

-¡Pero eres importante para mí! – exclamó él. Jasmin de verdad era algo muy importante para él, era casi su todo.

-¡Tú también lo eres para mí! – le dijo la chica-. Te quiero hasta el infinito, de verdad, y no quiero dejarte pero es mi destino – no aguantó más y se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-Bueno – volvió a hablar Gustav-. No te entiendo – fue sincero, más de lo que Jasmin hubiese querido-, pero respeto tu decisión – le sacó las lágrimas del rostro.

-¡Gracias! Vamos a hablar cada vez que podamos, por teléfono o msn. Te voy a extrañar tanto – lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-¡Yo más Jasmin! – le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Sólo pido que no te olvides de mi – continuó al separarse.

Le sonrió y acto seguido se besaron, un beso que ninguno de los dos olvidara, unos con cariño y tristeza.

-Nunca te olvidaré – dijo Jasmin antes de volver a besarlo.

Lo demás de la reunión fue bonito, sus amigos se divirtieron y ella parecía como si estuviese pegada a Gustav. El sábado terminaron de empacar todo y el domingo tomaron el avión que los llevaría a su nueva vida.

* * *

**No Olviden dejar reviews! Porfa! Diganme si la sigo!**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: Los Angeles

**Aunque no dejaron ningun review :( Decidí seguirla porque me cayó una lluvia de ideas y creí que seria un desperdicio no aprovecharlas, pero es un poco corto, y ahora si se empieza a hablar de los Jonas. Aquí les va... Espero que les guste :)  
**

**

* * *

Los Angeles**

Llegaron un domingo en la tarde a su nueva casa, Jasmin quedó asombrada por lo grande y hermosa que era. Se instalaron rápidamente y a los dos días casi no había cajas por desempacar.

-Hija, ¿te gusta nuestra nueva casa? – le preguntó su mamá al tercer día.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! – respondió ella muy entusiasmada-. ¡Especialmente mi dormitorio, la piscina y la cancha de tenis! ¡Y todo sinceramente! – su mamá rió feliz al ver que su hija se estaba adecuando fácil-. Bueno ma', voy por ahí a dar una vuelta para conocer más el vecindario – hasta ahora no había salido ni a la esquina porque había demasiadas cosas de ella que tenía que desempacar.

Su mamá asintió y ella salió. Afuera era hasta más lindo que adentro, todas las casas tenían un pequeño jardín afuera y se parecían mucho. Empezó a caminar pensando en sus amigos y Gustav, siempre él, en que aún no se había podido comunicar con ellos, pero se dijo que al regresar a casa eso era lo primero que haría. Estaba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos, de rato en rato viendo casas más lindas que otras, los parques y los carros estacionados; cuando cocó con alguien.

-¡Auch! – exclamó Jas-. ¡Auch! Mm… lo siento, estaba distraída – se disculpó al ver a la otra persona adolorida también.

-¡No, no te preocupes! Yo también lo estaba – se disculpó-. Por cierto, soy Teffi, soy nueva aquí – se veía como una persona bastante amigable.

-Hola, me llamo Jasmin. También soy nueva aquí – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, genial! ¿Vives por aquí? – preguntó curiosa.

-¡Sí! Como a unas dos cuadras de aquí, en la casa 1280 – respondió también con una sonrisa.

-¡Súper! ¡Somos vecinas! Yo vivo en la 1292. Justo iba de vuelta ahí.

-¿Y a dónde habías ido? – ahora Jasmin era la curiosa.

-¡Oh! Sólo salí para explorar el lugar cuando me encontré un centro comercial enorme donde venden de todo así que decidí volver un momento a mi casa para sacar dinero y avisarle a mi mamá que me tardaré más – se explicó.

-¡¿Un centro comercial?! – Jasmin se emocionó, esa era una de las cosas que mejoraban su ánimo-. ¡Súper! Entonces te acompaño a tu casa y yo de paso voy a la mí y luego nos vamos juntas al mal.

Fueron a sus casas, primero a la de Jasmin, su mamá se alegró aún más al descubrir que ya había hecho su primera nueva amiga y la mamá de Teffi igual. Después fueron al centro comercial, no compraron mucho, sólo unos cuantos pitillos de colores y unos polos de tirantes.  
Pero más que todo conversaron y conversaron hasta contarse toda su vida.

-¿Vamos mañana a la feria? – preguntó Teffi cuando se sentaron de lo cansadas que estaban.

-¡Sí! – Exclamó Jasmin emocionada-. Oye, es súper genial que sólo nos conociéramos hace tres horas y ya seamos mejores amigas – rió.

-¡Claro mejor amiga! – Teffi rió también-. ¿Qué tal si duermes hoy en mi casa? Para que mañana podamos ir de frente a la feria y no tener que irte a buscar – sugirió.

-Ok, pero primero debo preguntar a mis papás aunque no creo que digan no. A lo contrario, se van a poner requeté felices por verme con una amiga – la abrazó por el hombro.

-Jajaja – rió Tef-. Ya, ya, mucho cariño – se zafó de su abrazo-. Vamos por un helado y luego volvemos a casa – Jasmin asintió, moría de hambre.

-Tef, dos preguntas – dijo Jasmin camino a su casa-. Número 1, ¿en qué High School vas a estar? ¿A qué gradó entras?

-A Princeton High y a 3° - respondió saboreando su helado de chocolate-. ¿Tú?

-¡También! – respondió emocionada saboreando su helado de vainilla con chispitas de chocolate.

-Oye, hay rumores que dice que los Jonas van a estudiar ahí también – saboreó su helado una vez más.

-¿Los Jonas? – Ese apellido le parecía conocido a Jasmin pero no recordaba bien-. ¡Ah! ¿Son esos niños engreídos de Disney? – preguntó insegura.

-Sí, exactamente. No te oyes mu entusiasmada como cualquier otra chica – comentó.

-Es que no soy cualquier otra chica, yo soy yo – bromeó, ambas rieron-. Además no me importan, no me parecen interesantes.

* * *

**¿Qué creen que pasará luego? ¿Se conoceran o todavía? ¿Se gustaran o se odiaran? Sólo sabrán en el proximo capítulo, si dejan reviews!**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	3. Capítulo 3: La Mejor Feria

**¡Hola Chicas! **

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! Ratoncita gracias por tus consejos, perdón por no arreglar algunas cosas, solo que cuando tu me pusiste ese review el cap. ya estaba listo, pero los demas los trataré de arreglar, la verdad empecé a escribir hace un mes creo...y sólo tengo 13 años. Marshmalloow a ti también gracias, tu escribes super bien, tu fic esta muy interesante ¡siguelo! Y por último, pero mas importante, Valia [Cabeza] enserio gracias por el review y gracias por siempre apollarme en todo momento mientras escibia el fic ¡gracias! Aquí les dejo otro cap. mas largo...**

**

* * *

La Mejor Feria **

No hubo problema alguno con que Jasmin se quedara a dormir en la casa de Tef y como Jas había predicho se alegraron al saber que ya tenía una mejor amiga.  
Al día siguiente en la casa de Teffi todo estaba desordenado por la "pijamada" de la noche anterior. Después de vestirse y ordenar todo bajaron a desayunar y vieron a sus papas en la terraza tomando desayuno y hablando como si fueran los mejores amigos. Las chicas se pusieron muy felices, ¡los papás de las mejores amigas eran mejores amigos! Eso las puso más felices para ir a la feria. Una vez ahí empezar a divertirse con todos los juegos.

-¡Wow! ¡Esta feria de verdad que está increíble! – exclamó Jasmin comiendo su algodón de azúcar.

-¡Sí! Ahora hay que jugar a derribar botellas – dijo Tef.

-Bueno – contestó Jasmin no muy convencida-, pero no tengo mucha fuerza en los brazos.

-¡Qué importa! ¡La casa es divertirnos! – Le subió los ánimos-. ¡Yo empiezo! – tiró la pelota y derribó todas las botellas-. ¡Wow! ¡A la primera! – el señor de stand le alcanzó su premio-. Mira que lindo monito de peluche – lo abrazó-. Es tu turno – le alcanzó la pelota a Jasmin quien la recibió temerosa y la lanzó de igual manera, casi le cae el la cabeza al señor del stand

-¡Señor! ¡Lo siento tanto de verdad! – se disculpó avergonzada.

Al otro lado de la feria se encontraban dos muchachos disfrazados, viéndolas jugar. Uno de ellos, el más joven, vio a Jasmin e instantáneamente sintió algo extraño creciendo en él, no sabía como explicarlo, sólo lo sentía y era consciente de eso. Su acompañante, quien era mayor que él, lo conocía demasiado bien y le aconsejó que se le acercara pero se negó, así que éste decidió acercárseles.

-Lo que pasa es que estás lanzando mal – le dijo un joven con un abrigo de detective, cabello oscuro, un bigote que se notaba de lejos que era falso y una gafas enormes-. Mira, es así – cogió su brazo y laayudo a lanzar, derribaron todas las botellas.

-¡Wow! – exclamó Jasmin emocionada-. ¡Gracias…! Mm… ¿niño desconocido? – dijo sarcástica sin saber su nombre.

-¡Mira un panda para ti! – le alcanzó el panda que el seño delstand le había dado, Jasmin lotomó y lo abrazó.

-Gracias de nuevo niño desconocido – Jasmin seguía con el sarcasmo-. Y, ¿tu amigo se llama niño desconocido 2? – preguntó señalando a su acompañante quien estaba vestido igual que él, la única diferencia era el cabello.

-No, no me llamo así, pero no hay problema alguno si me llamas de esa manera – respondió riendo éste.

-¿Entonces como se llaman? – como siempre Teffi curiosa.

Los muchachos se miraron, como si se le leyeran las mentes. "Niño desconocido" le decía a "niño desconocido 2" que las chicas parecía buenas, sin embargo, "niño desconocido 2" le dijo que ahora ya no se podía confiar en nadie, "niño desconocido" lo ignoró.

-¿Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna? Así podremos hablar mejor – dijo el de cabello más oscuro.

Una vez dentro de la rueda de la fortuna, Teffi, toda impaciente volvió a preguntarles sus nombres.

-Bueno – aceptó el de cabello oscuro, como siempre el que hablaba más-, ¿saben guardar un secreto? – Sólo Teffi asintió, Jasmin no comprendía porque tanto rollo por unos desconocidos y tampoco entendía porque la mirada del chico con cabello más claro estaba posada sobre ella la mayoría de tiempo-. Yo no me llamo "niño desconocido", soy Joe Jonas y el no es "niño desconocido 2" es mi hermano Nick – los muchachos se sacaron todo el disfraz que tenían encima. Teffi abrió los ojos como platos, Jasmin seguía sin entender, no se acordaba de la conversación de ayer ya que no le dio nada de importancia.

-¡Ah! – Jasmin recordó lo del centro comercial-. Ustedes son de esa banda que Tef mencionó ayer, los que va a asistir a nuestra escuela.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Jonas Sons…? – dijo Teffi. Ahora los sorprendidos eran Nick y Joe al ver que existían personasen el mundo que no los conocían.

-¡No! – Respondió Joe-. Somos los Jonas Brothers. ¿En serio no nos conocen? – Jasmin tomó esa pregunta como una señal muy arrogante de estrella de pop.

-¡Ay pues sorry! – respondió despectivamente-. No, no los conocemos. Y para su información no somos como las otras chicas locas que mueren por ustedes. Así que lindo conocerlos y adiós – se alejó lo más que pudo de ellos.

-¡No, no! – exclamó Nick, por alguna extraña razón no quería que esa chica de alejara… de él-. Queremos ser amigos. Aunque debo admitir que se siente raro no ser admirado por dos chicas – Jasmin se hizo la ofendida-. ¡Pero también se siente bien! – se rectificó.

-Y Cuál es el secreto que tenemos que guardar? – preguntó Teffi bromista.

-¿No es obvio? No pueden decir que estamos aquí, o de lo contrario todo el mundo, literalmente hablando, nos perseguiría – respondió Joe sin entender el chiste-. Además queremos pasar el resto de nuestras vidas lo más normal que podamos.

-Bueno – Jasmin intentó mejorar su trato hacia ellos-. Una pregunta, solamente para saber, si quieren ser normales de verdad, ¿por qué siguen viviendo en LA? ¿Acaso por donde viven no se puede ser famoso?

-Mm… creo que vamos a vivir en Hillside Villas, es un vecindario recién terminado de construir, según lo que nuestros padres nos dijeron – respondió Nick.

-¡Nosotras también vivimos ahí y también nos cavamos de mudar! – exclamó Teffi sin perder la emoción.

-Sí… - bufó Jasmin en tono enojado.

-¿Te molesta algo? – le preguntó Tef.

-Es sólo que no vamos tener mucha privacidad teniendo como vecinos a los "Jonas Brothers" – se burló de ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡Si tanto te molestamos nos vamos! – dijo Joe.

-¡No! Lo que Jasmin quiso decir fue que… - Teffi inventó una excusa para que no se enojaran con Jas-. No sabemos como será vivir cerca de ustedes pero capaz y podemos tener una bonita amistad.

-Claro – respondió sarcástica la otra chica-. Bueno, muchachos, pónganse los disfraces de nuevo que ya se acabó el paseo – ellos le hicieron caso enseguida y luego los cuatro chicos bajaron-. ¿Vamos a jugar en otros juegos Tef? – preguntó como ignorando a los otros dos.

-¿Acaso te caemos mal? – preguntó Nick.

-No – respondió la chica secamente-. ¿Jugamos al mazo, Joe? – lo ignoró sólo a él.

-¡Ah! O sea sólo yo te caigo mal – dijo éste ofendido.

-¡No me caen mal! – le respondió-. Es sólo que a veces me llega cuando se comportan como arrogantes estrellas de rock.

-Entonces, cada vez que hagamos algo así, nos pellizcas o golpeas o algo y nos dices lo mal que nos estamos comportando – a Jasmin le gustó bastante el gesto de Nick por caerle bien-. Lo que queremos es ser normales como antes – le sonrió.

-Ok, pero tengo dos preguntas- La primera, ¿quién va a usar el mazo primero? La segunda, ¿qué va a ser de la banda?

-¡Yo! ¡Quiero usar el mazo primero! – exclamó Joe corriendo hacia él-. Y la banda no va a desaparecer, ya que seguiremos haciendo música pero tendremos que dejar de ir a tours, así poco volveremos a tener la vida de antes – Jasmin asintió comprendiendo su situación-. Veremos hasta donde llegó – golpeó la balanza con el mazo-. ¡Rayos! Sólo llegué a 650 de 1000.

-Jajajaja – se burló Nick-. ¡Te ganaré! – ahora él golpeó la balanza-. ¡Ja! ¡Llegué a 800!

-Sólo fue suerte – dijo Joe-. Es porque estoy débil, muero de hambre.

-¡También yo! – Dijo Nick-. ¿Ay que comer algo? ¿Qué tal unos hot dogs con unas malteadas?

-Bueno – aceptó Jas-. Pero acabó de comerme un algodón de azúcar y me siento llenísima, sólo los acompaño.

-¡Ay sorry pues! Esta niña light – bromeó Joe.

-Jajaja – Nick fue el único que rió, pero calló inmediatamente-. Oigan, ¿qué tal si luego vamos al cine? Nos encantaría pasear más con nuestras nuevas mejores amigas – cambió de tema.

-¡Sí! Buena idea, yo iba a proponer algo parecido – dijo Teffi emocionada-. ¿Qué número es su casa?

-Creo que es la 1268 – respondió Nick.

-¡Genial! ¡Todos somos vecinos entonces! – Al parecer Teffi nunca perdía la emoción-. Jasmin vive en la 1280 y yo en la 1292.

-Sí, genial – dijo Jasmin pero no con la misma emoción de Tef-. ¿Me pueden acompañar a mi casa? Debo preguntarle a mi mamá lo del cine.

-Sí, no hay problema – se apresuró Nick en decir.

-¡Ya, ya! – Intervino Joe-. ¡Pero primero el hot dog!

-¡Joseph! ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida, cómo la diversión? – le resondró su hermano.

-Sí, claro. Pero es que tengo hambre – se quejó él.

-Jajaja – rió Jasmin-. Está bien chicos, primero vamos por los hot dogs y las malteadas y luego a mi casa – aceptó Jasmin.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de los reviews...**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	4. Capítulo 4: Los Nuevos Mejores amigos

**Hola!***

**Enserio gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, les gustaron y me alentaron para seguirlo! Primero Valia gracias por siempre estar ahí en todo el proceso del fic! Marshmalloow, a ti miles de gracias por alentarme tanto para que lo siga, y continúa tu fic!!! Y por útimo Carlos[Pugita] y Javier, a los dos gracias por leer el fic y alentarme a que lo siga, Javier si vas a entrar en la historia como mozo!C=**

**Aquí les dejo otro cap.!**

**

* * *

Los Nuevos Mejores Amigos **

Al llegar a la casa de Jasmin encontraron una note en la mesa de centro de la sala, que decía: "Hijita salimos con los Jonas y los papas de Teffi, no te preocupes llegaremos tarde. ¡Puedes creer que somos vecinos todos! Cuidate." Teffi, Nick y Joe fueron a su casa y regresaron con notas ellos también. La de Teffi decía lo mismo que la de Jasmin sólo que dirigida a ella, pero la de los Jonas decía "Hijitos salimos con nuestros nuevos vecinos, adoramos este nuevo vecindario, es lo máximo, ah si, no hagan planes para navidad o año nuevo, porque los vamos a pasar con ellos, tal vez viajemos o solo lo pasemos en la casa. No se preocupen Frankie salió con Kevin a la playa un rato y nosotros llegaremos tarde. Cuidense". Todos estaban asombrados y felices a la vez.

-¡Genial! ¡Vamos a pasar la tarde entera sin nuestros padres! – Exclamó Jasmin rompiendo el silencio causado por el asombro.

-En ese caso, primero hay que descansar un poco para luego ir al cine – dijo Nick.

-¡Sí por favor! Estoy cansado – pidió Joe-. ¡Hey! Jas, ¿tienes jacuzzi?

-Mm… sí, pero aún no lo hemos utilizado – dijo ella-. Está en la azotea – Teffi salió como una bala escaleras arriba.

-¡Pero está prendida! ¡Tus papás la debieron prender! – gritó la chica desde arriba-. ¡Por fa'! ¡Hay que meternos!

-Bueno, bueno – Jasmin se do por vencida-. ¡Pero vayan a ponerse su ropa de baño y a traer su ropa de cambio de inmediato! – Teffi bajó como una bala y los tres chicos se fueron a cambiar. Parece que ni siquiera salieron porque en un segundo, los cuatro, ya estaban listos.

-¡Wow Jas! ¡Ese traje…! ¡Wow! – exclamó Nick sin sacar los ojos de Jasmin.

-Ya se que está feo, pero no tenía ningún otro – dijo la chica avergonzada.

-¡No está feo! ¡Está más que bien! – Volvió a exclamar sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡Ya ya! ¡Hay que entrar de una buena vez – dijo Joe guiándolos escaleras arriba-. ¡Uhhh! Está rica el agua y te relaja – continuó hablando una vez dentro.

-¡Sí! ¡Demasiado! Ya ni ganas de salir dan – concordó Teffi.

-¡Jas! Entra siéntate aquí – Joe le dio un espacio junto a él donde la chica obediente se sentó. Nick sintió una rabia hacia su hermano pero intentó desaparecerla.

-Bueno chicas, cuéntennos de sus vidas – dijo Nick para olvidar su rabia-. ¿Qué las ha traído por acá?

-Ambas somos extranjeras – respondió Teffi por las dos-. Nuestros papás consiguieron trabajo acá así que nos mudamos toda la familia – Jasmin puso gesto de compungida, empezó a recordar a Gustav.

-Mm… ¿cuándo es su cumpleaños? – se apresuró a preguntar Joe al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-El mío es el primero de enero – respondió Tef sonriente.

-El mío el… - por un momento Jasmin olvidó su cumpleaños por pensar en Gustav - 15 de agosto.

-¡Wow! ¡El mío también! – Exclamó Joe emocionado-. Haremos fiesta a lo grande, ¿no?

-¡Obvio! – Chocaron palmas-. En un club súper de Hollywood, como siempre quise mis sweet sixteen. ¿Pero no quería una vida "normal"?

-¡Claro! Todo normal, con excepción de las fiestas – bromeó Joe.

-Y, ¿por qué Kevin y Frankie, sus hermanos, no fueron a la feria con ustedes? – preguntó Teffi.

-Frankie por alguna extraña razón no nos quiso acompañar y, pues, Kevin que quedó por dormilón – le respondió Nick.

-Apuesto que Kevin se llevó a Frankie a la playa sólo para ver chicas – le dijo Joe a su hermano.

-Pero no sabe lo que se pierde al nosotros tener dos chicas tan lindas con nosotros – dijo éste viendo a Jasmin quien no puso evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Qué lindo! – exclamó Jas y lo abrazó, Nick sintió como mariposas.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar? – preguntó Joe ignorando la escenita.

-Por toda nuestra vida – dijo Tef sin la más mínima tristeza.

-¡Entonces seremos amigos por toda nuestra vida! – exclamó Nick.

-¿Quién dice que sólo amigos? – dijo Joe en un tono pícaro mirando a Jasmin.

-Y… ¿sus amigos famosos? – preguntó Jasmin para cambiar de tema.

-Pues, cuando eres famoso no sabes quien es tu amigo y quien sólo te quiere por la fama. Esas es una de las razones por la que queremos volver a ser normales – explicó Nick.

-¿Pero no creen que después todo este tiempo que se están escondiendo, si hacen como que algo súper wow, volverán a ser un súper escándalo? – dijo Tef.

-Sí, somos consientes de eso. Pero tenemos un amigo de la familia que se trabaja en E! Entertaiment quien no ayudará a ser olvidados – volvió a explicar Nick.

-¡Oh! Bueno ya hay que salir, me empiezo a arrugar – sugirió Teffi.

-Sí tienes razón – concordó Jasmin y los cuatro salieron-. ¿Y donde se cambian? – preguntó una vez afuera.

-¿Dónde más crees? En tu cuarto pues niña – dijo Joe.

-¿Qué? – Jasmin se puso nerviosa-. Pero primero nosotras y luego ustedes.

-Claro, ¿qué más podría ser? A menos que quiera todos juntos – volvió a decir Joe en un tono pícaro.

-¡Cállate Joe! – le dijo Nick muy molesto-. Vayan a cambiarse chicas, aquí esperamos.

-Gracias Nick por hacer callar a tu hermano – dijo Jasmin-. Aquien al parecer tanto relajo le hizo mal – ellas entraron al cuarto de Jas y ellos se quedaron afuera esperando-. ¡Listo! Ustedes vayan a cambiarse al toque – dijo al salir luego de 30 minutos.

-¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó Joe-. ¡Nos estábamos congelando! – Entraron a cambiarse y en sólo 10 minutos estaban listos-. ¡Ya vamos!

Les dejaron una nota a sus padres diciendo: "Mamá, papá, salimos con unos amigos al cine. Regresaremos pronto". Salieron al cine el cual estaba como a 15 minutos caminando.

-Nick pasa, luego yo, luego Jasmin y Teffi – le dijo Joe a Nick una vez dentro de la sala.

-¡No! – se negó Nick-. Yo primero, luego Jasmin, luego tú y Teffi.

-¡Aj! ¡Ya! Da lo mismo sólo siéntate – los cuatro amigos se sentaron y comenzaron a ver la película-. ¿Te gusta Barney? – le preguntó Joe en un susurro a Jas cuando la película iba a los 45 minutos.

-¡No! – Respondió ella viéndolo como a la persona más rara del mundo-. ¿A ti sí? – Joe asintió un poco avergonzado-. Nick, ¿a Joe en serio le gusta Barney? – le preguntó también susurrando.

-¡Wow! ¿Te lo contó? Que raro a casi nadie le dice, pero sí, sí le gusta. Jajaja – rió-. Recuerdo cuando éramos más chicos Frankie de bebé rompió la cabeza del peluche de Barney de Joe quien lloro día y noche por tres días – le contó Nick.

-¡Demasiada información! – Lo calló su hermano-. ¡Tú ni hables Mr. Teddy!

-¿Quién es Mr. Teddy? – preguntó Jasmin confundida.

-Es el querido osito de peluche de el bebé Nicholas – se burló Joe.

-Jajajaja, ¡qué graciosos! – Intervino Teffi por fin después de haber estado escuchando todo.

-¡Uy! ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – Exclamó Nick unos minutos más tarde.

-¿Justo ahora? – preguntó Jasmin, Nick asintió-. Bueno, ve rápido – le dio permiso para pasar. Él caminaba con cuidado pero las personas decían: "¡Niños cállense! ¡Qué impertinentes! ¡Un poco de respeto por favor!"

-Chicos hagan silencio por favor – se les acercó el acomodador de la sala.

-¡Sí claro! – Le respondió Nick-. Sólo déjeme ir al baño – Nick caminó hasta que se tropezó con el pie de Joe y cayó sobre él provocando que la silla se rompiera.

-¡Dios! – Jasmin se paró asustada-. Chicos les dije que no comiera mucho – bromeó.

-¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ AHORA! – Exclamó el acomodador muy enojado, ellos no tardaron en hacerle caso y salir del cine.

-¡Nick! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Me dolió! – Dijo Joe adolorido.

-¿Y crees que a mi no? – respondió su hermano adolorido también.

-Me duele la espalda, la cabeza y sobre todo el trasero. Jas, ¿me sobas por favor? – le preguntó Joe.

-¡JOE! ¡No te voy a sobar ahí! – Exclamó la chica ofendida.

-¡Hablaba de mi cabeza! – la corrigió.

-¡Ah! ¡Pues ahí tampoco! – Se negó para conservar su dignidad en alto-. Usaré mis poderes curativos con Nick – se le acercó y empezó a hacerle masajes-. Listo, ¿mejor? – Nick asintió, sentía demasiadas mariposas como para poder hablar.

- Ya hay que volver – sugirió Teffi-. Tal vez en la casa de Jasmin vemos algo en la tele.

-O nos metemos en el jacuzzi de nuevo – dijo Joe.

-¡No! ¡Mejor sólo vemos algo en la tele! – Le dijo Nick muy enojado, ¿por qué siempre Joe se quería pasar de vivo? ¡Pues esta vez no! ¡No con Jasmin!-. Vamos Jas – la tomó del brazo y empezó a caminar con ella siguiéndolo.

-¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Mi brazo! – se quejó Jasmin.

-¡Ya déjala! ¡No es sólo tuya! – Joe la tomó del otro brazo. Parecían dos niños pequeños peleándose por un juguete.

-¡Hey niños! ¡No soy de nadie! – Se zafó de ambos-. ¡Y si siguen así no voy con nadie!

-Perdón, lo sentimos – se disculparon los hermanos.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! Ya volvimos – dijo Jasmin al llegar a su casa.

-¡Hija! ¡Estamos en la terraza! –respondieron. Los chicos fueron ala terraza para encontrarse con sus padres. Todos se saludaron.

-Mamá, pensé que volverían más tarde – le dijo Nick a su mamá.

-Nosotros también pero no pudimos – respondió, se veía una señora muy amable-. Kevin y Frankie ya deben estar en la casa, así que mejor nos vamos retirando. Chau Olga – se despidió de la mamá de Jasmin, seguida de su esposo-. Chau Kike – se despidió del papá de Jasmin, seguida de su esposo -. Chau Theresa – se despidió de la mamá de Teffi, seguida de su esposo -. Chau Eduardo – finalmente del papá de Teffi, seguida de su esposo-. Fue un gusto. Mañana nos vemos.

-¡Claro qué no podemos ir! Pero sería bueno que Joseph terminara de coquetear con Jasmin – dijo Nick en un tono muy rudo dirigiéndose a ambos, cuando sus padres ya estaban lejos.

-¡Hey! Nick cálmate, sólo estaba conversando con ella – le dijo su hermano.

-¡No se habla dándose besos y abrazos!

-¡Eran besos en la mejilla! ¡Abrazos de amigos! – Le dijo Jasmin sin comprender su enojo-. Sólo está siendo amistoso, deberías intentarlo.

-¡O Tal vez ya no quiera ser tu amigo! – Le dijo y se fue dando un portazo.

-No te preocupes Jas – le dijo Joe al verla sentirse mal-. A veces se desubica. Hablaré con él. Chau, cuídate, ¡no te sientas mal! – La abrazó y se fue.

-¿Jasmin? ¿Están bien? – le preguntó Teffi, ella sólo asintió se le iban a empezar a formar lágrimas-. Bueno, chau, cuídate – le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y de fue dejando a Jasmin confundida.

* * *

**Como siempre espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews!**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	5. Capítulo 5: De Bien A Mejor

**Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y siempre me dicen que les gusta! Especialmente Valia, CarlosS, Javier(proximamente mozo), Paula, Liliana (te quiero tanto niña!), Hipocresia (quien ha sido fiel fan desde el comienzo) y, obviamente, Marshmalloow que siempre me dice que continúe.**

**Aquí les dejo otro Cap.!**

**

* * *

De Bien A Mejor**

Al día siguiente Jasmin despertó, seguía preocupada por lo que pasó anoche con Nick, no entendía porque se comporto así, o tal vez si lo entendía pero no lo quería creer, porque primero era muy improbable y segundo no quería pensar en ese sentimiento tan doloroso. Se sentía muy mal porque de verdad quería ser su amiga y tratarlo de forma normal. Luego de estar pensando un rato en su cama se bañó, se vistió, bajó a desayunar y decidió ir a caminar por ahí. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en todas las cosas que habían cambiado es su vida, las cuales para unos pudieron haber sido geniales, pero a ella se le estaban complicando mucho.

"¿Y si le gusto a Nick?", pensaba Jasmin. "¿Y si se puso celoso y por eso se molestó? No, no, porque ¡yo! ¡No quiero ser más que su amiga! ¿Y si soy novia de Nick!? ¡Las fans! Sería muy complicado".

-¡¡¡ Jasmin!!! – Exclamó alguien su nombre-. ¡Espera! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! – Ella volteó para encontrarse con el angelical rostro de Nicholas, según ella.

-Sí claro, si no me gritas más – le dijo en tono resentido.

-Perdón, y perdón por lo de la noche, no quería comportarme así, fui un tonto por enojarme contigo. Y ahora, sólo, ¡quiero que sepas que me importas mucho! – Se disculpó-. ¡Tu amistad me importa mucho! – "Le aclaró" al ver la cara de extrañeza que Jasmin ponía-. Y no me gustaría perderla, por favor perdóname ¿si? – Nick puso la mejor carra de cachorro que tenía.

¡Ay Nick! – Exclamó Jas, por un segundo Nick pensó que nunca más iba a querer que sean amigos-. ¿Cómo te voy a perdonar con esa carita? – o abrazó-. Solamente no me trates de nuevo así.

-¡No! ¡Nunca jamás!

La abrazó con tanta fuerza, con tanta ternura, que Jasmin sintió algo que extrañaba desde que llegó ahí, pensó que era amor pero no quería ni pensarlo. Así se quedaron durante un lago rato hasta que alguien impertinente los interrumpió.

-Nick! – Llamó Joe haciendo que se separaran de inmediato-. Mamá dice que…ohh…ya no importa…supongo que si querrás…adiós – salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Qué será lo que queremos? – preguntó sarcástico Nick y un poco sonrojado.

-Supongo que la cena de esta noche – respondió Jasmin también sonrojada, sin entender porque, eran amigos, ¿no? Y los amigos se abrazaban, ¿cierto?

-Seguro – coincidió Nick-. Y ¿qué hacías por aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Vine a caminar, quería pensar un poco acerca de todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente, y luego llegaste tú.

-Oh, perdón entonces te dejaré pensar – se dio media vuelta.

-¡NO! – Lo jaló del brazo sin evitar ruborizarse por lo que había hecho, ¡por qué quería tanto su compañía?-. O sea…estaba pensando, mejor ahora quiero caminar con compañía – le sonrió.

-Ok, entonces caminemos – entrelazaron los brazos-. Haber, cuéntame que cosas pensabas, claro si quieres desahogarte un poco con tu amigo Nick – Jasmin volvió a sonreír y le empezó a contar casi toda su vida.

-¿Has visto a Jas? – le preguntó Teffi a Joe viéndolo volver de algún sitio.

-Sí – respondió este un poco agitado-, acabo de verla con Nick en una situación muy especial, por así decirlo – Teffi pusó cara de sorpresa-. Así que decidí volver.

¡Oh! Entonces, ¿puedo conocer a Kevin y Frankie? – le preguntó muerta de ganas de conocer a toda la familia Jonas.

-Sí, claro – le respondió Joe amigablemente y entraron a su casa-. ¡Kevin! ¡Frankie! ¡Bajen! ¡Les quiero presentar a alguien! – Llamó a sus hermanos quienes bajaron de inmediato.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó el pequeñín-. ¿Eres la nueva novia de Joe, de la que tanto hablaba?

-No, sólo somos amigos – le respondió con ternura pero a la misma vez ruborizada.

-¡Cállate! ¡Enano! ¡Hablas de más! – Lo calló y el pobre se hizo el enojado.

¡Oye! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano menor! – Lo reprochó Tef.

-Pero siempre molesta – se excusó con cara de inocente-. Bueno, él es Kevin – le presentó a su hermano mayor, el de ojos más claros.

¡Hola! – La saludó muy cordialmente-. Tú eres la que vive de aquí a una casa, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡Esa soy yo! - Con complejo de superioridad.

-Oye tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes asuntos que atender, la banda… - dijo Kevin.

-Sí, claro, la banda – se burló Joseph-. ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? ¡Vas a hablar con tu novia a la que no quieres presentarnos!

-¡Otro que habla de más! – Lo reprochó Kevin-. ¡Y no tengo novia! ¡Hasta la cena! ¡Lindo conocerte!

-Ok, igual – se despidieron-. Yo también me tengo que ir, ya sabes tengo que acompañar a mi mamá a comprar cosas que faltan en la casa. Así que bye, hasta la cena…

-Buu, me dejan solo – se quejó Joe haciendo puchero-. Bueno, nos vemos.

Nick y Jasmin volvieron de su caminata pasada la una de la tarde, sus papás se encontraban bastante preocupados por ambos, así que como "castigo" no los dejaron verse hasta la cena. Cenaron entre risas, por la culpa de Joe, conversaron bastante, se contaron muchas cosas acerca de su pasado, y finalmente les dieron a los chicos una noticia inesperada.

-Bueno chicos – empezó Denisse al acabar el postre-. Tenemos algo muy importante que decirles acerca de estas fiestas, Navidad y Año Nuevo.

-Mm… - continuó Olga, la mamá de Jasmin-, pensábamos que como somos nuevos aquí deberíamos pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo juntos. Pero lamentablemente los papás de Teffi no nos van a acompañar ya que tienen que visitar a su familia. Pero viajaremos con Teffi a ¡¡¡Bahamas!!! – Los chicos se pusieron súper emocionados y gritaron cosas como: ¡SII! ¡GENIAL!

-Y hay otra sorpresa… llamamos a los papás de Alexandra, Lizzie, Lily y Gustav, y coordinamos que ellos también nos ¡acompañarían! – A Jasmin por poco se le sale el alma al escuchar a su papá decir ese último nombre-. ¡OH! ¡Por poco lo olvidaba! Jeremy Sumpter y David Henrie también nos acompañaran, ellos van a llegar aquí mañana en la mañana, y luego de eso todos vamos a abordar el avión a ¡Bahamas!

-¡OMG! ¡Genial! ¡Todos juntos! – Jasmin ignoró el hecho de que Gustav también iría y se concentró en sus amigas. Nick sintió que el bichito de los celos volvía a crecer en su interior, ya que Jasmin le había contado su historia con Gustav, pensó que era sólo porque Jas era su amiga y como que no le gustaba que le pasara algo malo.

-¡Y también vamos a ir con David y Jeremy! – Joe también se notaba súper emocionada, como si fuese la primera vez que iban allí-. ¡Les van a caer súper bien! – El celular de Jasmin empezó a vibrar.

-Con permiso – se disculpó para pararse de la mesa y contestar la llamada de su amiga-. ¿Aló? ¿Alexandra?

-¡Jas! ¡Hola! ¿¡Como estás?! – Saludó muy feliz de volverla a escuchar.

-¡Súper bien! ¿¡Cómo están ustedes?! ¡Las extraño mucho! – Le respondió Jasmin con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-¡Todas estamos bien! – Le respondió dándole ánimos-. Estamos haciendo una pijamada por lo del viaje, ya sabes, para mañana ir al aeropuerto todas juntas, pero no es lo mismo sin ti – ahora Alex era la triste.

-¡Lo sé, las extraño a horrores, no se imaginan! ¿¡No les parece genial lo de Bahamas?! – Le preguntó para cambiar de tema y no deprimirse.

-¡Sí! ¡Es demasiado genial! Oye, oye, ¡Liz quiere hablarte! Me despido, besos – se escuchó unos crujidos a alguien decir: "Oye quería hablar yo", lo que hizo a Jasmin reír.

-¡Jasmin! ¡Te queremos mucho! ¡Te extrañamos demasiado! ¡Es genial lo de Bahamas! – Dijo Lizzie demasiado atolondrada-. ¡Oye nos dijeron que también ibas a ir con otros amigos! ¿¡Ya reemplazaste a Gustav?!

-¡¡¡ Elizabeth!!! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso!? ¡No, no lo he reemplazado! ¡Tú sabes que nunca lo haría! – La reprochó por la tontería que había dicho-. ¡Sólo voy a ir con amigos! Una amiga que se llama Teffi, es súper divertida y buena gente, y también con la familia Jonas… - fue interrumpida por un gritito.

-¿Los Jonas? ¿Es la familia de la banda Jonas Brothers? – Se excuchó como Lily empezaba a gritar como loca y le intentó quitar el celular a Liz-. ¡OM! ¡Lily! ¡Cuidado! Ok, ok. ¡Bye Jas! ¡Cuídate! ¡Nos vemos!

-¿ Jasmin?! ¿¡Los JB?! ¡¿En serio?! – Dijo en seguida Lily gritanto.

-¡Hola Lily! ¡Qué bueno hablar contigo de nuevo! ¡Te extraño! – Bromeó Jasmin.

-Sí, ya, yo también – la ignoró prácticamente-. ¿Pero los Jonas Brothers? ¡Los amo!

-¡Wow! ¡Nunca nos dijiste que eras fan de ellos! – Jasmin se extrañó un poco-. Y también nos acompañan Jeremy Sumpter, ese chico de Peter Pan del 2003, y David Henrie, son amigos de Joe.

-Sé que nunca se los dije pero… ¿¡Jeremy y David?! – su emoción creció-. ¿¡A donde fuiste?! ¡¿ A Hollywood?!

-No, no fui a Hollywood – respondió con una risita, escuchó que la llamaban para que se despidiera de los invitados-. Oye me tengo que ir…nos vemos allá, ¡las extraño! ¡Besos! ¡Bye! – Cortó y volvió al comedor.

-Ya me tengo que ir a alistar mi maleta – se despidió Teffi primero-. ¡Hasta Mañana! – sus papás fueron los siguientes en despedirse.

-¿Cómo van a hacer para que no los reconozcan? – preguntó Jasmin unos instantes antes de que los Jonas se fueran.

-Mientras hablabas por teléfono, estábamos conversando con papá y mamá, y dicen que como tienen contactos en los aeropuertos acordaron que no dejaran entrar paparazzi por ningún motivo, aparte que vamos a estar cubiertos, ya sabes gorros, chalinas, lentes, esas cosas – respondió Joe.

-Pero no creen que van a llamar mucho la atención, aparte que cuando lleguemos allá se van a morir de calor – Jasmin sintió que estaba siendo un poco pesimista.

-Lo sabemos – ahora respondió Nick con una sonrisa, no había dejado de sonreír desde que se encontraba con Jasmin, no entendía la razón-, pero preferimos eso antes que el escándalo, además vamos a tomar precauciones para no llamar mucho la atención – sus padres los llamaron-. Oye nos tenemos que ir a alistar nuestras maletas, me encantaría… nos encantaría quedarnos más tiempo…pero… - su tono como que se entristeció Jasmin lo notó de inmediato y se extrañó-. Bueno, chau – se despidió un poco ruborizada. La abrazó como la había abrazado en el parque, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar y sólo fueran ellos dos (con lo mucho que le gustaban a Jasmin esos abrazos), luego se dieron un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-¡Wow! ¡Que enamoraditos! – Exclamó Joe cuando Nick ya había salido.

- ¡No somos enamorados! ¡Sólo es un amigo! – Lo "corrigió" Jasmin.

-Sí, claro – respondió Joe sarcástico, Jasmin lo fulminó con la mirada-. Bueno yo también ya me voy. Chau - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Luego Jasmin fue a alistar su maleta, pero estaba muy cansada así que sin querer se quedó dormida. Tuvo un sueño muy extraño, en el que ella se veía mucho mayor, como de 28-30, con un hermoso vestido blanco, caminando hacía de un lugar que no conocía, alrededor no había nadie y nada, sólo al final del camino vio a Nick, pero Nick ¿qué hacía ahí? Ella sólo caminaba, se sentía muy feliz, no entendía porque… ¡RING! ¡RING! Sonó su celular.

-¿Hola? – contestó Jasmin adormecida, en el identificador de llamadas salió: "Privado".

-¡Hola Jasmin! Es Gustav – las tripas se le revolvieron-, sé que es tarde y aquí más, pero quería hablar contigo.

- Hola Gustav – le respondió con naturalidad-. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-Mm…no pasa nada, sólo quería escucharte, perdón si te desperté. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿A quién conociste? ¿Me extrañas? – hizo todas estas preguntas muy seguidas, demasiado ya que Jasmin respondió como si fuese un reflejo.

- Estoy súper, me siento muy bien, conocí a muy buenos amigos. Y… - dudó en sus palabras, pero después de todo lo que respondió fue en parte cierto-: sí te extraño mucho. ¿Y tú?

-¡Claro que te extraño! Y…no te puedo olvidar…te quiero demasiado… a veces siento que no puedo seguir mi vida… - a Jasmin éstas ultimas palabras de verdad le llegaron al corazón, se olvido todo lo que había sucedido, y ahora sólo volvían a ser ellos dos

- Yo… ¡también te quiero mucho! En el viaje nos vamos a ver…

-Lo sé, pero me siento raro si tú no estas aquí, no se como llegue a amarte tanto, pero sé que valió la pena, por todo lo que hemos vivido… sólo te pido una cosa…- hubo un diminuto silencio-. No me olvides.

- ¡Nunca te Olvidaré! – Exclamó la chica imaginándolo como él si él estuviese allí con ella-. Pero…debemos de seguir nuestras vidas…no nos podemos aferrar uno al otro, inténtalo… ¡Sigue con tu vida! Vas encontrar otra persona, pero siempre seremos nuestros primeros amores, lo sabes.

-Lo intentaré… ¡fue demasiado lindo volver a hablarte! ¡Nos vemos! ¡TE AMO! – Jasmin no sabía que responderle, la respiración se le cortó, pero aún así le dijo lo más obvio que podía.

-Adiós. Yo también TE AMO – éstas palabras significaban mucho para ambos, podría hasta significar su reconciliación.

Se durmió pensando en Gustav, se olvidó completamente del extraño sueño que había tenido antes. Sólo pensaba en llegar a Bahamas a verlo.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo! Espero que les guste! Alientenme! Y dejen reviews!**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	6. Capítulo 6: El Encuentro

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos lo que dejaron reviews y a los que leen el fic! No saben de cuanta ayuda moral son :D  
**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo!**

**

* * *

El Encuentro**

La mañana siguiente la mamá de Jasmin la levantó relativamente temprano por el viaje.  
Al principio Jas estaba inconsciente porque seguía con sueño, pero luego de ducharse y vestirse, se acordó de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se echó en su cama y comenzó a pensar. Se acordó de como se sentía cuando Nick la abrazaba y cuanto extrañaba a Gustav, luego de pensar en ellos dos se dio cuenta que tenía un gran problema, su corazón estaba debatiéndose por quien quería más, Gustav es su primer amor, su gran amor hasta ahora. Pero Nick, es Nick, no importa si fuese un Jonas, si fuera famoso, simplemente para ella era Nick, un vecino común y corriente, como todos los demás chicos de su edad, tan… impredecibles, tan enamoradizos… sólo era un ¡chico! Ella nunca ha babeado por un chico, y nunca lo haría pero simplemente Nick la hacía sentir algo que, aunque ella creyera que ya lo había sentido con Gustav, jamás había sentido. Tal vez, si se parece a lo que sintió o aún siente por Gustav, pero esto es simplemente algo más maduro, algo muy especial. Después de este pequeño debate en su cabecita bajó a tomar desayuno, y… hablando del Rey de Roma, estaba allí…

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí?! – les preguntó un poco asustada por todo lo que había estado pensando, necesitaba tiempo a solas para aclararse, y si él estaba siempre ahí no lo iba a lograr.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta nuestra presencia? – dijo en un tono burlón haciéndose el resentido-. Que maleducada esta chica, ni un buenos días… o ¿soñé contigo? – Jasmin reaccionó de inmediato antes lo que dijo Nick.

-No, no me molesta – empezó a responderle con naturalidad-, más bien me alegra la mañana. Es sólo que fue una GRAN - con énfasis en esa palabra - sorpresa encontrarlos aquí… y… buenos días - le dio un beso en la mejilla-, no soñé contigo - como diciendo "tú no eres el único en el mundo", aparte que lo decía sarcásticamente por que la verdad si lo hizo-. Veo que no están solos – alargó su cuello para ver atrás de ellos.

-Cierto, Jas te presento a ¡David y a Jeremy! – los presentó Joe.

-¡Hola! – Jeremy fue el primero en saludar, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. ¡Al fin te conocemos!

-¡Hola! ¡Así que tú eres la famosa Jasmin! – David la saludó con unbeso en la mejilla también.

-¡Hola! –Jasmin devolvió el saludo-. ¡No sabía que era famosa y que se morían por conocerme! – Bromeó con una risita.

-Jajjaja, ¡que linda! – Exclamó Jeremy, Jasmin no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante un comentario de ese tipo viniendo de un chico tan hermoso como lo era Jeremy-. Bueno si eres muy famosa, Joe y Nick hablan de ti y de Teffi todo el tiempo.

-Jajaja, ¿así que ya conocen a Teffi? – le extrañó no ver a su amiga allí.

-Es que primero vinimos acá y tu mamá dijo que aún estabas dormida y te fue a despertar, y hasta que estuvieses lista visitamos a Teffi – respondió Nick de inmediato.

-Quien debe estar por llegar, porque cuando fuimos a verla estaba en pijama, aún así nos abrió la puerta ya que sus papás no estaban, y no debo olvidar de mencionar que se veía muy sexy con ese mini vestido. Me imaginó como te verás tú, Jasmin – Joe se quedó pensando, Dios sabe en que.

-Se vería… - opinó Nick pero también se quedó callado pensando, Jasmin se sonrojó más.

-¡JOE! - David lo golpeó en la cabeza, como diciendo "¡que tarado!"-. ¡¿Sólo piensas en cómo se ven las chicas así?! ¡Y NICK! ¿¡Acepto eso de Joe pero de ti?! – Los reprochó.

-¡Hey! ¡Sólo estoy dando mi punto de vista! – Se defendió Nick.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! – Joe interrumpió-. Jas, ¿ya estás lista?

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? - se había olvidado lo del viaje por un momento con todo lo que pasó, fue tan gracioso.

-¡¡¡Para el viaje!!! – Le recordó Nick-. ¿¡Te olvidaste?!

-No, no… ¿¡olvidarme?! Sólo quería saber si ustedes se acordaban ustedes – mintió pero aún así se sintió humillada-. Y… ¿Kevin y Frankie? - tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Están en casa, los dormilones recién están bañándose – respondió el de cabello con rulos un poco antes de que Teffi llegara.

-¡Hola a todos! – saludó la chica muy feliz.

-¿Entonces por qué el apuro? – preguntó Jasmin después de saludar a su amiga.

-¿Apuro por qué? – preguntó ésta.

-No sé – respondió Jeremy-. ¡Acabamos de llegar esta mañana, y nos llevan de un lado a otro!

-¡Sí, no entiendo porque tan apurados! Si ni si quiera hemos desayunado y aparte vamos a ir en el Jet Privado – Joe lo miró queriéndolo matar.

-¡¿VAMOS A IR EN JET PRIVADO!? – exclamaron Jasmin y Teffi al unísono.

-¡DAVID! ¡A ti no se te puede decir nada, porque abres tu bocota! ¡Se supone que era sorpresa! – Joe reprochó a su amigo.

-¡Perdón! – se disculpó este-. Se me salió… es que tengo hambre – Jasmin volteó viendo el comedor con la mesa lista para desayunar.

-Pues creo que esto es para nosotros – señaló la mesa.

-¡Sí! ¡Qué rico! – Exclamó Joe, se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

-¿Cómo y por qué consiguieron el Jet Privado? – preguntó Teffi antes de morder su hotcake.

-Lo usan para algunos tours… y pensaban que era mejor ir en Jet, no en un vuelo comercial, para no hacer tanto escándalo y estar más tranquilos – respondió Jeremy al ver que ambos hermanos tenían la boca llena de comida.

-Pero… en el aeropuerto… ¿no los van a ver? – les preguntó Jasmin.

-Cierto – respondió Joe tragando su hotcake-. Es un aeropuerto especial. Así cómo "sólo para famosos"

-¡Oh cierto! Había olvidado el pequeño detalle que eran famosos – comentó Teffi.

-Así mejor – dijo Nick sintiéndose muy feliz-. No me gusta ir mucho a ese sitio, con personas que se creen superiores a los demás sólo porque tienen más dinero, se siente tan bien vivir como una persona normal.

-¡Ya Nick! ¡No hables de tus dudas existenciales! – Lo reprochó Jeremy, todos rieron, hasta él.

-Sí Nick, no estés molesto por ser famoso – Jasmin lo miró con ojos llenos de ternura-. Muchas personas quisieran ser como ustedes - su voz era tan tranquilizadora. Nick la miro con sus ojos matadores, lo que la hizo sentir nerviosa y cambiar de tema-. Y… ¿a qué hora partimos?

-No sé, a la hora que ustedes deseen – le respondió quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¡Después de desayunar! ¡O sea ahorita! ¡Ya quiero esta allá! – exclamó Tef emocionadísima.

-¡Yo también! Quiero tomar sol, conocer chicas… - intervino Jeremy.

-¡Otro que sólo piensa en chicas! – David lo reprochó a él también-. Yo sólo quiero descansar… abrir mi mente… y si pasa algo, ya pues… bien por mí.

-¡Ay David! Sí tú quieres eso bien por ti, pero nosotros si queremos vivir la vida. ¡Con chicas lindas! Bueno en su caso, Tef y Jas, con chicos – continuó al ver que ambas lo miraban raro-. ¿No Jasmin? Tú si quieres conocer a chicos, ¿verdad? – Jasmin se sonrojó y Nick por poco se pone verde, ¿por qué será que a su hermano le encanta molestarlo?

Joe sabía que su hermano sentía algo por ella, pero sólo eran sospechas, así que quería estar seguro, para actuar por su bien.

-Bueno, sí, supongo que me encantaría conocer a un chico lindo de Bahamas… que fuera un amor de invierno – lo dijo porque allá era invierno en Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Nick disimuló sus celos para que no se notaran mucho, porque sabía que su hermano tenía sospechas. Pero él, al igual que Jasmin, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

-A mí me da igual, sólo me quiero divertir de verdad – Teffi concordó con David.

-¡¿Ven?! ¿¡No pueden pensar como ella?! Lo que más importa es divertirse – seguía diciendo él.

-¡Ay David, luego te comportas maduramente, ahorita no! – Joe seguía dándole la contra-. Y… ¿no podemos tener los dos a la vez? Es decir, ¿¡las chicas, o chicos, y la diversión?!

-¡Ya basta! – Jasmin detuvo la discusión-. Allá ya vemos lo que hacemos. Ahorita, hay que traer nuestras maletas y salir. ¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta el aeropuerto?

-En dos camionetas. Una para los padres y otra para nosotros – respondió Joe más calmado.

-¡Qué mal! ¿No pueden ser tres? – la pregunta de Teffi les pareció muy rara a todos.

-¿Tres? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Joe extrañado.

-Pues… para… ¿las maletas?

-¿Por qué habría una sola camioneta para las maletas? – ahora Nick era el más extrañado.

-Porque…yo… estoy llevando…3 maletas… - respondió Teffi avergonzada.

-¡¿Por qué tanto?! – le dijo Jasmin a su amiga.

-Es que en una está vacía porque allí voy a traer los regalos, la otra tiene mis almohadas, y la otra mi ropa y todo lo demás – explicó la chica.

-Porque no compras allá una mochila y traes lo que tienes que traer – sugirió Jasmin-. ¿¡Y para qué llevas almohadas?!

-Lo de la mochila está bien, pero es que no puedo dormir sin esas almohadas – aceptó Tef.

-Ok… - Nick la miró con cara de: "Qué rara eres, pero aún así eres mi amiga"-. Creo que ya vamos a traer las maletas. Volvemos en un ratito, Jas, anda alistándote – Nick se paró y se acercó a la puerta..

-¡Espéranos! ¡No te vayas sin nosotros! – Exclamó Joe dándole un mordisco más a su pan y siguiendo a Nick.

Sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Jasmin como "despedida", muy cerca de la boca, porque esta dispuesto a saber si su hermano sentía algo por ella. Sin embargo, Nick no hizo nada, y Jasmin ni se dio cuenta del casi "beso" de Joe.  
Ambos hermanos salieron de la casa, con Jeremy, David y Teffi, y todos regresaron en 20 minutos listos para partir. Pero antes Kevin Jonas Padre tenía que ver si nada faltaba, porque allá las cosas eran súper caras. Luego de nombrar todos los objetos de la lista, y también de nombrar a todos los chicos, subieron a la camioneta y fueron al aeropuerto.

Al llegar allá, los papás fueron a registrarse y todo lo demás que se tiene que hacer en un aeropuerto normal.  
Mientras tanto para Jasmin y Teffi era como un sueño, ellas no eran fans o admiradoras de famosos, pero tampoco era como para no asombrarse al ver a Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Drake Bell, Josh Hutcherson o hasta Miley Cyrus, la cual al ver a sus "amigos" los Jonas, se acercó.

-¡Hola! ¡Kevin! ¡¡¡Y… Jeremy!!! – Saludó ella muy entusiasmada,

-¡Hola Miley! – Kevin le devolvió el saludo controlando su mala gana-. ¡Qué gusto verte después de tanto tiempo! – Fingió entusiasmo para no quedar mal.

-¡Si Miley! ¡No te veía desde…guau! ¡Mucho tiempo! – Jeremy no fingió entusiasmo alguno ya que ´l no sabía de la situación de Miley con los Jonas.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo se! ¡Hola Joe! ¡Hola David! – Los saludó con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, a Joe lo incomodó-. ¡Frankie! ¡Wow! ¡Cuánto has crecido! – Abrazó al pequeñín pero éste no le devolvió el abrazo-.¡¡¡Nick!!! – Lo abrazó casi ahorcándolo, Nick se la quito encima como pudo mientras la mirada de Jasmin evadía la escena-. ¿¡Nick?! ¿¡Qué no me extrañaste?!

Jasmin y Teffi se quedaron súper calladas mientras todo esto pasaba. Jasmin se preguntaba "¡¿quien es esta B* y por qué trata a Nick así?!" En realidad parecía ligeramente celosa.

-Mm… ¡qué gusto verte! – Fue sarcástico-. ¡Y ahora adiós! – Empezó a alejarse de ella.

La verdad Nick no quería nada con Miley porque simplemente NO. Antes había sentido algo muy fuerte por ella, pero luego se volvió una pesadilla, con la fama de los dos, y la obsesión de ella, para Nick todo eso resultaba difícil. Hasta que conoció a Selena, con ella, Nick se divertía mucho, pero después de un largo tiempo se dio cuenta que sólo era una amiga, así que se quedaron como eso. Pero Miley seguía presionándolo para que volvieran a ser "felices".

-¡Hey! – Lo jaló del brazo acercándose a él-. ¿¡Qué te pasa?! ¿Podemos hablar?

-No me pasa nada, y no tengo nada que hablar contigo – se zafó de ella.

-Miley, perdón, pero tenemos que abordar un avión – Joe salvó a su hermano aprovechando la oportunidad de que sus padres los llamaban. Vamos Kevin, Frankie, Jas, Tef, y… ¿Nick?

-¡Perdón Miley! Aparte que vienes y saludas como si nada, eres una maleducada que no saluda – señaló a Teffi y Jasmin-. ¡Adiós! – Se alejó de ella dejándola hecha una furia.

Se fueron con sus papás y Miley se quedó atónita, nunca en su vida Nick o alguien la había tratado así, ella es Miley Cyrus, nadie la trata así y nadie la deja sin lo que quiere. Ella estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo como sea. Selena no se lo impidió y nadie más lo hará.

Todos abordaron el avión, era un jet muy grande, con dos ambientes, uno para los padres y otros para los chicos. Jasmin se sentó con Teffi, Joe con David, Kevin con Jeremy, y Frankie con Nick. Nick estaba un poco preocupado. ¡¿Qué iba a pensar Jasmin después de lo que vio?! Y ¿si se enoja y piensa que Nick aún tiene novia? O ¿si todavía tiene cosas que solucionar en su vida de famoso? Nick no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Y todo por la culpa de esa Miley loca. La tenía que sacar de su vida sea como sea.

Mientras tanto Jasmin no estaba muy lejos de pensar eso. Pensaba ¿Quién era esa? ¿Por qué trataba a Nick así? ¿Y si lo mejor es que me olvide de él? Ella tampoco sabía que hacer.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Le preguntó Teffi a su amiga viéndola demasiado ida.

-Nada – respondió cortante con la mirada en otro planeta.

-¡Ay, por favor! ¡Estás rara y callada desde lo que pasó en el aeropuerto! ¡Dime! – La presionó.

-¡Ay! – Se rindió ante la súplica de su amiga-. ¡Ya, está bien! - Le contó todo, incluyendo lo que había pasado, desde lo de ayer, hasta ahorita-: ¡Y… no se qué hacer! – Exclamó al terminarle de contar su historia con sentimientos incluidos.

-Yo la verdad no conozco muy bien a Nick, y tengo que ser sincera diciéndote que no me sorprende mucho que tengas sentimientos por él o él por ti. Pero creo que lo mejor es que hables con Joe. Él va a saber que decirte – la aconsejó.

-Yo también creo que eso es lo mejor. ¡Gracias! – Le agradeció y se dirigió a Joe decida a contarle todo para que la ayude a saber que o quien es lo mejor.

* * *

**No olviden los reviews! Son fáciles de escribir y de mucha ayuda! ;)**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	7. Capítulo 7: Volverte A Ver

**¡Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic! ****¡Lo son todo!¡Cati, a ti miles de gracias por ayudarme! ¡Jorge, gracias por pasar y alentarme! ¡Hipocresia gracias por siempre estar leyendo! ¡Liliana para ti simplemente no tengo palabras más que gracias y te adoro!**

**Ahora lean :)  
**

**

* * *

Volverte A Ver**

- ¡Hola Joe! ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó al llegar a su asiento.

- ¡Sí, claro! – Le respondió éste muy amigable, algo le decía que era sobre su hermano.

- Voy a hablar con Teffi – dijo David sintiéndose de sobra, Jasmin le sonrió como gesto de agradecimiento y él se fue.

- Mm… es sobre… - se puso nerviosa.

-¿Nick? - Jasmin asintió con la cabeza temerosa-. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Te gusta, verdad?

- No lo sé, es complicado… - le respondió con completa sinceridad.

- ¿Cómo que es complicado? ¿¡Es complicado saber lo que sientes por él!? – Defendió a su hermano.

- ¡Sí! - Como diciendo: "¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea así!"

-No te entiendo. ¿Por qué? - Jasmin le contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, lo que sentía por Gustav y lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Nick-: ¡¿Te llamó y te dijo eso?! ¿¡Y tú le dijiste eso?! – Exclamó Joe sorprendido cuando Jasmin terminó su relato.

-¡Baja la voz! – Lo reprochó ya que la mayoría de pasajeros se había volteado a ver que sucedía, a excepción de Nick y Frankie, quienes se veían divertidos jugando-. Sí, sí me lo dijo…

- Y… ¿aún sientes algo por él?

-No sé, o sea, él es demasiado lindo, bueno, también tiene su toque de rebeldía que es lo que más me gusta, y es súper romántico… - dijo Jasmin como si fuese su chico "perfecto", lo que asustó a Joe.

-Ok – la interrumpió-. Son muchas cosas que le faltan a Nick. No es nada rebelde, es demasiado avergonzado, odia ser famoso, y no se si será romántico pero creo que no, aunque en las canciones lo expresa todo-

-Lo sé, pero o sea, ¡es Nick! Simplemente por ser él ya es perfecto, sus ojos, sus canciones, todas las chicas locas quisieran estar con él. Pero yo… ¡Yo! ¡Yo no lo quiero por eso! Siento que le falta mucho para llegar a ser como Gustav, y aún así siento algo por él, aunque sepa que no es perfecto como que siento _eso_ por él.

- Jasmin… ¡La perfección no existe! Existe sólo si sabes lo que quieres, ¿tú lo sabes?

- No, por eso necesito que me ayudes… Gustav va a estar en Bahamas, sus padres y los míos son muy buenos amigos entonces obviamente él tiene que ir. No sé que voy a hacer allá… - se vio demasiado confundida con muchos problemas que resolver-.

-Tranquilízate, si esto sirve de algo creo que Nick también siente algo por ti – al ver a su amiga de esa manera Joe le tenía que dar un apoyo moral de una forma u otra.

-¡Ay no! – Exclamó ella sorprendiendo a Joe, quien esperaba algo más como: "¿Sí? ¡Aww! ¡Voy a hablar con él en este instante!", pero Jasmin de hecho que era diferente-. ¡No ayuda mucho! ¿Sabes? ¿¡Ahora qué hago!? ¡Los dos sienten algo por mí! Yo no quiero herirlos.

-¿Y si son tres? – bromeó Joe como diciendo "A mí también me gustas".

-¡Joseph! – Lo golpeó en el brazo-. ¡No empeores las cosas! ¡En serio!

- Ok, ok, solo era una broma. Tómalo con calma, te voy a ayudar – le sonrió calmándola un poco.

-¡Gracias Joe! – aunque hace unos instantes quería golpearlo por lo que acababa de decir, la aliviaba tanto poder contar con su ayuda y lo abrazó.

Joe la siguió abrazando porque estaba decidido a poner celoso a su hermano. Nick contuvo sus celos toda la mañana pero en ese momento explotó y al ver que Joe lo estaba mirando lo miró con una mirada fulminante.

-Mm… Joe… ya me puedes soltar – le dijo Jasmin un poco incómoda.

- Oh, perdón. Pero de una cosa ya estamos seguros… - Joe sabía que cuando Nick lo miraba así era porque estaba decidido tener a la chica cueste lo que cueste.

-¿De qué estamos seguros? – preguntó Jasmin sin entender.

-De que… tengo hambre - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, no quería echar a perder su plan.

-Bueno, hay que pedir algo – se me antoja un chocolate blanco.

Pidieron algo para comer, lo demás del viaje fue tranquilo, jugaron, conversaron, y al final durmieron. Hasta que llegaron a Bahamas.

-¡Hey! ¡Despierten! – Joe gritó apara despertar a todo el mundo-. ¡Ya llegamos! Oh por dios, ¡es demasiado genial! – Exclamó cuando empezaron a bajar del jet con vista a su hotel, El Atlantis.

-¿Por qué Danielle no pudo venir? – dijo que Kevin en voz baja al bajar del avión para que nadie lo pudiese oír, sin embargo Jasmin logró escucharlo, ambos eran los último en bajar del avión.

- ¿Quién es Danielle? – preguntó Jasmin también en voz baja, Kevin se sonrojó un poco y se quedó callado unos segundos-. Tranquilo puedes confiar en mí, claro, sólo si quieres contarme.

-Bueno es mí… no, no es mi novia, pero no sabes como me gustaría que lo fuera, es algo así como la chica que me gusta pero me odia y aún así siento algo por ella, es difícil – le contó camino al lobby ya que después de todo si era la mejor amiga de Joe y Nick también podía ser la de él.

-Mm… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Se ofreció Jasmin.

-Sí, me gustaría poder olvidarla o que me ayudes a conquistarla, pero creo que la primera opción es más realista – Kevin sonó decepcionado.

- Te puedo ayudar en los dos – Jasmin se creía _la chica maravilla-_, pero ¿cuál es más fácil?

-Creo que es más fácil olvidarla ya que no la conoces y tampoco es de tu…nuestro entorno – se incluyó en él para no hacerla sentir mal.

-Está bien – dijo Jasmin sin prestar importancia a su comentario-. Entonces empieza el plan "olvidando a Danielle".

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. ¡Eres la mejor amiga! – Kevin se sintió muy feliz al poder hablar con Jasmin, ella era diferente, los trataba tan normal-. Bueno, y tu ¿qué me cuentas con respecto al amor? ¿Tienes novio?

- Mm… tenía…pero tuve que mudarme – respondió en un tono muy triste, todavía le chocaba haber tenido que dejarlo, aunque también estuviese confundida por Nick.

-Perdón, no quería incomodarte – se disculpó el chico de ojos claros.

-Oye, ya que tu confiaste en mi y me dijiste lo que sentías yo también te contare - le contó lo que sentía por Gustav, por Nick, que Gustav también estaba en el hotel y que tenía una gran confusión, le pareció lo correcto ya que Kevin había tenido la misma o hasta más confianza en ella y él la podía ayudar de una manera más madura que Joe.

- ¿Quién más sabe esto? – preguntó Kevin sorprendido.

- Joe, él también me va "ayudar". Pero ¿qué le digo a Gustav cuando lo vea o me hable? – preguntó desesperada.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que tu sabrás las palabras correctas, eres muy inteligente en estos asuntos - le dio un beso en la frente como a una hermanita menor-. Y tú ¿cómo me vas a ayudar?

- Mm… ¿Cómo prefieres? ¿Encontrar a alguien más? ¿O hacer terapia? – bromeó.

-Creo que elegiré encontrar a alguien más – sonrió extrañado por la última opción.

-No hay problema. Oye hay que ubicarnos y luego hablamos – sugirió Jasmin al llegar al lobby del hotel.

- Está bien – aceptó él-, no vemos más tarde - le volvió a dar un beso en la frente y la abrazó-. ¡Gracias!

-Entonces todas las chicas en dos cuartos y los… ¡Jasmin! – Exclamó Lizzie al volver a ver a su mejor amiga, corrió a abrazarla-. ¡Te extrañé demasiado! – Todas también corrieron a abrazarla.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? ¿Qué no comes? ¡Estás muy flaca! – La "saludó" Alex al volverla a ver.

-¡Sí, dame tu receta! – Lily siguió la broma.

-¡Mátense ya! ¡No estoy flaca! – Jasmin odiaba que la elogiaran.

-Ok, ok – Lily fue sarcástica-. ¿Y los Jonas?

-Mm… deben estar por ahí registrándonos. ¡Ha mira! ¡Ahí están! – Señaló Jas.

Lily gritó y corrió a abrazarlos como loca. Primero a Nick y a Kevin quienes notaron que era amiga de Jasmin así que se dejaron abrazar y hasta le devolvieron el abrazo. Joe, al verla, se sintió hipnotizado por su belleza, y al parecer a le encantó tanto el abrazo que no la soltó.

-Mm… Joe… ya me puedes soltar que no respiro – dijo ella ahogándose por la fuerza deJoseph.

-Perdón, perdón – se disculpó dejándola ir lentamente-. Es sólo que eres demasiado linda.

-Gracias, lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo – le dijo ella con una autoestima muy elevada.

Joe sintió que era la chica perfecta, linda igual que él y con mucha personalidad, exactamente igual que él.

-Ella es Teffi, y ellos son… bueno ya los conocen – Jasmin presentó a todos sus mejores amigos con sus nuevos amigos-. Y estos chicos lindos que están llegando ahorita son David y Jeremy.

-¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó Liz-. Jeremy es mucho más lindo en persona - lo dijo demasiado alto que hasta él lo oyó.

-Gracias, tu también eres muy linda. Con esos ojos chinos – le respondió guiñándole un ojo, Lizzie odiaba que le dijeran eso, pero viniendo de él todo era lindo.

-¡Gracias! – No pudo resistir más y lo abrazó-. Soy Lizzie – se presentó un poco sonrojada separándose de él.

-Yo soy linda, digo tú eres linda, digo soy Jeremy – también se presentó pero trabándose con las palabras.

-Jajajjajaja – rió David al ver a su amigo tan templado-. Yo soy David – se presentó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola – lo saludó. Vio que Alex estaba a un lado viendo a David muy embobada-: Ella es mi amiga Alexandra.

-Hola - le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jeremy-. Ho…la, mm… ¿David Henrie? – Alex se derretía por dentro, pero aún así logró abrazarlo.

-Sí, ese soy yo. Y tú eres un amor – le respondió con cara de pícaro haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¿Pensé qué no querías amor en este viaje? – le susurró Joe burlón.

-Las personas cambian. ¿No? – respondió este en un susurró también separándose de Alex.

Todos se saludaron civilizadamente, sin gritos ni abrazos ahorcadores. Al rato estaban por subir a los cuartos.

-¿Y Gustav? – preguntó Joe antes de subir.

-No sé, no lo he visto – contestó Jasmin-. Alex, ¿Sabes dónde está Gustav?

-Jas, Gustav está por allá, me contó lo que pasó por teléfono. Creo que debes hablar con él, ya que Teffi - las dos ya se habían hecho súper amigas - me contó lo que pasa con Nick.

-Ok… -fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse donde él, Nick la veía.

-Suerte, has lo que pienses que es mejor – le susurró Joe dándole ánimos.

-Pero no sé que es - seguía caminando, Nick la seguía viendo-. ¡Hola!

-¡Jasmin! - La abrazó, en ese instante se olvidó de todo. De que estaba con Nick en ese mismo hotel, sólo era ella y él, como en los viejos tiempos-. ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó aún abrazándola, Jasmin trato de separarse para responderle-. No, no te vallas, quédate así.

-Estoy bien, hice muchos amigos – le respondió un poco incómoda, así que hizo que Gustav la soltara-. Aunque, no es lo mismo sin ti. Te extraño. Pero, Gustav… tenemos que seguir nuestros caminos. Tenemos que encontrar a otros, la vida no se va a acabar si no estamos juntos. Fue muy lindo lo que vivimos y experimentamos, el primer amor. Sólo hay que seguir.

Lo dijo porque empezó a pensar en Nick, ahora estaba más que segura que quería mucho a Nick y que lo de Gustav no puede ser ya que no viven juntos y no se van a ver. Pensó que Gustav entendería lo de seguir adelante, pero al parecer para él era muy difícil e ignoro todo lo último que Jasmin dijo.

-Yo también te extrañé, demasiado. Sabes estuve hablando con mis papás acerca si me podía mudar a L.A. contigo – su corazón se detuvo y lo único que logró pensar fue en Nick-, pero me dijeron que era una estupidez, que entendían que te amo mucho pero no puedo hacer eso, así que este viaje lo vamos a disfrutar al máximo – pudo volver a respirar-. Es sólo que es muy difícil para mí perderte, yo creí que íbamos a terminar juntos el colegio y en la universidad ya nos separamos, pero enserio no creo que me pueda volver a enamorar así.

-¡No digas eso! – Lo reprochó al sentirse culpable de lo que había causado en ese muy jóvenes aún, vamos a encontrar al amor de nuestras vidas, la persona con quien queramos pasar toda la vida. Hay mucho tiempo aún.

-Lo sé, sólo que aún TE AMO - ¡oh no! De nuevo esas palabras, su perdición-; nunca te olvidaré. Hay que hacer que este viaje sea sólo de los dos y para los dos, después ya seguimos con nuestros caminos.

En ese momento ya no sólo era él y ella, muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Jasmin, en especial Nick. No sabía que responderle, no quería herir sus sentimientos, así que sólo pronuncio un triste, desganado y culpable "Ajá".

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Nick, Joe y Kevin. Kevin estaba en el baño, Nick y Joe desempacando.

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer con Jasmin? ¿Nick? – le preguntó pensando en la situación Gustav – Jasmin – Jasmin - Nick.

-¿¡Cómo qué que pienso hacer con ella!? – se puso nervioso.

-¡Nick! Por favor, no te hagas. Se nota a simple vista que te mueres por ella. Puedo asegurar que desde que la viste, o un poco después.

-¿Se nota mucho? – Nick fue vencido-. ¿Tú crees que ella lo haya notado?

-No sabemos si ella lo notó, pero está igual por ti – intervino Kevin saliendo del baño.

-¿Cómo que está igual por mi? – preguntó Nick confundido.

-Se nota mucho a simple vista – inventó Joe para que Kevin no malograra todo-: ¡No la riegues! – le susurró a su hermano.

-¿Si? No parece, ¿por qué se estaba acercando a Gustav en el lobby? – Nick no estaba convencido que Jasmin sintiera lo mismo por él.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Gustav? – Joe se preocupo porque pensó que había escuchado alguna de sus conversaciones.

-Ella me lo contó – Joe sintió un gran alivio-. ¿Pero por qué se le estaba acercando?

-Tranquilo Bro, tiene unos asuntillos que arreglar – lo calmó Kevin-. Tú más bien preocúpate en conquistarla.

-¡Sí Nick! ¡Yo te puedo dar unos consejos que nunca fallan! – Ofreció Joseph.

-Sí, pero no. Está vez prefiero hacerlo a lo Nick Jonas.

Lo dijo, ya que la última vez había hecho caso al consejo de Joe y pasó la más grande vergüenza de su vida con una chica, Joe se sintió humillado y Kevin empezó a reírse. En eso suena el intercomunicador.

-¿Si? – contestó Nicholas.

-Nick, cámbiense para ir a la piscina – era Teffi.

-Está bien, nos encontramos en el pasillo.

Jasmin y Gustav subieron al ascensor, Gustav le agarraba la mano a Jasmin pero ella ni se daba cuenta. Al llegar al piso 15 se encontraron con todos los chicos que estaban afuera de sus habitaciones listos para meterse en la piscina. Al verlos agarrados de la mano, todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Volvieron! ¡Qué lindos! – Exclamó Liz, era la única que no sabía de la situación Gustav – Jasmin – Jasmin – Nick.

-Mm… - Jasmin se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de su amiga-. Me voy a cambiar y los alcanzo en la piscina – cambió de tema.

-Ya, yo también, te espero aquí afuera – dijo Gustav.

-No, no, anda tu primero me voy a demorar un poco porque tengo que desempacar, sabes lo ordenada que soy.

-Está bien, nos vemos abajo.

La besó, fue un beso muy corto ya que Jasmin se separó rápido. Nick estaba súper rojo de la furia, no entendía nada, pero está vez no iba a dejar que se la quitaran, iba a lucha por ella. Joe y Kevin estaban como "¿¡Qué pasó!?". Jasmin al pasar a su costado les susurró "Me siento mal, después les explico", y entró con Teffi a su habitación, la cual compartía con ella y Alexandra.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leerlo! ¡Dejen reviews! ¡los quiero!**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	8. Capítulo 8: No Sé Que Hacer

**Hola (:**

**Cati perdón por el retraso, es que por la fiestas no lo pude seguir escribiendo seguido. Jorge gracias por tu apoyo, siempre supe que podía contar contigo en todo. Javier al fin te agregue, espero que te guste, es parecido a la vida real ¿no? xD Gracias a todos los que lo leen, este capítulo es un poco extraño porque Nick es más... es diferente, es más rudo.**

**Aún así espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

No Sé Que Hacer**

-¡Joe! ¡Dijiste que se moría por mí! – Nick prácticamente le gritó a su hermano al volver a la habitación, ya que Nick no se sentía bien como para bajar a la piscina en esos instantes.

-Dije que se notaba – respondió el mayor con calma-, pero tal vez no se sentía así – mintió-. "¿Qué extraño? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Mejor voy a hablar con ella, dijo que se sentía mal" – pensó.

-Bueno ya no importa. Estoy decidido a luchar por ella – dijo un poco más calmado.

-Ése es mi hermano. Me enorgullece que estés aprendiendo de mí. ¡Nick! – Exclamó de la nada poniendo una cara horrible, aunque sea casi imposible-. ¿Recuerdas ese jugo que era de naranja que estaba en la refrigeradora pero estaba verde, no naranja, e igual me lo tomé?

-¿Está mañana? ¡Obvio! ¡¿Cómo olvidarlo?! Si te dije que no lo tomarás mil veces.

-Bueno creo que te debí de hacer caso por que ahora mi estómago se está volviendo verde. Voy al baño, luego te alcanzo – entró corriendo en él, el ánimo de Nick mejoró.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación. Teffi estaba ayudando a desempacar las cosas de Jas mientras ella estaba poniéndose la ropa de baño.

-Pensé que querías a Nick – opinó Teffi para romper el silencio que llenaba la habitación desde que entraron.

-¡Y sí lo quiero mucho! Pero debiste de estar allí en el lobby con Gustav y yo, así lo hubieras entendido mejor – decidió contarle todo lo que había sucedido abajo.

-Mm… ¡Qué mala suerte tienes! ¡Nick también siente algo por ti! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡¿Y aún así volviste con Gustav?! – Le dijo Teffi cuando acabó de contarle, Jas se afligió más.

-¡Ya te dije qué fue complicado! ¡Él hablaba y hablaba! ¡Me daba miedo herirlo! – Explico Jasmin frustrada.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que seguir tu corazón y esto no es lo que sientes.

-¡¿Pero qué se supone que le diga?! ¡Oye ya no te quiero! ¡Mira la realidad, tienes que seguir tu camino y dejarme seguir el mío!

-Ya lo tienes, sólo tienes que decírselo.

-No es así de fácil, pero lo intentaré – Teffi la abrazó para darle ánimos.

- ¡Así se habla amiga! Ahora ponte este pareo y hay que bajar a la piscina.

-Está bien – se colocó el pareo-. Pero se lo puedo decir mañana o más tarde, por favor, no se vería bien si le digo ahorita, me acaba de volver a decir que me AMA.

-Cuando decidas decírselo tal vez sea muy tarde y se halla ilusionado demasiado y lo dañarás más – le aconsejó, aunque de todas maneras no le ayudó mucho.

-Pero ahora me acaba de decirlo, acabamos de volver, aunque creo que tienes razón.

-Claro que tengo razón. Pero ya hay que bajar a la piscina, deban de estar preguntándose porque nos demoramos tanto – salieron.

-¡Jas! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! – La llamó Joe quien acababa de salir de su habitación también. La jaló del brazo hacia su habitación.

-¡Hey! ¡Teffi nos vemos en la piscina! – gritó a su amiga.

-¡Está bien! ¡Joe! ¡No la lastimes! – bromeó esta.

-¡No te preocupes! – Cerró su puerta-. ¿¡Volviste con Gustav!? – le preguntó alterado a Jasmin.

-¡Ay! ¿¡Tú también!? ¡Es complicado! ¡¿Si?!

- ¿¡Yo también qué!? ¿¡Cómo que es complicado!? ¡Me dijiste que querías a Nick! ¡Le di esperanzas a Nick contigo! ¡Es mi hermano! ¡Ya admitió que le gustas!

-¿¡Qué?! – Jasmin se enojó más consigo misma-. ¡Ay no, soy una estúpida!

-¡Sí lo eres!

-¡Gracias Joe! ¡Tú si que ayudas bastante! – Lo reprochó sarcástica.

- Pero… ¡Ahora Nick va a luchar por ti hasta que seas su novia!

- Pero si va a hacer eso ¿cuál es el problema? – Jas no entendía porque Joe lo hacía tan grande si a fin de cuentas Jasmin ya estaba decida por Nick.

- ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¡Nick no es así! Y o sea si quiere hacer eso creo que va a ser una verdadera guerra – Jasmin se dio cuenta de lo que había causado. Jamás dos chicos se habían peleado por ella así que no sabía lidiar con temas como este.

- Mm… Creo que le tengo que decir a Gustav lo que siento de verdad por él, no quiero que termine mal todo esto.

-Tal vez espera uno o dos días, quiero ver que es capaz de hacer Nick. La verdad es que nunca lo he visto tan decidido a hacer algo como esto…

-¡Joe! – Lo interrumpió, no entendía al chico, que primero que no deje que Nick se comporte así y luego que no, que espere a ver lo que Nick es capaz de hacer-. Yo no quiero que pasé algo malo, ¡por mi culpa! – se sintió tan mal que casi rompe a llorar, Joe la abrazó, para él era como una hermanita menor, ¿o no?

-¡No, no, no! ¡Jasmin, no llores yo no quería hacerte sentir así! Perdón, perdón, has lo que piensas que es mejor, yo siempre te voy a apoyar.

- Gracias Joe – le agradeció separándose de él-, bueno, ahora hay que bajar.

- Sí, sí, por cierto lindo traje de baño.

-¡Nada más te fijas en eso! ¡Gracias de todas formas! – Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al ascensor-. Oye, te vi como te comportabas con Lily. ¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó Jasmin con curiosidad una vez dentro.

-¡Creo que me conoces demasiado bien! Pues… no estoy seguro, pero la verdad es que me parece súper linda y además tiene mucha personalidad.

-Así es ella, pero tienes que tener cuidado porque es un poquito loca.

-Así me gustan, créeme yo se cuando quiero a una chica. Pero creo que necesito ayuda… - fue una indirecta.

- Ok, ok, si insistes le voy a hablar sobre ti, al parecer ella también se muere por ti, creo que serían una gran pareja, los dos son muy compatibles. Pero también da te cuenta que algún día vamos a regresar y ella no va a poder venir con nosotros – el ascensor llegó al lobby.

- Sí lo sé, pero igual gracias por ayudarme – salieron de él y se dirigieron hacia la piscina.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, sinceramente parecía como si Joe y Jasmin fuesen enamorados, aparte de que bajaron agarrados de la mano, cualquier persona que los viera simple vista lo diría, pero aunque sí se querían mucho, no creo y ellos menos creían que fuese posible que llegaran a serlo algún día, o quien sabe, en el amor todo es posible.

- ¡Hasta que bajan! – Exclamó viéndolos raro ya que tenían las manos agarradas, al instante se soltaron.

- ¡Joe! ¡¿Qué ahora tú también con ella?! – Le susurró Nick muy molesto.

- Tranquilízate, sólo somos amigos. No me gustaría la chica de la cual mi hermano esta enamorado - Joe se escuchaba muy en serio.

Por la piscina, Lizzie, Lily, y Gustav estaban dentro.

-¡Amor te ves preciosa con ese traje! - Exclamó Gustav al ver a Jasmin dirigiéndose hacia ellos, le dio un beso, de nuevo súper corto.

-Gracias – vio disimuladamente a Nick para saber cual era su expresión, pero él al instante volteó su mirada hacia otro lado-. Mm…voy por unos tragos.

-¿Tú? ¿Tragos? ¡Jas, amor! ¿Qué te pasó allá? Jajjaja, bueno, te acompaño – ofreció Gustav.

- No, no te preocupes. Mira estás todo mojado, yo puedo ir sola – hizo que la comprendiera con una linda sonrisa para que no se sintiera mal, ya que eso de hacer sentir mal a otros es lo que más odiaba Jasmin.

-¡Sin alcohol! – gritó Alex.

-¡Ya, ya , Alex, tú sin alcohol! – Bromeó-. ¡Qué sean Margaritas! – La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Hey! – Nick jaló el brazo a Jasmin haciendo que se le cortara la respiración-. Te acompaño.

Fueron los dos hacia el bar. Gustav estaba súper confundido ¿por qué él no y Nick si? Y entendió que tenía que hacer que Jasmin sintiera lo mismo que antes por él, así que ya se imaginaran que se aproximaba la guerra.

-Mm… Creo que nos revelaremos un poco y que sean 11 Margaritas – Jasmin bromeó con Nick una vez en el bar.

- Así se habla.

-11 Margaritas saliendo – dijo Javier el barman.

- Y… Me alegro que hayas vuelto con Gustav – mentir en esto a Nick se le hacía difícil.

-Ah, gracias – le respondió Jas un poco triste y desganada, ¿acaso Joe no le había dicho que Nick gustaba de ella al igual que ella de él? ¿O Nick sólo actuaba para que no lo notara?-. Y… Me alegro que no hayas vuelto con Miley – bromeó para cambiar de tema.

- Sí, no te preocupes, no creo que vuelva con ella, no es mi tipo de chica – se acercó a Jas.

-Mm… ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de chica? – también se acercó a Nick.

- Las chicas con pelo oscuro, ojos pardos, sensibles, bellas… Como tú – se acercaba más.

-¿Ah si? – faltaban milímetro para que sus labios rozaran.

-¿¡Nick Jonas!? – Exclamó alguien haciendo que se separaran al instante-. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-¡Cody Linley! Sí, hum. ¿Qué haces por aquí? – Nick, muy irritado, saludó a su viejo amigo

- Pues lo que todo el mundo, estoy de vacaciones. ¿Y ella debe ser tu novia? - los dos se pusieron rojos.

-¡No! – exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-No, no somos novios – respondió Jasmin de manera civilizada-. Sólo amigos, de hecho mi novio está por allá - señaló a la piscina, no quería que Cody tuviese un mal ángulo de la situación.

- Oh, pues - se mostró confundido por lo que acababa de ver, pero luego lo entendió-. Mm… ella es mi novia. ¡Cati! - Señalo a una chica muy bonita que estaba detrás de él conversando con unos mozos, al oír su nombre volteó.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? – Saludó ella muy amigablemente con un beso en la mejilla a los dos-. ¡Nick Jonas! Créeme que no sabes cuantas historias he escuchado sobre ti y las aventuras que has vivido con Cody.

-Oh, sí. Cody, mi mejor amigo. ¿Cuántas cosas tengo que contarte?

-Sí, en serio yo también, bueno vamos a la piscina para saludar a los demás.

-Sí claro, ayúdame a llevar las Margaritas – cogieron la bandeja donde se encontraban las once Margaritas y se dirigieron a la piscina-. Aquí estamos y miren a quien más trajimos.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Por qué…? ¡Cody Linley! - Corrió a abrazarlo igual que a los Jonas.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Hermana, Cody tiene dueña! – Le dijo Cati muy celosa, Lily rió.

-Tranquila, mi corazón es de otro – le dijo viendo a Joe, no le importaba mucho que la vieran o no, igual ella quería hacer ver que sentía algo por Joe.

-Jajjaja, ok – de dio cuenta que no había peligro alguno-. Hola, soy Cati, la novia de Cody – se saludó con todos.

-¡Cody! ¡Bro! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Qué linda Cati! – Saludó Joseph.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Yo la vi primero! – Bromeó Cody.

-¡Cody! ¡Qué genial es verte! ¿En qué cuarto estás? – preguntó Kevin al saludarlo.

-¡Ay, no me acuerdo, pero estoy en el piso 15!

-¡Sí, igual que nosotros! – Exclamó Alex.

-¿Qué tal si en la noche todos vamos juntos a cenar? – propuso Kevin.

- ¿A cenar? ¿No sería mejor ir a la disco? – preguntó Lily extrañada.

-Es que nuestros padres van a ir a la disco, a Frankie lo van a dejar en la guardería, ya que hizo bastantes amigos de su edad, sé que suena raro pero sólo por hoy o eso me dijeron – explicó el Jonas mayor.

- Bueno entonces todos hay que ir a cenar – aceptó Cody con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Mientras ellos estaban haciendo sus planes, Gustav y Jasmin, junto con Lizzie, estaban conversando dentro de la piscina, Nick los veía y escuchaba disimuladamente.

-Amor, no sabes lo que tengo preparado después de la cena – le dijo Gustav a Jasmin.

-Em… Gustav tenemos que hablar. No creo que debamos… - Gustav le posó el dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar.

-Shh, tranquila, si debemos, ya conseguí un lugar, mi habitación es una suite, sabes como es mi padre, quiere todo de lo mejor para mi, te va a encantar, y no sólo por esta noche sino todas las demás que tú quieras. Pero esta quiero que sea la más especial de todas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué hablas? – Jasmin se puso demasiado nerviosa, si debía acabar su relación con Gustav tenía que hacerlo de inmediato.

-Ya lo verás.

Se metió a la piscina como para que ya no sigan hablando sobre la "sorpresa". Jasmin se estaba imaginando lo peor, pero no estaba tan equivocada.

-¡Ay no! Liz – se dirigió a su mejor amiga-, ¿tú sabes qué es esa sorpresa? – supusó que al ser Lizzie la mejor amiga de Gustav y también de Jasmin debía saber algo.

-¡Ay Jas! ¿Crees que yo sé? No, no se, pero ¿no es obvio que se deduce por intuición? Aparte para él eres muy especial, y ya sabes que es muy apresurado, te apuesto que ya tiene todo listo y con precaución – Jasmin se vio horrorizada, ¿cómo fue que logró terminar así, en esa situación tan…comprometedora?

-Pero, ya no siento lo mismo por él, creía que sí, pero ahora que me doy cuenta no – le explicó.

- Yo también me doy cuenta, he visto como lo miras ahora, y como miras a Nick. Es muy diferente.

-¡¿A Nick?! No miro diferente a Nick – al parecer Liz ya se había enterado; al parecer todos ya se habían enterado.

-¡Por favor! Ya no lo ocultes, yo te conozco demasiado, ahora amas a Nick. No tiene nada de malo, excepto que has ilusionado a Gustav.

-¡Gracias Liz! Eres de mucha ayuda – le dijo a su amiga sarcásticamente-. Ya sé que ilusioné a Gustav, tengo que arreglarlo, pero no quiero lastimarlo.

- Y tienes que arreglarlo antes que sea la "sorpresa", o antes de la cena.

Repito eres de mucha ayuda. ¡Rayos no sé que hacer! – También se metió en la piscina para nadar y aclarar un poco su cabeza.

Lizzie es de una de esas personas que no paran de hablar e intentan dar buenos consejos pero siempre empeoran las cosas y estresan a las personas, a diferencia de Lily que es una de esas personas que son locas pero a la hora de dar consejos es de mucha ayuda al igual que Alex.

La tarde pasó rapidísimo, luego de la piscina los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar y alistarse para la cena. Los Jonas reservaron una mesa para los 13, ellos siempre tan atentos. La cena era una cena de gala, debido a que un presidente de una nación importante de Asia estaba hospedado ahí, pero a los huéspedes no les prohibían ir al comedor, sólo se debían vestir elegantes. Así que todos se pusieron sus más elegantes trajes y bajaron. Las chicas bajaron primero, al ver una mesa enorme con 13 sillas dedujeron que era para ellos, se sentaron alternando un sitio cada una.

-¡Hey! Liz, siéntate más allá este sitio es para Joe – dijo Lily antes de que Lizzie se sentara junto a ella.

-Claro tortolita, ¿así que prefieres a Joseph que a tu mejor amiga? Bueno entonces espero que aquí se siente Jeremy.

-Ok, pues yo aquí y mi David aquí – intervino Alex siguiéndoles el juego-. ¿Jas, qué vas a hacer con Nick y Gustav? Vas a estar entre los dos, y no creo que lo puedas evitar.

- Tendré que soportarlo, igual espero que sea sólo por ésta noche – se resignó la chica.

-Sí, porque le tienes que decir a Gustav que ya no sientes lo mismo por él, y que sea antes de la sorpresa – le dijo Teffi.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes de la sorpresa? – entre estas chicas nada era secreto.

-¿Y tú creías que vas a poder mantener ocultado algo de mí? No, no, no. Y como es obvio ya sabes lo que es.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Señoritas ¿desean algo? – les preguntó Javier el mozo.

-No gracias. Vamos a esperar a los demás – le respondió Teffi.

-Sí claro, regreso en un momento – se retiró.

-El mozo no debe ser de aquí dijo Teffi.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntó Alex sin comprender.

-Los chicos de aquí son bronceados, en cambio él es muy blanco.

-Sí, seguro es Canadiense – todas rieron-. Oigan, ¿quién más sabe lo de la "sorpresa"? – preguntó Jasmin un poco preocupada.

-Mm… este… Lizzie, Lily y Alex me estaban contando a mí y a Cati lo de tu problema y la "sorpresa" y… no sabíamos que… estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta – confesó con temor Teffi.

-¿¡Estaban?! ¿¡Eran varios?! – las preocupaciones de Jasmin iban en aumento.

-Mm… en realidad era Joe… - la calmó Alex.

-¿¡Joe?! ¡Joe lo sabe! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?! ¡Y si le dice a Nick! ¡Me muero! ¡Por qué a mí me tienen que pasar éstas cosas! ¡He sido niña buena!

-Tranquila, lo sorprendimos, e hicimos que jurara que iba a estar bien calladito. Tú sabes que es de confianza – le dijo Tef.

- Sí, sí. Espero que se quede calladito. Tanto drama me dio hambre – cambió de tema.

- Cierto, a mi también. Pero volviendo con lo de la "sorpresa" – pero Liz no la dejó-, ¿qué le piensas hacer o decir?, y lo más importante ¿cuándo?

-Sí, yo pienso que en la habitación te encierres en el armario e hicieras como si te faltara oxígeno y te desmayaras – bromeó Lily, "se parece tanto a Joe", pensaron todas.

-No creo que haga eso, es muy exagerado – dijo Jas a su amiga-. Tengo miedo, no quiero herirlo, pero tampoco debo hacer algo que no quiero. No sé que hacer.

-Yo creo que tienes que hablar con él sólo eso, no hacer un acto. Sólo habla – la ayudó Alex.

- Ya, shhh. No hay que hablar de eso, ahí vienen. ¿Pero dónde están Nick y Gustav? – Jasmin volvió a estar preocupada.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los Jonas. Denisse y Kevin padre se estaban despidiendo de sus hijos y dándoles precauciones. David, Jeremy, Nick y Kevin estaban listísimos, pero, como siempre Joe estaba demorándose demasiado en el baño por que la alisadora de pelo se había quemado y se estaba alisando el pelo con una secadora y un cepillo.

-Chicos tengan cuidado, no regresen muy tarde, recuerden que tienen que recoger a su hermano – les dijo su mamá a los tres hermanos.

-Mamá, no somos nosotros los que vamos a ir una discoteca – le respondió el mayor.

-Pero mami ya soy grande no necesito una guardería – opinó el más pequeño de los cuatro-, no me gusta, y menos cuando tengo hermanos que se olvidan de mí por horas.

-Tranquilo Frank, no se repetirá, de eso me encargo yo – lo calmó su padre-. Además alguien me dijo que en la guardería iba a estar Pam.

-Bueno, entonces creo que si es mejor que me dejen en la guardería – aceptó el enano.

-Sí cariño – le dijo su madre con ternura-, aparte ya les dije a Lizzie y a Lily lo que tienen que hacer – ya que Lizzie y Lily eligieron dormir con Frankie porque sus cuartos era de a tres, excepto el de Gustav y el de Jeremy con David-. Ellas no son irresponsables como ustedes. Me caen bien esas niñas, veo que son buenas para ustedes chicos.

-¡Mamá! – Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Amor mejor vámonos, Kike y Olga nos deben estar esperando – dijo Paul-. Adiós chicos, recojan a Frankie, nosotros lo llevamos.

-Si papá, adiós – se despidieron los tres de sus padres y hermano.

-¿Joe tanto se demora? – preguntó Jeremy desesperado al ver que Joe no salí del baño. Habían pasado 20 minutos desde que sus papás se habían ido y 15 desde que Joe estaba en el baño.

-Sí, es que se quemó la alisadora de pelo y como se quedó dormido se le ondulo todito – explicó David aguantando la risa.

- ¡Joe! ¡Apúrate! ¡Ya es súper tarde! ¡No quiero perder ni un segundo con Jasmin! – Exclamó Nicholas.

- Pero… no volvió con su ex, Gustav. ¿No? – Kevin no se había enterado de nada en las últimas horas.

-Crees que la voy a dejar ir así de fácil – Nick se escuchó serio, tanto que hasta asustó a Kev-. El Gustav ése me va a conocer, nadie se va a quedar con lo que yo quiero.

-¡Wow! ¡Nick! Te estás juntando demasiado con Joe – le dijo el mayor.

-No es por él, sólo es que ya me cansé de ser el niño callado de siempre.

-Muy bien Bro, así se habla – intervino Joe saliendo del baño con un pelo no tan perfecto-. Si sigues así durante la cena vas a poder evitar que Gustav no le de la "sorpresa" a Jas – se arrepintió de haber dicho esto, Nick no tenía ningún conocimiento acerca de la sorpresa.

-¿La "sorpresa"? ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto este confundido.

-De nada, olvídalo – intentó que su hermano pierda el interés pero si se refería a Jasmin iba a ser imposible.

-¡Joe! ¡Ya empezaste a hablar! ¡Ahora dime!

-¡Pero no hagas nada absurdo! ¡Ninguna estupidez! – Le advirtió sintiendo que por su deber de hermano le debía de contar-. Pues, después de la cena Gustav tiene una sorpresa para Jasmin, en su suite, y ya sabes lo que debe de ser…

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Uy Nick, ya te ganaron! – Exclamó Jeremy.

-Pero ella no quiere que eso pase porque siente algo por ti – calmó Joe a su hermano viendo que se ponía furioso-, algo muy fuerte por ti, pero no quiere herir los sentimientos de Gustav, o al menos eso me contaron las chicas.

-Bien, entonces si siente algo por mi, va a ser más fácil. En serio la quiero tanto.

-Sí bueno chicos, creo que debemos bajar porque ya se nos hizo súper tarde y todavía debemos pasar por Cody y Cati – los interrumpió Kevin quien había estado callado todo el rato escuchando.

Salieron de la habitación y pasaron por Cati y Cody.

Mientras tanto, en la suite de Gustav, estaba arreglando todo a la perfección, para la noche, SU noche, había champaña, una velas y así muchas cosas romanticonas. Gustav estaba hablando sólo, parecía un loquito, o mejor dicho estaba loquito, pero por Jasmin.

-"A Jas le va a encantar, nuestra primera vez, quiero que todo este perfecto. Aunque creo que ese tal Nick Jonas esta enamorado de mi Jas, no sabe con quien se mete, y si le sigue coqueteando me va a conocer. Y no sabe lo que le espera, que bueno que logré convencer a mis padres de ir a vivir al penthouse en L.A., Jasmin se va a morir de la emoción" decía. Vio su reloj-. ¡Uy, se me hizo tarde! Mejor ya bajo al restaurant, me debe estar esperando.

Salió de la habitación, y se encontró con… Nick justamente ya que todos estaban en el mismo piso.

-Em… Gustav ¿cierto? Quiero hablar contigo – dijo Nick bastante serio.

-Sí, soy Gustav. Y… perdón pero yo no puedo hablar ahora, hay alguien que me espera – le respondió en un tono no muy amigable.

-¡Tenemos que hablar! -Lo tomó del brazo, los demás se asustaron-. Los alcanzo en el comedor - les dijo a sus hermanos, David, Jeremy, Cati y Cody.

-Bueno, entonces habla – aceptó Gustav sabiendo que era importante para ambos-. Yo no tengo nada que decir.

- Sé que volviste con Jasmin - Gustav asintió con la cabeza. Pues, te tengo noticias, yo también la quiero, no creas que se va a quedar contigo, ella ya no siente nada por ti, sólo esta contigo porque le das pena.

-¡Cállate! Cállate, no tienes porque decir eso, Jasmin no es así yo lo sé, y si ya no siente nada por mi haré que lo haga de nuevo, pienso recuperarla. Y si la quieres déjala ser feliz y no luches por ella.

-Pero no te das cuenta que es feliz conmigo. Tú la estás obligando a que esté contigo, y eso no la hace feliz, en lo contrario, la frustra más.

-Si fue feliz conmigo antes lo podrá ser de nuevo. Ahora con permiso que tengo que ir con ella para que sea mía, como antes – esquivó a Nick logrando entrar al ascensor.

-Si bueno, pues buena suerte con eso. Porque ya que siente más amor por mí que por ti, va a ser difícil que sea tuya de nuevo – esa frase hizo pensar a ambos, ¡Jasmin no era ningún premio que se debía de ganar! A fin de cuentas ella iba a ser la que decida.

* * *

**¿Cuál sera la "sorpresa"? (No piensen mal) ¿Se la logrará dar, o Nick lo evitará? ¡Sólo lo sabrán si dejan reviews! Gracias (:**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	9. Capítulo 9: Las Sorpresas

**Perdón, perdón, perdón.**

**Ya sé que me demoré mucho en actulizar, de verdad lo siento. Lo que pasa es que 1° mi laptop se malogró, 2° mi cabeza estaba vacia y 3° estaba leyendo Twilight. Desde ahora me voy a inspirar de eso, y creo que les va a gustar. De verdad, e****spero que les guste este capítulo. **

**Gracias Javier por leer al menos esto y decirme que está chevere. Gracias Valia a ti también, te quiero un montón bff. Al igual que a ti Lily. Gracias Cati por siempre apoyarme.**

**Aquí va...**

**

* * *

Las Sorpresas**

Cuando los chicos bajaron sin Nick y Gustav, David se puso a hablar al toque con Alex, cómo era de esperarse, Jeremy se sentó junto a Lizzie para hablar ya que estaba empezando a verla como algo más que amiga, Cody y Cati se unieron con Jeremy y Lizzie. Joe, Kevin, Jasmin, Teffi y Lily empezaron a hablar sobre lo que Jasmin debía hacer con respecto a la "sorpresa".

-Yo opino, que si de verdad sientes algo por Nick, deberías hacer o decir algo para que Gustav entienda que ya no quieres nada con él – Joe de verdad estaba poniendo un poco de presión al asunto-. Porque si no haces algo pero ya, créeme que se aproxima la guerra – empezó a reflexionar-. Yo nunca había visto a Nick comportarse de esa manera cuando quiere algo, ya saben, Nick es ese tipo de chicos que se queda callado cuando alguien le gana lo que quiere. Pero contigo fue diferente, creo que de verdad eres especial para él – Jasmin se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate, y Lily dándose cuenta de esto intento calmar las aguas.

-Joe, debes entender que para Jasmin es muy difícil esto, ya sabes, Gustav fue su primer amor. Es complicado cuando se trata de una de esas personas a las que amas, o al menos amabas demasiado – opinó Lily.

-Si Joe, o sea, para mí esto es súper difícil. Creo que me duele más a mí que a él, pero no te preocupes, ya veré que hago, y voy a intentar hacer algo si es posible antes de la dichosa "sorpresa" – comentó Jas.

-Yo te entiendo Jas, pero debes de decirle algo a Gustav antes que empeore todo – en ese momento Teffi no era de mucha ayuda para Jasmin.

-Bueno, por parte Joe tiene razón y sé que es difícil para Jas todo este tema. Así que cualquier decisión que tomes voy a estar de tu lado – como siempre Kevin tan alentador.

-Gracias Kev – dijo Jasmin con una sonrisa pero sin mucha felicidad. En eso sonó el celular de Kevin.- ¿Quién es Kev?

-¡O por Dios! ¡Es Danielle! – se sonrojó-. ¿Hola?... ¡Danielle! ¡Que lindo escucharte! – se había olvidado que lo estaban escuchando-. ¡Claro que estoy en Bahamas!... ¡No way! ¿Tú también? Pero dijiste… Ya, estoy en el restaurante… Te espero… Ya… Yo también… Bye.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Te veías tan feliz! – Lily como siempre tan curiosa.

-¡Sí, Kev! ¡¡¡Desembucha!!! – Teffi estaba igual de emocionada que Lily.

-¡Creo que ya me perdonó y está aquí! ¡Le dije que nos acompañara! Pero creo que se va a demorar un poco– se notaba a simple vista que estaba muy feliz por la noticia.

-¿Te perdonó de que? – Jasmin sintió que se había perdido un poco de la historia.

-Mm… Nada, larga historia ya no importa – Kevin de verdad estaba avergonzado por el tema.

-¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Es una de nuestras mejores amigas y no le has contado toda la historia! ¡No le has contado ESA parte de la historia!– Joe se enojó (ya sé que es extraño) Lily trató de calmarlo-. ¡Engañaste a Danielle! ¿¡Eso no importa?!

-¡Yo ni quise, fue sólo que…! – Teffi trató de calmar a Kevin.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya! No quiero que peleen por mi culpa. Kevin, si no quieres hablar del tema está bien, no hay problema. Joe, no tienes porque atacar a tu hermano de esa manera – Jasmin como siempre la más madura.

Hubo un rato de silencio en el grupo.

-Yo no quise engañar a Danielle, fue sólo que una tipa loca que estaba afanada conmigo, le metió cosas en la cabeza a Dani, y un día Dani nos vio besándonos pero eso yo no quería, la loca se abalanzó sobre mí – Kevin de verdad se sentía mal por eso-. Yo ni siquiera sentía algo por la loca, aunque antes sí, pero en ese momento amaba a Danielle, y JoJo malogró todo.

-¿JoJo? ¿Hablas de la cantante? ¿La que salía con Joe? – Lily estaba sorprendida-. No pensé que fuera como Miley, tan obsesionada – y de pronto todo encajó.

JoJo estaba obsesionada con Kevin mientras que salía con Joe, entonces cuando JoJo besó a Kevin Joe y Danielle los vieron.

-Si, ahora parece que la obsesión es una enfermedad contagiosa – comentó Joe como para aliviar la tensión. Al parecer ya se le había pasado el enojo.

-Tranquilo Kevin – dijo Jasmin-. Todo mejoró, ¿no? Ya te perdonó y ahora ella está aquí – aún con esas palabras Kevin no parecía mejor-. Si eso no es lo que querías, ¿qué quieres?

-Mm… Pues, cada vez que se toca este tema Joe se pone furioso y es como si nunca me fuera a perdonar – Kevin miró a Joe el cual estaba sonrojado.

-Mm… Bro, perdón es que aún me duele lo de JoJo. Ya sé que fue su culpa pero es sólo que tú eres mi Bro' y duele más así – Joe estaba apenado por su comportamiento-. Claro que te perdoné.

-Gracias – en la cara de Kevin se mostraba un gran alivio.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la mesa, con David y Alex.

-¡Qué linda te ves! – David le dio un corto beso.

-¡David! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Alex con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué? Después de besarte en la piscina ¿no te puedo besar ahora? – le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-Claro que puedes, pero con una condición – felicidad se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál? – David ya lo sabía pero quería que ella lo dijera.

-Bueno, tú lo vas a tener que adivinar.

-Ok, entonces pensare – David se volteó hacia la mesa. Alexandra se quedó atónita, le golpeó en el brazo-. ¡Au! ¡Alexandra eso duele!

-¡Ah, pues te lo merecías! – la felicidad se fue y vino el enojo.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque no me lo dices!

- ¡Te dije que lo pensaré! – Alex se enojó más-. Aparte, ¡¿decirte que?!

-¡¡¡Que sea tu novia!!! – Alex al instante se puso rojísima, y trató de retractarse-. Es decir…mm… - David la besó.

-Te lo pensaba decir después pero se ve que no puedes esperar y yo tampoco – la besó de nuevo-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡¡¡Siiii!!! – lo abrazó con mucha emoción, felicidad y amor.

Se pasaron toda la cena conversando de sus gustos y disgustos, cosas así. Y por el lado de Liz y Jeremy.

-¡Wow! ¡Amo tu ropa Jeremy! – Dijo Lizzie con mucha emoción ya que le fascinaban los chicos que se vestían bien

-Gracias, tu vestido también es hermoso – Lizzie se sonrojó, aunque ya sabía lo bien que se veía, pero era lindo escucharlo de alguien como Jeremy.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo van saliendo? – preguntó Cati, Jeremy y Liz se súper sonrojaron.

Lizzie habló primero.

-No salimos… Sólo somos amigos, sólo eso – levantando la vista hacía los ojos de Jeremy.

Al instante ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Jeremy en los ojos color pardo de Lizzie y Liz en los ojos verdes de Jeremy. Así se quedaron por un largo rato sin decir palabra. Sólo Cati y Cody estaban hablando en un susurro.

-Uy, no sabía que sólo eran amigos – Cati se sintió mal por ser tan imprudente.

-Tranquila amorcito – le dijo Cody con una sonrisa-. Al menos los ayudaste, míralos, cada vez se enamoran más.

-Cómo nosotros – se besaron, la verdad se veían súper enamorados, ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa cuando estaban juntos.

Nick y Gustav bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron, era como una carrera de ascensores (porque había dos). Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, vieron dos asientos vacíos junto a Jasmin, Nick se sentó a su derecha y Gustav a su izquierda.

-¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Jasmin en un susurro con un tono sereno.

-No te preocupes AMOR – dijo Gustav "tranquilizándola" haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-. Espero que la cena se pase rápido para que te de la sorpresa.

-Hum… Gustav de eso quería hablar contigo – Jasmin de verdad estaba muy nerviosa y sintió un nudo en el estómago-. No creo que debamos… hum…ser… es decir seguir…- Gustav la calló poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Tranquila, se paciente ya te la voy a mostrar, me lo dices arriba – Gustav tenia un tonito poco agradable en su voz, como si estuviera intentando sacar celos, y lo logró.

Aparte de que Nick estaba muy enfadado por los celos, pensó que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlos pelear.

-¡Ella quería decir algo! – Dijo Nick muy enfurecido.- ¡Déjala hablar!

-¡Hey! ¡A mí no me dices lo tengo que hacer con mi novia! ¿¡Ok?! – empezó a subir la voz.

-¡Pues parece que no sabes como tratarla! – Nick también subió la voz y todos voltearon a mirarlos.

Jasmin estaba súper avergonzada. Gustav se paró como para empezar una pelea, Nick hizo lo mismo. Jasmin también se paró pero para calmarlos. El mozo volvió.

-Muchachos, por favor les voy a pedir que bajen la voz, están incomodando los demás – dijo Javier el mozo con tono serio. Se sentaron-. Bueno ¿ya están listos para ordenar? – le preguntó. Todos ordenaron un plato ligero con un pequeño postre para el final-. Está bien, en seguida vuelvo con sus platos – se retiró y Jasmin se dirigió hacia Gustav y Nick.

-¡Compórtense! – les resondró -. ¡No son niños como para comportarse así! ¡Siéntense y bajen la voz! – su tono era bajo pero severo.

Los otros siguieron lo que estaban haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Eso a Jasmin le agradó, sus amigos ya sabían que no le gustaban que se acuerden de situaciones como esta por mucho tiempo, pero se volvió a enojar cuando Nick volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento, Jas. Es que, como verás, hay personas con poca educación que no saben como tratar a personas que aman – Nick de verdad estaba enojado con Gustav. Jasmin se sonrojó.

- ¡Oye tú hij…! ¡No me digas mal….! – Gustav no logró completar cada frase por que Jasmin lo miraba mal.

-¡Dije que ya basta! ¡Nick párala! ¡YA pasó! – Poniendo un tono más severo.- ¡Gustav! ¡Nick tiene razón! ¡Déjame hablar! ¡Y miren lo que me hacen pasar! ¡Todo el mundo los vio y a mi también porque estoy en el medio de los dos! ¡Guarden sus discusiones para después! ¡Ahora hay que disfrutar lo que queda de la cena!

-Perdóname, es que de verdad estoy muy entusiasmado por la sorpresa- Gustav estaba controlando su furia y también se estaba controlando para poder decir lo correcto.

-¡¿Sí?! ¡Entonces contrólate porque si sigues así creo que terminando la cena me voy directo a mi habitación! – cuando Jasmin se molestaba, le era difícil tranquilizarse.

-Lo siento, amor. Perdóname he sido un tonto, no va volver a pasar – Gustav puso su cara de cachorrito. Jasmin se sintió súper mal por haberle hablado con un tono tan grosero. Nick estaba eufórico porque pensaba que ya no iba a haber "sorpresa".

-Ok, Gustav. También perdóname a mí, es sólo que ya sabes que no me gusta que se comporten así, creo que me pasé de la raya – al instante la felicidad de Nick se desvaneció y se dio cuenta de que iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

-Está bien, amor, no hay problema. Bueno, cómo tú dijiste hay que disfrutar lo que queda de la cena – le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que Nick se pusiera aún más celoso.

El resto de la velada pasó tranquila, con algunas pequeñas discusiones pero Jasmin las calmaba. Y hubo un gran alboroto cuando llegó Danielle.

-¡Danielle! – gritó Kevin a ver a Danielle parada en la entrada. Se veía realmente hermosa, casi igual que las otras chicas.

-¿¡Danielle?! – dijo Nick un poco confundido-. ¿Qué haces aquí? – se paró para abrazarla.

-¡Hola chicos! ¡Los extrañé muchísimo! – abrazó a todos y cada uno de ellos, aunque no los conociera-. Pues, Nick, estoy de vacaciones como todos ustedes.

-Cierto, no sé porque sigo preguntando eso si es tan obvio – todos rieron al oír el comentario.

-Y escuché de su "misteriosa desaparición". ¿Por qué?

-Pues…- Kevin intento hablar pero era como si las palabras se quedaran atascadas en su garganta.

-¡Kevin! – Danielle se preocupó, aunque ya halla pasado un largo tiempo seguía sintiendo algo por Kevin-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí – logró siento – se sintió feliz porque Danielle se preocupara por él.

-Kevin, no nos asustes así – le dio un pequeño golpe-. No me terminaste contar de su desaparición ya que pareció que te habías ahogado.

-Lo siento. Bueno es sólo que ya no queremos ser famosos, o sea ser perseguidos de esa manera – comentó Kevin-. Ya sabes, entonces nos mudamos de vuelta a L.A. pero a un lugar menos conocido.

-Ah, bueno y veo que ya tienen nuevos amigos – dijo Danielle en un tono muy amigable

-Oh, perdón – se disculpó Kevin y empezó a presentarle a todos os que no conocía.

Luego del postre, el cual lo comieron mucho después ya que Danielle todavía no había cenado así que tuvieron que esperarla, Gustav decidió que ya era hora de la "sorpresa".

-¿Amor? – susurró al oído de Jasmin.

-¿Si? – le devolvió el susurro con un poco de nervios.

- Creo que ya es hora – le cogió la mano.

-¿Hora de qué? – Jasmin trataba de hacer tiempo, no quería que llegara esa hora.

-¡Amor! ¡De la sorpresa!

-Ahh, si – se aclaró la garganta – Creo que mejor tú vas primero y luego yo te sigo. Para que no sospechen.

-Está bien te espero en mi suite – le dio un beso en la frente-. Bueno, creo que estoy cansado, mañana nos vemos, la velada estuvo exquisita, gracias. Hasta mañana – se retiró.

-Mm… Creo que es hora de que lo acompañes – dijo Nick con un poco de enfado en su voz-. Es hora de la "sorpresita". ¿No?

-¿De qué hablas? – Jasmin se asustó, no sabía que Nick tenía conocimiento sobre la "sorpresa".

-¿Sabes? Pensaba que tú sentías algo por mí, pero ya me doy cuenta de que todo es una farsa – Nick estaba tan molesto que no sabía lo que decía y al parecer se había pasado de copas.

-¡Nick! ¿Qué te pasa? – Joe estaba escuchando la pequeña discusión.

-¡Sabes lo que me pasa! ¡Es que todos me mienten y me quitan lo que quiero y estoy harto de eso! – esto si remató todo-. Mejor, Jas, me olvido de ti porque me vas a hacer sufrir.

-¡¿Qué?! – a Jasmin esto último de verdad le dolió-. ¿¡Hacerte sufrir?! ¡Yo no soy la que te está gritando! – salió del lugar súper triste por lo que Nick le había dicho. Todos voltearon a mirar la escenita.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Ahora ya no sé lo que le va a decir a Gustav! – Joe se había enojado con Nick-. ¡Puede seguir con él y todo porque tú la regaste!

-¡Uy! ¡De verdad la regué soy un tarado! – Dijo Nick recobrando el sentido dándole un puñete a la mesa-. ¡Hay qué imbécil! ¡No sé que me pasó! ¡Nunca había tomado tanto en mi vida y ahora justo cuándo tengo que hacer algo importante mi enojo hace que pierda el control!

-Bueno, bro, lo hecho, hecho está – Joe se tranquilizó con Nick porque entendió que sus palabras fueron involuntarias-. Ahora va a ser un poco más difícil pero no imposible, recuerda que nada es imposible…para… - vio que Nick se veía fatal-. ¡Nick estás bien! – Nick Movió la cabeza como diciendo no-. ¡Tienes ganas de vomitar! – Nick volvió a mover ligeramente la cabeza como diciendo sí-. ¡Vámonos Nick! – se fueron al baño.

Al salir del baño, después de casi 45 minutos, Nick tenía un aspecto de muerto (aunque sea imposible, lo sé). Joe, que estaba esperándolo en la puerta, lo vio.

-Nick de verdad te ves muy mal. ¿Crees que puedas seguir en la mesa con nosotros? – Joe puso una cara rara al ver a su hermano en tan mal estado, era como si compartieran el dolor.

-Creo que no, mejor voy a la habitación y trato de descansar.

-Está bien. Trata de calmarte ¿si? – Y con un tono más juguetón dijo – también trata de no ensuciar mucho.

-Si Joe yo también te quiero, ahora adiós – Nick subió a su habitación, seguía un poco confundido, y Joe volvió a la mesa.

-¿Nick se encuentra bien? – preguntó Teffi -. No se veía muy bien cuando se dirigieron hacia el baño, y allí se demoraron como una hora.

-Sí, ya se encuentra mejor – Joe la tranquilizó-. Ha subido para poder descansar.

-Bueno si ya está bien, yo opino que debemos ir a dar un caminata por la playa – dijo Lily viendo a Joe con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, Joe se la devolvió-. Ya saben es de noche y seria muy lindo.

-¡Si! ¡Y luego hacer una fogata! – comentó Lizzie.

-No creo que sea buena idea lo de la fogata ya que faltan Jas, Gus y Nick – opinó Alexandra.

-Si, mejor la fogata la dejamos para año nuevo. Seria mejor, más divertido y allí sí estaríamos todos. Ahora sólo vamos a caminar por la playa un rato – dijo Cati-. Mozo, la cuenta por favor.

-Está bien, ¿boleta o factura? – preguntó Javier el mozo.

-Boleta por favor – dijo Kevin.

-No hay problema. ¿Pagan en efectivo o con tarjeta? –volvió a preguntar Javier el mozo.

-En efectivo.

-No hay problema – comentó Javier.

Luego de que los chicos pagarán la cuenta, fueron a caminar un rato por la playa. Era algo como un plan romántico. Bueno, empecemos con David y Alexandra, ya que son los primeron en la fila que estaban caminando juntos.

-¡Hay que tener nuestra estrella! – dijo Alex así toda alocada, cómo una niñita soñadora.

-¿Nuestra estrella? – preguntó David un poco confundido.

-Sí algo como que sea sólo nuestro.

-¿No te parece algo infantil? – Alex se entristeció un poco, ¿cómo su enamorado podía ser tan serio?

-Hum… sí, tienes razón – no dijo nada más sólo siguieron caminando agarrados de las manos. Hasta que David se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Alex.

-Hey, perdón – le agarró de la barbilla y la acercó hacia su rostro-. ¡Soy un baboso no me hagas caso! – la besó muy tiernamente, Alex le correspondió el beso.

-Sí, pero un baboso muy lindo – lo volvió a besar.

-Entonces, ¿cuál va a ser nuestra estrella?

-Ésa – dijo Alex señalando la estrella más brillante pero chiquita.

-¿Ésa? Es un poco chiquita no crees – Alex le dio un golpecito en el pecho-. ¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no importa el tamaño, sino cuanto brille.

-Sí, perdón, ya te dije que soy un baboso – le dio un pequeño beso.

Y así, viendo las estrellas siguieron caminando, sintiéndose como nunca antes, era una sensación tan linda. Ahora, Lizzie y Jeremy.

-¡Qué linda noche! – dijo Liz con una amplia sonrisa-. ¡Han salido varias estrellas!

-¡Sí! ¡Está lindísima igual que tu! – Lizzie se sonrojó-. ¿Liz?

-¿Si? – respondió ella al instante.

-Hay algo que te he querido decir desde que te vi, pero no encontraba el momento…

-Bueno, yo creo que este es el momento – emocionadísima.

-Sí, tienes razón. Me preguntaba si tú quisieras… primero quería saber si tu me… quiero decir…- de la nada sintió un corto beso en la mejilla.

-¡Sólo dilo! – le dijo Liz sonriendo.

-¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?!

-¡Sí! – Se dieron un tierno beso-. Ya me estaba preguntando, si me lo preguntarías algún día.

-Siento mucho la demora – la besó de nuevo-. Es sólo que pensaba que no sentías lo mismo que yo sentía por ti.

-¡Jeremy! ¿¡Cómo piensas eso?! – le sonrió-. ¡Cómo no puedo enamorarme de esos ojitos tan lindos!

-Cierto – Liz lo golpeó-. ¡Au!

- Presumido. Y aún así te quiero – lo abrazó aún más fuerte-. Sabes, en realidad, no hubo mucha demora, porque apenas nos conocemos un día y ya somos novios.

-Eso se llama amor a primera vista – dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa-. Dicen que es el más hermoso que existe.

-Entonces nuestro amor será uno de los más hermosos.

Siguieron juntitos caminando, pensando en su historia de amor. Los siguientes son Lily y Joe, su relación había avanzado bastante, sólo faltaba la declaración.

-Entonces…-Lily trató de empezar la conversación-. ¿Ya no van a ser famosos?

-Ajá – Joe no sabía lo que le pasaba, siempre le fue fácil hablar con una chica, pero porque con lily le era tan difícil-. Pero vamos a seguir haciendo música…

-Ah, y… ¿Sales con alguien?

-No, pero me gustaría – dijo Joe con un poco de picardía en su voz.

- ¿Ah sí? – se entristeció un poco, pensaba que Joe sentía algo por ella.

-Alguien, pero no es como las otras. Es decir, es especial. Se parece mucho a mí, me divierte estar con ella. Creo que me enamoré, pero no sé si ella se siente igual – al instante Lily pensó que esa persona especial para Joe era Jasmin. ¡¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su hermano?!

-Ah, con que súper especial ¿no? – Se enfadó de un momento a otro, era igual de cambiante que Joe-. Espero que seas feliz con ella – aceleró su paso.

-¿¡Qué fue?! – Joe la jaló del brazo-. ¿Qué dije?

-No, no, no. ¿Sabes? ¡Haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada! – Lily trató de ignorarlo pero no pudo, así descargo su furia-. ¡No puedo creer que le hagas esto a tu hermano!

-¿¡Hacerle qué a mi hermano!? – Joe de verdad estaba desconcertado.

-¡Hacer que te guste Jasmin! ¡No creía eso de ti Joe!

- ¡Espera! ¿Crees que…? – Lily lo interrumpió.

-¿Creo que tú querías sentir eso? ¡No, no creo eso! Ya sé que eso es incontrolable, pero al menos inténtalo es tu hermano.

-Jajjaja. ¡¿Crees que Jasmin es esa persona especial?! – Lily empezó a sentirse avergonzada.

-¿Ah, no lo es?

-¡No, tontita!

-Entonces… ¿Quién?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Soy tan poco obvio!? ¡Eres tú!

-¡Oh por Dios! – Lily se recostó sobre el musculoso pecho de Joe, Joe la abrazó y ella empezó a llorar involuntariamente.

-¿Lily? ¡¿Te duele tanto que te ame?!

- ¡No, Joe! ¡No es eso! – lo abrazó más fuerte-. ¡Es sólo que soy una tonta por pensar esas cosas de ti!

-¡Tranquila! A todos nos pasa alguna vez – Joe la consoló-. Ya deja de llorar Lily, me duele verte así.

-Lo siento – se secó las lágrimas de su rostro con la ayuda de Joe-. Así que…¿Yo soy la persona especial?

-Sí, eres muy especial –se abrazaron como si el mundo fuera a acabar-. Ahora… viene lo difícil… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí – lo besó, él le correspondió-. ¿Fue tan difícil?

-La verdad no, sinceramente eso no fue lo más difícil – Lily entendió rápido ¿qué harían cuando tuvieran que regresar?

- Mientras que estamos aquí hay que disfrutar, y vivir cada momento como si fuera el último.

- Y hacer algo como esto – Joe cargó a Lily así como si se acabaran de casar.

-¡No Joe! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

-¡Di que me amas!

-¡Te amo!

-¡Más fuerte!

-¡¡¡Amo a Joe Jonas con todo mi corazón!!! – no la bajo. Lily ya se estaba acostumbrando-. Pero, Joe, no me bajes, quedémonos así un rato.

A Joe también le gustaba así, sentía que eran sólo uno, sólo se sentó en la arena con Lily en su regazo, ése era su momento. ¿Y qué pasó con Kevin y Danielle? Ya lo veremos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cómo te ha ido estos tiempos? – preguntó Kevin muy desesperado por Danielle.

- Jaja – Danielle se rió-. Bien. Estoy en la universidad de California, estudiando publicidad. Me ha ido bien, sin ningún problema. Y ¿A ti?

-Bien. Sin ninguna novedad, excepto que ya no queremos ser famosos.

-¿Por qué decidieron eso justo cuando estaban en la cima?

-Pues, como ya sabes, a Nick nunca le gustaron los paparazzi, las fans locas, y todo ese rollo. Entonces como él es el líder, y éste fue su sueño, Nick decidió acabar con todo esto, porque ya le llegaba.

-Bueno, entonces bienvenido al mundo normal – no se pudo controlar y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kevin se sonrojó.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Qué? ¿No te puedo dar un pequeño beso de AMIGOS como bienvenida?

-Claro que puedes, pero mejor así – le dio un tierno beso en los labios-. ¿Qué tal?

-Mucho mejor – le sonrió y luego lo abrazó-. ¿Sabes? Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también – le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Ahora vamos con Cati, Cody y Teffi.

-¿Tef? ¿Tienes novio o alguien que te quite el sueño en las noches? – preguntó Cati, que estaba abrazada de Cody, con una gran curiosidad.

-No, pero hay alguien que creo que me va a quitar el sueño, y aún peor, creo que voy a sufrir por su culpa – le respondió Teffi con tristeza.

-No digas eso. Lucha por él. ¡No te rindas! – le alentó Cati.

-¿Cómo puedo luchar por él si puedo herir a una amiga?

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta Cody? – aferrándose más a él, Cody se asustó.

-¡No, no, no! – Cati y Cody sintieron un gran alivio-. ¡No es Cody, ni los Jonas, ni David, ni Jeremy!

-¿Entonces…? – preguntó Cody desconcertado

-¿No es obvio Cody, amor? ¡Le está empezado a gustar Gustav! – dijo Cati.

-¡Cati! Baja la voz – la reprimió Teffi.

-Lo siento – con cara de culpa-. Y ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a eso?

-No sé, lo mejor es que trate de olvidarme de él. No es correcto que sienta esto.

-¿¡No es correcto amarlo?! ¡Es algo que no puedes controlar! ¿Y si aparece es por algo no?

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ya no quiero sentirlo.

-Teffi, yo creo que empezaste a sentir esto por él porque Jasmin lo va a lastimar y mucho. Entonces tú vas a estar allí para consolar, y hasta se enamora de ti – le aconsejó Cody.

-¡Wow! ¡Cody! ¡Qué buen consejero eres, gracias!

-Sí, ese es mi Cody – dijo Cati y lo abrazo más fuerte.

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿qué sucedió con Jasmin y Gustav? Hablemos de ello. Luego de que Jas se paró de la mesa toda triste por lo que Nick le había dicho, fue a su habitación para arreglarse porque no quería que Gustav la viera así.

-¡Estúpido Nick! ¡Pero más tarada yo! ¡¿Por qué me enamoré de él?! –dijo mirándose al espejo, con amargura en su voz y lágrimas en su rostro.

Se secó las lágrimas, se retocó un poco el maquillaje y se dirigió a la habitación de Gustav.

-Toc, toc – dijo abriendo la puerta-. ¿Se puede?

-Pasa. Después de todo esto es para ti – dijo Gustav desde el pequeño bar que había en su suite.

-¡Wow! Esto es genial, en mi habitación apenas y alcanzamos nosotras – dijo Jasmin con sarcasmo.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, "el dinero no te da felicidad, sino el poder de elegir" – Jasmin se dio cuenta que de verdad extrañaba esa parte tan profunda de Gustav-. ¿Champaña? – le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí, claro – Jasmin le devolvió una sonrisa normal-. Hay Gus, tú siempre tan poético – se sentó junto a él-. ¿Sigues escribiendo tus versos?

-La verdad sí, pero los últimos no me salieron como yo quería, fueron un poco deprimentes – Jasmin sintió eso como si hubiera sido su culpa-. Hasta ahora no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es la vida por allá?

-Es muy soleada, con casas enormes, y piscinas – no podía creer que estaba volviendo a sentir afecto hacia Gustav-. Y, ¿cómo está todo por allá?

-Bien, mi papá viajó a Dubái con su nueva esposa, ya sabes como segunda luna de miel, aprovechando que tus papás me invitaron a Bahamas, aquí – habló con un tono melancólico, ya era la cuarta esposa de su papá después de que la mamá de Gustav falleció.

-Gustav – dijo Jasmin agarrándole una mano – sé que es difícil para ti todo esto, es decir que tu papá no sea muy estable que digamos – Jasmin sabía que este tema era algo delicado de hablar-. No seas infeliz por eso, ¿si?

-Oh, Jas, me alegra tanto que estés aquí, verte de nuevo – se paró y se acercó hacia ella-. Poder sentirte tan cerca de mí, abrazarte… - hablando en un susurro – besarte.

La besó, tiernamente primero, Jasmin respondió el beso. De pronto los labios de Gustav se volvieron más insistentes, sus brazos aferraron a Jasmin contra él. Las manos de Jas se enredaron en el pelo de Gustav. Profundizaron el beso.

Jasmin empezó a pensar: "Esto no está bien, esto no está bien. Tengo que parar, debo de parar. Yo amo a Nick. Pero, Nick, al parecer no me ama. ¿Por qué voy a dejar a una persona que me ama por otra que no? Eso sería de locos. Pero, Jasmin, tú no eres normal del todo, eres única, así que ¡para ya!"

Gustav también estaba pensando: "Por favor que esto no pare jamás. La extrañaba demasiado. No quiero que se acabe."

Poco a poco, Jasmin fue des profundizando el beso, separando de Gustav lentamente. Al estar ya sin besarse, pero a una distancia en donde podían sentir su aliento y volver a caer en la tentación, Jasmin le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, pero como diciendo: "Esto aún no está bien". Gustav entendió y se separó de ella. Hubo un momento de silencio, estaban reflexionando lo que había sucedido. Gustav fue el primero en decir palabra.

-¡es hora de la sorpresa! – Jasmin se había olvidado completamente de este tema, y cuándo Gustav dijo "sorpresa" empezó a ponerse nerviosa-. Para eso estás aquí ¿no?

-Ajá – fue lo único que logró articular.

-Mejor, siéntate en la cama no te vayas a desmayar de la emoción – se dirigieron hacia ésta-. Mira lo que tengo aquí – saco dos boletos de avión – sólo tú y yo.

-Mm… Hum… - Jasmin se aclaró la garganta, sentía que no podía hablar-. ¿A…a…dónde?

- ¡A París, la ciudad del amor! ¡Y eso no es todo! – "¡Oh no! ¿¡Hay más?! Jasmin pensó preocupadísima-. ¡VOY A MUDARME A L.A. CONTIGO!

¡¿No había más?! Jasmin sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Se mudó a Los Angeles para cambiar su vida, ahora se iba a quedar estancada en su antigua vida con su antiguo novio. ¿¡Qué el universo no entendía que conoció a Nick!? En un instante, las imágenes de Nick y ella en el parque pasaron por su mente, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su…rostro.

-¿Amor, estás bien? – Jasmin parecía como ida (claro quien no va a parecer ida cuando piensa en Nick Jonas)-. ¡T dije que ibas a estar en shock! – no respondía-. ¡¿Jasmin?! ¡Me estás empezando a preocupar! ¿¡Estás bien?! – despertó-.

-Sí, sí, es sólo que… ¡Wow! ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-¿¡Cómo que si estoy seguro de esto?! ¡Claro que los estoy! ¡TE AMO! – estás últimas de verdad la chocaron, ¿cómo podría ser tan cruel después de lo que todo lo que habían vivido? ¿Después de todo lo que le había dicho?

Pero si no sentía lo mismo, ¿cómo podría vivir consigo misma en una situación en la que no estaba realmente cómoda? ¡¿Cómo podría pretender amar a alguien por el que en realidad ya no sentía nada más que un cariño de amigos?! ¡¿En verdad tenía que hacer esto?! ¡Sí, de verdad tenía!

-Mm…Gustav… - empezó a separarse de él, él se preocupó-. Yo… la verdad es que yo… Créeme que esto es muy difícil, creo que más para mi que para ti… Yo… yo no creo que pueda seguir con esto, es decir…esta…

-¡Jasmin! ¡Dilo de una vez! – Su voz sonaba melancólica - ¡Sin rodeos!

-¡Gustav! ¡No te pongas así, ya te dije que es difícil! ¡Trata de entender!

-¡Primero dilo! ¡Y luego entiendo! –Jasmin suspiró.

-Ésta situación, es muy difícil para mí. No eres tú, soy yo. No me siento cómoda con que sigamos en estás circunstancias. ¡Mira lo que he hecho! Te he obligado a dejar a tu papá para que vengas conmigo, no escribes como tú lo quisieras, no eres feliz…

-¡No tengo problema con dejar a mi papá y a su nueva mujer! – Dijo con desprecio-. ¡No te atrevas a decir que no voy a ser feliz si me mudo contigo! ¡Tú eres mi felicidad!

-¡No, Gustav, no! ¡Te estás aferrando mucho a mí! Y… me temo que yo no siento lo mismo.

-¿Qué? – Con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¡Es por ése Nick estúpido! ¡¿No es así?! – Jasmin recordó lo qu Nick le había dicho en la cena.

-¡No! ¡No es por el estúpido Nick ése! – Se sintió mal por dentro al decirle estúpido a Nick-. Es sólo que… - le empezaron a brotar lágrimas por todo. Por Nick, por Gustav… - no siento lo mismo, ya no…

-¡Oh no! ¡Jasmin, no por favor! ¡No digas eso! – abrazó tan fuerte como para no dejarla ir.

-Gustav, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Por favor sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía. Por favor – trato de zafarse de los brazos de Gustav-. Gustav ya déjame ir, por favor.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No quiero!

-¡Suéltame! – Jasmin gritó involuntariamente, Gustav la soltó- Lo…lo siento tanto. Perdón – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con Jasmin y Gustav ahora? ¿Y Nick, logrará decir algo coherente está vez?**

**¡Dejen reviews! ****¡Sino no la sigo!**

**¡Gracias miles!**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	10. Capítulo 10: No Quiero Sólo Eso

**Gracias miles chicas y Jorge por su paciencia!**

**Gracias a Cami, mi nueva lectora, Hipocresia, por siempre apoyarme, Marshmallow, eres un personita súper especial que me ayuda mucho con el fic, Jorge, gracias bff por todo, y Valia, por favor no me golpees brutalmente xD tq* bbff Lili a ti tmb.  
**

**De verdad perdón por la tardanza, pero que más da, disfruté de mis vacaciones :) Espero que ustedes también lo estén haciendo :D**

**Los quiero un montón. Dejen Reviews :p**

**Espero que les guste!**

**

* * *

No Quiero Sólo Eso**

Al salir del restaurante Nick se dirigió a su cuarto. Se sentía tan mal por haberle dicho todas esas cosas horribles a Jasmin, se sentía aún peor por haberla dañado tanto. En esos momentos sólo la quería abrazar, tenerla en sus brazos y disculparse, aunque había esa posibilidad que nunca lo perdonase, igual lo iba a intentar. No tenía nada que perder, ya no. Estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando escuchó unos sollozos y aceleró el paso.

Mientras tanto, Jasmin estaba corriendo por el pasillo pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Se sentía como una completa b*tch, ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso? ¿¡Lo besó y luego le dijo qué no lo amaba!? ¿¡Qué clase de persona hace eso?! Quería convencerse que había actuado de esa forma sólo porque Nick la había tratado mal, pero aún así eso no era excusa, no había excusa para lo que acababa de hacer.

De tanto llorar y sentirse mal no pudo seguir caminando, no sentía que podía llegar a su habitación, ya no podía más. Se sentó apoyándose en una pared, enrolló sus rodillas con sus brazos y metió la cabeza dentro de las rodillas. Quería calmarse, pero no podía, siguió llorando. De pronto oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, se trato de secar las lágrimas pero seguían saliendo, vio que ya era un caso perdido. Se paró y empezó a caminar sólo para alejarse de esos pasos, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado. Entonces alguien la llamó.

-¡Jasmin! – escuchó es linda, tierna y cantarina voz de su amado, Nick, y aún escuchándola se sintió peor-. ¿¡Estás bien?! – preguntó preocupado.

-Déjame en paz Nicholas! – Su voz se escuchó quebrada, trató de mejorarla pero no hubo resultado alguno-. ¡Ya sé que soy una farsa! ¡No lo tienes que repetir! ¿¡Sabes por qué?! ¡Por qué duele mucho! – aceleró el paso pero sin correr.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Jas! – él también fue más rápido hasta alcanzarla, la paró, se volvió hacia ella.

Vio sus ojos hinchados y rojos. Dedujo al instante que había puesto un fin definitivo a su relación con Gustav, pero aún así no se sintió mejor, le dolía verla así y haberle dicho todas esas cosas tan horribles en la cena, ahora le dolía aún más. La abrazó, qué bien se sentía tenerla así pero Jasmin se zafó de sus brazos con brusquedad, de verdad estaba dolida.

-Lo siento tanto, Jas. No…. No quise decirte eso en la cena – le acarició el rostro. Jasmin se volteó para que la dejara.

-Pero lo hiciste – dijo con amargura-. ¡Sabes! ¡Olvídalo ya! Voy a dormir – se volteó para seguir caminando pero Nick se lo impidió.

-¡No! Por favor, perdóname. No…no sé que me pasó. Se me pasaron las copas, no fui consiente. ¡Yo no quería! – le volvió a acariciar secándole las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

-¡Te dije que lo olvidaras! – empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Le molestaba tanto que la pudiera hacer llorar con tanta facilidad. Pero no podía odiar a Nick, simplemente algo en su interior se lo impedía.

-¡No, no llores! – la abrazó de nuevo, está vez Jasmin no se zafó, sino, le correspondió el abrazo-. Por favor, por favor perdóname. Ya no quiero que llores. Te quiero demasiado como para verte así, a mí me duele más que a ti.

-Nicholas, tú no sabes cuanto me duele, si a ti te doliera más estarías destrozado.

-Y lo estoy. Pero eso se mejoraría si me perdonarás, y me dejaras de decir Nicholas.

-Es que, siento que debo de perdonarte, o sea, una parte de mi cabeza me dice que lo haga, pero la otra, la más herida, dice que es la segunda vez que me haces algo como esto y ya no puedo soportarlo más – dijo entre sollozos, de nuevo-. Aparte, cuando te digo Nicholas es que estoy súper enojada contigo

-Está bien, entonces ahorita ya no me digas Nicholas. No sabes cuánto lo siento que estés así por mí culpa.-Reconfortándose, dijo - pero ahora sí, te prometo, te JURO, que nunca más voy a dejar que sufras por mí ni por nadie más. Voy a hacer que seas la persona más feliz del mundo.

¡No podía decirle que no lo iba a perdonar! Aunque, ¿¡de dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas para perdonarlo?! Pero más que nada, ¿¡cómo iba a poder vivir consigo misma sino lo hacía!?

-¡Oh, Nick! – Lo abrazó más fuerte-. ¡No sé porque no puedo decirte no! ¡Está bien, eres perdonado! Sólo porque me vas a hacer la persona más feliz del mundo – le sonrió, pero la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

Se sentaron en el piso recostados en una pared, bueno, Nick estaba recostado en la pared y Jasmin en el pecho de Nick. A él no le importó que Jasmin arruinara su camisa con sus lágrimas, más bien lo hizo más feliz, así iba a tener algo de ella en él. Estaban abrazados. Jasmin paró de llorar, Nick la hacía tan feliz inconscientemente. Hubo un silencio absoluto por unos minutos, unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, una eternidad llena de amor y felicidad.

-¿Nick? – dijo Jasmin alzando la mirada hacia su rostro.

-¿Sí? – Nick estaba medio dormido, pero al instante que Jasmin pronunció su nombre se despertó.

-Ya soy la persona más feliz del mundo – le dijo aferrándose más a él.

-Entonces, ¿soy bueno cumpliendo mis promesas? – le besó la frente.

-Ya veremos.

-¿Ya veremos? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – dijo con una voz súper tierna acariciándole sus cabellos.

-Veremos si esto dura.

-Claro que va a durar, te quiero.

¿La quería? Pero ella también quería a Joe, a Kevin. Eso no era suficiente. Jasmin no protestó al escuchar esas palabras, no quería arruinar ese momento, pero ella no sólo quería eso.

Poco a poco se empezaban a quedar dormidos, ninguno de los dos quería dormirse, y si eso era un sueño, un sueño y sólo eso. Un sueño demasiado perfecto para ser realidad. Aún así, no pudieron resistir más y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los otros chicos volvieron, recogiendo a Frankie claro. Todos estaban felices, tenían lo que querían y no lo iban a dejar ir así de fácil.

-¡Nick tiene nueva novia también! – Gritó Frankie sorprendido-. No es justo, yo soy el único que está soltero.

- Frankie, cariño, baja la voz están dormidos – dijo Lily, ella siempre tan maternal-. Además ya pronto podrás tener a tu novia, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti con esa sonrisa? – Frankie le sonrió aún más.

Joe la vio, que suerte tenía él al tener como novia a alguien tan linda como Lily.

Al ver juntitos a Jasmin y Nick, se quedaron atónitos, no sabían lo que acababa de pasar, pero Joe se encontraba feliz por su hermano. Lo despertó lentamente, Nick se despertó sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Shh, – susurró entre sueño y realidad – está dormida.

Joe asintió con la cabeza, las parejas se despidieron y se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación. Nick llevó cargada a Jasmin en sus brazos hasta su habitación (la de ella), la dejó en su cama, le dio un beso en la frente, Jasmin inconscientemente o consiente, hasta ahora no lo sé, dijo en un susurro al oído de Nick: "Te amo a ti".

Nick no tenía palabras, sólo respondió lo más obvio que pudo en susurro al oído también: "Yo también te amo".

Luego se despidió de Alex y Teffi, y fue a su cuarto. Al ver que Nick estaba lejos y que Jasmin estaba bien dormida empezaron a hablar.

-Creo que deberías ir a ver a Gustav, Tef – dijo Alex en un susurro para no despertar a Jasmin. Teffi se sonrojó, ¿habrá escuchado Alex mi conversación con Cati?, pensó.

-Mm… ¿Por qué debería? – le respondió Teffi haciéndose la que no sabe.

-¡Hay Teffi! ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que vas a poder ocultarlo? Tus ojos brillaron al verlo, y tu cara se puso verde cuando lo viste con Jasmin. Bueno, y obviemos que soy muy buena en estos asuntos del amor, y… que escuché un poco de tu conversación con Cati.

-¡Alexandra! – Calmándose un poco - ¿quién más lo sabe?

-Creo que sólo yo, David estaba muy embobado conmigo para prestar atención a otra cosa.

-Uf, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

-Tranquila no lo haré. Pero deberías ir a verlo, así lo consuelas y caiga en tu hechizo.

-¿Mi hechizo? – preguntó Teffi más desconcertada que nunca.

-Ups, bueno ya que sabes eso te lo diré todo lo demás. Mm… recuerdas en la cena cuando supuestamente fui al baño un toque, pues no fui ahí en serio. Subí, vi discutiendo a Gustav y a Nick en el pasillo, entré a la habitación de Gustav, vi el champán, y pues… le eché un pequeño brebaje, digamos de "amor", que la persona que se lo toma se enamora del primero que le dice te amo. Al parecer Jasmin no tomó nada de champán o tal vez su amor por Nick era tan fuerte que venció a la magia. Sus sentimientos siempre son fuertes, con ella la magia no funciona, debí de pensar en eso antes, pero bueno. Gustav si debió de haber tomado, pero creo que conozco lo suficientemente bien a Jas como para saber que después de lo que vi ahorita no le dijo a Gustav que lo ama. Así que si tú le dices que lo amas va a caer rendidito por ti.

Teffi no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de escuchar, quería que Gustav se enamorar de ella pero no a través de magia.

-¿Eres una bruja o hechicera? – le preguntó Teffi a Alex toda inocente.

-Jajjaja. ¡Qué inocente eres! No, no lo soy. Pero mi abuelita sí lo es, esa viejita si que sabe, o al menos es algo por el estilo. Está media tocada, por eso me dio el brebaje diciendo: "Esto te va a ayudar con los muchachos hijita, úsalo bien". Lo iba a usar con David pero no fue necesario porque cayo rendidito por mí al instante igual que yo por él, así que iba a ayudar a Gustav. Hasta que te escuché diciendo que lo amabas. Rogué porque Jasmin amasé a Nick, y funcionó, ahora tú sólo tienes que decirle a Gustav lo que sientes.

-Mm… ¿Por cuánto tiempo dura la poción? – Teffi se estaba convenciendo de llevar el plan acabo.

-¡Así se habla! Bien, dura como una semana, es el tiempo que vamos a estar acá. Pero creo que él se va a mudar a L.A. Así que cuando pase el efecto, si de verdad está enamorado de ti se va a quedar como está y continuaran teniendo una relación normal sin magia.

Una relación normal sin magia, cuanto quería esto Teffi.

- ¿Y si no lo está? –se preocupó.

-¡Hay que ser positivos! – La verdad Alex no sabía con exactitud que era lo que iba a pasar pero sabía que no era algo bueno para nadie-. ¡Ahora ve! – Alex abrió la puerta y empujó a Teffi afuera antes que pudiera reaccionar-. ¡Suerte! – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Arg! – exclamó Tef y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Gustav.

El camino le pareció demasiado largo, nunca había caminando tanto en su vida, o al menos eso sentía. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, se estaba desanimando, estaba pensando "Toco, o no. Toco, no mejor no. Ya sí toco, mejor mañana." Y cuando estaba por irse escuchó a una puerta abrirse a su espalda, rogó con todas sus fuerzas que la puerta no fuese de la habitación de Gustav. Pero no sirvió de nada, ya que antes de que Teffi empezara a correr alguien la llamó por su nombre.

-¿Teffi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Gustav saliendo de su suite.

-Mm…yo…yo…aquí… - que se suponía que le tenía que decir.

¿Acaso: "Estoy aquí para decirte que te amo"? No, no le iba a decir eso. Su mente se puso en blanco, se quedó callada, se olvidaba de respirar. La sangre subió a sus mejillas y se sonrojó.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Gustav al verla así.

-Mm… sí, estoy bien – le respondió recobrando el sentido.

-¿Y que haces por aquí? – siguió preguntando. Odiaba cuando la gente no le respondía a sus preguntas.

-Yo, estaba dando un paseo – respondió Teffi, con lo que primero se le ocurrió, ya más calmada.

-¿Por el hotel? – le preguntó Gustav incrédulo.

-No, quería decir que iba a dar un paseo – se corrigió.

-¿A estas horas? ¿No crees que es un poco tarde? – a Teffi le llegó que Gustav le preguntara tanto, era de esas personas que no le gustaba explicar las cosas.

-¿Y quien eres tú? ¿El padre tiempo? – dijo irritada.

¿Ella fue allí para decirle que lo amaba? En estos momentos ya no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo iba a amar a una persona tan irritable?

-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte – Gustav ya había herido a alguien que quería, no quería herir a otra.

-Ajá, lo que digas-Teffi no olvidaba rápido las cosas como las demás-. Con razón Jasmin te cambió – dijo lo último sin querer, lo estaba pensando pero no lo iba a decir, sólo que no se pudo controlar.

Gustav puso una cara de malestar al escuchar la última frase, Teffi lo vio y se sintió tan arrepentida por haber dicho algo tan malvado. Lo acababa de herir y en todo el rato que se conocen nunca se han dicho algo lindo o normal de verdad. Sólo Teffi lo hirió, y en lo más profundo

-Pe…perdóname. Yo no quería decir eso, es sólo que… Perdón –Teffi le ofreció una sincera disculpa.

-No te preocupes. Está bien, después de todo tal vez y tengas razón.

-Claro que no la tengo. Fue una estupidez lo que te dije. Olvídalo.

-No hay problema – dijo Gustav todavía apenado-. ¿Vamos a caminar? – intentó cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué? – Teffi empezó a ponerse nerviosa-. ¿A caminar? Tu…tu y…y yo.

-Sí – le respondió Gustav con normalidad-. ¿No dijiste que estabas yendo a caminar? Yo también quiero ir, así que porque no vamos juntos, así no estamos solos. A menos que tú quieras lo contrario.

-No, no, claro que me gustaría ir contigo – ambos se sonrojaron al oír esas palabras-. Es decir, ir acompañada por alguien, no especialmente tú – se trató de corregir tontamente.

-Bueno entonces vamos.

Se encaminaron hacia el ascensor, bajaron y salieron hacia la playa. Una vez ahí se quitaron los zapatos, los dejaron en una roca de por ahí y caminaron en la orilla. Hasta ese momento ninguno había dicho palaba alguna.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Teffi a Gustav para empezar a realizar su cometido.

-Estoy bien, ¿por qué?

-Gustav, – lo miró con cara de reproche – no puedes estar bien, no después de lo que te pasó. – "Y no sabes lo que pasó después" pensó-. Dime como te sientes, puedes confiar en mi.

-Pues, - Gustav dudó un poco en si contarle o no – me siento…frustrado, no sé que fue lo que pasó. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué ella me olvido tan rápido y yo a ella no?

-Oh, Gustav, - pasó un brazo por su hombro – tú no hiciste nada mal. Sólo que Jasmin decidió que tenía un nuevo camino que seguir, luego tú volviste y ya era muy tarde para volver al camino que conducía hacía ti. Yo creo que tú también deberías de seguir otro camino sin ella.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es? – Teffi seguía con su brazo en el hombro de Gustav-. Después de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, ella decide olvidarme así de fácil. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-¡Gustav! –Teffi sacó su brazo del hombro de Gustav, paró de caminar y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho-. ¡Tenemos apenas 16 cortos años de edad! Por un pequeño amorío adolescente no vamos a terminar enredados con esa persona para siempre. Entiendo que se querían mucho, hasta puedo decir que se quieren mucho, pero a veces sólo hay que dejar que las cosas fluyan, no ser tan posesivos. ¿Me entiendes? – su tono de voz cambió en esta última frase, ahora era más comprensivo, no de reproche.

-Sí, creo entenderte. Pero tú no has tenido a alguien a quien amas mucho y luego te ves obligado a dejarlo contra tu voluntad.

-Claro que lo ha tenido, y no sólo uno – Gustav puso sus ojos como platos, lo malinterpretó-. ¡Es decir…! Mira, por el trabajo de mi papá he vivido en casi 9 lugares diferentes, y en cinco de ellos deje a personas a quienes amaba con todo mi corazón, pero seguí mi camino, ni estaba resignada a ser infeliz.

Gustav empezó a pensar cómo se encontraba Teffi después de haber sentido lo que él está sintiendo en estos momentos pero 4 veces más. Teffi se veía tan frágil a los ojos de Gustav, no podía siquiera imaginársela sintiendo eso una vez.

-¡Hey! No soy tan frágil como parezco - Teffi descifró los pensamientos de Gustav por su mirada.

-Lo sé. Bueno, intentaré seguir tus pasos.

-Por si acaso la primera vez para mí fue igual de difícil que lo está siendo para ti – volvieron a caminar-. Sé que duele.

-Supongo que no va a doler mucho si tengo a alguien quien me ayude y en quien pueda confiar. Alguien como tú –Teffi se sonrojó.

-Sí, seguro. Aquí me tienes para ayudarte ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es – pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tef, ella volvió a poner su brazo en el hombro de Gus.

Ambos tomaban eso sólo en un plan de amigos, pero todavía faltaba la palabra mágica. En un principio Teffi estaba considerando ya no decirla, pero luego de todo lo último que había sucedido y al estar abrazados las palabras salieron sin pensar de su boca.

-Mm… Te amo.

De pronto Gustav paró de caminar. Todo su cuerpo parecía un robot al ser desconectado. Sus ojos parecieron hipnotizados, como fuera de sus órbitas. Teffi se asustó al verlo así, después de casi un segundo se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado la palabra mágica, se arrepintió pero luego se puso positiva y pensó que todo iba a salir bien. Nadie sabe si va a ser así.

-¿Gustav? – preguntó Teffi cando ya se veía normal-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Mm? – Gustav volvió en si-. Sí, sí estoy bien – la abrazó más fuerte, ella bajó su brazo a la cintura de Gustav.

No dijeron palabra en toda la caminata, hasta volvieron sin decir absolutamente nada. Cuando llegaron a recoger sus zapatos y volver al hotel Gustav decidió romper el hielo.

-Tef, ya me estas ayudando. Y… ya no duele mucho si tú estás conmigo – la besó en la frente.

-¿Sí? –se acercó a él.

-Ajá – Gustav se le empezó a acercar más, a una distancia donde ambos podían sentir sus alientos.

-To…todavía no puedo – su voz se quebró.

Al instante salió corriendo, Gustav se quedó completamente perplejo, ¿qué extraño poder tenía él para repeler a todas las chicas que quería?, pensó.

Teffi se fue corriendo a su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza como para despertar a las otras chicas. Ella no se dio cuenta, se tiró en su cama y empezó a sollozar. Alex se despertó con el sonido de la puerta, pero Jasmin dormía muy profundo que no lo sintió nada.

-¿Qué…? – Dijo Alex entre sueños-. ¿Teffi? – se volvió para mirarla, se paró de la cama y fue a ver que era lo que le sucedía.

-¡Déjame! –Le gritó Teffi­ entre sollozos-. ¡Tú y tus brujerías! ¡Arg! –Y aún así Jasmin no se despertó.

-Ay, Tef, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás así? –dijo con una voz maternal, acariciándole la cabecita.

-¡Dije que me dejes en paz! – se sacudió para que Alex deje de acariciarla.

Alexandra se dio cuenta que no iba a poder lidiar con esta situación sola, así que le tiró uno de los peluches de Teffi a Jasmin y ella se despertó asustadísima.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué?! – se paró de la cama.

-Necesito ayuda aquí - le dijo Alex señalando a Teffi.

-¡No, no necesitas ayuda porque quiero que me dejes sola!

-¡Oh Tef! ¡¿Qué pasó?! – le preguntó Jasmin sentando al lado opuesto de donde estaba Alex en la cama de Teffi.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – Dijo Teffi en un tono de reproche sentándose-. ¡Pasó que la brujería de Alex va a arruinar mi vida!

-¿La brujería de Alexandra? – Jasmin no entendió, pero luego todo pareció lógico-. Alex, ¿tu abue no estaba en un tour por Europa?

-Mm… sí, pero se aburrió, ya que todo la magia de allá ya la conocía entonces se aburrió, y tomo un vuelo para volver a casa, llegando justo antes de que yo viniera acá, y ya sabes como es ella, se enteró de todo en segundos – Jasmin pareció comprenderlo todo.

-¿Y quién fue la víctima? – preguntó.

-Espera, espera – interrumpió Teffi - ¿conoces a la abuelita de Alex?

-Sí, claro, ¿quién no la conoce? ¡Es famosa por todo el mundo! Aunque sí está media loquita. Ya bueno, ¿quién fue la víctima?

-Pues, Gustav y…-dudó en decir la última palabra por el miedo de cómo Jasmin iba a reaccionar-. Y… ¿tú?

-¿Yo? Jajjaja – Alex se sorprendió ante esa reacción-. Ay Alex, ¡sabes que la magia no funciona conmigo!

-Sí, sabía que tenía que haberlo pensado antes. Pero con Gustav sí funcionó – Jasmin se sintió mal al oír la última frase.

­-Mm… pero yo no le dije que… eso, y tú lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero otra personita sí lo hizo y no sé porque está en ese estado deprimente – Teffi se sonrojó.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó Jasmin todavía sin entender-. ¿Quién?

-¡Pues Tef! ¿¡Quién más?! – Teffi no decía nada en su defensa por miedo a que su voz no sonara muy convincente, y si eso sucedía la iban a molestar aún peor.

-¿¡Teffi?! ¿¡A Teffi le gusta?!

-Al parecer te has perdido de mucho – Teffi seguía sin decir palabra alguna, dejó que Alex siguiera con la historia-. Cuando tú subiste a hablar con Gustav – Alex le empezó a explicar todo a Jasmin – nosotros fuimos a caminar en la playa y creo que debes saber que soy novia de David – comentó con una sonrisa campante.

-¡Enserio! ¡Qué genial! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Ya, ya, pero primero lo de Teffi. Bueno, dijo que estaba enamorada de Gustav entonces pues yo, como buena amiga decidí ayudarla, y le…

-¡¿Ayudarme!? ¡Estás empeorando mi vida! – Teffi la interrumpió.

-¡Hey! Teffi cálmate. Cuéntanos lo que te pasó, ¿no funcionó la poción? – le preguntó Jasmin tranquilizándola.

-¿¡Qué no funcionó?! ¡Claro que funcionó! ¡Y peor de lo que imaginé!

-¿Entonces por qué estás así? – ahora Alex era la que no entendía.

-¡Porque yo no lo quería de esta manera! No sólo quiero que este enamorado de mi por una poción, sino por lo que yo soy.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo enamoraste en vez de decirle que lo amas? – Teffi explotó con esto.

-¡¡Porque tú no me dijiste que podía hacer eso!!

-Pensé que era obvio – dijo Alex calmada. Teffi también se calmó.

-Bueno, igual, las palabras salieron sin querer queriendo. Es que debieron de estar allí antes de que le dijera eso, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable, y me trataba tan bien, que no sé que me pasó.

-Sí, entiendo – comentó Jasmin-. Gustav tiene ese poder sobre la gente, mejor dicho las chicas, las sabe como tratar, por así decirlo.

-Y sabe como tratarlas muy pero muy bien, porque enserio estaba hipnotizada. Claro, hasta que él lo estuvo cuando yo le dije que lo amo. ¡Soy una estúpida! –Teffi se culpó a sí misma.

-No tienes tú la culpa. Ya sabes lo que te dije, al final sí se puede llegar a enamorar enserio de ti. Después de haberle dicho eso no puedes tenerlo todo – le explicó Alex.

-Sí, pero me gustaría – se quedó un rato pensando-. Entonces Jas, ¿cómo te fue con Nick?

Jasmin no se esperaba eso, pensó que le iban a preguntar sobre Gustav, pero sobre Nick no, además pensaba que sólo fue un sueño, que había llegado a su cuarto y se había quedado dormida y había soñado con Nicholas.

-¿Nick? ¿Cómo que Nick?

-Ay por favor Jasmin. Te vimos con Nick en el pasillo – le dijo Alex.

Jasmin se puso roja, sentía vergüenza por que la hayan visto así, pero a la vez estaba aliviada porque no haya sido sólo un sueño. Aparte eso explicaba su segundo sueño, mejor dicho su único sueño hasta que Alex le tiró el peluche.

-¿Ah si? Uf, pensé que sólo lo había soñado.

-Sí, sí, bueno, cuéntanos – la presionó Teffi.

Jasmin se los contó todo, desde lo que pasó con Gustav, porque sin esa explicación no iban a entender lo demás, hasta cuando le dijo a Nick que lo ama y él le respondió igual.

-Entonces, ¿ya son novios?

-No, o sea, mira, según ustedes me dejó dormida, y yo le dije que lo amo entre sueños, mejor dicho pensaba que era un sueño y le dije eso, aparte seguro que él también estaba medio dormido como yo y lo dijo sin saber.

-Por favor Jasmin. Ya deja de engañarte y acepta la realidad. Se aman – le reprochó Alex.

-Alex tiene razón Jas, sean felices.

-No sabes cuanto me gustaría serlo, y más junto a él – dijo Jasmin con angustia-. Pero no creo que pueda ser posible ya que tuve un sueño extraño.

-¿Qué fue? – le pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

-Estaba en la piscina del hotel con Nick, estábamos los dos solos tomando sol, se podría decir que ya éramos una pareja. Y de repente llegó Miley…

-¿¡Miley?! – preguntaron al unísono Alex y Teffi.

-Sí, Miley, ya se que es extraño pero Miley. Bueno, llegó Miley en su bikini de b*tch y le dijo a Nick "Nick, cariño, me pones bronceador". Nick se paró y le empezó a poner bronceador, yo estaba empezando a perder los estribos pero me estaba controlando hasta que Nick terminó de ponerle bronceador y ella le dijo "Nick, ¿quieres ir conmigo a París?". Nick le dijo que sí, entonces yo me puse furiosa y de repente apareció Gustav y lo besé sin saber lo que estaba pensando – al oír la última frase Teffi se puso furiosa-. Tranquila Tef, fue sólo mi sueño.

-Sí estoy tranquila – recobro su tono pálido.

-Como decía, Nick al verme besándolo agarró Miley y la besó, sé que ella quería que eso sucediera, así que dejé de besar a Gustav y él hizo lo mismo con Miley, entonces Miley dijo "Nick vamos a tomar algo hoy en la noche". Yo no resistí más y me abalancé sobre ella jalándola de los pelos, ni Nick ni Gustav hacían algo para detenernos. Y justo ahí sentí el golpe de un peluche en mi cuerpo.

-¡Rayos me arrepiento tanto de haberte despertado, así hubiéramos sabido quien ganaba!

-¡Alex! –Dijo Teffi-. Bueno Jas, no pienses en eso, primero porque no tiene mucho sentido que eso pase, segundo porque Nick nunca va a volver a sentir algo por Miley Cyrus y tercero porque él te ama.

-Sí, mejor ya no pienso en eso. Ya hay que dormir – les dijo Jasmin.

-Sí, mañana va a ser largo, los regalos y todo para pasado mañana – comentó Alex con un bostezo-. Buenas noches – les mando un beso volado y se acostó.

-Buenas noches – dijeron Alex y Jasmin.

Quisieran o no Teffi y Jasmin pensaban en lo que les había sucedido. Era inevitable pensarlo, ambas no querían que pase algo malo, querían su cuento de hadas pero… ¿qué tal si eso no pasaba?

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con Jasmin y Nick? ¿Seran felices juntos?**

**¿Y Teffi y Gustav? ¿Gustav logrará olvidar a Jas y enamorarse verdaderamente de Teffi?**

**¿Cómo será la navidad para todos? ¿Qué recibirán de regalos?**

**Lo descubriran si dejan muchos reviews ;) Se me cuidan mucho. Trataré de subir más seguido.**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	11. Capítulo 11: Más Complicaciones

**Hola :)**

**Perdón por el retraso de nuevo. Lo que pasa es que mis padres me tienen llena de actividades en las vacaciones. **

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews. Les aviso que pronto estare subiendo otra historia, también de los Jonas. El nombre aún está siendo pensando, pero espero que les guste la mezcla.**

**De verdad muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores quienes me dan inspiració y ganas de seguir el fic, espero que le guste este capítulo.**

**

* * *

Más Complicaciones**

Después de que Nick dejó a Jasmin en su habitación se dirigió a la suya. Al llegar a su cuarto las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que dedujo que sus hermanos ya se habían dormido, dejó las luces apagadas, se quitó el polo y se tiró a su cama, empezó a susurrar.

-¡Wow! ¿Será cierto que Jasmin me ama? No, no creo, seguro que estaba dormida y habló en sueños, refiriéndose a otra persona, pero ¿ama a otra persona? ¿Quién?

De repente empezó a escuchar risitas. Se paró a prender la luz y vio a David, Jeremy, Joe y Kevin riéndose. También divisó que había dos camas más aparte de las otras tres.

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí?! – preguntó Nick.

-¡Qué más crees! Estábamos descansando hasta que escuchamos tu nueva duda existencial – respondió David en un tono sarcástico.

-No es una duda existencial, es simplemente la pura verdad – comentó Nick en su defensa.

-¡Ay tarado! – exclamó Joe, Nick se asustó-. ¡¿No ves que ella te lo dijo a ti!? ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptarlo?

-¡Es difícil por que no entiendo como una niña tan linda, tierna, simple, sin complicaciones y preciosa; se puede "enamorar" de alguien como yo! Con muchas dudas existenciales, como ya lo dijeron, yo no soy lo mejor para ella.

-Nick, - lo calmó su hermano mayor, Kevin-. Tal vez TÚ no seas lo mejor para ella, pero ella si lo es para ti, eres feliz con ella y ella igual contigo, aunque según tú no eres lo mejor, pero son felices teniéndose el uno al otro – como siempre, Kevin tan sabiondo.

-Tal vez seamos felices en este momento, pero a largo plazo no creo que sea lo mejor – la actitud tan pesimista de Nick estaba sacando de sus casillas a Joe.

-¡No pienses en el futuro! ¡Piensa en el presente! – Le reprochó Joe-. ¡Ella te dora hermano! Por el poco tiempo que nos conocemos ya somos casi una familia, y digo casi porque las familias no se enamoran, pero no importa. ¡Se aman Nick! – Dudando de sus palabras-. Tú la amas, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que la amo! – Dijo Nick con completa sinceridad.

-Entonces ¿por qué pones tantas trabas? – le preguntó Jeremy.

Él había aprendido, con Lizzie, que el amor era tan sencillo, y no entendía porque a Nick se le hacía tan difícil. Ya le había dicho que lo ama.

-No sé, tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué, bro? – le preguntó Joe.

-De enamorarme tan profundamente de nuevo – Nick vio en los ojos de Joe una confusión-. NO quiero que pase otra vez, no quiero salir herido como lo hice con Miley.

-¡Miley! ¿Es Miley el problema? – Joe estaba de nuevo fuera de sus casillas.

-No, no – le respondió Nick tranquilizándolo-. Es sólo que, yo me enamore de Miley igual de que lo estoy con Jasmin, aunque un poco menos fue con Miley. Pero ella me lastimó, no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

-Nick, – le dijo David – tú acabas de describir a Jasmin, y como los has hecho, y también por lo que la conozco, no creo que te haga lo de Miley. Jasmin no es Miley, para nada.

-Tienes razón David, gracias. He sido un tonto – ahorita mismo voy a la habitación de Jasmin a decirle que la amo con todo mi corazón y a disculparme con ella una vez más si es necesario – Nick se paró poniéndose el polo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más hacia la puerta Kevin lo detuvo.

-Nick, –le dijo – no creo que estas sean horas para hablar con ella sobre eso. ¿Por qué no mañana vas y le dices todo?

-No, Kevin, no entiendes. ¡Tengo que ir! ¡Debo de ir! – Vio en los ojos de su hermano una pizca de culpabilidad-. ¿Qué pasa Kevin? – le preguntó.

-Pues, hablé con mamá y papá al volver de la cena y me dijeron que…mm…los padres de Miley los llamaron les dijeron que…van a venir a pasar Navidad acá. Llegan mañana, incluyendo Miley – los padres de los Jonas no sabían que Miley había sido una completa mala persona con Nick.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esa loca no se cansa de perseguir a Nick por doquier? ¡Está chiflada! – a Joe de verdad no le caía Miley después de lo que le había hecho a su hermano.

-¿Cómo supo a dónde íbamos? – preguntó Jeremy.

-Tal vez coqueteo con alguien del aeropuerto y le sacó información, así es ella – la última frase Nick la pronunció con odio.

-Pero, ¿por qué eso impide que le digas a Jasmin que la amas? - preguntó David.

-Lo que pasa, - empezó a explicar Nick. Conocía muy bien a Miley como para hablar así de ella – es que Miley es una de esas chicas que consigue lo que quiere a cualquier precio, al parecer yo aún soy o que ella quiere. Va a luchar por mí atravesando mar y tierra. Y si estoy con Jasmin, es decir si le digo que sea mi novia, Miley la va a dañar lo suficiente como para que ella nunca más me vuelva a hablar.

-¿Cómo haría eso? – David aún no entendía por lo poco que conocía a Miley.

-Ella tiene sus tácticas – continuó Nick – le va a decir mentiras, le va a mostrar cosas. Yo no quiero que eso pase.

-Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer? ¡No puedes alejarte de ella sin explicación! ¡La lastimarías y te odiaría! – preguntó Joe saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-No, obviamente no me alejaré de ella. Aparte de que me odie y que nunca me perdone, no creo que yo pueda vivir sin estar a su lado – dijo Nick-. Pienso, que lo mejor es aún no ser novios. Por lo difícil que sea, no voy a dejar que Miley lastime a Jasmin con sus mentiras.

-Nick, – volvió a hablar Joe – ceo que tienes que hablar con Jasmin sobre todo este Miley asunto. Decirle que Miley no es nada para ti, que ahora Jasmin, ella, es tu vida.

-Se lo voy a decir, pero ahorita no. Mejor hay que descansar, mañana va a ser un largo día.

-Tienes razón Nick, mañana es noche buena, y aún no tenemos regalos – comentó Joe-. Bueno, ya me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana – se dirigió a su cama, se arropó y se quedo, aparentemente profundamente dormido en cuestión de segundos.

-Sí, que duerme – dijo Jeremy en un tono burlón-. Yo también iré a dormir.

-Espera, - lo detuvo Nick - ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí?

-Nick, hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo – le respondió Jeremy, todavía había ese tono burlón en su voz.

-O sea, ¿por qué están durmiendo aquí?

-¿No te alegras de que estemos aquí? – Nick lo miró como que: "Párala Jeremy".

-Bueno, - David calmó la situación – sólo éramos los dos en nuestra habitación, se veía extraño y era aburrido, así que Joe dijo para dormir aquí, y pues, nos mudamos.

-Ah, ok. ¿Te costaba tanto decir eso Jeremy? – Respondió Nick, Jeremy encogió los hombros-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana – respondieron los demás al unísono.

Esa noche Nick tuvo un sueño que lo espantó completamente. Él y Jasmin estaban tomando sol juntos, completamente tranquilos y en paz. De repente llegó ella, Miley. Empezó a coquetear con Nick y él por alguna razón no le daba la contra, sino seguía el jueguito. Y de un momento a otro Jasmin agarró de los pelos a Miley y la empezó a golpear. Nick no hacía nada. Miley empezó a decirle a Jasmin mentiras sobre ella y Nick, sin prestar atención a los golpes. Cuando Miley terminó de hablar Jasmin la soltó, miró a Nick con lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo de allí. Fue ahí donde recién Nick reaccionó e intentó detenerla, pero ya era tarde, se había ido. Miley se acercó a Nick, lo empezó a besar y él no la detuvo.

Era de mañana, alguien había abierto las cortinas y la luz le llegaba directamente a la cara. El día era despejado y caluroso. Todavía estaba en el estado de sueño y realidad, cuando alguien gritó junto a ella.

-¡Levántate dormilona! ¡Es un hermoso día! – exclamó Alex.

-¡Oh Alexandra! – Jasmin odiaba cuando se la despertaba-. Teffi primero.

-¡Vamos, vamos! – La sacudió, Jasmin la lanzó una mirada de fastidio-. Es que Teffi tuvo una noche pesada – se defendió.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Y yo acaso no?!

-Bueno sí, pero tú eres la que más cede cuando la despierto. Aparte, no hay que desperdiciar el día, recuerda que hoy es noche buena.

-Cierto, ¡los regalos! – Jasmin se paró de un saltó, vio que Alex ya estaba lista y se apresuro-. Me voy a dar una ducha, nos vemos abajo.

-No, yo te espero aquí. Hay otra personita que necesita ser despertada también.

-Bueno, salgo en 15 minutos.

Se fue a bañar. En esos momentos se sentía mucho mejor, ya no había tenido ningún otro sueño en donde una cualquiera le quitaba al amor de su vida le quitaban al amor de su vida. Aunque en realidad no era ninguna cualquiera, era Miley Cyrus, ¿Cómo ELLA podría competir con Miley? Después de todo su sueño se podría hacer realidad. ¡Era Miley! ¡La celebridad favorita de todo el mundo! Claro menos de ella. "¡Arg!", gritó por sus pensamientos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo se estaba demorando hasta que Teffi, una vez levantada, empezó a apurarla. Luego de que todas hayan estado listas, bajaron a desayunar.

La mañana de verdad era preciosa. Los primeros en despertar fueron Jeremy y Joe, los demás seguían profundamente dormidos mientras que Jeremy y Joe se alistaban para ir a ver a sus "chicas", Elizabeth y Lilyane, ya que no podían esperar hasta el desayuno.

"Toc, toc", sonó la puerta. Las chicas madrugadoras ya estaban despiertas, Frankie aún seguía dormido y con razón porque era extremadamente temprano para un joven normal (8 a.m.). Lizzie fue a atender la puerta, ya que era la única que estaba "lista". Tenía puesto un bvd negro con un estampado de colores y una minifalda de jean, le faltaban los zapatos y los accesorios. En cambio, Lily aún seguía en pijama y tirada en su cama, pero se había levantado antes.

-¿Si? – Preguntó Lizzie al abrir la puerta-. ¡Jeremy! – Se abalanzó sobre él-. Hola Joe – lo saludó con la mano sin desentrelazarse de Jeremy -. ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano? – les preguntó agarrándole la mano a Jeremy.

A él sinceramente le encantaba ese tipo de tratamientos, que lo abrazaran, que le agarraran la mano, que lo quisieran mucho. Y quien mejor para ese tipo de trabajos que Lizzie, ella siempre tan cariñosita.

-Pues las vinimos a ver – le respondió Joe-. ¿Dónde está Lily?

-Pues, sigue en la cama.

-¿Sigue dormida? – preguntó Joe viendo hacia dentro de la habitación.

-No, no. Ya está bien despierta sólo que es algo ociosa, ya sabes – le sonrió.

Joe no la vio y de frente entró al cuarto al escuchar que Lizzie le decía que ya no estaba dormida. Entró en silencio, escuchó a Lily hablando, le sorprendió oír su voz, él pensaba que estaba sola. Ella decía: "¡Ay! En serio, te amo tanto. No puedo creer que esto este pasando, a mí, una chica ordinaria. Bueno no tanto. ¡Sólo te amo!" Al escuchar esto, Joe entró precipitadamente a donde Lily se encontraba. La vio sola.

-Así que... ¿a quién amas? – le preguntó Joe en un tono seco al ver que dejaba su celular a un lado.

Lily se sorprendió al verlo ahí parado apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Lily se paró rápidamente, Joe se quedó embobado, se veía sexy con su mini-short y su polito súper ceñido a su buena figura.

-Mm… Joe – estaba nerviosa-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Respóndeme tú primero – le dijo volviendo en sí.

-Pues te amo a ti – le dijo acercándose a él, quien dio un paso al costado para alejarse-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-No creo que me ames a mí, yo no estaba aquí cuando dijiste todo eso – Joe volvió tener su tono seco.

-Pues, esto va a sonar un poco infantil – a Lily se le sonrojaron las mejillas-. Mm… estaba hablando con… - Joe estaba inmóvil, no podía creer que Lily le hiciera esto – Barney – señaló el peluche que estaba sobre su cama.

-¿Barney? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Es que… Barney me recuerda a ti – se puso más roja aún-. Me refiero… a que Barney te representa ti cuando no estas aquí conmigo.

Joe se sentía tan culpable por pensar cosas así de ella.

-Amor, ¿Barney te recuerda a mi? – dijo Joe en un tono más dulce, Lily asintió-. ¡Dios, no sabes cuanto te quiero! – la abrazó por fin, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Pues yo te amo – le dijo como una niñita, él le beso la frente.

-Yo más – parecían dos niñitos peleando por quien amaba más al otro-. ¿Por qué Barney? –le preguntó soltándola.

-No sé – le respondió toda juguetona-. Es el único peluche que traje.

-Entonces nunca te separes de él – su tono era súper dulce-. Así siempre voy a estar contigo – se sentó sobre la cama y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

-Sí, eso quiero. Quiero que siempre estés conmigo – se recostó sobre su pecho, suspiró, Joe le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Por cierto, te ves sexy con esa pijama – como siempre Joe.

-Joe – le resondró – no malogres el momento – le dijo sin zafarse de él-. Aparte tú también estás sexy – le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, siempre soy así – le dijo sin pizca de remordimiento, aferrándose más a ella.

Joe estaba con una bermuda blanca a cuadros rojos y negros, un polo rojo con el cual se le notaba su hermosísimo cuerpo y unas Vans negras.

-¿Siempre malogras el momento o siempre estás sexy? – le preguntó pícaramente.

-Siempre soy sexy y nunca malogro el momento – le respondió-. ¿Lo ves?

-Tienes toda la razón, ahora te amo más.

Al entrar Joe a la habitación, Jeremy y Lizzie lo siguieron hacia dentro, obviamente no hacia donde estaba Lily, sino a donde dormía Lizzie con Frankie (en diferentes camas, claro).

-Liz, estás preciosa, como siempre – le susurró Jeremy al oído, ella se sonrojó.

-Hum – se aclaró el nudo que tenía en la garganta-. Gracias, tú también estás lindo.

Y sí que lo estaba. Tenía puesto unas Vans grises con una bermuda de color oliva, un polo medio grisáceo con el cual se le notaban los músculos bien formados.

-Bueno déjame ponerme mis zapatos y bajamos, ¿si? – le dijo Lizzie.

-No, hay que quedarnos un rato más aquí – la miró con sus ojos verdes, Lizzie se quedó hipnotizada.

-S… sí – fue lo único que logró decir antes de que Jeremy la besara-. ¿Y eso fue por? – preguntó cuando pudo volver a respirar, pero su respiración duro poco, ya que Jeremy la volvió a besar.

-¿Qué? No puedo besar a mi novia acaso – comentó Jeremy con una linda sonrisa.

-No, no la puedes besar – le respondió una vocecita aguda – no frente a mí – continuó.

-¡Frankie! – Exclamó Lizzie separándose de Jeremy rápidamente.

-Sí, quien más – dijo el pequeñín-. Tengo hambre.

-Bueno entonces báñate y vístete, enano – le dijo Jeremy, estaba molesto por haber sido interrumpido.

-¡Jeremy! – Le tiró un codazo Lizzie-. ¡Pórtate bien!

-Sí, Jeremy, hazle caso a Liz – dijo Frankie haciendo pucherito y abrazando a Lizzie como para sacarle celos a Jeremy.

-Ya Frankie, - le dijo Lizzie – anda a bañarte.

-Pero tengo hambre – protestó.

-¿Vas a comer cochino? – le preguntó Jeremy burlándose de él.

-¡Jeremy! – Exclamó de nuevo Lizzie resondrándole-. Frankie, si no te quieres bañar no hay problema, entonces vístete y bajamos. ¿Si?

-Está bien – asintió Frankie y se fue a cambiar de ropa y lavarse.

-¿¡Por qué fuiste tan grosero?! – Dijo Lizzie cuando Frankie entró al baño.

-Es que ese niño me estaba sacando de mis casillas – le contestó Jeremy.

-¡Es sólo un niño, aparte él sólo estaba dando su…! – no puedo continuar la frase porque Jeremy la volvió a besar.

-¡Sigo aquí! – Gritó Frankie desde el baño.

Lizzie lanzó una risita despreocupada y se separó de Jeremy, el cual volvía a estar molesto por la interrupción.

-Creo que me voy a poner los zapatos – comentó Lizzie.

Se acercó a las Converse negras sin pasador que estaban al pie de su cama. También se puso un collar largo rosado con unos aretes y una pulsera a juego. A ella le encantaban esa cosas, arreglarse, verse preciosa, y a Jeremy le encantaba verla así, con su linda sonrisa de bebita, no podía creer que tan preciado tesoro sea sólo de él.

-Ya estoy listo – les dijo Frankie saliendo del baño.

-¡WoW, peque, te bañaste! – Exclamó Jeremy, ya no estaba molesto después de ver a su preciosa Elizabeth.

-Sí, ahora me siento mejor – le respondió Frankie-. ¿Liz, ya vamos? Tengo hambre de verdad.

-Ya, ya vamos – le dijo empezando a caminar, él la siguió.

-Espera, -Jeremy no se movía – hay que avisarle a Lily y Joe que estamos bajando a desayunar.

-Tienes razón. ¡Lily! ¡Joe! ¡Estamos bajando a tomar desayuno! ¡¿Vienen?! – gritó.

-No, en un rato los alcanzamos – respondió la voz del Joe desde el fondo.

-Me baño y me visto al toque – le dijo Lily separándose de Joe al escuchar la puerta cerrarse-. ¿Me esperas, Joe?

-Por siempre – le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Lily ya estuvo dentro del baño Joe se echó en la cama y empezó a leer un libro que estaba junto a la cama, pero de verdad se aburrió y se quedó dormido. Lily, al salir del baño, vio a Joe en la cama (siempre lindo), aún así, ser lindo no le impidió a la traviesa Lily hacerle una broma, de esa tan conocida de ponerle crema en la mano y luego hacerle cosquillas en la cara, así que cogió la crema batida que estaba en el bolso de Lizzie y la esparció por la mano de Joe, luego cogió la bufanda de plumas, también de Lizzie y le hizo cosquillas en la cara a Joe. Este cayó redondito en la trampa y se manchó la cara de crema batida, Lily se estaba muriendo de la risa hasta que Joe la cogió por la cintura (después que se lavó la mano, pero la cara seguía con crema batida).

-Así que ¿esto te parece chistoso? – le dijo señalándose la cara con una mano y con la otra cogiendo a Lily.

-Sí, la verdad que es muy gracioso verte así – le respondió pícaramente.

-Y ¿esto es gracioso? – pasó un dedo por su cara cogiendo gran cantidad de crema batida y se la embarró en la cara de Lily, la cual seguía con la bata de baño.

-Ahhh. ¡Joe! ¡Eres un bebito! – exclamó.

-¿Y los bebés pueden hacer esto? – la acercó más hacia él y la besó.

Fue un beso muy, muy largo, dulce y súper tierno. Se sentía el amor en el ambiente. No se podía describir con exactitud la sensación que se sentía al estar allí.

-¿Qué tal fue? – preguntó Joe cuando tuvo que volver a respirar.

-Pues…fue…muy dulce – dijo entrecortadamente con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz-. Creo que ya es hora de que ponga ropa – continuó separándose de él.

-Sí, tienes razón, - se separó más rápido – no te veré - continuó mirado al lado opuesto de ella.

-Bueno, si eso quieres – se escuchó el golpe de la bata al caer.

-¿Cómo si eso quiero? – le preguntó volteándose involuntariamente (o tal vez no) hacia ella-. ¡Wow! – Exclamó al verla sólo con brasier y ropa interior-. ¡Perdón! ¡Yo no qu…! – Continuó tapándose los ojos con la mano.

-Tranquilo Joe. Es como si estuviera en bikini ¿no? – le dijo sin darle importancia a lo sucedido.

A Joe le sorprendió que Lily fuese tan liberal. Cualquier chica no se dejaba ver por su novio asó por así, pero Lily era muy especial para Joe. Se puso una bermuda de jean, con unas sandalias hindúes y un bvd suelto, no le gustaba complicare mucho, se ponía lo primero que veía, y nunca se veía mal. Al bajar a desayunar, la mayoría ya estaba ahí, pensaron que eran los útimos hasta ver que Gustav y Teffi faltaban.

Se despertó un poco fatigado gracias a al ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, toda la luz del sol le daba a su carita angelical. Vio la hora que era y quiso volver a dormir pero no pudo, así que fue a darse una ducha. Se bañaba pensando en lo que había soñado, si ella llegaba iba a ser un desastre para todos.

-¡Nick! – Gritó-. ¡Apúrate! Otras dos personas también necesitan bañarse.

-¡Ya salgo Kevin! – Le respondió.

Al salir vio a Kevin sentado en su cama tocando Burnin' Up en su guitarra acústica y a David aún tirado en su cama pero con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Dos? – le preguntó Nick a Kevin.

-Era para que te apuraras – le sonrió-. Salgo al toque – y entró a la ducha.

-Hey, bello durmiente. Despierta – le tiró su Teddy.

-Auch – le había caído en el estómago-. Estoy despierto.

-Entonces ¿en qué pensabas? – le preguntó mientras se ponía su camisa celeste con rayas verticales blancas.

-En que hubiese pasado si Kevin no me hubiera invitado a venir – le respondió medio sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Como hubiera estado Alex sin mi y yo sin ella.

-Ahh, de eso hablabas – comentó al ponerse su short de jean y unas Vans blancas-. Pues, yo creo que ambos no hubieran sido tan felices como lo son ahora.

-Tienes razón- se sentó-. Hablando de felicidad, le vas a decir a Jasmin lo que sientes ¿cierto?

-Sí, claro, – le respondió con inseguridad y al ver su cara continuó – la verdad no se. No se si ella siente lo mismo por mi.

-Nick ¿estás ciego? Se muere por ti. Bueno, no se muere. Simplemente te quiere un montón y tú a ella también.

-David, yo sé que te interesa bastante la felicidad de todos, pero déjame hacer las cosas ¿si? No quiero presión, algo me podría salir mal.

-Está bien. Sólo no tardes – Kevin salió de la ducha-. Me iré a bañar, mientras menos tiempo pierda con Alex mejor.

-¡Uy, cierto! ¡Danielle! – Exclamó Kevin.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó Nick mientras que David ya se estaba bañando.

-Le dije que nos encontraríamos antes de desayunar para pasear en la playa un rato, y se me olvido. Me tendré que apurar.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Un short crema con un polo a rayas horizontales rosadas y unas sandalias. No se veía tan mal para ser algo improvisado. Él salió primero, Nick decidió esperar a David, él se puso un short verde olivo con una camisa crema y unas Vans militares.

Justo estaban saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor cuando se encontraron con Alex, Gustav, Teffi y Jasmin. Al ver Nick a Gustav dirigiéndose con Jasmin se sintió incómodo pero Gustav no sentía nada por la poción que le había dado Teffi la noche anterior. Nick vio a Jasmin deslumbrante, lucía un mini-short de jean, un bvd blanco con bordados del mismo color, un chaleco dorado y unas Converse altas también doradas. Teffi era la más simple de todo el grupo, se diría, llevaba un vestido corto con flores y unas sandalias rojas. Alex lucía linda a su manera con una capri negro con una blusa verde y unas Vans negras con dibujos de colores. Al verse Alex y David corrieron a saludarse.

-¡Alexita! – Exclamó David.

-¡David! – Exclamó Alex al abrazarse-. Oye, no me vuelvas a decir así – le comentó separándose de él.

-Bueno, bueno – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros – pero dame un besito – continuó dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

Ella le dio un pequeño besito porque le daba vergüenza que hayan espectadores ahí, pero al parecer David no se conformo con eso y le dio un profundo beso.

-Hum, - los interrumpió Nick – ya vamos.

A Nick y a Jasmin les ponía incómodos ver algo así, sus impulsos decían que eso era lo que ellos también querían pero no podría ser, o al menos eso era lo que ambos pensaban hasta ahora. Los espectadores mantuvieron sus miradas bajas por la vergüenza que les daba presenciar ese espectáculo.

-Sí, - respondió Alex con un poco de arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de suceder – vamos – jaló a su novio de la mano y Jasmin con Nick los siguieron entrando al ascensor.

-Mm… ¿Tef? – le dijo Gustav viendo que ella también los seguía.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – le preguntó cogiéndola de la mano.

-Sí – emitió en un suspiro al sentí su contacto-. Los alcanzamos después - les dijo a los demás, quienes asintieron y bajaron.

-Pues, bueno… - le agarró la otra mano también-. Teffi, eres una niña maravillosa, una de las más hermosas que he conocido en mi vida…y me gustaría que siguieras pasando la vida conmigo…

-¿Ah? –estaba confundida, acaso la pócima era tan poderosa que ya le iba a proponer matrimonio.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – le pregunto rápidamente, Teffi se sintió aliviada al oír esas palabras.

-Mm…hum – sintió mariposas en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, quería decirle que sí, pero no era lo correcto en ese momento-. Gustav… la verdad tú también eres un chico maravilloso y muy lindo, pero no ceo que eso sea lo mejor ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ahora no, tal vez luego, es muy pronto – reprimía con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de decirle que sí-. Hay que… conocernos más.

-Pero David y Alex apenas se conocieron un día y mira como están – prosiguió.

-Sí, pero ellos son ellos. Entiende, por favor. No quiero más complicaciones – le rogó.

-Está bien, sólo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí contigo – la abrazó.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito por ahora – se separó de él-. Vamos a desayunar – lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta el ascensor.

Cuando ya se estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando entraron Cody y Cati con las justas.

-Buenos días – saludaron ambos un poco fatigados.

-Hola – les respondieron los otros dos.

-Veo que ya le dijiste lo que sientes – le susurró Cati a Teffi.

-Oh, - soltándola mano de Gustav el cual se entristeció – no. Por ahora sólo somos amigos.

-Bueno, así se empieza – la alentó.

Al llegar al comedor vieron a todos sentados en la misa mesa que donde estaba ayer pero en diferentes sitios, al ver cuatro sitios vacíos y juntos se sentaron allí. Todos estaban comiendo de lo más tranquilos, pero Nick y Jasmin hasta hora no se habían dirigido a palabra por miedo a que iba a decir el otro, hasta que empezaron a oír flashes de cámaras.

-¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamó Cati asustada-. ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Creo que son cámaras! – Le respondió Cody y al instante se metió de bajo de la mesa.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! – Les resondró Jasmin-. ¡¿Una invitación?! ¡Hagan lo mismo!

Todos los famosos se escondieron debajo de la mesa, al igual que Cody, en un santiamén.

-Actúen normal- le susurró Nick a Jasmin agarrándole de la mano ya que esta se había asustado-. Vamos a estar bien, no pasará nada – ambos entrelazaron sus dedos.

A decir verdad, era una escena muy cómica, había varios sitios vacíos y la mayoría de los que estaban presentes estaban sentados dejando un espacio. De pronto se dejaron de oír flashes y a sus vez los reemplazó un sonido de como si alguien estuviese bajando las escaleras con tacos, en realidad era más de uno, eran dos. Los chicos salieron de debajo de la mesa para ver que era lo que sucedía.

Entonces se vio a dos chicas, una castaña y otra rubia, de alta estatura con una vestimenta extraordinaria. Ambas muchachas se dirigieron al grupo cuando los divisaron.

-Hola chicos – saludó a todos con la Nick – Miley lo saludó con un besito en la mejilla.

Jasmin se sentía a explotar de celos pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía Miley una vez que vio a ella y a Nick agarrados de las manos. En cambio, detrás de Miley y tratando de esconderse, Taylor se veía más retraída, y se sentía parecido.

-¿Los podemos acompañar? – preguntó.

-¿Qué eran esos sonidos? – preguntó Danielle como para cambiar de tema.

-Ah, eran unos paparazzi que al parecer nos siguieron hasta aquí. Pero ya me encargué de que el hotel los botara – dijo con tono altanero.

-Pero si ¿sobornaron al hotel? – prosiguió.

-Por favor, Dani, no seas absurda. Ningún paparazzi va a poder superar la suma de dinero que yo pago a este hotel por mi privacidad – a Danielle tampoco le caía bien Miley.

-Bien, pues entonces siéntense – les ofreció Kevin, algunos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa y otros de reproche.

-Gracias, Kev – emitió un chasquido y Javier el mozo puso dos sillas entre Nick y Lily, donde era que había más espacio-. Gracias Javier, lo de siempre por favor para ambas, ya te puedes retirar – Miley se sentó junto a Nick y Taylor junto a Lily-. No van a creer lo cansado que estuvo el viaje para mi y Taylor.

-¿Y sus padres? – le preguntó Nick sin voltearla a ver.

-Ay, Nick, tú siempre tan responsable – le dirigió una sonrisa pero este no la vio-. Quisimos ser libres por un momento al menos.

-Bien por ustedes – comentó Nick.

Nadie más había hablado. Joe le tiró una servilleta de papel a Kevin mientras los demás estaban sumidos en su comida, la servilleta decía: "¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estás loco! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decirles eso?!". A la cual Kevin respondió: "Nunca se iban a ir. Era mejor acabar con eso". "Sí, claro (sarcásticamente). Ahora tu botas la servilleta por tarado", le escribió Joe.

De cuando en cuando Taylor intentaba mirar a Joe pero Lily siempre se lo impedía con una mirada intimidante. Siguieron desayunando incómodos, la mayoría estaba enojada, y los que no tenían nada contra ellas se sentían mal por sus amigos que sí lo hacían.

-Estaba rico – Gustav fue el que decidió romper el hielo-. ¿Qué tal si vamos al pueblo?

-Sí, es Noche Buena y necesitamos comprar regalos – aceptó Teffi.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos en lobby como en media hora. ¿Les parece? – dijo Miley colándose.

-Ajá – le respondieron con desgano.

Se pararon de la mesa. Al contemplar bien a "las enemigas" (Miley y Jasmin, Taylor y Lily), su ropa era parecida, excepto que ellas vestían de diseñador y usaban zapatos altos. Jasmin y Lily bajaron del cielo a la tierra, se sentían ordinarias.

Taylor y Miley subieron a su habitación, la cual era antes de Jeremy y David, a darse una retocadita antes de salir de compras.

-Miley – dijo Taylor.

-¿Si? – le respondió poniéndose base.

-No me dijiste que iban a estar ellos. Me dijiste que iban a estar unos amigos.

-Son unos amigos – se volteo para verla y darle más confianza.

-Joe no es mi amigo en realidad – dijo un poco apenada.

-Entonces se va a convertir en uno, y tal vez hasta lo puedas recuperar.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó toda crédula.

-Confía en mí – "y en mi plan" pensó abrazándola-. Para eso están las mejores amigas.

Una vez en el lobby los chicos tuvieron que esperar a Miley y Taylor. Se estaban demorando demasiado.

-Y que tal si las dejamos y nos vamos sólo nosotros – sugirió Joe malévolamente.

-No es mala idea – lo apoyó Nick.

-Chicos, - empezó Jeremy – no creen que va a ser muy obvio que las odiamos si hacemos eso.

-Tiene razón. Mejor es disimularlo. No creo que sea buena idea meterse con Miley Cyrus – Kevin apoyaba a Jeremy.

-¿Por qué tenerle miedo a Miley? Sólo es una niñita caprichosa y malcriada – se opuso David.

-Ya bueno chicos. Sinceramente da igual – Jasmin mintió-. Sé que son molestosas y todo eso pero es Navidad. Tranquilos.

-Jas tiene razón. Es Navidad. Y aparte no queremos más complicaciones – Nick era sincero cuando dijo la última frase.

Luego de esperar como por 10 minutos más, las chicas bajaron, y todos fueron a comprar.

* * *

**¿Qué se regalarán? ¿Taylor y Miley lo arruinarán todo?**

**Pues no lo sabran si no dejan reviews.**

**¡Dejen reviews por favor! Gracias :D**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	12. Capítulo 12: Compras Incómodas

**Hola :)**

**No sé porque me demoro tanto en actulizar, a veces mi cabezota está vacía o me distraigo muy fácil. por todo eso perdón. Trataré de subir más seguido, aunque ya empiece el cole por aquí. Aj, que aburrido :/**

**Ah, sí. Ya subí mi otro fic, se llama Coincidence In New York. Pasen por allí algún día y opinen. Es bastante bueno (creo :D). Espero que sea de su agrado y.. dejen reviews si les gusta y quieren que siga.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capi.**

**

* * *

Compras Incómodas**

En el pueblo no había mucho que comprar, en realidad. Había sólo unas cuantas tienditas y los chicos compraron lo que pudieron, más que todo había como un mercado en la calle, pero obviamente también había tiendas de marca. Se separaron en dos grupos, chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas. Y las chicas incluían a Miley y Taylor, lamentablemente, pensaban algunas. Entre las algunas no estaban ni Jasmin ni Lizzie ni Teffi, sólo Danielle, Lily; ya que ellas habían presenciado el daño que le había hecho Miley a Nick y Taylor a Joe, Lily por ser admiradora, Danielle por estar allí, y Cati porque Miley no sólo le había hecho daño a Nick, sino también a su Cody, tenía miedo de perderlo. Y bueno, a Alex simplemente no le caía bien la forma de ser de Miley.

La situación era ligeramente incómoda para todos, si Miley y Taylor no se hubieran dignado a aparecer todo hubiera salido como en los cuentos de hadas, pero este no era el caso. La que tuvo la "gran" idea de separarse en grupos fue la odiosa de Miley, estaba completamente decidida a tener a Nick a su lado de nuevo y para eso debía de saber que sentía por Jasmin, ya se había dado cuenta que ambos sentían algo más que sólo amistad y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

-Bien, - comentó Miley al llegar al pueblo - ¿qué tal si nos separamos entre chicas y chicos para ir a comprar? – todos pusieron mala cara.

-Yo creo que es buena idea – opino Taylor-. Así los chicos ya no molestaran en apurarnos – la mayoría de chicos asintió.

-Bien, - continuó Miley con un buen entusiasmo fingido – empecemos las compras.

Jaló a Jasmin del brazo para "liderar" al grupo, como si fueran grandes amigas, obviamente ella no se resistió porque iba a quedar mal y no quería tener problemas y menos con Miley. Nick sólo las miraba de reojo, ese comportamiento de Miley sólo significaban problemas en su vida.

-¡Vamos, Jas! – Miley exclamó-. ¡Hay que ser grandes amigas! – Jasmin se limitó a asentir-. De seguro te va a encantar ir de compras conmigo, yo siempre causo ese impacto en la gente, tengo un estilo tan exquisito que a todas las personas les caigo bien - mientras más Miley hablaba, más Jasmin se asustaba.

Atrás de ellas se encontraban Cati, Danielle y Taylor

-¿Por qué están aquí? – le preguntó Danielle a Taylor.

-Mm… - Taylor dudó en responderle pero al final cedió – Miley me dijo para pasar Navidad aquí y alejarnos un poco de la ciudad y yo accedí.

-¿Ella no te dijo qué estábamos acá? – cada vez a Cati que caía aún peor Miley y sus maldades.

-La verdad, – volvió a dudar – no, aunque no dudó que sí lo supiera. Y también pensé que íbamos a venir con nuestros padres, o al menos los de ella, y al final resulta que ellos se fueron a Hawaii.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo amiga de Miley? – Esa pregunta se le escapó a Cati-. Perdón, yo no quería, no te ofendas – Taylor lanzó una risita tímida.

-Esta bien, no hay problema – le sonrió-. La verdad es que yo… pues… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con mi música, y honestamente no tengo tiempo para conocer a muchas personas. A diferencia que Miley, yo no tengo mucha vida social y al conocerla me cayó muy bien – Danielle la miró con cara de: "¿En serio?"-. Ella se porta muy bien conmigo, hasta ahora que me engañó.

-Así es ella – bufó Danielle-. Primero es la persona más linda y buena de todo el mundo pero luego saca sus garras para conseguir lo que quiere – Taylor suspiró-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que Miley después de todo este tiempo quiere a Nick de vuelta a su lado – soltó Taylor.

-Tay, todos sabemos lo que Miley quiere - le explicó-. Pero nadie va a dejar que lo consiga haciendo daño a alguien. Y tampoco te vamos a obligar que te separes de ella.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ella. Es una de las pocas amigas que tengo, y tal vez yo la pueda ayudar a cambiar aunque sea un poco – Danielle asintió y le sonrió.

-Por curiosidad, – continuó Danielle – tú…tú… ¿Quieres recuperar a Joe? – a Taylor se le pusieron lo ojos como platos, se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

-Hum – se aclaró la garganta-. No les voy a negar que aún sienta algo por Joe. Pero no soy como Miley, ni si quiera un poco – y era cierto, Taylor era muchísimo más tímida, mejor dicho, tímida y no era para nada malvada-. Si Joe es feliz con alguien más, es decir, si no es feliz conmigo. Me alegra que sea feliz como está.

- ¿Crees que Miley quiera un premio de consuelo? – preguntó Cati con miedo.

-No lo sé, - le respondió y viendo su cara de inseguridad prosiguió-. Pero no lo creo, ya que si no gana está vez se vería una completa…-pensó- mala persona si se lleva a otro. Tranquila, Cody va a estar bien – aún así Cati no se sentía mejor, nadie sabía que se podía esperar de Miley.

-¡¿Por qué tuvieron que venir?! – exclamó Lily detrás de ellas.

-Tranquila – le respondió Teffi – tal vez vinieron sólo a pasar un buen rato.

-¡Ja! Sí, claro – opinó Alex-. Como si Miley viniera al mismo lugar que Nick Jonas para "sólo pasar un buen rato".

-Alex… puede ser – Lizzie era la más pacífica-. No siempre Miley va a tratar de arruinar la vida de alguien que ama a Nick. Tal vez parezca pero no, no hay que pensar lo peor de las personas.

-¡Lizzie! – a Lily le molestaba cuando se ponía a pensar lo mejor de todos-. Deja de pensar así. Hay personas malas en el mundo y ya – Lizzie no volvió a hablar.

-Tranquila – la calmó Teffi de nuevo-. Además ¿por qué te pones así? – Lily no respondió.

-¿No se dan cuenta en serio? – Preguntó Alex, las otras chicas negaron con la cabeza-. Ash, – suspiró – Lily tiene miedo que Taylor le quite a Joe – Lily siguió sin decir nada.

-Lily – la reprochó Lizzie - ¿es en serio? – no respondió-. ¡Oh Por Dios! Todo este tiempo que nos conocemos nunca pensé que TÚ podrías tener miedo de una chica cualquiera.

-Bueno ya – volvió a hablar-. De seguro no me tengo que preocupar tanto por ella, es sólo que… ¡mírenla! – La señaló-. Es tan…aj…Joe y ella…aj…Joe y yo. Es tan complicado.

-Lilianne, Joe te quiere y no a Taylor, entiéndelo, hasta tú eres muchísimo mejor para Joe - Lizzie era la que mejor la conocía y le podía decir eso.

Los chicos caminando hacía el lado opuesto estaban en lo suyo, Nick y Joe estaban conversando, al igual que Cody con Gustav y Kevin con Jeremy y David.

-¿¡Por qué tuvieron que venir!? – exclamó Joe al igual que Lily.

-Yo digo lo mismo, bro – lo apoyó Nick-. Miley me va a hacer la vida imposible hasta que le diga de frente que se acabó y punto.

-¿Qué? – Joe no comprendía-. ¿No se lo habías dicho ya el año pasado? Se suponía que debiste haberle dicho a Miley que no querías saber absolutamente nada más de ella y que te dejara en paz.

-Pues… no lo hice – admitió-. No pude… ¡me besó antes de que dijera algo!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Y me lo cuentas recién! ¿Cómo pasó?

-Cuando nos dejaste encerrados, ella al verme se abalanzó sobre mí y luego salí dejando la sola y sin decirle nada.

-Aj… que…pesada. Pero… ¿por qué trajo a Taylor? Obviamente nos quiere destruir.

-Sí, pero igual tú ya estás con Lily y no creo que Taylor sea como Miley como para separarlos. En cambio yo aún nada con Jasmin, e igual si lo estuviera Miley intentaría separarnos aunque sería más difícil que ahora.

-Te dije que te apurarás – se burló-. Y… ¿cómo va el plan "Ganar a Jasmin"?

-¡No es así! Ella no es ningún trofeo o premio que se deba ganar.

-Ok, ok. Pero tú decías otra cosa antes.

-Antes no sé que me pasaba pero ahora ya no. Además creo que yo gané.

-¿No qué no era un premio?

-Y no lo es. Yo le gané a Gustav, al parecer ya no le importa Jasmin, fue extraño. ¿Cómo de un día a otro se olvidó? Parecía grogui o algo.

-Mejor para ti ¿no? – Nick se quedó pensando-. Qué mal que Miley este acá, pero al parecer a Jasmin no le importa.

-No le importa porque aún no la conoce. Aunque creo que es mejor, para que no se preocupe tanto y así Miley pierda interés en ella – Nick volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo es eso con Teffi? – le preguntó Cody a Gustav, detrás de Joe y Nick.

-No lo sé, la verdad me siento extraño. De seguro es amor verdadero y lo de Jasmin sólo era un capricho.

-Pero… ¿cómo así te enamoraste tan rápido de Teffi? – Cody no lo entendía.

-Tampoco lo sé, es decir, de un segundo a otro abrí mis ojos y allí estaba ella diciéndome que me amaba y me di cuenta que yo igual a ella, pero fue como de un según…do a...otro - se quedó paralizado de nuevo por unos 2 segundos.

Unas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza como rayo. Cuando estaba discutiendo con Nick vio a Alex pasar pero no le dio importancia. Ahora lo entendía todo, ella había puesto una poción de seguro, él la conocía súper bien. Y ahora ya no podía evitar amar a Teffi, "al amor hay que darle tiempo", pensó.

-¿Gustav? – Cody se asustó de verlo así.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – lo calmó-. Es sólo que… la recordaba.

-¿A quién? ¿A Teffi?

-Ajá – mintió-. Al parecer estoy muy enamorado de ella – dijo en tono sarcástico pero Cody no lo notó.

-Sí, no veo ese comportamiento con alguien desde…que…pues desde que me enamoré de Cati.

-Ah, estás muy enamorado de ella ¿no? – comentó feliz por haber cambiado el tema.

Él ya después se las arreglaría con Alex y le explicaría a Teffi. Aunque no hubiera mucho que explicar, ya que ella tampoco quería de esa manera.

-La verdad es que sí, aunque aún no hayamos tenido la oportunidad de decirnos lo que sentimos pero creo que no es necesario porque igual y ya lo sabemos. Es la única persona que me hizo superar a Miley.

-¿Amabas a Miley? – Gustav no estaba al tanto de ese mundo.

-Amor no creo que haya sido, más bien fue una capricho. Como lo tuyo con Jasmin ¿no? – Gustav sólo asintió, no estaba seguro.

-Pero ahora con Miley acá creo que Cati está un poco asustada, por..ti.

-Sí, supongo que ya es hora de decir lo que sentimos.

Kevin, David y Jeremy estaban caminando por detrás, pero bien atrás ya que se distrajeron con unas cosas de hombres.

-Liz, es tan preciosa – Jeremy estaba pensando en voz alta.

-No más linda que mi Alex – David también pensaba en voz alta olvidándose de todo lo demás.

-Bien tortolitos, ahora despierten y preocúpense de los regalos – les dio un golpecito en la nuca a ambos, se avergonzaron de sus palabras en voz alta.

-Es Navidad, los regalos no importan si todos no estamos unidos – comentó Jeremy.

-Los estamos – le respondió Kevin, Jeremy lo miro con cara de: "No lo estamos"-. Bueno, tal vez algunos no, pero yo estoy bien con todos.

-No, no lo estamos y tú menos. Tu última frase sólo demuestra que te preocupas por ti, sin darte cuenta que los demás están súper desunidos – Jeremy no estaba de acuerdo.

-Jeremy, no todos vamos a poder estar unidos – Jeremy le lanzó una mirada envenenada a David-. Hey, tú sabes que siempre te apoyó, porque mayormente tienes la razón, pero está vez debes de entender que las personas tienen conflictos y no son perfectas.

-Lo sé, – aceptó – pero aunque sea traten. Es Navidad.

-Está bien lo intentaremos, tienes razón con lo que es Navidad y se tiene que pasar como una familia – Kevin también aceptó.

-Hablando de familia, ¿tus padres y los de Jasmin saben que estamos aquí? – Preguntó David asustado.

-Sí, lo saben – lo tranquilizó Kevin-. Les deje una nota en la puerta de mi habitación y en la puerta de la habitación de Jasmin. Y Frankie se quedó en la guardería esperando a que lo recojan.

- ¡Wow! Kevin tu piensas en todo – David se sorprendió.

De vuelta con las chicas, ya habían comprado varias cositas como regalos. Miley seguía llevando a Jasmin del brazo y presumiendo de ella misma. Las otras chicas también seguían conversando.

-¿Sabes Jasmin? Me caes muy bien – dijo toda hipócrita Miley.

-Igual tú a mi – Jasmin tuvo que mentir también.

-Bien entonces, te contaré un secretito ya que creo que vamos a ser grandes amigas – Jasmin sólo volvió a asentir con una gran sonrisa fingida, en todo el trayecto no había hablado casi nada ya que Miley acaparaba toda la "conversación"-. Sabes que Nick y yo salimos por un largo tiempo. Pues – continuó sin dejar que Jasmin respondiera – luego de que terminamos estuve con alguien y… perdí mi virginidad.

Jasmin se quedó con la cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma O.O. Sabía que Miley era así de b*tch y todo, pero esto no. No lo podía creer, ¿qué le haya dicho eso significaba acaso que de verdad la consideraba su amiga? Pero también podría ser una broma para dejarla como una tarada o podría ser una de las etapas del plan "destruir a Jasmin y quedarme con Nick". En realidad, estaba anonadada, no respiraba y paró de caminar.

-¿Jas? ¿¡Jas?! ¿¡Estás bien?! – le preguntó Miley "asustada".

-Sí, sí, estoy bien – respondió volviendo en si-. ¡Wow! Miley, ¿tú…?

-Shh – la calló-. Eso no es lo peor – "¡¿Acaso había más?! ¿Y qué era? ¡¿Perdí mi virginidad con Nick?!", pensaba Jasmin-. Yo… yo aún estoy enamorada de Nick, y en ese momento también lo estaba – eso Jasmin lo sabía, pero seguía en shock por la noticia anterior.

-Ok… - fue lo único que Jasmin pudo emitir-. Entonces, tranquila, no voy a decir nada – prometió cruzando los dedos por detrás.

-Gracias – con su más falsa sonrisa-. Eres a la única persona que le he dicho, claro aparte de Mandy. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien más consiente, como tú, en cambio Mandy es igual de loca que yo.

-¿Ma…Ma…Mandy también la…la?

-No, ella aún no, pero lo está pensando. Yo lo estoy tratando de evitar, pero no sé que sucederá en este tiempo que yo no estoy allá – O.O -. Gracias por escuchar Jas.

-De… de nada – también tenía una sonrisa falsa-. Mm… tengo que…ir...al baño – fue lo único que se le ocurrió para aunque sea zafarse un rato de Miley.

-Claro voy a estar aquí – Jasmin se dirigió a un letrero donde decía: ".", y les hizo unas señas a Teffi, Alexandra, Lizzie, y Lily para que la acompañaran. Ellas bien obedientes la siguieron tratando de que nadie se de cuenta, pero fue inútil ya que Taylor las vio.

-¿Qué pasa Jas? – Le preguntó Teffi-. Estás toda pálida, parece que hubieras escuchado que alguien se murió.

-¿Pasó algo malo con Miley? – Jasmin le asintió a Alex-. ¡La mato! ¿¡Qué te dijo?!

-No, no – respondió calmándola, suspiró-. Me contó – todas se acercaron para escuchar mejor – que…ay… - volvió a suspirar – ella… perdió su virginidad y aún sigue enamorada de Nick – todas se pusieron pálidas O.O.

-Ok… - Lizzie fue la primera que volvió a hablar-. Lo de Nick todos lo saben. Pero lo de la vir…virg…la otra cosa no lo puedo creer.

-Lo sé, yo me quedé igual. Es… raro.

-Bueno no tanto viniendo de ella – comentó Alex, todas la miraron mal-. ¿¡Qué?!

-Está mal hacer eso Alex, hacer eso a nuestra edad es perder ya todo, perder toda la juventud, la… simplemente ya no eres la misma si haces eso tan joven – se le opuso Lizzie.

-Vamos Liz, - Lily volvió a hablar – también tú eres muy conservativa. Eso a nuestra edad ya se puede considerar normal, pero obviamente con protección – las demás pusieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Tú… tú acaso ya…? – preguntó Jasmin con miedo.

-No, no – les respondió – obvio no. Sólo digo.

-Bien – prosiguió Jasmin-. Por favor no se lo digan a nadie, ella me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie pero necesitaba desahogarme, no podía con tanto.

-Esta bien, Jas – en Teffi siempre se podía confiar-. No te preocupes vamos a estar calladitas – las otras asintieron con firmeza.

-Entonces, ya regresemos – sugirió Lily-. Ya se deben de estar dando cuenta que faltan varias chacas.

Salieron del baño, de nuevo discretamente. Pero siguió siendo por gusto, ya que todas ya se habían dado cuenta que faltaban cinco.

-¿Ya sabes que comprar? – preguntó Jasmin volviendo al lado de Miley.

-Sí, creo que ya tengo todo lo que quería, ¿pero tú? ¿Ya los tienes todos? No has comprado mucho – comentó.

-Ya tengo todo para todos, algunos los tengo allá en el hotel, es decir los traje – mintió, ya luego vería que hacer.

-Ok, entonces… ¿qué hacemos? – le sonrió.

-Pues… hay que preguntarles a las otras si terminaron y… - vio su celular-. ¡Wow! Son las 2 de la tarde.

-¡¿Cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte no?! – le dijo de nuevo con su sonrisa falsa.

-Sí - también fingió una sonrisa-. Creo que mejor buscamos un lugar en donde almorzar. Déjame llamar a los chicos – le dijo marcando el número de Kevin y llevando el celular a su oreja.

-Bien, yo les avisaré a las demás, a ver si ya tienen todo – dirigiéndose a las demás.

-¡Jas! ¡Dime! – exclamó Kevin.

-Hola, Kev. Mm… ¿ya tienen todo?

-Haber un segundo – "¿YA tienen todo?" les preguntó a los demás, del fondo se escuchó un "Sí" al unísono-. Sí, lo tenemos.

-Bien, entonces como ya han estado antes aquí, un buen lugar para almorzar ¿cuál sería?

-Mm… hay un Tony Roma´s por aquí. ¿Nos encontramos allí?

-Ya perfecto les diré a las demás. No vemos. Bye.

-Espera, ¿cómo te fue ahí con Miley?

-Bien – mintió, aunque le salió como ella quiso.

-Mm… - dudando-. Me cuentas luego. Nos vemos. Bye.

-Bien, - dirigiéndose a las chicas-. ¿Tienen todo? – Asintieron-. Los chicos dicen para encontrarnos en el Tony Roma´s.

-Sí, me muero de hambre – comentó Lily muy entusiasmada.

-No eres la única, Li – la apoyó Alex.

-Yo también me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo Jasmin-. Bueno ya vamos.

-Miley, que le dijiste a Jasmin – le preguntó Taylor a Miley en el camino hacia Tony Roma´s.

-Sólo una cosa – respondió Miley con una sonrisa malévola en su semblante rostro.

-Pues, espero que no sea importante, porque al parecer ya se lo dijo a sus amiguitas – comentó Taylor en un tono despreciador.

-¡Qué bueno! – exclamó.

-¿Qué bueno? – Taylor no lo comprendía-. No, no te entiendo.

-Verás mi querida, le dije algo muy íntimo mío y era parte del plan que se lo dijera a sus amiguitas ya que yo le hice "prometer" que no le dijera a nadie. Así que eso la deja a ella en problemas.

-Pero…eso que le dijiste ¿era verdadero?

-Obviamente no. Pero igual nadie lo sabe – guiñó un ojo, Taylor se quedó callada.

Los chicos, al escuchar a Kevin decir "Tony Roma´s" se entusiasmaron un montón, ya que al igual que las chicas, ellos también estaban famélicos.

-¿Qué te dijo Jasmin? – preguntó Nick a Kevin a la hora que guardaba su celular en el bolsillo.

-Mm… que nos encontraremos en el Tony Roma's – le respondió.

-No, no de eso – refutó-. Cuando le preguntaste como le fue con Miley.

-Ahh, explícate pues. Dijo que le fue "bien", pero obviamente me mentía.

-Claro, nunca te puede ir bien con Miley.

-Y menos si estás enamorada de Nick Jonas – se burló, Nick lo asesinó con la mirada-. Bueno le dije que me lo contara luego con detalle y ella no se opuso – comentó para calmar la tensión.

-¡Hey! – Exclamó Joe dando unas palmadas-. Andando, me muero de hambre.

-Sí jefe – y todos se rieron al decirlo al unísono.

Al llegar al 'Tony', divisaron a las chicas y se sentaron en la gran mesa donde ellas ya se habían ubicado. Obviamente ya saben donde se sentaron, excepto que Joe y Nick estaban en lugares indeseados, por así decirlo. Nick estaba entre Miley y Jasmin, como era de esperarse al igual que como se esperaba que Joe estuviese entre Lily y Taylor. Pero en está ocasión Taylor también se sentía incómoda.

-Entonces… - empezó a hablar Jeremy cuando terminaron de ordenar - ¿cómo les fue con las compras? ¿Ya tienen todo?

-Nos fue súper – respondió Lizzie emocionada.

-Sí, conseguimos todo – continuó Alex con una sonrisa-. ¿Y ustedes?

-También, todo – le respondió su novio-. Al terminar de almorzar volvemos al hotel ¿no?

-Sí, sí – se apresuro Kevin-. Nos tenemos que encontrar con nuestros padres. Tranquila Jas, tengo todo arreglado – dijo al ver que Jasmin se alarmaba cuando pronunció las palabras "nuestros padres".

-Uf – suspiró-. Gracias Kevin, tú siempre lo arreglas todo.

Hasta el momento aún no le había dicho ninguna palabra a Nick, ni siquiera lo había mirado directamente. Estaba esperando que él hablase, y viceversa pero nadie hablaba.

-No se imaginan que buenas amigas somos Jasmin y yo – comentó Miley como si a todo el mundo le interesara su vida, Jasmin se puso colorada.

-¿Ah si? – preguntó Nick controlando su furia, ¿¡por qué Miley era tan pesada?!-. ¡Qué bien! – bufó, está vez si se le salió todo el rencor que tenía dentro.

-Nick, - era lo primero que le había dicho Jasmin directamente, así que él se emocionó - ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué hablas así?

-Sí Nick, ¿por qué hablas así? – Miley quería arruinarlo completamente.

-¿¡Qué por qué hablo así?! – explotó, todos los presentes menos Miley se sorprendieron-. ¡Porque tú estas en mi vida, y ya me cansé de ti! ¡Y de que siempre me malogres todo sólo por tus caprichitos de niña malcriada! – Ahora sí Miley se sorprendió, y esto último la daño-. ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Me canse de ti!

-¡No estás cansado de mi! – le contestó-. ¡No te voy a perder sólo por está de aquí! – señalando a Jasmin, ella no hizo nada más que mirarla mal.

-¡Oye tú! – La defendió Lily-. ¡No te metas con Jasmin ella no te ha hecho nada!

-Sí, me está quitando al amor de mi vida – dijo empezando a sollozar, sí que era buena actriz.

-¡No soy el amor de tu vida! ¡Ya déjame! ¡Y a Jasmin también déjala! – refutó Nick.

-No voy a permitir que cualquiera se quede contigo. ¡No te merece!

-¡Oye! ¡Si hay alguien que se merece a Nick, pues no eres tú tampoco! – Le gritó Alex-. ¡No eres tú! ¡Perdiste tu virginidad con alguien que no amabas! ¡Eso no te hace merecedora de nadie! – Alex acababa de meter la pata, y bien al fondo.

-¡Alex! – Exclamó Jasmin.

-¿Qué? – Miley empezó a "llorar"-. Jasmin, yo… yo te lo conté para que no se lo dijeras a nadie. Y…oh – salió corriendo al baño, Taylor la siguió.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Alex.

-¿Miley? – Preguntó Taylor entrando al baño de chicas (obvio)-. ¿Miley estás bien?

-Sí – respondió limpiándose las "lágrimas" con un Kleenex-. Ahora sólo hay que esperar que todo salga bien.

-Miley, - viendo que su amiga estaba bien, Taylor iba a conversar para ver si podía tomar "conciencia" – no me gusta "tu plan". Simplemente está mal, no puedes mentir así, no puedes destruir la felicidad de personas sólo por la tuya.

-Oh, ya cállate – le dijo con desprecio-. Taylor yo pensé que seríamos grandes amigas, en serio, - poniendo un tono falso más dulce – pero veo que no estás lista para mí. Así que llamaré al jet para que te recoja y te lleve a Hawái.

-Oh, Miley – Taylor ya no iba a seguir siendo la niña tierna a quien todo el mundo pisaba-. Me encantaría ir a Hawái, y así ya no estar con tu incómoda presencia. Pero yo sí se lo que significa la amistad, y lo siento mucho pero no pienso dejar que destruyas su felicidad, y menos en Navidad. Así que ahorita mismo nos vamos y pasamos Navidad con nuestros padres como debe ser.

-Oh, Taylor. Lindo discurso, pero te tengo malas noticias. No me pienso ir a ningún lado hasta que consiga lo que quiero – Taylor se hartó.

-¡No, Miley, no! – la sorprendió-. ¡Ya no! ¡Sales y te disculpas por todo y los dejas en paz de una vez! ¡Luego nos vamos a Hawái! ¡Me escuchaste!

-Ajá – fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir.

Mientras todo eso sucedía en el baño, en la mesa era otra historia.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Alex al ver el problemón que había causado, David la abrazó.

-No te disculpes Alex – le dijo Nick-. Así que tenemos a una "amiga" que no guarda secretos – refiriéndose a Jasmin la cual no respondió-. Una de las cosas que odio en una persona es que no guarden secretos. A pesar de ser Miley…es decir, es una persona, y por supuesto que tiene sus secretos y sus supuestas amigas en quien confía – continuó con despreció.

-¡Nick! – Genial está ya era la tercera vez que la dañaba, en su pecho se estaba empezando a cavar un gran agujero de dolor al pensar que ella y su amor no iban a estar juntos nunca-. ¡Perdón! ¿¡Sí?! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Es que… perdón! ¡Tenía miedo de que fuera parte de su plan malévolo!

-¡Pues ya te diste cuenta que no lo es!

-Nick, ya. Basta. Se equivocó – lo calmó Joe.

-¡Ya no podía y ya no puedo! – Jasmin salió disparada del restaurant tratando de contener sus verdaderas lágrimas.

Kevin la siguió. Miley salió del baño con Taylor, la primera tenía un verdadero rostro de arrepentimiento y la segunda tenía un rostro de superación.

-Miley perdón, yo… - empezó Nick.

-Nick, – lo interrumpió Miley en un tono medio triste – tú perdóname. Perdóname por todo, por no dejarte vivir, por arruinarte todo siempre. Perdón por mentir, de seguro arruiné todo con Jasmin – se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué? – "Bravo Nick lo volviste a arruinar, y está vez ya fuiste", pensó-. ¡Miley tú…! ¡Ajj!

-No va a volver a pasar, te lo juro – se apresuró a decir-. Ahora ya me voy a pasar Navidad con mis padres en Hawái, como debe ser – le sonrió a Taylor, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Danielle y Cati se alegraron al ver esa escena-. Igual, si no me perdonas no hay problema – Nick no le respondió, ni si quiera la miró-. Sólo quiero que sepas que fue demasiado lindo conocerte, y a todos ustedes. ¿Dónde está Jasmin? – preguntó al notar su ausencia.

-Está afuera, gracias a tu "gran plan" – respondió Joe con rencor, ya que Nick no podía decir nada por miedo a que su voz se quebrara ya que estaba recordando a Jasmin

-Perdónenme, por favor – sólo asintieron-. Bueno, ya nos vamos. Adiós.

-Mm… - murmuró Taylor-. ¿Joe, puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí, claro – respondió Joe con temor al ver asentir a Lily.

-Te alcanzó afuera – le dijo a Miley-. Joe, - prosiguió caminando un lugar apartado de los demás – yo siento tanto lo que pasó. Miley me trajo, no sabía que iban a estar aquí si te cause alguna incomodidad me disculpo y espero me perdones. No quiero que pienses que también vine a arruinarte tu vida amorosa o algo así. Te voy a ser sincera, yo aún tengo sentimientos hacia ti, pero no te voy a obligar a nada, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-Se nota que Miley es la mente malvada de su dúo – bromeó, Taylor seguía con la culpa-. Tay, obvio te perdonó, además no hay nada que perdonar, tú no hiciste nada malo, simplemente estabas con la persona equivocada en lugar equivocado. Aprecio que me dejes vivir bien – sonrió.

-Gracias Joe – lo abrazó y luego… le robó un besó muy apasionado y salió corriendo.

Joe estaba atónito, esa loca de Taylor, fantástico, es perdonada y hace estupideces, y lo siguiente que su mente pudo pensar fue "Lily". La vio y al parecer estaba conversando con Lizzie y Jeremy, pero… Alex y David si lo estaban mirando. Sentía que se iba a morir.

-¡Espera! – exclamó Kevin saliendo detrás de Jasmin.

-¡No, Kevin! – ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas aunque lo intentara-. ¡Nick no me perdona! ¡Yo lo he perdonado dos veces por sus imbecilidades! ¡Y él no puede! ¡Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí!

-¿Así? – Puso un tono dulce-. ¿Y tus amigos? Nick no es el centro del universo.

-Pues para mi lo empezó a ser desde anoche – se defendió, al decir esa frase sintió como una punzada en el pecho, le dolía tanto ver que su vida no tenía más sentido sin él a su lado, al menos como una ilusión, pero ahora ya era nada.

-Además, ¿como piensas irte? – se burló, había dado justo en el blanco.

-No sé… - vaciló-. Tal vez no me vaya, tal vez instale la carpa y duerma en la playa. Me rehusó a estar en el mismo lugar que él.

-Jasmin, mira, entiendo tus razones. Si quieres no le hables ignóralo por completo, sé que es un tarado por perderte tan fácil. Pero no sufras simplemente ignóralo y ya. ¡No te vas a ir a dormir en la playa!

-Está bien lo ignoraré – aceptó al mismo rato que Miley estaba saliendo.

-Jas, podemos hablar – seguía con su tono apenado.

-Yo mejor las dejo, entras Jasmin después – ella sonrió mientras él volvía al restaurant.

-Perdóname, perdón por usarte así. Por mentirte, por arruinar todo con Nick. Perdón por lo que re dije allí adentro. Eres una muy buena persona, y de seguro tú y Nick se merecen el uno para el otro.

-Pues no estoy tan segura – respondió, Miley sonrió sinceramente-. Está Miley te perdono, tal vez luego, de vuelta en L.A. podamos ser amigas. Pero ahorita como que no me siento bien.

-Bueno, lo entiendo. Sólo te digo que no pierdas a Nick, eso ya depende de ti – Taylor salía corriendo del Tony-. Bien, perdón. Y fue lindo conocerte, ahora me voy a Hawái a pasar Navidad con mi familia. Adiós.

-Adiós – Miley y Taylor cogieron un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel mientras que Jasmin volvía al restaurant a enfrentarse con ÉL.

-Magnifico genio – reprochó Kevin a Nick al volver a la mesa, sarcásticamente, al verlo sentado con la cara tapada con sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó? – siguió con su cara así, su voz era normal.

-Pues, no mucho. Existe la remota posibilidad que te perdone algún día. Aunque más probable es que sólo te ignore por el resto de su vida, tal vez no te vuelva a hablar en siglos – bromeó.

-Soy-un-tarado – dijo finalmente Nick poniendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-Sí lo eres – Nick destapó su cara, sus ojos estaban rojos, Kevin supuso que había llorado-. Bueno aquí viene ella y… la comida.

-¡Qué bueno! – Exclamó Jasmin al volver a la mesa-. Me muero de hambre – comentó al mismo tiempo que todos empezaban a devorar.

Nick no se atrevía a decirle nada por miedo a la ignorancia, pero igual era consiente que en algún momento se tenían que dirigir la palabra, o al menos él le tenía que decir algo. Jasmin, por otro lado, obviamente estaba decidida a no hablarle más, y si se merecía ser perdonado tal vez lo hiciera, pero nada era seguro.

El almuerzo transcurrió rápidamente en silencio, con algunas risitas entre Cati y Cody, Kevin y Danielle, Jeremy y Lizzie y unas pocas de Alex y David, ya que luego de lo que acababan de ver no se sentían muy bien.

Al terminar decidieron ir de frente al hotel para descansar un rato y también para que algunos expliquen y arreglen los problemas. La vuelta al hotel demoró menos que la ida, así que fue menos incómodo aunque hubiera más silencio que antes. Cuando llegaron todos fueron de frente a sus dormitorios.

* * *

**¿Habrá Lily visto el beso? ¿Joe sintió algo por Taylor en ese momento? Si Lily no lo vio ¿se enterará por alguien más?**

**¿Jasmin perdonará a Nick?¿Lograrán ser felices juntos?**

**¿Miley de verdad se arrepintió o será parte de su plan?¿Taylor ya se habrá convertido en una 'wanna be Miley'?**

**Sólo lo sabrán si dejen reviews.**

**Besos **

**Jas!*  
**


	13. Capítulo 13: Navidades

**Hola :)**

**Miles de perdones por la demora. El cole me tiene loca :(**

**Miles de gracias Hipocresia que siempre me brinda su apoyo para continuar, perdón por demorar tanto. Gracias a ti Lily, tq* un montón niña, recuerda nuestro trato ¿ok? Y gracias Cati, amo conversar contigo sobre Nick xD y... ya tengo entradas para su conciertoo :)**

**¡Estoy súper feliz!**

**Y bueno, aquí les dejo el cap. ¡Qué lo disfruten! :D**

**

* * *

Navidades**

Se fueron a sus habitaciones y quisieron descansar por 15 minutos, pero esos 15 minutos se hicieron 2 horas ya que estaban súper cansados. David fue el primero en despertar por la culpa de su celular.

-¿Hola? – contestó medio dormido.

-David, - era Alex – hola. Oye tenemos que hablar con Joe urgentemente. Sácalo yo voy a estar en el pasadizo – le indicó.

-Está bien ya vamos – colgó-. Joe, Joe – lo trataba de despertar.

-¡Yo no me robé las papas fritas de Kevin! – Exclamó cayendo de la cama con un hilo de baba al costado izquierdo de su boca mientras que David se reía-. Ay, David. No me vuelvas a despertar así. ¿Qué quieres?

-Está bien – le respondió tratando de controlar su risa-. Oye, tenemos que hablar.

-Bueno – contestó al mismo tiempo que David lo jalaba hacia afuera-. Hola Alex, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a hablar contigo – estaba toda seria, algo extraño en ella.

-Y… ¿de qué vamos a hablar? Por si acaso, les digo que ya recibí la charla.

-No, no es sobre eso – le lanzó una mirada asesina-. Mejor, dime tú, Joe, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-De…la felicidad – bromeó sonriendo inocentemente.

-Está bien, - aceptó – hablemos de la felicidad. Y de cómo unas personas se la quitan a otras quienes lo quieren.

-Ah, que mal esas personas – quería hacer como si él no supiera a lo que Alex se refería.

-Sí, personas que besan a su ex sin importarle que su novia actual este presente – lo atacó.

-Sí, Joe, es decir, lo que hiciste no fue muy…agradable – David apoyó a Alex.

-Pero… - empezó a defenderse-. Yo no quería, ella se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó. ¡Está loca o algo, no sé! – Exclamó.

-¡El medio no justifica los actos! Tú también la besaste, mejor dicho le devolviste el beso. Y eso es igual o aún peor que tú la empezaras a besar.

Joe ya no se podía defender. Había actuado muy mal. Era cierto, la había besado él también, y tal vez hasta haya cometido el error de hacer que Taylor pensara que aún tenía posibilidades de volver con él, pero no se sabía.

-¡Ah! – Gritó bajito-. ¿Lily lo vio? – preguntó con temor.

-Al parecer no, no ha hablado sobre eso - lo camó apenas un poco-. Fácil no, ya que cuando a ella le pasa algo así se pone a llorar y se lo dice a todo el mundo – esa última frase le dolió mucho a Joe-. Así que no, pero igual si tú le explicas yo le digo, según lo que YO vi que TÚ hiciste.

-No, no, no – respondió rápidamente-. Por favor no, yo se lo voy a decir.

-Bien, pero que sea pronto. No voy a esperar a que se involucre más contigo y que luego le salgas con esto. Es una de mis mejores amigas.

-Está bien, - aceptó – se lo voy a decir lo más pronto posible. Ahora tengo que ir a pensar un poco – se fue a caminar a la playa.

-Espero que así sea – se dirigió a su novio.

-Alex, - dijo David – no te ofendas, pero creo que fuiste un poco dura con Joe al respecto. Tal vez sí, todo fue la culpa de Taylor y él lamentablemente se dejo llevar por la situación. Entiende – continuó al ver que Alex ponía cara de testaruda - que ahora está confundido.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero igual no se hubiera dejado llevar por la situación si hubiera estado seguro de lo que siente por Lily.

-Bueno, eso creo que sí – cedió al mismo tiempo que Gustav entraba al pasadizo.

-Alex, tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo interrumpiendo-. A solas – recalcó al ver que David se estaba colando.

-Ok – dijo éste sin problema alguno, ya que tenía mucha confianza en su relación, retirándose sin antes darle un beso a Alex, hace mucho rato que no se besaban. Lo extrañaba tanto.

-Entonces Gustav, ¿qué deseas? – le preguntó aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pues deseo saber que pusiste exactamente en mi champán de ayer – Alex puso una cara de sorpresa al principio pero luego la cambió por una de incredulidad. ¿Acaso ya se había pasado el efecto tan rápido?

-Gustav, no sé que hablas – dijo toda inocente.

-Ya Alexandra, basta ¿si? Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hiciste algo con el champán de anoche. Y si no me lo dices puede pasar algo muy malo y feo con Teffi – comentó al ver que Alex seguía con su cara de incredulidad, pero al escuchar esa frase la cambió totalmente por una de aceptación y culpabilidad.

-Aj, está bien. Sólo porque mencionaste a Teffi. Ya, mira, anoche puse una poción de amor en el champán ya que sólo quería que tú y Jasmin "volvieran a ser felices", pero luego me arrepentí. Ya bueno, – continuó rápidamente al ver la cara de dolor de Gustav – pero todo salió aún mejor. Ya que descubrí que Teffi tenía sentimientos por ti. Y al final todo salió según lo planeado, bueno al menos por un momento.

-Bien, ya tuviste tu momento. Ahora dime, ¿cómo se desaparece los efectos de la poción?

-Mm… - sin entender en serio-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Esa poción era para enamorarme de alguien que me amara, sin que yo este enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? – Alex asintió-. Pues, me "enamore" de Teffi por magia, y ahora ya no quiero seguir así.

-Pero, pero…ya sabes lo de la poción y todo – reflexionó-. Se supone que luego de un mes o si sabes el secreto de la poción la magia desaparece totalmente. Pero…tú aún estás enamora de ella – lo dijo con mucha emoción acompañada de una sonrisa pícara.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó-. No, o sea, yo no… Todo es magia. ¡Tal vez yo sea una excepción!

-No, no, no. Aquí no hay excepciones. Tú estás enamorado de ella sinceramente y no hay nada que lo pueda evitar, ni si quiera tú mismo.

-Bien, - Alex podría ser muy persuasiva a veces – tal vez así sea. Pero no le vayas a decir nada hasta que este ciento por ciento seguro. Al igual que tú, yo no quiero dañarla – Gustav era un chico lindo a quien no le gustaba dañar a nadie.

-No hay problema – prometió así se le hiciera difícil-. Seré una tumba. Pero igual la amas.

-Sí. Digo, no. Ay no sé – Alex se rió-. Bien me tengo que ir, le dije a Erick y Mónica que estaría abajo en menos de lo que canta un gallo – empezó a caminar.

-Espera, - lo detuvo - ¿por qué vas a ver a los papás de Jasmin? – le pareció extraño al verlo con un saco.

-Larga historia, luego te lo cuento – le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo, Alex se quedó con la duda.

-¿Qué hay? – dijo entrando a su habitación toda emocionada, pero se esfumó rápidamente al ver el ánimo de todas las demás-. ¡Oigan, oigan! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Por qué esas caras largas? – nadie respondió.

Simplemente la ignoraron, ella se acercó donde parecía que había mejor ánimo, ya que Lily y Lizzie al menos estaban conversando, en cambio Jasmin y Teffi estaban tiradas en su cama sólo mirando el techo del cuarto.

-Entonces, ¿de qué cosa tan interesante hablan como para ignorarme? – bromeó.

-Bueno, de nada – a Lizzie no le gustaba hablar de cosas personales con Alex ya que molestaba mucho.

-Sólo de lo tan suertudas que somos al haber venido acá y haber conseguido unos muchachos tan lindos – respondió Lily, a Alex se le encogió el estómago de tan sólo escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca.

-Ah…Bueno eso es algo – trataba de regresar de sus pensamientos tragándose todas las ganas que tenía de decirle todo-. Y… ¿¡por qué no van a caminar por la playa?! – sugirió, pero detrás de toda esa inocencia había un plan que aún no se sabía si era para bien o para mal.

-¡Sí, sí! – exclamó Lizzie al ver que Lily ponía cara de disgustó-. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! – rogó.

-Ya, ya – aceptó Lily de mala gana-. Pero ya para de tus grititos, que me voy a quedar sin tímpano.

-Está bien – jaló a Lily a la fuerza hasta salir del cuarto.

-Y… ¡Ustedes qué onda! ¡Párense! ¡Vayan a correr por ahí! ¡La vida es preciosa! – Las reprochó.

-Claro es preciosa – aceptó Jasmin con sarcasmo-. Cuando una cualquiera no va y dice mentiras y te arruina todo con el amor tu vida o al menos con quien pensaba que lo era.

-Al menos a ti no te pasa que alguien se enamora de ti por medio de magia. Mejor dicho, se emboba de ti por medio de magia – se quejó Teffi-. Aj, sólo lo hubieran visto como estaba en la mañana, se traumaban – se puso de pie-. Ay Teffi eres tan preciosa – lo imitaba-. ¡Y me ha intentado besar ya tres veces!

-¿¡Y por qué no lo besaste?! – Alex se enojó.

-Pues, no será porque está enamorado de mí por magia. Y ¡gracias a ti! – genial, ahora sí a Alex se le iba a salir todo.

-Bueno, al menos está enamorado de ti. Y no te odia – Jasmin la salvo.

-Tranquila Jas, - la calmó Alex para despejar su mente de lo otro – de seguro y te pide perdón.

-Sí, pero igual yo no lo pienso perdonar ni de chiste – se negó.

-¡Ay Jasmin! ¿Quieres o no estar bien con él? – preguntó Teffi.

-Pero él no me creyó cuando yo le explique todo, así que no se lo merece – siguió negándose.

-Jasmin, a veces el orgullo no te lleva a cosas buenas ni te hace infeliz – trató de hacerla cambiar pero no lo logró ya que era de verdad testaruda y su ego no lo dejaba.

-Igual, no me importa, yo voy a ser feliz – Alex y Teffi ya lo consideraron un caso perdido.

-Bueno, ya no estén aquí. Vamos a hacer algo, no sé, Jasmin no has visto a tus papás en todo el día – sugirió Alex.

-Ay cierto, llamaré a papá – sacó su celular y marcó el número de Erick, su padre-. Hola papi. ¿En dónde están?

-Hola, princesa. Estamos abajo en el gran salón. Llama a todos, empezaremos la cena como en dos horas – le contestó su papá.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano? – no lo creía.

-Hijita, ya son las 7 de la noche. Creo que ya es hora de empezar la Noche Buena – se rió.

-Está bien papi. Bueno ya vamos – colgó-. Papá dice que ya bajemos a cenar y llamemos a los demás, asombrosamente ya son las 7 de la noche.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué rápido! Bien, entonces vamos. Pero primero hay que arreglarnos – sugirió Alex.

-Ya, me baño primero, ya que soy la más rápida, - se enorgulleció Teffi – mientras que llaman a los otros.

-Ya, Jasmin tú llamas a Joe, Jeremy, Cody, Nick y David, y yo a Kevin, Danielle, Cati, Lizzie y a Lily – acordó Alex.

-¡¿Pero por qué yo a Nick!? – se quejó Jasmin.

- Y además falta Gustav – dijo Teffi.

-Ya, ya, yo llamo a Nick. No te preocupes por Gustav, él ya debe estar abajo.

-Ah ok – empezaron a llamar mientras que Teffi se bañaba.

---

-¡Ay Liz! Ya hay que regresar, además hace frío y no hay nada que hacer aquí – le dijo Lily de mala gana mientras que caminaba por la playa.

-Pero Li, ya mira desestrésate y respira. Disfruta de la… ¿Ese no es Joe? – dijo señalando un puntito sentado por entre las rocas.

-¿Qué? – trataba de ver-. Ah, ya lo vi. ¿Qué hará ahí tan solito? Lo iré a ver – salió corriendo hacia Joe.

-¿Por qué siento que todo esto fue planeado por Alex? – Bufó Lizzie-. Bueno iré a sentarme un rato en la piscina.

-Adivina quien es – le dijo a Joe tapándole los ojos.

-Mm… manos suaves, voz tierna, tez hermosa. Debe ser…Emma Watson – bromeó Joe.

-¿¡Cómo que Emma Watson?! – le dio un golpe en el pecho.

-Auch, bebé. Ya sabía que eras tú – la abrazó muy fuerte, era tan linda y delicada que Joe se sintió como un monstruo al hacerle eso.

-Y… ¿qué hacías aquí tan solito? – le preguntó con ternura.

-Mm… sólo estaba pensando.

-Oh, espero que hayas pensado en mi – le dio un besito.

-Claro bebé, pensé en ti mucho – se puso un poco triste al recordar lo que había sucedido con Taylor.

-Bueno, entonces tengo noticias – le sonrió-. Hablé con mis papás, y les dije si podía ir a vivir con Jasmin a L.A., y conversaron con sus padres, y supongo que les dijeron que no había problema…ya que dijeron que ¡sí! – súper emocionada-. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-No, no – si lo sabía sólo que no lo quería ni pensar.

-Ay tontito, ¡que estaremos juntos! – la emoción de Lily era tan grande que Joe también se contagió de ella, pero se sumió en sus pensamientos, de lo que pensó mientras estaba sólo en la playa, así que actuaba inconscientemente.

_Flash Back – Narrado por Joe_

¿Cómo terminé así? Mi interior se sentía tan frustrado, tan culpable de hacerle daño a una persona tan maravillosa en el mundo para mí. Prácticamente yo mismo me hacía daño, yo me dañaba si la veía herida y triste. ¡Ya era tan importante para mí! Era maravilloso como en un solo día nos enamoramos, simplemente al verla sabía que era perfecta para mi.

Todo el ambiente se sentía tan sereno, la playa se veía tan feliz. Con todas esas personas disfrutando de la vida. En cambio, yo sentado y todo deprimido, parecía el punto negro que lo opacaba todo.  
Lo peor de todo fue que fui tan estúpido al devolverle el beso a la loca de Taylor. Aj no, y creo que sentí algo. "Joe, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Tú amas a Lily!" Sí la amo, pero igual, el problema es que Taylor y yo nos besamos. Tal vez lo mejor sea separarme de Lily, no sé, antes de que esta relación suba a otro nivel. Así, a lo mejor sólo yo sufro, ella no me merece, no si yo soy así. "No Joe, ¿qué hablas? No te das cuenta que así ambos sufrirían". Claro ambos sufriríamos, pero no hay manera que no suframos ambos. "Ahora ya entiendes, lamentablemente así es la vida, o ambos son felices o ninguno lo es". Bien, tienes razón, otro yo. Seguiré con Lily, ya le rogaré a Alex que no le diga nada, pero voy a hacer feliz a mi Li mientras dure este ensueño. Así la culpa me corroa por dentro.

_Fin de Flashback_

-"No puedo dejar que esto pase. Sufrirá más lo sé. ¿Cómo pensaba decirle nada? No puedo dejar que esto suceda" – pensaba Joe-. Lilianne, no…no creo que sea una buena idea – dijo cambiando su expresión totalmente a una más seria.

-¿¡Qué?! – "¿acaso él no me quiere como yo lo quiero?" pensó-. Tú ayer fuiste el que me dijo que separarnos iba a ser difícil. Y lo es, para ambos, o al menos para mí lo es.

-Para mí también es difícil créeme. Sólo que… no puedo dejar que dejes todo allá sólo por mi – trataba de ser la persona más dulce del mundo.

-Joe, - Lily lo empezó a malentender – si no me quieres sólo dímelo. Sí no me quieres – interrumpió a Joe antes de que hablara – sólo dilo. ¡Si piensas que estar conmigo fue un error de tu parte! ¡Dilo! Yo fui la persona más feliz del mundo al conocerte y al estar juntos. Pero, si tú no y piensas regresar con tu Taylor, no hay problema. Sólo dímelo – ya no puedo más y su voz se quebró, aún trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Regresar con Taylor?! ¿¡Por qué lo dices?! – Joe se alarmó, Alex tenía tanta razón con respecto a la actitud de Lily en estas situaciones.

-Pues porque… - Lily aún se contenía-. ¡Ay, Joe! ¡Ya deja la actuación! ¡Los vi! ¡Vi a Taylor besándose contigo! ¡Pero yo tan tonta pensé que sólo fue ella! ¡Pero ya veo que no! ¡Ya vete con ella y déjame en paz!

-No Lily, yo no… - pero ya era muy tarde. Lily había salido corriendo del lugar-. "¡Bravo, genio! Te dije que ambos serían infelices" – comenzaba una lucha interna-. "Aj, ya cállate. Sé que soy un imbécil. ¡¿Por qué?! Pobre Lily, la dañe demasiado". "Sí la dañaste". "¬¬" "¡Pues que esperas tonto! ¡Eres Joe Jonas! ¡Corre y recupera al amor de tu vida!" – salió disparado detrás de Lily.

---

Lizzie se dirigió a la piscina, luego de que Lily la dejara en la playa. Se echó en una de las sillas para tomar sol, aunque a esas horas ya no había mucho, estaba sin sueño, obviamente luego de haber dormido dos horas quien no. Así que se echó y empezó a cantar, tenía una voz estupenda. De pronto una persona se empezó a acercar, ella no lo escuchó. Luego esa persona se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola pequeña – la saludó.

-¡Ahh! - Exclamó. Vio quien era y dio un profundo respiro-. ¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento Liz - le dio una sonrisa-. Es que cantas precioso - Lizzie se sonrojó-. ¿Qué canción era?

-Gracias. Pues es una que yo misma compuse - le sonrió.

-¡Wow! ¡Liz! ¡No dejas de sorprenderme! ¿Qué otra sorpresa más te traes? - Lizzie pensó por un momento y luego se dijo que porque no contarle todo.

-Pues... toco guitarra y soy diseñadora de modas - jeremy abrió los ojos como platos-. Bueno, diseñadora de modas no internacional pero sí he diseñado algunas pasarelas en mi colegio. Y... pienso tener mi propia linea.

-Entonces ya no tendremos que preocuparnos como vivir - le guiñó un ojo-. Yo seré actor y tú serás diseñadora. Y nuestros hijos serán felices.

-Jjaja. Sí - le dio un tierno beso. A Lizzie le encntaban los chicos quienes ya tenían pensado su futuro.

-En serio cantas hermoso - insistió Jeremy. Sonaron sus celulares, era un mensaje-. Las chicas dicen que ya vayamos a arreglarnos para ir a cenar.

-Sí, a mí también me llegó. ¿Vamos? - subieron a arreglarse.

---

-Danielle eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - le dijo Kevin a su, ahora, novia.

_Flashback Narrado por Kevin_

Bajé lo más rápido que pude por las escaleras ya que el ascensor se demoraba demasiado. Salí y la vi sentada en la arena. Ahí estaba mi precios Danielle. Me acerqué sigilisamente a ella y la asusté. Me arrepentí a los instantes ya que ella se asustó demasiado que hasta empezó a llorar del susto. La consolé, más bien la abracé y disfruté de su dulce aroma, y al final terminamos riéndonos.  
Setía que por fin este era el momento que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. Mi momento para arreglar todo lo malo que le había hecho.

-Dani, - comencé

_Fin de flashback_

-Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado - le mandó una gran sonrisa, que a los instantes se esfumó y agachó la cabeza-. Pero...bueno fui aceptada en UCLA.

-¡Danielle eso es genial! - Kevin se emocionó, UCLA estaba muy cerca de donde él vivía.

-Sí, lo sé - su emoción no parecía ser la misma-. Lo malo - la emoción de Kevin desapareció al escuchar aquella palabra - es que no estoy segura de aceptarla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? - kevin no entendía como Danielle podía desperdiciar una oportunidada tan apreciada.

-Lo que pasa es que... - a Danielle le daba mucha vergüenza hablar sobre esto - Mi padres perdieron la casa de L.A. por unas deudas que tenían - se sonrojó, al no escuchar a Kevin hablar prosiguió-. Y como nuestra situación econó mica no es muy favorable y además vivo en Texas, no creo que pueda costearme un apartamento cerca a UCLA.

-¡Pero eso no es problema! - Exclamóel muchacho, ahora Daniela era la que no entendía-. UCLA está muy cerca de mi casa y hay suficiente espacio como para que te mudes con nosotros. Sólo le tengo que hacer saber a mis padres de esto, y no creo que se nieguen, y ya está, problema resuelto - una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de ambos, y a los pocos milisegundos Kevin ya tenía a Danielle colgada de su cuello llenándolo de besos en las mejillas.

A Kevin le encantaba Danielle, y aún más cuando esta olvidaba la madurez y se comportaba como una niña pequeña. Haciéndole caso a lo que le decía su corazón. Sus celulares timbraron interrumpiendo el Feliz momento de Kevin, era la chicas que les avisaban que ya se tenían que alistar para la Noche Buena.

---

-¡Lily! ¡Lily espera por favor! - Exclamaba Joe persiguiéndola desesperadamente-. ¡Lily! ¡Para! - Hasta que la alcanzó y la volteó del brazo para poder mirarla.

Al verla su corazón se hizo pedazitos. El rostros de Lily estba lleno de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos y no paraba de llorar. Joe le intentó quitar las lágrimas que se encontraban en su rostro pero fue inútil, ya que seguían saliendo más.

-Lily, - dijo el muchacho compltamente destrozado - no quiero verte así. Por favor ya no lleres. No llores por mí. No valgo la pena, aunque nunca quise hacerte daño alguno, lo hice, y no sabes que mal me siento. Ya no llores - le decía con ternura-. No por mí.

-¡No lloro por tí! - Exclamó Lily entre sollozos-. Lloro por mí... - gimió-. Fui...¡soy! una tonta por haber confiado en tí aún después del beso. Soy una tonta porque... ¡lloro por lo que me hiciste! Es decir... por tí - dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

Joe no sabía que hacer al verla así, su primer reflejó fue abrazarla, pero al instante Lily se zafó bruscamente, y de nuevo sólo Joe la agarraba del brazo para que no se fuera corriendo.

-Lily, para ya. No puedo verte así me dule mucho.

-Pues que bueno. A mí me duele aún más lo que me hiciste. Cuando yo... te quería tanto - ese tiempo pasado hirió más a ambos.

Joe sólo abrió los ojos como platos y la soltó. Lily no se movió. Se vieron directamente a los ojos, en los de Joe había un brillo como de lágrimas que se estaban formando; los Lily estaban rojos e hinchados pero aún así no dejaban de ser hermosos para Joe, y ya no salían más lágrimas. Sin embargo una corrió por la mejilla de Joe.  
Y de pronto, en un movimiento demasiado brusco, Lily se mandó a los brazós de Joe y se besaron, no fue un beso como los que siempre se daban, todos tiernos y con mucho amor. Era un beso más tosco, uno con odio pero aún así apasionado. La maldita alerta de mensaje de sus celulares sonó. Se separaron y Lily susurró: "Aún me duele", salió corriendo. Joe se quedó parado con unas lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas y luego de unos segundos vió su celular. (Ya saben quién era)

---

Al bajar, Jasmin y Teffi se sorprendieron al ver que Nick y Gustav ya habían bajado y se encontraban platicando con David, Mr. y Mrs. Bass (los padres de Jasmin), Mr. y Mrs. Jonas también.

-¡Ay no! - Exclamó Jasmin-. ¡Está aquí! Maldita Alex traidora, dijiste que se iban a demorar más.

-Ups... - le respondió Alex toda juguetona-. Creo que escuché mal, David me dijo que ya estaban abajo él, Nick y Gustav - Jasmin la miró enojada-. Bueno, bueno, tendrán que afrontarlos algún día.

-Tú lo has dicho. Algún día, no unas horas después - la reprochó Teffi-. ¡¿Piensas que es un juego?! No sé como me voy a enfrentar a Gustav. ¿Y si me intenta besar de nuevo?

-¡Pues lo besas! Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? - Teffi también miró mal a Alex, quien se sintió aliviada al ver que David se acercaba, sin embarco Nick y Gustav decidieron quedarse en la mesa.

-¡Hola! Hasta que bajan - saludó a Jasmin y Teffi con un beso en la mejilla y a Alexandra con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola David - saludó Alex-. ¿Ya nos sentamos?

Todos fueron a la mesa. Jasmin tuvo que saludar a sus padres y a los Jonas, a excepción de Nick, simplemente lo ignoró, pero sólo Teffi, Alex y David se dieron cuenta, y bueno Nick. Alex no tuvo problema alguno y saludó a todos sin problema, luego se sentó juntó a Teffi, quien si tuvo problema en saludar a Gustav y para colmo fue olbigada a sentarse jun a él. Jasmin también fue obligada a sentarse junto a Nick ya que él estaba sentado junto a su padre y él le pidió a Nick muy cordialmente que avanzara un sitio para que su pequeña princesa se sentara junto a él.  
Luego de unos muy incómodos 30 minutos para los cuatro problemásticos bajaron Cody con Cati, Kevin con Danielle´, Lizzie con Jeremy (todos se veían muy felices). Y luego bajaron Lily, quién aún tenía los ojos hinchados, y unos segundos después Joe, quién como nunca tenía los ojos iguales a los de Lily.

-¿Qué sucedió? - le preguntaron Nick y Jasmin a Joe y Lily al mismo tiempo. Se sonrojaron.

Lily se acercó a Jasmin aguantando las lágrimas y le pidió a Nick que si podía avanzar una silla más, él no se opuso, se movió y a su derecha se sentó Joe también. Cuando Lily ya se había sentado abrazó a JAsmin, ella era su paño de lágrimas, siempre se entendían y se consolaban en todo.

-¿Que pasó, Lils? - volvió a preguntar Jasmin preocupada.

-¡Joe! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! - Empezó a sollozar-. Joe besó a Taylor y luego, prácticamente me botó cuando le dije que me iba a mudar a L.A.. Y yo confiaba tanto en él, lo quería tanto.

-¿Qué? - Jasmin no pensaba tales cosas de Joe, pero su amiga estaba así por él-. Al parecer los medios Jonas son iguales (Joe y Nick están en el medio de Kevin y Frankie). Ya no llores por él, no vale la pane - sin embargo esa frase la desconsoló más-. ¡Wow! ¡Lils! Tranquila, ¿qué fue?

-Joe me dijo lo mismo luego de que me persiguió. Me consoló y él se puso a llorar también. Y... ¡ay! Lo besé - dijo como si fuera el más grande delito del mundo.

-Ay niña. Te persiguió y sigues llorando por él. Ya calmate, luego de la cena hablamos mejor, ¿sí? Todos se están dando cuenta que hay algo mal entre tú y Joe. Lily se tranquilizó y actuó normal.

-Ya dime que tienes - le dijo Nick a su hermano al ver que se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Dañé a Lily - controlaba su voz-. La dañé y no creo que me perdone nunca.

-Hermano ya somos dos - Nick puso su mano en la espalda de Joe dándole un consuelo. Joe suspiró y se sentó correctamente.

-Hablamos luego ¿si? - Nick asintió.

-Papá, - le dijo Kevin II a Kevin I - ¿te puedo preguntar una cosita?

-Claro, hijo dime.

-Papá, Danielle está en una situación económica díficil. Y fue aceptada en la UCLA, pero perdió su casa en Los Ángeles. Entonces me preguntaba si se podría quedar en nuestra casa mientras estudia.

-Mm... Está bien hijo. Pero tu madre y yo confiamos en tí y sabemos que eres responsable - Kevin no entendió al principio pero luego se sorprendió al enterarse de lo que su padre hablaba.

-¡Papá! ¡No! ¡No! ¿Qué hablas?

-Está bien hijo. Sólo digo, no hay problema que Danielle se quedé en casa.

El resto de la cena pasó en completa tranquilidad. Aunque entre los problemáticos se sentía un ambiente cargado, pasaron Noche Buena felices, entre amigos y en familia. Claro, a excepión de Cody, Cati, Danielle y los amigos de Jasmin. Acabada la cena esperaron unos pocos minutos para recibir la Navidad, en el restaurante del hotel hubo un pequeño show que los entretuvo y luego llegó la Navidad.  
Todos se abrazaron, hasta los problemáticos ya que los obligaron y además era Navidad. Se dieron sus regalos, todos quedaron completamente encantados con lo que recibieron, habían desde skates hasta LapTops, cadenas rústicas hasta otras de oro. Y como que la magia de la Navidad arregló todo aunque sea sólo por unas cuantas horas, Jasmin hablaba como una buena amiga con Nick al igual que Lily con Joe y Teffi con Gustav. Para los que habían presenciado los preblemas entre ellos les pareció maravilloso.

Terminó toda la celebración, y los chicos estaban agotadísimos. Subieron a descansar. Los primeros fueron los padres ya que se habían excedido ligeramente con las copiotas de champán. Y al final fueron (en orden) Teffi y Gustav, Lily y Joe, Nick y Jasmin.

-Bien, buenas noches - dijo Teffi con una ligera vergüenza al ver ue sólo estaban ella y Gustav en el pasadizo de sus dormitorios.

-Espera - la detuvo Gustav al ver que se trataba de alejar. Teffi lo miró-. Mm... ¿mi beso? - a Teffi le aparecieron mariposas en el estómago.

-¿Tu... tu be... tu beso? - tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Sí mi beso - puso su mejilla frente al rostro de Teffi, ella suspiró.

Se acercó para darle un beso y de la nada Gustav volteó su cabeza y sus labios rozaron. Al principio sólo se mantenían cerrados pero Gustav no aguanto más, los abrió, Teffi sólo se dejo llevar. Fue un beso corto pero muy importante para ambos.  
Al separarse Gustav sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Teffi perpleja por unos segundos.

---

Lily y Joe subían agarrados de la mano, inconscientemente, claro. Al llegar la hora de ir a sus habitaciones, lamentablemente la magia se rompió.

-Bien, amor, es hora de ir a dormir - dijo Joe, Lily abrió los ojos como platos. Respiró hondo.

-¿Amor? No lo he olvidado - respondió Lily con un tono de voz triste de nuevo. Joe también recordó lo sucedido.

-Sólo perdóname - agachó la cabeza-. Lo seres humanos cometemos errores.

-Lo sé - soltó la mano de Joe-. Pero aún no estoy lista para superar el tuyo.

-Perdón - y ahora fue él quien se aventó hacia Lily y la beso.

Fue un beso como el de antes. Uno brusco y con odio, pero con arrepentimiento y pasión, mucha. Joe empujó a Lily contra la pared, no se dejaba de besar. Cuando ya estaban en un punto donde iba a ser díficil separarse, el primero en volver a tomar conciencia de la realidad fue Lily.  
Se separó lentamente de Joe, quien tenían aún los ojos cerrados y seguía embriagado de ese momento.

-No puedo - susurró Lily antes de dirigirse corriendo a su habitación.

---

Nick y Jasmin subían en el ascensor, con unas cuantas risas y unas peculiares miraditas cómplices, de esas que se mandan los AMIGOS luego de una travesura, o de una futura travesura. Pero al igual que con Joe y Lily la magia se esfumó al momento de la despedida.

-Bien, Nicky... - Jasmin lanzó una risita-. Mentira Nick. Ya, mejor nos vamos a dormir - bostezó.

-Sí, tienes razón. Buenas noches - como un reflejo se abrazaron. Al separarse agacharon la cabeza-. Jasmin... - prosiguió Nick al mismo tiempo que ella pronunció su nombre.

-Nick... - habló primero Jasmin-. Esto no es bueno. esto de pelearnos y reconciliarnos a cada rato no es bueno.

-Lo sé. ¿Por qué no...? - Nick se sonrojó.

-Por qué no, ¿qué? - preguntó Jasmin.

-Nada, nada - Jasmin le mandó una krada reprochadora, a la cual Nick respondió con una derretidora-. ¿Por qué no...esto?

Se empezó a acercar al rostro de Jasmin lentamente. Tomaron un respiro profundo, sus aromas embriagaba a ambos. Jasmin olía a jazmines con rosas, un aroma simplemente perfecto. Y Nick, ¡oh Nick!, no había explicación para ese aroma tan único en el universo.  
Nick empezó a acelerar su acercamiento. La mente de Jasmin estaba a mil por hora, dudaba entre dejarse llevar y no, iba a complicar más la situación. Cuando Nick se encontraba sólo a unos poquísimos milímetros, respiraron, ya no se resistían y... Jasmin movió la cabeza, Nick se detuvo. La vio, lo vio, se vieron. En sus miradas había una gran dosis de deseo pero en la de Jasmin también había una, aunque pequeña, dosis de inseguridad.

-Nick, - Jasmin suspiró - ahora no. Mañana hablamos. Lo siento.

-Está bien. Yo lo siento.

Cuando Jasmin ya se empezaba a ir a su habitación Nick la detuvo y le dio un muy significativo beso en la mejilla. Jasmin le dio uno igual. Uno en el que se decían que todo iba a estar bien aunque tengan que tomar un tiempo. Así cada uno fue a descansar, con la pequeña certeza que lo resolverían todo mañana.

* * *

**Muajjaa. Diganme la verdad, ¿pensaron que la Navidad lo iba a resolver todo?**

**¿Pensaron que Joe y lily se iban a volver a unir?**

**¿pensaron que Jasmin iba a perdonar a Nick así por así?**

**Pues ¡no! Niñas locas xD Hay mucho más drama para ustedes :D**

**Por favor no me maten, prometo subir pronto ;)**

**Besos**

**Jas!*  
**


	14. Capítulo 14: ¿Qué Es Lo Mejor?

**Holaa :)**

**No me maten! Sé que soy una descarada por demorarme tanto. Sé que no soy buena cumpliendo promesas. Por favor perdonen la demora enserio, el cole, el castigo y el nuevo fic me tenían loca.**

**Miles de gracias a mis lectoras! Garcias a Hipocresia, quien siempre me alienta para seguir. Gracias a Lily'wiky, quien tiene que seguir su fic pronto! A carolynlynlyn, quien deja reviews cortos pero alentadores. Las adoro!**

**Por si tienen curiosidad el nuevo fic se llama Coincidence in New York, ya va en el 2° cap.**

**Bueno mejor me callo y les dejo leer. ;)**

**

* * *

¿Qué es lo mejor?**

A los dos días luego de Navidad, los padres estaban disfrutando con Frankie las tantas actividades que había en el hotel. Mientras los chicos trataban de resolver sus dilemas. La situación era la siguiente: los que estaban como enamorados tenía que ayudar a los que tenían problemas con su corazón y Jasmin eran "sólo amigos", aunque nadie aún había hablado sobre lo ocurrido la madrugada anterior. En cambio, Lily y Joe ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra a pesar de que Joe se moría por hablar con ella pero sabía que ella lo iba a ignorar fácilmente. Teffi evadía cada oportunidad que tenía de estar cerca de Gustav.

En la mañana Joe despertó y miró por la ventana, el sol ya brillaba bastante. Se quedó echado pensando, y vio su rostro en el sol, vio el rostro de Lily en el sol. Le dio nostalgia, ayer en la tarde le dijo que lo sentía por lo que había sucedido antes de ir a dormir y ella lo ignoró. ¿Pasará eso de nuevo? ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto la extrañaba! Y ahora va a ser más difícil aún ya que va a vivir a L.A.  
'¡Rayos! ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? ¡Por qué...!', pensaba. De pronto, ¡PLUM! Sintió que algo o alguien se cayó a sus espaldas y volteó. Era Nick.

-¿Qué te pasó? - le preguntó aguantado la risa que le daba sus rulos todos alborotados.

-¡Pues me caí! - Movió la cabeza y empezó a reír-. ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso?! - gritó Nick irritado.

-Pues...jajjajaja...tus...tus rulos - le respondió y siguió riendo hasta que alguien le tiró una almohada-. ¡Oye brócoli! - se disponía a devolverle su almohada.

-¡Hey! Yo no fui - le dijo con cara inocente.

-¡Cállate Joe! - dijo la voz de Kevin-. ¡Hay quienes intentan dormir! - Así que él había sido, alguien quería una pelea de almohadas.

-Sí pero ya no podemooos - dijo David bostezando-. Recuerden que hoy se van Cati y Cody a pasar año nuevo con su familia - les hizo recordar.

-¡Oh! Cierto - Kevin se apresuró-. ¡Apúrense! Despierten a Jeremy y vayan por las chicas. Su vuelo sale a las 3 y media y ya son las 12 y 15. Yo voy a tomar una ducha.

-Yo voy por ellas - se ofreció David y salió corriendo.

-¡David! ¡No salg...! - Joe trató de detenerlo pero ya era tarde, David ya se había ido sin polo.

-Bueno ya se dará cuenta - dijo Nick con una risita-. Bueno, a nosotros nos tocó la parte más difícil. Despertar a Jeremy.

-Cierto, peroo...- pensando-. Si... - se acercó hacia la ventana-. ¿Oh! ¡Mira, Nick! ¡Lizzie en bikini! - Gritó para que Jeremy lo escuchara. Al principio Nick no lo entendía pero luego de dos segundos, y gracias a sus señas entendió y le siguió la corriente.

-¡Sí! ¡Wow! ¡Qué chiquito su bikini! ¡Aunque le queda súper bien a Lizzie! - También gritó.

Jeremy se despertó desesperado, nos jaló fuera de la ventana y nos empezó a gritar (¡qué buen ejemplo de novio!).

-¿Qué hacen viendo a Lizzie! - Les regañó y luego miró por la ventana-. Pero... no hay nadie.

-Jajaja - empezó Joe a reír-. ¡Te engañamos! - Jeremy lo miró mal y se volvió hacia la ventana.

-Oh, por Dios - exclamó-. Nick, ahora sí las chacas bajaron a tomar sol, mira a Lily en un súper mini-bikini - Jeremy era muy buen actor-. Al parecer las chicas recién acaban de bajar.

-¡Quítate de ahí! - Joe los sacó de la ventana furioso mientras que ellos se morían de risa-. Jajaja. ¡Qué chistositos están! - Exclamó al verse engañado.

-Sí, bueno, la venganza es dulce - dijo Jeremy-. Bueno, bueno, es hora de alistarse, pronto tenemos que estar abajo para despedir a Cody y Cati - dijo al ver a Kevin salir del baño.

-¡No te demores! - Nick le gritó cuando Jeremy ya estaba entrando al baño-. ¡Ay bro'! ¿Ahora que haremos? - aunque no dijo a qué se refería Joe ya lo sabía, Jasmin y Lily. Ambos estaban en situaciones complicadas con ellas.

-No lo sé - le respondió todo frustrado-. Al menos tú y Jasmin ya están bien, al menos como amigos. Pero Lily, ¡oh Lily! ¡Me va a volver loco! Me ignora todo el tiempo desde... lo que sucedió.

-Pues tú también fuiste un tarado por besar a Taylor, Joe - dijo el sabiondo de Kevin escuchando silenciosamente la conversación-. No debiste besarla teniendo a Lily en frente. ¡Qué digo! Corrección. ¡No debiste besarla si sentías algo por Lily! ¡Es una muy buena chica para ti!

-¡Siento algo por ella! - lo corrigió Joe tajante-. Y eso es lo que me hace sentir peor aún.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes que a Jass la quiero como algo más que amiga! - Intervino Nick impertinentemente con algo que no venía al caso entre Lily y Joe-. Pero por estúpido no creo que ella me logre querer como algo más... - Nick estaba aún más frustrado que Joe, pero a diferencia Joe sí tenía buenos motivos.

-¡Ya Nick! ¡Para! - Kevin se cansó de escuchar tantas quejas de Nick-. Ya fuiste un completo idiota por tratarla así y creer a Miley más que a ella, pero ya, al menos se hablan, en c...

-Si claro que nos hablamos, pero cuando la abrazo como a algo más que amiga o la intento besar se aleja de mí - lo interrumpió deliberadamente.

-¿En qué te has convertido? Ya no puedo ni hablar contigo porque solo piensas en ti mismo - bromeó Joe pero Nick no se lo tomó bien que digamos ya que apenas Jeremy salió de bañarse, él entró viéndose un poco molesto.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa? - preguntó Jeremy viéndose un poco confundido.

-Nada, es sólo... Jasmin - Jeremy asintió comprendiendo el asunto.

-¡Me hubieran avisado al menos que estaba en ropa interior! - Gritó David rojo como un tomate al entrar a la habitación.

-Hahahahhahahahaha - Jeremy, Kevin y Joe se empezaron a matar de la risa-. Nick... Nick... - Joe no podía parar de reírse, esperó unos segundos-: Nick lo intento, pero tú saliste corriendo del cuarto así que no pudimos avisarte.

-¡Acabo de pasar la mayor vergüenza con mi novia y sus amigas de toda mi vida! - Se volvieron a reír descontroladamente, se imaginaban a ellas viendo a David en ropa interior y a Alex comiéndoselo con la mirada-. ¡No es gracioso! - Le tiró una almohada a Joe, últimamente todos tenía algo en contra de Joe y de las almohadas-. Además, Lily opinó que era más sexy que tú - Joe sabía que había la posibilidad que eso sea una mentira, sin embargo algo dentro de él despertó al monstruo de los celos.

-Pues, creo que Lily necesita lentes, ya que... ¡cómo se atreve a compararme si quiera contigo! ¡Cómo puede decir que eres más sexy que yo! - Lo dijo con un involuntario tono de desprecio y tomó una postura como si fuera a pegarle.

-¡Calma Joe! ¡Lily tiene derecho a expresarse! ¿No? - Kevin intervino.

-Bueno, bueno, supongo que tienes razón - se calmó-. Lo siento David - nos dimos la mano -, supongo que ahora me estoy volviendo más loco aún por ella - todos sonrieron-. Espera, ¿dijiste "novia" a Alex? ¿Ya es oficial? - pregunté con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, aún no, pero pronto. ¡De eso estoy seguro! - respondió David muy entusiasta. "¡Qué suerte tienen algunos!", pensó Joe. Después de eso ya no volvieron a hablar porque Joe se sumió en sus pensamientos, y cuando Nick salió del baño entró él a ducharse.

Cuando todos terminaron de alistarse. Bajaron casi al mismo tiempo que las chicas y nuestros padres para el "desayuno-almuerzo". Comieron con paciencia todos juntos. Joe cruzó unas cuantas miraditas con Lily, le sonrió pero ella nada. Nick seguía con Jasmin, intentando reconquistarla, aunque tal vez no sea necesario conquistarla de nuevo ya que ella todavía podía seguir sintiendo algo por Nick, pero no estaba seguro, por eso luego del desayuno, cuando Nick no estaba muy pendiente de ella, Joe pidió si podían conversar un momento luego de que Cody y Cati se hayan ido, ella aceptó.  
Al terminar el desayuno-almuerzo, los acompañaron hasta el aeropuerto, por suerte no había muchas personas pero por si acaso alguna fan loca rondara por ahí, fueron disfrazados. Se despidieron prometiéndose verse pronto. Luego, mientras Nick seguía embobado con Jas, Joe le dijo a Kevin que se iría al hotel con ella, para hablar sobre Nick, que se verían allá con todos luego.

Cuando Joe se puso al lado de Jasmin y la empezó a llevar a otro lugar, Lily los vio, no sabía si era su curiosidad o los malditos celos lo que hicieron que ella vaya a seguirlos. Salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi, ella tomó otro en seguida y le indicó al taxista que los siguiera, Liz la llamó preguntando donde estaba y le dijo que ya estaba en el hotel porque le empezó a doler la cabeza, Lizzie le creyó y le dijo que los demás ya estaban regresando también. Para su sorpresa Jasmin y Joe fueron al hotel, lo que al principio la asustó, pero luego vi que se dirigían a la playa. Llegaron hasta las sillas para tomar sol y se sentaron, Lily se escondió en un lugar donde le era posible espiarlos.

-Jas, tenemos que hablar... - Joe empezó.

-Sí, lo sé. Tú y Lily van muy mal, ¿no? - preguntó Jasmin, era bueno que se preocupara por ella, pero no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida.

-Sí, bueno no sé - Joe se veía frustrado, pero no dejaba de perder su lindura-. Pero eso no era de lo que te quería hablar - '¡Bien ahí Joe! ¡No dejes que se metan en nuestras vidas', pensaba Lily-, tenemos que hablar sobre Nick y tú - Jasmin puso mala cara-. ¡Y no me digas que no sientes nada por él! ¡Por qué se que sí sientes algo por él aún!

-¡Joe! - sólo Lily sabía que Jasmin seguía sintiendo algo por Nick, pero no lo iba a decir tan fácilmente-. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y todo, pero no hay nada de que hablar sobre eso! - pero Joe tenía razón, si tenían que hablar. Jasmin se paró pero Joe hizo que de nuevo se sentara-. ¡Además yo soy feliz siendo sólo amiga de él!

-Jas, Nick es mi hermano y no me gusta verlo así - Joe siempre pensando en sus hermanos-. Pueden ser amigos y todo pero eso no es lo que le hace feliz, y a tí tampoco.

-¡No me hará feliz pero al menos no me hace daño! Para ser algo más que amigos debe de haber más confianza, no la hay, y eres consiente de eso al igual que él - Jasmin podía ser muy testaruda a veces.

-Pero la confianza se va construyendo, no aparece así de la nada - Joe intentaba hacer que Jasmin entre en razón-. Las personas cometen errores y los van enmendando, pero si no le das la oportunidad a Nick, ¿cómo va a haber confianza? - Jasmin se quedó un largo tiempo en silencio pensando, Joe parecía oler la victoria.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero Nick ya ha cometido muchos errores conmigo y no sé si podré ser capaz de soportar otro más - Joe no conoce a Jasmin tanto como Lily, ella no iba a dejar que alguien más le gane.

-¿Y si no hay otro más? ¿Cómo sabes si va a haber otro más si ni siquiera te arriesgas? - ambos eran muy buenos rivales-. Dale sólo una oportunidad más, no creo que sea tan imbécil como para dejarte ir otra vez, y si sucede Nick recibirá su gritada y tú podrás seguir con tu vida. Pero por mientras se necesitan.

-No lo sé, últimamente he estado pensado y creo que Nicholas no siente lo mismo que yo. Además porque me querría. Hay tantas cantantes y actrices preciosas en su mundo, que sólo conformarse con querer a una muchachita que conoció en una feria y es su vecina. O sea, ¿no te parece ilógico? - dijo Jasmin, ya le había contado a Lily su teoría pero ella simplemente la había ignorado por ser incoherente.

-Ok Jasmin, voy a hacer como si nunca escuché eso, o que sólo lo dijiste porque estás enojada con Nick - Jasmin vio a Joe como sin entender-. ¡Nick no es así! ¡Lo que él más añora en el mundo es hacer música y ser tratado como una persona común. No se va a fijar en una persona de plástico. ¡Y te adora por cómo eres! - Jasmin se sonrojó y dio un suspiro, estaba derrotada.

-Está bien, pero se tendrá que esperar un poco porque no me va a tener así de fácil después de lo que me hizo - Joe sonrió-. Ahora que ya resolvimos esto, falta resolver lo tuyo con Lilyanne - Joe se vio frustrado de nuevo.

-Este... Yo... ¡No hay nada que hablar sobre eso! - Jasmin puso cara como de... "Joe no te engañes"-. Bueno... - ¡Dios! Qué débil era ese tipo-. Tal vez sí haya, pero no quiero hablar de eso - Jasmin volvió a poner su cara-. Está bien, te hablaré sobre eso - Jasmin sonrió, adoraba cuando ganaba-. Pues, creo que no te conté que... pues que... nos besamos cuando estábamos enojados, en el pasillo después de la cena de Navidad - lo dijo rapidísimo. Los recuerdos de esa noche vinieron a la mente de Lily como un rayo

-¡Oh! - Jasmin se sorprendió, pero al aparecer luego le pareció lógico-. ¿Cómo fue?

-¡No te voy a explicar todo! Sólo nos besamos - dijo Joe como si los recuerdos también le vinieran a la mente-. Y en la mañana Lily me empezó a ignorar, como si eso no hubiese pasado jamás.

-Pues, tal vez ella sienta que después de ese beso se traicionó a sí misma. Recuerda que estaba muy dolida luego de tu beso con Taylor, lo que si me permites agrgar fue muy imbécil de tu parte - ¡Wow! Lily se quedó sorprendida después de la explicación de Jasmin, la conocía demasiado bien.

-Es lógico lo que me acabas de decir. Pero, ¿por qué hace eso? ¿Orgullo acaso? - Jasmin asintió en silencio-. Oh, pero si de verdad me quiere que ponga todo su ego y orgullo a un lado y me perdone - '¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso después de lo que sucedió?! ¡Él tiene igual o hasta más ego que yo!', Lily se enojó al oír decir eso a Joe.

-Joe, para nosotras, las chicas no es tan fácil. Y de seguro para ti tampoco lo sería si tú estuvieras en su lugar, en este poco tiempo que nos conocemos puedo asegurarte que por lo que he observado de ti también tienes mucho ego - Joe sólo se sonrojó pero no lo negó, sabiendo que era cierto.

-Bueno, tal vez ambos debamos cambiar pero la quiero- Lils dejó de respirar por un momento-. Jasmin te juro que cuando ocurrió lo de Taylor en mi mente sólo estaba Lily, me sentí de lo peor cuando me di cuenta de lo que le había hecho. Es que... La quiero, la quiero y la quiero y no lo puedo evitar - Joe sonaba como un niño pequeño haciendo pataleta para conseguir lo que quería, y lo que quería era ¡a Lily!, quien no pensó en sus actos y salió corriendo de donde estaba escondida.

-¡Joe! - Exclamó. Él y Jasmin se asustaron al verla salir, a ella no me importo. Joe se paró y la miró desconcertado mientras ella se arrojaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba-. ¡También te quiero! - No sabía porque pero estaba sollozando, Joe acariciaba su ondulado cabello-. Pero necesitamos hablar - se separé de él, quien asintió sin decir palabra. Jasmin se paró.

-Bueno, mi ayuda no es necesaria aquí así que me voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, Kev me acaba de textear y dice que ya llegaron. Suerte a ambos - se alejó de ellos a un paso acelerado.

-Qué bueno que intente arreglar su situación con Nick - dijo Lils cambiando repentinamente de humor-. La hubieras visto, se estaba muriendo por dentro al no pod...

-Espera - la interrumpió Joe, ups, acababa de delatarse-, ¿escuchaste todo lo que decíamos?

-Hum... Yo... Tal vez... es que los vi venir juntos hasta aquí y yo le quería preguntar a Jasmin algo, pero cuando me di cuenta que no estaba me empezó a doler mi cabeza y... y... - mintió, en lo que no era muy buena.

-¿Tenías celos al verme venir con Jasmin? - ¡Rayos! Joe la descubrió y su sonrojamiento y silencio afirmaron su pregunta-. Pero, ¿por qué tenías celos si ya no somos nada? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara, sabía que él ya sabía porque pero quería que ella lo dijera.

-Porque, como ya te dije - le aclaré y él me sonrió más, lo que me hizo sentir feliz-, te quiero. Pero no sabemos ¿qué es lo mejor?

-Yo sí lo sé. Lo mejor es estar juntos, como antes. Así seríamos felices y esta tortura se acabaría.

-Joe - cogió su mano y entrelazaron lo dedos-, estuvimos juntos apenas y un día. Y - bajó la mirada, no le complacía decir esto - no salió del todo bien - soltó un risa irónica. Subió su mirada buscando alguna respuesta, Joe la miraba directamente en los ojos.

-Ahora podemos enmendar todo, hacer que salga bien. Te acuerdas lo que dijiste aquella noche, mientras estemos aquí tenemos que disfrutar y ser felices - la voz de Joe era un ruego que le partió el corazón.

-Sé lo que dije, pero ¿si disfrutamos y somos felices siendo sólo amigos? - Joe buscó alguna inseguridad en la mirada de Lils pero al parecer no la encontró ya que no respondió-. No hay que tomar otra desición precipitada como la anterior, recuerda que me voy a mudar a L.A. y vamos a tener tiempo suficiente para empezar de nuevo, y si aún lo deseamos ser algo más. Pero todo a su tiempo, ¿si?

-Entonces - dijo por fin Joe después de un largo silencio-, ¿quieres empezar desde cero? - asintió. Pasó otro largo rato silencioso-: Hola, me llamo Joe Jonas - le tendió su mano sonriéndole.

-Hola, yo soy Lily - respondió con una gran sonrisa. Aunque se querían como algo más que amigos sabían que este sí era un buen comienzo.

¡No la encontraba! Luego de que el avión de Cati y Cody despegara se esfumó completamente, apenas la perdía de vista se iba de su lado. Preguntó a todo el mundo si la había visto pero al parecer a todos se les había escapado, hasta que fue con Kevin y le preguntó sobre Jasmin, parecía tener un aspecto sospechoso. Empezó a tratar de distraerlo con cosas que ni él entendía, hablaba del cielo, lo que le hizo recordar a Jasmin por alguna extraña razón. Luego empezó a hablar del mar que se veía a lo lejos, lo cual también hizo que Nick la recordara, todo le hacía recordar a ella. Seguía hablando sobre la belleza del mar hasta que Nick agradeció que Liz llegara.

-Kev, ¿ya vamos? Lily está en el hotel. Dice que le duele la cabeza, me gustaría ver como está - 'Más sospechoso aún', pensó Nick.

-Sí, claro vamos. ¿Dónde está Danielle? - preguntó Kevin.

-Está por allá con Teffi y Gustav - respondió Liz y se fue a avisarles a los demás que se iban.

-¿Han visto a Joe? No lo encuentro por ningún lado, me prestó su cel y no lo veo para devolvérselo - llegó David junto a ellos. ¡Todo encajó para Nick! 'Jasmin no quería algo más con él porque quería con Joe, y por eso Lily también fue al hotel, para arreglar su situación. ¡Qué traidor que es Joe!', Nick volvió a tener pensamientos absurdos.

-No, no lo hemos visto - respondió Kevin algo nervioso-. Creo que ya se fue, igual y nosotros también ya nos vamos - David asintió y se fue junto a Alex.

-Kev, ¿a Joe y Jasmin se gustan? - preguntó Nick con algo de temor, Kevin siempre sabía todo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Qué hablas? ¿No ves que Joe se muere por Lily? Aparte tú te mueres por Jasmin. ¡No puedo creer que desconfíes de tu hermano! ¡Sangre de tu sangre!

-Sí, pero no sé, como no los...

-¡Nada! - lo interrumpió. Verdaderamente pensando bien lo que dijo, sonaba algo ilógico-. ¡Deja de hablar disparates y ya vamos!

Salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron dos taxis ya que no alcanzaban en uno. Llegaron al hotel, Nick bajé rápidamente del taxi dejando a Jeremy pagándole al taxista. Subió a su habitación, bueno en realidad subió a la de Jasmin para ver si estaba allí, y no, no estaba. Volvió a bajar y le preguntó a Alex si la había visto, le respondió que acababa de subir por el otro ascensor, así que tuvo que volver a subir. Tocó su puerta y ella atendió. No sabía que fue lo que le hizo quedarse embobado, parecieron días que no se habían visto, al verlo una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, él la abrazó.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? - preguntó Nick al mismo tiempo que ella lanzaba una risita tonta-. No es gracioso - le dijo separándome de ella-, no sabía donde estabas. Simplemente desapareciste.

-Hahaha - siguió riendo-. Lo siento, es que Joe me tenía que contar algo así que vine con él al hotel - al escuchar eso Nick sintió una punzada en mi pecho-. Perdón si te preocupé - bajó su rostro como pidiendo disculpas.

-No hay problema, pero si quieres desaparecerte de nuevo me avisas para no preguntar tanto por ti, ¿ok? - ella asintió.

-Mm... - cogió su mano como jugando, sintieron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo-. Nick, tenemos, necesitamos - le puso más énfasis a la última palabra - hablar sobre... nosotros - continuó con temor. Una parte de él sintió felicidad pero la otra miedo a que todo esto se acabara.

-Cla... claro, pero ¿aquí? - ella vio a su alrededor con cierto desagrado-. ¿Si hablamos en el pasillo? - sugirió. Ella lo miró extrañada-. Bueno, ya sabes, los buenos recuerdos en el pasillo... - Nick la hacía recordar.

-Hahaha - se rió de nuevo-. Ok, pero yo conozco un lugar más privado del pasillo - se paró y lo jaló de la mano que sostenía fuera de su habitación. Primero se fijó si no había alguien rondando por los pasillos. Luego lo llevó dando vueltas y más vueltas hasta que llegaron a una parte oscura por la habitación de Gustav. Desde afuera no se veía esa parte del pasillo. Jasmin se sentó en el piso y me jaló de la mano para que haga lo mismo.

-¡Qué buen lugar! - nos sonreímos-. Bien, ¿de qué tenemos que hablar? -preguntó Nick como para resolverlo todo de una vez.

-Nicholas, tú sabes de que tenemos que hablar - oh oh, ese Nicholas no sonó muy bien.

-¿Por qué me dices Nicholas? ¿Estás enojada conmigo acaso? - preguntó con cara de perrito esperando que la respuestas sea no. Jasmin respiró profundo.

-No, Nick no - se alivió-. Es que, ¿qué somos? - preguntó de frente.

-Amigos - respondió Nick afirmativamente.

-¿Amigos que se adoran? ¿Qué se tratan como algo más? - Jasmin quería que la respuesta correcta saliera de los labios de Nick.

-Muy buenos amigos.

-Nick, tenemos que definirnos, sino vamos a terminar destrozados, bueno al menos yo - Nick recuerdo como le había hablado nuestra primera noche ahí y como la había tratado en el Tony Roma's, le dolió mucho. Además ella aún no lo había perdonado por lo último, tal vez si eran amigos, pero no había dicho te perdono, como las otras veces-. Si vamos a ser amigos hay que comportarnos como amigos, y si vamos a ser algo más pues... - lo miró con esos ojos cafés que brillaban tanto.

-¿Hay que ser algo más? - preguntó Nick con temor. Ella movió la cabeza en señal de negación-. ¿Entonces?

-No me siento lista como para que seamos algo más. No siento que exista lo necesario para ser algo más - a Jasmin pareció dolerle al decir esto-, no hay confianza, que es lo más importante.

-Tal vez no haya la confianza necesaria pero hay que ir construyéndola, y así poco a poco podríamos llegar a ser felices juntos - Nick buscó algo de apoyó en su mirada, pero con lo que se encontró fueron con lágrimas en formación que lo terminaron de acabar por completo, cogió su mano-. Perdóname por todo Jas, enserio no... no era mi intención dañarte de esa manera. Todo este tiempo lo único que quería era que seas feliz pero al parecer yo soy un obstáculo para eso... - se dio cuenta que las últimas palabras que habían salido de su boca eran involuntarias pero ciertas-. Debo alejarme de ti - Jasmin se vio horrorizada-. Jas, en serio, de seguro tienes razón, no debemos de estar juntos. Tú no eres feliz conmigo, te hago mucho daño y no quiero eso. Me alejaré de ti para que logres ser feliz - soltó su mano con delicadeza y se pare, ella estaba sentada en el suelo aún sin poder reaccionar.

-¡No Nick! ¿¡Qué rayos dices?! - logró reaccionar Jasmin al mismo tiempo que Nick daba media vuelta para alejarse de ella-. Yo no... ¡Yo ya no podría vivir sin ti! - volvió a sostener a Nick de la mano, está vez más fuerte como para evitar que se aleje de ella-. ¡No... no vuelvas a decir que te vas a alejar de mí! ¡Jamás lo digas de nuevo! - La voz de Jasmin se quebró, fue cuando se dio cuenta que ese chico que había conocido en una simple feria había cambiado su vida por completo. Tanto así que Jasmin sentía que no iba a poder sobrevivir un día sin saber que Nicholas Jonas va a estar ahí junto a ella.

-Yo... yo lo siento Jasmin. Pero esto es algo que debo de hacer. Es por tu bien, créeme que esto te va a ser mucho más feliz que a mí - de la nada Nick se había convencido que lo mejor era alejarse de Jasmin, pero no podía darse cuenta que ya era muy tarde para eso.

-¡No Nick no! - él miedo que sentía Jasmin al saber que podía existir la posibilidad que Nick se fuera de su lado, le hicieron sentirse débil, que cayó de rodillas a sus pies con su mano sosteniendo la de Nick-. ¡Nick te perdono! ¡Te perdono por todo, aunque a mí luego me duela aunque no mucho por qué sé que tú vas a seguir allí para mi bien o mi mal! ¡Pero por favor no te vayas! -

-¡Jasmin! - Nick la agarró de la cintura y la ayudó a pararse frente a él-. Tranquila - exclamó al darse cuenta de que Jasmin empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente por el shock que le había causado la idea de su amado-. Está bien, no voy a ir a ningún lado - la abrazó fuerte, fuerte. Jasmin sólo decía: "No me dejes Nicholas, no me dejes". A Nick no le importaba que le dijera 'Nicholas' en ese momento, sólo le importaba que Jasmin se sintiera mejor-. Shh... Shh. Aquí estoy - repetía Nick para tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su lacio cabello negro.

-Nick - dijo Jasmin, después de unos minutos, cuando ya se había calmado-, por favor jamás vuelvas a decir que me vas a dejar - respiró profundo.

-Jamás te voy a dejar - respondió Nick con una suave voz separándose lentamente de ella. Continuó con una melodiosa voz-: 'When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything is alright, when you're right here by my side'" - Jasmin rió, pero sus ojos aún seguían rojos, así que Nick contunuó-: 'When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever. I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go. 'Cause when you look me in the eyes...' - Nick miró profundamente en los ojos de Jasmin, al igual que ella-. Por favor, sé que es enorme lo que te voy a pedir pero es necesario - pidió Nick en un susurro-. Por favor, perdóname por todo lo malo que has sentido por mi culpa. Perdóname por hacerte sufrir así, por sacarte tantas lágrimas de tus hermosos ojos cafés. Perdón - la volvió a abrazar, está vez aferrándose más a ella pero delicadamente.

-Está bien Nicholas te perdono - Jasmin también se aferró a él con toda su fuerza-. Sólo... - bajó más la voz - necesito que confies más en mi. Y que entiendas que no me siento lista todavía para que seamos algo más que muy buenos amigos - Nick asintió, estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Jasmin le pidiera-. Yo te quiero un montón, y no sé que haría sin tí, tal vez moriría o algo por el estil... - Nick poso un dedo en sus labios.

-Shh. Nunca digas que morirías, ya que yo moriría contigo - se sonrieron.

-Bien, entonces no me dejes - Nick volvió a sólo asentir-. Y... te voy a llamar Nicholas por todo un mes, o al menos hasta que me olvide - Jasmin se rió, está vez la felicidad llenó completamente sus brillantes ojos que Nick también rió.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Jas! ¡Eso no era parte del trato! - Bromeó riendo.

-Lo siento Nicholas, pero luego de tu "grandiosa idea", voy a estar al menos un poco enfadada contigo por si quiera un mes - siguieron riendo.

-Bien, espero que te olvides pronto de tu enfado - Jasmin le sonrió una vez más antes de volver a abrazarlo. Nick la besó en la frente y se quedaron así por un momento.

Teffi quería correr, alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible. Esperaba que Gustav no la hubiera visto, porque eso era lo último que le hubiera gustado que pase. Alex acababa de meter la pata y bien hondo, había soltado toda la verdad acerca de la poción de amor con la que Teffi hizo que Gustav se "enamorara de ella". Y también había soltado lo que ella le había contado sobre el beso de Navidad con Gustav, lo que hizo que se sonrojaran. Pero Teffi no estaba corriendo por que estaba molesta con Alex, estaba molesta consigo mismo y muerta de vergüenza también.  
Volteó para ver si alguien la seguía y se calmó ligeramente al ver que nadie estaba. Siguió corriendo a orillas del mar, hace un momento acababa de ver a Lily y Joe platicando de lo lindo, luego se encargaría de interrogarlos a cada uno. Ahora sólo se tenía que alejar de ahí, al menos por unas horitas. Volvió a voltear, pero está la hizo desesperarse más. Vio a Gustav que la estaba siguiendo. Acelero el paso, hasta que en una de esas pisó mal, se dobló el tobillo y cayó a la arena. Al ver esto Gustav corrió más rápido hasta alcanzarla.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó realmente preocupado.

-¡Tú que crees genio! - Lo vio irritada-. ¡Me doblé el tobillo y me duele mucho! ¡Claro que estoy bien! - Exclamó con sarcasmo.

-No, no lo estas - la miró a los ojos, Teffi puso cara de: "¡No! ¿En serio?", pero al mismo tiempo sintió mariposas al verse directamente a los ojos con Gustav-. Ven para llevarte al tópico del hotel - Gustav se disponía a cargar a Teffi pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó.

-¡No! ¡Qué haces! ¡Yo puedo ir sola! - Gustav dejó que intentara pararse sola, sabiendo que no iba poder y que se iba a caer de nuevo, pero ahora él estuvo allí para evitar que vuelva a chocar con la arena mojada-. Está bien - se rindió-, ayúdame a llegar hasta el hotel - Gustav la iba a cargar, pero a Teffi no le gustaba sentirse inútil así que agarró del hombro a Gustav, quien entendiendo posó un brazo en su cintura y la ayudó a cojear.

-Mm... - titubeó luego de un lapso de silencio - No te sientas mal por lo que dijo Alex. La conozco desde hace bastante tiempo y sé como es.

-¡No me siento mal por lo que Alex dijo! - se defendió rápidamente Teffi-. ¡De hecho no me siento mal por nada!

-¿Ah si? Entonces, ¿Por qué corrías? - Gustav no se tragaba el cuento chino.

-Pues porque... me dieron ganas. Además correr es saludable.

-No cuando te doblas el tobillo - a Teffi le entró la cólera y lo golpeó en el brazo-. ¡Auch! ¿¡Y eso por qué?! - Teffi se encogió de hombros. Se quedaron callados por otro momento, hasta que Gustav decidió aclarar todo-. ¿Sabes? Lo que no entiendo es porque Alex quiere hacer que nos enamoremos - Teffi de puso roja y sintió que le faltaba el aire por los nervios.

-Yo... no... sé de que hablas - dijo Teffi haciéndose a la indiferente.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo más raro? - continuó Gustav ignorando a Teffi-. ¡Qué yo de verdad me estoy enamorando de ti! - ahora sí le faltó tanto el aire a Tef que se detuvo. Se vieron por unos instantes directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué... qué tu qué? - preguntó Teffi sin dar derecho a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado hace poco.

-Que me estoy enamorando de ti - lo dijo como si nada pero Teffi no reaccionó cómo si nada, se puso pálida-. ¿Tef? ¿Tef? ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Gustav preocupándose de nuevo.

-Ah...ah - titubeó Teffi-. Sssí, eesstooyy bbiieenn - apenas logró articular.

-¿Tú no me vas a decir nada? - Tef lo miró sin entender-. Acerca de lo que te dije. Me declaré, o dije lo que creo que siento y tú no me vas a responder.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Es lo que crees sentir! ¡No lo que en verdad sientes! - buscó una excusa para no declararse ella también.

-¡Teffi! ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso me vas a decir que no sentiste que ese beso, en Navidad, fue algo muy importante para ambos? - Teffi recordó el dulce beso que se había dado con él en Navidad. Pero ella creía ser una persona muy realista que no creía en cuentos de hadas.

-Tal vez, pero tú... pero tú en verdad sigues enamorado de mi mejor amiga, Jasmin.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡Teffi ya deja de inventar excusas para no decirme lo que en verdad sientes por mí! - Exclamó Gustav perdiendo la paciencia con esta muchacha-. ¿O tengo que volver a hacer esto? – cogió su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios. Teffi puso resistencia primero pero luego le respondió el beso, como siempre fue corto-. Dime lo que sientes - está vez no fue una orden, fue una petición.

-No lo sé - susurró Teffi. Era un poco estúpido que después de haberse besado no sepan lo que sienten-. Debo... debo de convencerme que esto es real. TÚ debes de sentir, no creer sentir.

-Dame tiempo, pero ahora dime lo que sientes - el rostro de Teffi seguía en las manos de Gus, ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo... yo también CREO que me estoy enamorado de un gran besador como tú - creyó oportuno el momento para hacer una broma. Ambos rieron y desapareció un poco la tensión.

-Tenemos tiempo para aclararnos. Yo me voy a vivir a L.A., con ustedes. Pero no creo que lo que está creciendo en mí por ti pueda desaparecer.

-Espero que no lo haga - sonrió-. Ahora sí, ¿me puedes llevar hasta el tópico? Estoy dejando de sentir mi tobillo - estaban en un momento tan importante que Gus había olvidado por completo el tobillo de Tef.

-¡Uy cierto! - La cogió de la cintura y la cargó, está vez ella no se resistió en lo absulo, y como era tan pequeña y tierna fue más fácil. A lo contrario, lo ayudó, al enrollar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Todos tenían tiempo para todo. No era necesario precipitarse para ser felices de una vez, siempre había tiempo. Pero cuidado si se dan mucho tiempo y se descuidan puede desvanecerse la magia. Algunas veces es mejor aprovechar el presente, pero otras no. Todos cometemos errores, pero hay que aprender de estos.

* * *

**¿Teffi y Gustav seguirán teniendo tanta magia después de aclararse? ¿Nick y Jasmin lograrán ser más que amigos? ¿Lily y Joe resolverán sus problemas y volveran a estar juntos?**

**Sé que no soy buena cumpliendo promesas, pero creánme que siempre continuaré el fic, aunque me demore un mes. De nuevo, por favor perdonenme por la demora.**

**Dejen reviews! Me ayudan mucho!**

**Besos**

**Jas!***


	15. Capítulo 15: Año Nuevo, Nuevo Hogar

**Hola :)**

**Miles de perdones por la demora. El cole me tiene loca :( Y ahora con los exámenes finales más!  
Además, no hay de que preocuparse ya que les dije que así pase un mes no voy a dejar de escribir ;)**

**Y el notición es que: KEVIN JONAS IS ENGAGED! :O Esta noticia me dejó completamente perpleja! A mí sinceramente no me parece lo correcto ya que son demasiado jóvenes, pero bueno si así son felices yo también.**

**Miles de gracias Hipocresia que siempre me brinda su apoyo para continuar, perdón por demorar tanto. Gracias a ti Lily, tq* un montón niña, recuerda nuestro trato ¿ok? Y gracias a todas la nuevas lectoras que están súper enganchadas con el fic, también al Misterioso o Misteriosa Reviewer. Las(os) amoo! ****¡Estoy súper feliz!**

**Y bueno, aquí les dejo el cap. ¡Qué lo disfruten! :D**

**

* * *

Año Nuevo, Nuevo Hogar**

Al fin llegó el 31 de diciembre. Todos estaba súper emocionados por pasar Año Nuevo en Bahamas, durmiendo en un campamento en la playa, ¡en Bahamas! Lily y Gustav eran los más emocionados de todos ya que pronto iban a ir a vivir a L.A., con sus mejores amigos. Nick dejó de estar embobado con Jasmin, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera aún más apegada (en el sentido de amistad) por él, ya que ambos tenían su espacio y su privacidad. Pero ahora Joe se embobó por Lily, aunque para ella no era tan incómodo ya que también estaba embobada por Joe, a estas alturas ya se conocían completamente, sabían sus gustos, disgustos y preferencias. Gustav y Teffi, bueno era otra historia, en vez de que su relación avance estaba retrocediendo, Teffi evadía a Gustav cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, por eso Gustav intentaba conversar con ella mientras estaban en grupo, lo que no era muy a gusto que digamos.

-Teffi - dijo Gustav cuando por fin había un momento que se encontraban solos en el pasillo-, no me ignores - Teffi seguía caminando como si no escuchara nada, Gustav empezó a correr para alcanzarla, ella no podía correr ya que su tobillo estaba vendado-. ¡Deberíamos de hablar! ¿No crees? - le dijo cuando la alcanzó y la detuvo, Teffi meneó la cabeza.

-No hay nada de que hablar, Gustav - se negó-. Ahora, si me sueltas - dijo con tono imponente-, podré ir por las carpas en donde Danielle, Lizzie, Lily, Alex, Jas y yo dormiremos esta noche.

-¡Por favor Stefania! - La soltó, pero Teffi no se movió-. ¡Sabes muy bien que debemos hablar! - La muchacha asintió levemente mirándolo directamente a los ojos, las mariposas aparecieron de nuevo-. Hace unos días dijiste que CREÍAS que te estabas enamorando de mí, y ahora me evades en cada momento que estamos solos.

-¡No te evado! - intentó defenderse tontamente-. Es que... - decidió decirle la verdad ya que se dio por vencida-. Tengo miedo - concluyó en un susurro bajando la cabeza.

-¿Miedo de qué? - preguntó cogiendo su barbilla haciendo que vuelvan a mirarse a los ojos. Poco a poco se acercaba más a ella.

-Miedo de... - suspiró-. Mira Gustav, yo no creo en cuentos de hadas, ¿ok? Y una buena demostración de que no existen es lo que pasó entre Jas, Nick y tú - Gustav sintió una punzada en el pecho, el ligero dolor que sintió se reflejó en su mirada y Teffi se dio cuenta-. ¿Ves? ¡Aún te duele eso! Aún extrañas a Jas.

-¡No! ¡NO, Stefania! ¿Acaso no logras comprender que eso ya quedó en el pasado? Tal vez... Tal vez me haya quedado algunos pequeños restos de aquello pero no todo. Y tal vez tú me puedas ayudar a desaparecerlos.

-¡No me vas a tratar como alguien que sirve para hacerte olvidar a otra persona! ¡Soy alguien con sentimientos!

-No, Stef. Lo que quiero decir es que... - respiró hondo-. Yo ya me aclaré, sé lo que siento, y lo que siento es... Es que te quiero a ti - Teffi se quedó callada e inmóvil, no sabía que responder, no sabía si moverse o no, ya que si lo hacía estaba segura que iba a caer en los brazos de Gustav-. ¿De nuevo no hay respuesta?

-Mm... Yo... Yo aún no sé lo que siento, ya te dije que no creo que los cuentos de hadas y que tengo miedo - Gustav la miró buscando que dijera más-. Miedo... miedo a que me quieras sólo para poder sacar los restos que Jasmin dejó.

-Perdón Teffi - acarició su rostro y al contacto con su piel sintieron que había una electricidad que recorría sus cuerpos, ella seguía inmóvil-. Perdón, me exprese mal, no quería hacerte sentir de ese modo - Teffi se dio cuenta de que Gustav estaba siendo sincero y asintió aceptando sus disculpas.

-No importa ya - respondió después de un rato-. Gustav - cogió su mano-, yo... necesito tiempo. Por favor dame tiempo - rogó.

-Bien, después de todo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿no? - aceptó luego de razonar por un momento.

-Ajá - fue lo único que logró articular ya que ahora Gustav sostenía su rostro con ambas manos y lo estaba acercando más al suyo-. No - Teffi movió su cabeza a un lado haciendo que Gustav sólo le de un beso en la mejilla-, no Gustav - se quedaron así-. No lo hagas más difícil, ya te dije dame un poco de tiempo.

-Lo siento - susurró y acto seguido la soltó-. Anda y baja la carpa, no querrán dormir en la arena. Te deben de estar esperando - le sonrió y ambos dieron media vuelta y se alejaron.

Todos los otros chicos se encontraban preparando todo para el campamento y la fogata, llevando troncos y todo eso para tener con que prender fuego y sentarse ya que sus padres, cabe recalcar quienes se encontraban supervisándolos tomando sol, los obligaban a trabajar porque tanto que los muchachos les rogaron y tanto que ellos se lo negaron por miedo a cosas raras puedan suceder que al fin, como a la millonésima vez, tuvieron que ceder con la condición que ellos mismos armen todo el campamento y que los chicos duerman separado de las chicas, lo cual les sorprendió a todos, no creían que sus padres puedan pensar de esa manera de ellos. Igual y sus padres los acomodaron, Danielle, Jasmin y Lily en una carpa conectada con la de Alexandra, Teffi y Liz; Nick, Gustav y Kevin en otra conectada con la de Joe, David y Jeremy.  
Bueno, no todos exactamente trabajaban del todo. Mandaron a Teffi y Gustav, por sugerencia de Alex quien luego quedó con una sonrisa de pícara satisfacción, a buscar las carpas en el cuarto de los padres de Jas. Kevin aprovechó que Frankie, y una amiga que estaba con él, no querían ir a la guardería para ayudarlos a construir castillos de arena, junto con Danielle, claro está. Lily y Joe eran los que menos trabajaban, por estar todo el tiempo hablando y hablando, sonriéndose como... como enamorados.

-No entiendo porque esos dos no se amistan completamente y vuelven a estar de una vez por todas - susurró Jasmin armando la fogata junto con Nicholas-. Son tan irritantes, todo el rato felices y sonriendo, ¡argh!

-¡Jas! - Nick se rió en un bajo tono-. ¿Estás celosa de ambos tortolitos?

-¡No! - Jasmin respondió rápidamente prestando atención sólo a su trabajo, sin mirar los ojos hipnotizantes de Nick-. ¡Qué tonterías dices! ¡Ja! ¿De qué debería estar celosa yo?

-De que se vean felices... juntos - Nick seguía con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estoy celosa de que se vean felices? - se burló-. ¡Por favor Nicholas! ¡Lily es mi amiga y me hace feliz que ella este feliz! - Todo el tiempo Jasmin le paraba diciendo Nicholas, lo cual lo molestaba pero intentaba tranquilizarse para no empeorar la cosas-. Yo soy feliz, muy feliz. Y no existe razón alguna para que este celosa de la felicidad de ambos.

-¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Ambos están felices! En cambio, en nuestro caso - haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras-, sólo tú eres "feliz", y eso que no completamente - algunas miraditas se posaron sobre ellos.

-¡Baja la voz! - lo resondró en un susurro dándose cuenta de las miraditas incómodas-. ¿Por qué tú no eres feliz? - preguntó después de unos cuantos segundos con una gran curiosidad en su voz.

-¿Por qué más va a ser? Si no podemos estar juntos, no soy feliz - respondió con una voz mucho más baja.

-Nicholas - Jasmin suspiró dolida por el dolor que mostraba la voz de Nick-, ya hemos hablado sobre esto, y ya habíamos acordado que era lo mejor, PARA AMBOS. ¿Y ahora tú vienes con qué no eres feliz? - Nick también suspiró.

-Es que... Sé que debe haber confianza y todo pero yo ya la tengo, ya confío ciega y plenamente en ti - dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo si se sentaron en la arena mirándose.

-¡Nicholas! Ya te lo he dicho, ahora soy yo la que debe de confiar en ti. Hay algo en mi cabeza que me impide confiar en ti del mismo modo que tú dices confiar en mí, como que me has dañad... - pensó mejor en que decir, no quería lastimar a Nick-. Como que tu confianza en mí a caído tantas veces que no sé si lo que dices es verdad o no.

-¡Jasmin! - protestó-. ¡Lo que te digo es completamente cierto!

-Está bien, sólo dame tiempo, ¿si? - Nick asintió-. La estábamos pasando tan bien - continuó-, ¿por qué no puede seguir así?

-Porque me siento incompleto, como si una parte de mí me hiciera falta. Como si esa parte, ese vacío que hay dentro de mí se agrandara y me dañara cada vez más - respondió rápidamente con una voz fría y seca.

-Lo siento Nicholas - las palabras de Nick dejaron completamente inmóvil a Jasmin.

-Por ejemplo, ahorita ese vacío acaba de crecer más y me hace más daño - susurró.

-¡Lo siento! - Jasmin bajó más la voz al decir esto y acto seguido salió de ahí con destino a su habitación. Joe y Lily al percatarse de esto fueron a ver que ocurría, Lily siguió a Jasmin y Joe acompañó a Nick.

-Mm... ¿Qué pasó bro'? - preguntó Joe continuando el trabajo que ambos habían dejado incompleto.

-Nada - respondió cortante imitando lo que Joe empezó a hacer.

-Ese tonito no me parece que tu discusión con Jas haya terminado bien - lo presionó.

-¡Pitss! ¿Tú crees? ¡No hombre! Fue de maravilla - dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tienes razón - respondió también con sarcasmo-, pero bueno, ¿por qué discutían?

-Porque ella no quiere estar conmigo - volvió a responder cortante.

-¿De nuevo? - a Joe no le importó el tono de Nick, sólo seguía hablando-. Pensé que habían acordado darse un tiempo para que su confianza crezca, y su afecto también. Y el proceso de crecimiento de ambos no iba para nada mal.

-¿¡Por qué todos dicen eso?! ¡La confianza! ¡Argh! Estoy harto de ella - Nick, de nuevo, paró de hacer el trabajo y se sentó en la arena con las rodillas contraídas y la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar harto de Jasmin? Es una chica tan sencilla, tan linda y tierna. Es perfecta para ti - a Joe no le conmovió la reacción de Nick.

-No Joseph, no estoy harto de Jasmin. Tienes razón, ¡cómo podría estarlo! - su humor mejoró-. Estoy harto de la bendita confianza, de que no haya tenido la confianza necesaria a Jasmin, lo cual ocasionó que la confianza que ella me tenía desapareciera. Ni siquiera sé porque no la tuve, si desde que la vi... desde que nos conocimos... en la feria - Nick hablaba como si recordara esos momentos-. Cuando la ayudaste a derribar esas botellas porque yo... yo tenía miedo... mejor dicho vergüenza. ¡Me pareció tan linda! Y luego cuando me trataba mal, aunque fue por un corto tiempo, me hacía sentir como cualquier otro chico a quien una chica no le caía. ¡Me hace sentir alguien tan normal pero a la vez alguien... especial! Y ahora se volvió a enojar conmigo por otra de mis estupideces.

-Nick, lo puedes enmendar. ¡Es vísperas de año nuevo! Sé que le puedes dar una gran sorpresa para las 12 de la noche de hoy - le dio ánimos a su hermanito.

-Gracias Joe, en serio no sé que haría sin un hermano como tú - se sonrieron-. Y a ti... ¿Cómo te va con Lily? - Joe no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo cual era demasiado fuera de lo común en él hablándose de una chica, al oír esa pregunta.

-Hum... ¿Lily y yo? Pues, estamos mejor... - Nick puso cara de querer hacerle decir más a su hermano-. Estamos... "empezando desde cero" - Nick continuaba con su cara-. ¡Bien! - Joe se rindió, Nick cambió de cara a una de satisfacción-. ¡Vamos súper! ¡De lo mejor! ¿Sabías que tiene 4 diferentes colores favoritos? ¿Sabías que...?

-¡Wow! ¡Joe! ¡Qué genial que vayan tan bien! - lo interrumpió, sabía que Joe no iba a parar de decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno - dijo Joe cuando terminaron de armar la fogata, solo era necesario prenderla y ya-, ahora tenemos que armar las carpas - dijo al ver que todos los demás; incluyendo a Teffi y Gustav, quienes acababan de bajar hace unos instantes; se encontraban sentados sin hacer algo.

-¿Jas? ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Lily tocando la puerta de cuarto de su amiga-. ¿Cómo estás? - se sentó al lado de Jasmin, quien estaba echada en su cama con los audífonos en las orejas escuchando música, lo cual era lo único que la tranquilizaba, aparte de la voz de Nick-. ¿Qué sucedió allá abajo?

-Nada - también respondió cortante.

-¡Vamos Jas! Sabes que necesitas soltar lo que tienes adentro - Jasmin la ignoró-. ¡Jas! ¡Es año nuevo! ¡No debemos estar enojados entre nosotros!

-Sucedió que Nick quería vernos felices, a él y a mí. ¡Y yo...! ¡Arrgh! ¡Y yo no me siento lista para que ambos juntos la sintamos! - gritó como para sí misma-. Una felicidad la cual Joe y tú tienen, una felicidad, no te ofendas Lils pero... una felicidad falsa - Lily se quedó en completo silencio mientras que Jasmin volvía a concentrarse en su música.

-Tienes razón - dijo por fin-. Es una felicidad falsa, una de los cuentos de hadas, una que tal vez... no dure mucho - Jasmin se quitó los audífonos y le prestó atención-. Pero, Jasmin, si quieres ser infeliz toda tu vida ignora esa felicidad y sólo sé feliz en unos muy pocos momentos. La felicidad y el amor son sentimientos de cuentos de hadas, que es mejor sentirlos cuando te sientes entre las nubes, volando con polvo de hada. Y si te esfuerzas en que se haga más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, será muy difícil que desaparezca - el monólogo de Lily dejó a Jasmin con mucho que pensar, la soñadora pero muy acertada forma de pensar de su amiga siempre causaba ese efecto en ella, quedarse pensativa-. Bien, Jas, creo que abajo me necesitan. Tú descansa un poco ya que eres una pollita, te apuesto a que si no descansas vas a caer rendida apenas sean las 12 y media - se sonrieron y Lily la abrazó-. Piénsalo - le susurró, Jasmin sólo asintió y luego de unos cuantos minutos que su amiga cerró la puerta cayó rendida en un profundo sueño.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te dijo? - le preguntó Joe a Lily cuando ya había bajado.

-Bien, la he hecho recapacitar acerca de su felicidad - rió-. Estatá descansando, Nick - lo detuvo al ver que Nick se dirigía hacia el hotel.

-Hum... Yo no... Ok - fue lo único que dijo y continuó armando su carpa.

-Nick, era obvio que la ibas a ir a buscar - intervino Alex quien estaba armando la carpa junto con él, quien se sonrojó.

-¿Crees que se haya enojado de verdad? - le preguntó a Alex, ella negó con la cabeza y continuó haciendo lo suyo. Pero Nick siguió inquieto-. ¿Está enojada conmigo, Lily? - le preguntó consternado.

-No, nada que ver - se apresuró a responder la muchacha-. Al parecer, más que estar molestas contigo, estaba molesta consigo misma...

-¿Por qué? - Nick no se calmó-. ¡Si el que hizo algo malo acá fui yo! ¡Ella sólo se dedicó a ser la persona más dulce que he conocido jamás! - la defendió de si misma. 3

-Tranquilo Nick - prosiguió Lily-. Está un poco molesta consigo misma porque... siente que algo está mal en ella, algo que le impide estar contigo. Es decir, tener la confianza y la seguridad necesaria para que se pueda sentir a gusto en una relación - Lily continuaba diciendo palabras tan sabias.

-Pero no siente eso porque yo tuve la culpa - Nicholas seguía empeñado en hecharse toda la culpa a él-. Fui yo quien la hizo sentir así.

-¡Nick por favor dale tiempo! - Alex volvió a intervenir-. ¡Jasmin es una persona muy muy sensible! ¡Necesita tiempo para aclararse! - Nick se quedó en silencio al igual que lo otros.

Por otra parte Kevin, Danielle, Frankie y Pam hacían castillos de arena, al menos Kevin y Danielle lo hacían, pero Frankie estaba pasándola de lo lindo con Pam. Chapoteando en el agua, jugando a las chapadas, destruyendo el castillo cada vez que Kevin y Dani estaban a punto de acabar, etc.

-¡Frankie! ¡Pami! ¡Paren de destruir el castillo cada vez que Dani y yo lo estamos terminando! - resondró Kevin a chiquillos mientras se reían.

-¡Tranquilo Kev! - le dijo Danielle también riendo-. Son sólo niños que se están divirtiendo. Además se supone que el castillo es de ellos, y si lo continúan destruyendo más tarde lo tendrán listo.

-Sí, pero... - Kevin se dispuso a objetar pero Danielle se le acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios, los niños se taparon los ojos y corrieron a seguir jugando en el mar-. Ok - aceptó-. Tú si que sabes hacerme callar Dani - se le acercó de nuevo y la besó, pero está vez se inclinó completamente y profundizó el beso. Dani perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la húmeda arena.

-¡Iiuu! - alguien les tiró una toalla-. ¡Por favor Kevin! ¡Hay niños presentes! - se burló y Kevin se separó de Danielle quien sonreía.

-¡Jeremy! - se enojó Kevin-. ¿Puedes por favor darnos un poco de privacidad? ¡Estás peor que los paparazzis!

-¡Claro que les puedo dar privacidad! Pero... yo creo que deberían de ser más cuidadosos con los niños - apuntó con la cabeza donde estaban todos empapados Frankie y Lizzie quien sostenía a Pam en brazos. Horrorizado Kevin corrió a ver lo que había sucedido.

-¡Liz! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pami estás bien? - preguntó Danielle quien fue la más rápida.

-Sí - respondió la niñita que no parecía asustada-, sólo que resbalé, caí y las olas malas me arrastraron. No mucho, por suerte.

-¡Lizzie! ¡Lizzie! ¡Baja a Pami la puedo cargar yo! - rogaba Frankie, Liz rió.

-No, Frankie - respondió con la más dulce voz-. Creo que ya puedes caminar nena - Pam asintió y Lizzie la bajó, una vez en tierra Frankie la abrazó.

-¡Lo siento Pami! ¡Debí haberte cogido de la mano! - se disculpó tiernamente.

-¡Oh Frankie! ¡Qué lindo viniendo de un diablillo como tú! - exclamó Kevin, Frankie le mandó una mirada fulminante y Danielle un codazo-. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué todos me agreden?

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a Frankie y Pami por no haberlos cuidado como es debido - opinó Jeremy.

-Bien - aceptó con desgano y se puso de cuclillas para estar del mismo tamaño-. Perdónenme Frankie y Pam por haberlos perdido de vista y por haber dejado que Pami se cayera - Frankie posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor, en señal de que aceptaba su disculpa.

-Si mi Liz no los hubiese estaba viendo de rato en rato no me imagino que hubiese sucedido - Lizzie se pusó roja y bajó la cabeza al escuchar estás palabras de Jeremy.

-No fue nada. Simplemente suerte - dijo humildemente la muchacha.

-Gracias Lizzie - agradeció Danielle-. De parte mía y de Kev, gracias - vió a Frankie y a Pam-. También de parte de Frankie y Pami, gracias - Kevin asintió y tomó de la cintura a su novia.

-Auch - se quejó-. ¡Auch! ¡Creo que me he quemado toda la espalda! - exclamó horrorizada ahora ella.

-¡Te has quemado todita! - Lizzie no era de gran ayuda, pero era cierto, Danielle estaba carbonizada.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Exclamó y abrazó a Kevin con el mayor cuidado que pudo-. ¡Lo siento Kev, no podré dormir en el campamento hoy! ¿Te lo estropeé todo? - preguntó con temor.

-¡Tranquila Danielle! De seguro alguien tiene alguna crema para las quemaduras de sol y todo estará solucionado - Kevin como siempre dando soluciones.

-¡Alex tiene! - dijo Liz, Danielle la miró como si estuviese viendo a un ángel de salvación-. Bueno, ella debe tener, siempre tiene ya que le encanta broncearse y a veces se le pasa la mano - al escuchar esto Danielle salió corriendo donde Alex, seguida por su novio y los demás.

-¡Alex, Alex! - la niña la miró con cara de: "¿¡Y está loca por qué gasta mi nombre?!"-. ¡Por favor dime que tienes alguna crema para las quemaduras del sol! - rogó.

-Sí, está en el botiquín de mi maleta - Danielle se lanzó a sus brazos-. ¿Qué por qué? - preguntó Alex sintiéndose aprisionada.

-¡Eres mi salvación niña! - exclamó soltándola, Alex hizo un ademán de altanería-. Jajajaja - rió Danielle-. Bien, ahora llévame donde tu crema de la salvación - la jaló del brazo llevándola a su cuarto con Kevin siguiéndolas.

-Haber, haber - dijo Alex al empezar a buscar en su maleta la crema-. ¡Aquí está! Ten, esto hará que te deje de arder, pero el color... no lo arregla - se burló, Danielle la miró mal-. Lo siento. Bueno, tengo que terminar de armar la tienda, adiós - jaló del brazo a Jasmin, quien se encontraba en su cuarto escuchando música y pensado en lo que Lily le había dicho.

-¡Espera! - la detuvo Danielle-. ¿Ninguna va a ayudarme a ponérmela?

-No - respondió Jasmin juguetona-, ahí tienes a Kevin. Nos vemos - salieron disparadas del lugar.

-Cierto, me tienes a mí - le dijo Kevin cogiendo la crema de sus manos-. Uy, esto se ve muy mal...

-¿Ves? Por eso era que quería que Alex me echara crema - Kevin la miró confundido. Danielle suspiró - Las chicas... bueno, como que nos hacemos sentir mejor, aunque sea con mentiras... - concluyó.

-Oh, lo siento - se disculpó Kevin-. Pues, viéndolo bien, no está tan mal. Para mí que con la crema vas a estar mucho mejor - Danielle rió.

-Kev, no tienes que ser como una chica.

-Pero quiero que te sientas feliz conmigo - Danielle lo miró con unos ojos llenos de amor.

-¡Soy feliz contigo! No necesito que me des nada, o que cambies para hacerme feliz. Yo te amo - Kevin sintió una felicidad inmensa e inexplicable al escuchar esas palabras.

-Yo también te amo - los ojos de Dani se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad-. Danielle, no llores - la consoló Kevin con la voz más tierna del mundo única de un Jonas.

-¡Oh Kevin! - Danielle se lanzó a sus brazos sin importarle sus quemaduras o cualquier otra cosa que exista en el mundo. Sólo quería estar lo más cerca posible de él, y se besaron. Kevin la abrazó fuertemente de su cintura (la cual estaba fría ya que todo el tiempo se encontraba con el bikini), como si el mundo fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante. Kevin empezó a caminar sin separarse de los labios de Danielle, quien se topó con la cama de Alex y cayó sobre ella-. Kevin - dijo Danielle con una respiración entrecortada-, se nos está pasando la mano - apenas terminó de decir esto Kevin la volvió a besar.

-Eso es lo que crees - se separó por un momento de ella-, pero la verdad no - volvió a besarla.

-No, Kevin - Danielle lo alejó lo más que pudo-, recuérdalo - dijo mirando su 'promise ring'. Kevin se echó en la cama junto a Danielle y se quedó pensando en silencio por un momento mientras que Danielle jugaba con sus rizos.

-Cásate conmigo - susurró Kevin rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué? - Danielle se sorprendió.

-Danielle - se arrodilló en el piso y Danielle se sentó-, sé que es algo pronto y demasiado precipitado pero sé que es lo que quiero y lo que quiero eres tú. Y estoy más que seguro que es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, como tu esposo - los ojos de Dani se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo contener el llanto.

-¡Sí quiero! - respondió. Ambos se pararon y se abrazaron-: Sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí. Yo también sé que eres tú con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Cuando me alejé de ti tenía las sensaciones de no querer vivir más, por eso postulé a UCLA, para estar cerca tuyo. Y salió aún mejor cuando te encontré aquí, y ahora soy la persona más feliz - le dijo Danielle a Kevin entre sollozos.

-Te amo - fue lo único que respondió antes de sacarle una lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro y besarla.

-Yo también - dijo cuando se separaron-. Pero, aún no hay que decírselo a nadie - Kevin no entendía-. Cuando estemos en L.A. nos comprometemos como Dios manda, por mientras sólo que este entre nosotros.

Mientras tanto, abajo, los chicos ya habían terminado de armar las dos carpas en donde dormirían los chicos en una y las chicas en otra. Todos estaban exhaustos así que como aún era temprano para celebrar Año Nuevo (6 p.m.) decidieron ir a descansar. Al subir se encontraron con Kevin y Danielle, quienes lucían muy felices, pero nadie pregunto algo. Durmieron casi tres horas, a las 9 con 25 las chicas como siempre fueron las primeras en levantarse, luego levantaron a los chicos. Todos se alistaron con ropa cómoda, cogieron sus bolsas de dormir y bajaron.

- Ayyy... sigo con un poco de sueño - dijo Jasmin una vez abajo y acto seguido bostezó.

-¡Ay Jasmin! ¡Tú cuando no con sueño! - se burló Lizzie-. ¡Ya, ya! ¡Despierta, faltan 2 horas apenas para que sea Año Nuevo!

-¿Jas? - susurró Nick acercándosele y Lizzie se alejó dejándolos solos-. ¿Podemos hablar, por favor? - preguntó cogiéndola del brazo, se detuvieron y Jasmin asintió-. Te quiero pedir perdón, de nuevo, por haberme comportado como un tonto, de nuevo, en la tarde. No sé que me...

-No, Nicholas, tú perdóname - lo interrumpió-. Es que yo también soy la del problema. Tú en parte tienes razón, deberíamos ser felices, pero a mí no me parece que juntos, aún no. Por favor, entiende. ¿Qué tal si seguimos siendo amigos?

-Está bien, entiendo. Sólo amigos - extendió su mano, Jasmin estrechó su mano y de pronto Nick rápidamente aprovechando el momento le un piquito-. Nos vemos - se alejó con una radiante sonrisa dejando a Jasmin media atontada.

-¡Uyy! ¡Qué rápido que es Nick! - le dijo Joe a Lily, quienes observaban la escenita sentados en la arena junto a la fogata.

-Hahahah. Jasmin se quedó inmóvil. Qué suerte que... Gus... tav... ¡Está hablando! - exclamó Lily.

-¡Oh no! ¡Y se abrazan! - dijo Joe en un tono de burla, Lily lo miró mal-. ¡Ay Lils! Luego de lo que acaba de pasar y lo que sabemos que Gustav tiene con Teffi, no creo que este pasando algo malo. Además Gustav el mejor AMIGO de Jasmin antes de ser su enamorado, ¿cierto? - Lily asintió sorprendida y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celosa, ¿cómo Joe sabía tanto acerca de Jasmin?-. Entonces, fácil y quieren volver a tener la misma amistad que antes.

-¡Jasmin, despierta! - Jas se asustó al oír a Gustav-. Hahaha, ¿tan temprano y ya te quedas dormida con los ojos abiertos?

-¡No estaba dormida! Sólo... estaba... pensando - se defendió.

-Hahaha, como digas - Jasmin lo miró mal-. Oye, mmm... te quiero pedir perdón por... ya sabes... lo de antes... lo que pasó en la primera noche aquí - Gustav, en todo el tiempo desde que hubo sucedido eso, no había hablado con Jasmin, y ella tampoco lo había buscado para que puedan hablar.

-¡Ya era hora que pidieras perdón! - le sonrió-. ¡Mentira tontito! Ya no importa lo que pasó, no te preocupes - se abrazaron, como amigos-. Pero no te mentía cuando te dije que en serio te extrañaba, extraño conversar contigo, como en los viejísimos tiempos, an...

-Antes de que nos enamoremos - concluyó su frase-. Yo también extraño eso - se quedaron pensado por unos 5 segundos y luego comenzaron a caminar-. Me he dado cuenta que tienes algo con Nick - Jasmin como que se sorprendió al escuchar a Gustav hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre el tema ya que, después de todo, fue por eso que terminaron-, y vi el piquito que te dio.

-Mmm... - Jasmin se sonrojó pero también actuó con naturalidad-. ¿Lo viste? - Gustav asintió-. No sé que fue, fue de la nada. Es que la verdad no sé que siento, no me siento lista como para tener algo con él.

-Mmm... por lo de la confianza, ¿cierto? - ella asintió-. Ay Jasmin, si de verdad lo quieres, y él a tí (qué es lo más importante). La confianza se va a crear sola, simplemente sé feliz.

-¿¡Por qué todos dicen eso?! ¡Sólo sé feliz y bla bla bla!

-Porque es como debería de ser - Gustav dijo esto en una voz tan comprensiva que Jasmin sintió como si hubiese retrocedido el tiempo-. Sólo piénsalo - dijo al llegar donde todos estaban y fue a sentarse junto a Teffi, dejando a Jasmin.

-¡Jasmin! ¡Siéntate! - Lily la jaló del brazo haciendo que se siente a su lado (y también al de Nick)-. ¡Me tienes que explicar que hacías con Gustav! - le susurró fuerte en el oído.

-¡Tranquila, sólo estábamos conversando acerca de mi... "felicidad"! - le devolvió el susurro.

-Bueno, ¡recuerda que al quien quieres es a Nick! ¡Recuérdalo! ¡Quieres a Nick! ¡Auch! - Jasmin acababa de pisar a Lily porque Nick se había dado cuenta de que estaba diciendo su nombre.

-¿Si Lily? - preguntó.

-¿Ah? No, no, nada, nada - le sonrió y volvió a hablar con Jasmin-. Lo siento, lo dije muy fuerte.

-¿Tú crees? - le preguntó con sarcasmo-. ¡Ya te dije que te calmes! Sólo estaba conversando con Gustav, nada más, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿entiendes? - Lily asintió-. Y... ya anda a hablar con Joe que se nota que no quiere interrumpir pero está desesperado por hablarte - ambas rieron y luego Lily volteó para hablar con Joe. Jasmin se sintió un poco incómoda al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, todos estaban hablando con sus parejas; Danielle y Kev, Joe y Lily, Gustav y Teffi, Lizzie y Jeremy, Alex y David, y los cuatro últimos eran los más tiernos ya que al día siguiente iban a tener que volar lejos unos del otro; a excepción de Nick y Jasmin quienes estaban sentados en la arena mirando a cualquier otro lado menos a donde sus miradas se tenían que encontrar.

-¿Stefi? - la llamó Gustav-. Mm... me preguntaba si tú... me... si tú quier...

-Hahah. ¿Estás nervioso? - preguntó.

-Mm... un poco - se avergonzó-. Es que... de verdad quiero hacer que esto funcione.

-¿Qué funcione qué? - Teffi sí sabía a lo que se refería pero se hacía la indiferente.

-Teffi, ya sabes. ¡Lo de nosotros! - Stef desvió la mirada-. No te preocupes, vamos a tener tiempo. Por eso hay que empezar de poco en poco - cogió su mano y Teffi no pudo evitar mirarlo-. Por eso me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a cenar o a ver alguna película en viernes en la noche, conmigo - lo dijo atropelladamente.

-Mmm... yo... - se que quedaron un rato en silencio mirándose a los ojos, Teffi se debatía: "¿Qué le digo?" "¿Acepto? ¿O no?" "Pero... no sé si de verdad me quiere." "Pero sí sé que yo lo quiero."-. Mmm... sí me encantaría - Gustav dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Genial entonces, ¿pasó por ti a las 6 para ver una película? - Teffi sólo asintió, estaba en duda si de verdad estaba lista o no.

-Joe - le sonrió Lily al muchacho-. Mmm... ¿En qué piensas?

-En ti - le devolvió la sonrisa, a Lily le aparecieron mariposas en el estómago al escuchar tan tiernas palabras saliendo del chico más lindo del mundo para ella.

-Hahahah. Cómo siempre - suspiró y acto seguido se recostó sobre su hombro y cogió su mano entrelazando sus dedos-. ¿Y ahora qué piensas? - volvió a preguntar pero ahora con una voz más dulce.

-Ahora pienso que te estás muriendo por darme un beso, al igual que yo - y era cierto, ambos estaban muriéndose por darse un beso, desde un poco después que acordaron ser sólo amigos.

-Joseph - Lily no se movió de su posición-, no quiero complicar las cosas más - ¡esa niña sí que tiene fuerza de voluntad!-. Me encanta como están y eso sólo lo complicaría.

-Pero estoy en lo cierto, ¿o no? - Lily soltó una risita y asintió-. ¡Lo sabía! Tal vez con unos cuantos tequilas aceptes mi propuesta - Lily levantó su cabeza sin separar sus manos.

-¿Tequila? - preguntó conteniendo la... ¿picardía?, sí, la picardía.

-Hahahah, ¡lo sabía! ¡Ay Lilyanne! Media borrachita saliste, ¿no? - se burló Joe, Lily se sonrojó-. Me encanta cuando te pones roja - le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Mm... pero... ¿hay tequila de verdad?

-Hahahah. No, Lily, ¿cómo vamos a pasar año nuevo en Bahamas ebrios? ¡Debe haber algo de diversión! - se rieron juntos-. Aunque me fascinaría verte así - bromeó Joe pero Lily le dio un codazo-. ¡Hey! ¡Era sólo una bromita! - y le volvió a dar un beso muy cerca de los labios.

-Son tal para cual - dijo Jasmin (para ella pero en voz alta) al verlos a ambos riendo.

-Sí, lo son - dijo Nick quien había escuchado a Jasmin, ella volteó. Nick la quedó mirando.

-Nicholas, ¿qué tengo en la cara? - le preguntó Jasmin tocándose el rostro.

-Hahaha. Nada es sólo que... cuando volteaste y me miraste te veías tan... linda - la acarició haciendo que Jasmin baje su mano.

-Mm... ¿yo? - se puso nerviosa-. ¿Linda?

-¡Sí Jasmin! Estás bronceada y tu ropa es estupenda - la verdad que era bastante simple, tenía puesto un vestido delgado blanco hermoso y debajo un bikini (sin razón) con unas sandalias doradas-, tus ojos con brillantes y tus lab... - Nick se dio cuenta que estaba hablando inconscientemente y se sonrojó.

-Hahahaha - empezó a reír Jasmin haciendo que Nick se sonrojara aún más-. Tranquilo es sólo que... me puse nerviosa y cuando me pongo nerviosa empiezo a reír sin razón, especialmente cuando se trata de un chico - para evadir su mirada se recostó sobre su hombro, se quedaron un rato así en silencio-. Nicholas - volvió a hablar Jasmin congiendo su manos y entrelazando sus dedos, también-, quiero ser feliz. De verdad quiero. Pero vamos de poco en poco.

-Yo también quiero ser feliz, y quiero ser feliz contigo - recostó su cabeza delicadamente sobre la de ella-. Mmm... ¿y si? ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo el viernes en la tarde (era miércoles) y luego a comer un helado tal vez? - preguntó súper tímido.

-Sí, me encantaría - respondió Jasmin riendo.

-Entonces, ¿es una cita?

-Es una cita - Jasmin suspiró-. Nicholas...

-¡Hey! ¡No se vale! - se quejó Nick-. ¿Tenemos una cita y me sigues llamando Nicholas?

-¡Hey! Si la cita sale bien tal vez te deje de llamar Nicholas, pero mientras tanto sigo ligeramente enojada contigo por tu "ideita" - Nick se quedó en silencio un poco enfadado-. ¡Estoy bromeando! - se rió levantando la cabeza-. Perdón si te hice enojar - le dijo como una bebita y lo abrazó. Nick se sintió el chico más afortunado del mundo al tener a alguien tan tierna junto a él-. Nick, cántame algo por favor - le pidió sin soltarlo. Nick empezó a cantar 'Give Love a Try'. Jasmin se sintió igual que Nick, suertuda.

-¡Nick! ¡Si cantas, cantas para todos! ¡No sólo para Jas! - los interrumpió la impertinente de Alex, Lily le mando una mirada matadora.

-Hahahaa. Está bien, pero, Kev, pásame la guitarra - Kevin cogió la guitarra que tenía a su costado y se la lanzó-. Bien, pero luego todos me siguen - continuó cantando 'Give Love a Try' mirando a Jasmin por largos momentos de rato en rato.

-¡Ay que bonita! - exclamó Danielle cuando Nick terminó de cantar-. ¡Ya genial! ¡Ahora que Kevin toque y que ustedes lo acompañen cantado! - dijo quitándole la guitarra a Nick y dándosela a Kevin. Cantaron 'Hello Beautiful', obviamente dedicada a su prometida.

-¿Qué tienes amor? - le preguntó Jeremy a Lizzie al verla taparse la cara.

-Nada, nada - respondió sollozando.

-¿Como qué nada, amor? ¡Estás llorando! ¡Eso es algo! - la abrazo y la besó en la frente.

-¡Es que no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te voy a extrañar hasta ahora! ¡No me quiero ir! ¡No quiero dejarte! - estás palabras hicieron que a Jeremy se le parta el corazón en dos, en ese momento era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Liz.

-Amor, ya no llores - la consoló acariciándole el cabello-. ¡Voy a ir a dónde quiera que tú vayas! - lo dijo sin pensar y sin arrepentirse, Lizzie lo miró con sus ojos y rostro llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No vas a dejar todo lo que tienes, tu carrera, tu vida, por mí! Amor, sé que vamos a hallar la forma de estar juntos pero está no es... - le dijo un poco más calmada pero no lo suficiente como para hacer que Jeremy cambie de idea.

-¿Entonces cuál es? - Lizzie se quedó mirándolo en silencio-. ¿Ves? ¡Yo voy a ir contigo! ¡Voy a hablar con tus papás! Y... y... estaremos juntos sin importar lo que pase. Porque yo te amo - sin pensarlo Liz se acercó y lo besó profundamente.

-Yo también te amo - le respondió y se volvieron a besar.

-¡Consíganse una carpa! - de nuevo la impertinente de Lizzie con las interrupciones y de nuevo Lily le mandó una mirada matadora.

-¡Ay Alex déjalos! - la reprochó-. ¿Acaso tú no vas a extrañar a David tampoco? - Alex se quedó pensando en silencio y Lily al darse cuenta de la gran metida de pata que acababa de cometer dijo-: Bien, ¡ahora que Joe cante! - Kevin empezó a tocar 'BBGood' y Joe a cantarla.

-¿Alex estás bien? - preguntó David al ver a su novia con los ojos rojos.

-No, Lily tiene razón. ¡Te voy a extrañar a horrores! - la voz se le quebró.

-¡Oh Alex! - abrazó-. Tranquila, yo voy a estar ahí cada vez que me necesites. ¡Es más! ¡Puedo ir contigo ahora que no estamos grabando! Y claro, luego vuelvo a L.A. y tú sólo necesitas llamarme para que yo este ahí.

-¡Ay David! - lo abrazó más fuerte-.¡No sé que hice para tener a alguien como tú! ¡Te amo tanto!

-Yo te amo más - rieron y luego se dieron un tierno beso.

-Esperen un momento, ¿qué hora es? - preguntó Teffi cuando Joe terminó su canción dedicada a Lily.

-Mm... como las... - respondió Kevin - ¡11 y 45! ¡¿Cómo pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte!?

Luego de eso los chicos empezaron a hacer chistes, todos muy atentos a la hora, cuando fueron las 12 o las 00 horas todos se saludaron, llamaron a sus papás y todo fue muy bonito. Después de eso al genio de Joseph se le ocurrió contar historias de terror, sólo para que la chicas, y con las chicas me refiero a Lily, lo abracé y no se separe de él, pero pasó todo al revés, David comenzó con su historia y Alex se aterró y lo abrazó al igual que Jasmin abrazó a Nick, Teffi a Gustav, Lizzie a Jeremy, Danielle a Kevin, pero a Lily al parecer en ninguna se asustó, sino que se reía a cada rato.  
Finalmente como a las 2 a.m. Danielle, Lizzie, Alex y Lily cayeron dormidas en el hombro de sus amados quienes las llevaron cargadas hacia sus carpas. Nick se quejó de que Jasmin hubiera descansado bastante como para no dormirse. Todos durmieron profundamente

Al día siguiente, se despertaron como a mediodía, todos apurados porque su avión partía a las 3 p.m. Viajaron con la misma ropa que tenían puesta, hubieron unas cuantas lágrimas. Y como Jeremy y David habían dicho, ellos viajaron con Lizzie y Alex. Y eso fue todo del viaje a Bahamas, Jasmin estaba ansiosa por volver a L.A. y tomar todo con calma en cuanto a Nick, Lily estaba feliz por estar mudándose a L.A. con su mejor amiga, Kevin y Danielle se encontraban nerviosos por lo del compromiso, Gustav y Teffi no sabían como estar, por momentos se encontraban felices y por otros dudosos por si lo de ellos lograba funcionar; y Joe y Nick buscaban maneras de estar al fin con Lily y Jasmin.

* * *

**Bueno, ¡ahí está! De nuevo miles de perdones por la demora, y ahora otros miles más por dejarlos con la intriga.**

**¿Cómo ira la cita de Jasmin y Nick? ¿Se cruzarán con Gustav y Teffi? ¿Cómo Joe reconquistará a Lily? ¿Cómo tomaran la noticia de que Kevin y Danielle se casan?**

**Lo siento, pero tendrán que esperar hasta que suba, lo cual siempre lo haré, no se preocupen ;) ¡Los quiero!**

**Besos**

**Jas!***


	16. Capítulo 16: Preparativos

**Holaaaaaaa :D**

**¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que sí ;D O tal vez ahora me destesten y no quieran volver a leerme porque soy una maldita que se demora siglos en subir sus capítulos, y yo entiendo eso. Pero me parece que ya les había dicho que jamás dejaré de subir un capítulo (claro, al menos hasta nuevo aviso).**

**Así que porfavor perdónenme por mi ausencia inexplicable por estos dolorosos cuatro meses (creo). Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, lean y disfruten. ¡Las quiero!**

* * *

Preparándose

Llegaron a al aeropuerto LAX en Los Angeles viernes en la madrugada, como a la 1 a.m. Todos agotados, aunque hayan dormido bastante en el vuelo no era lo mismo que dormir en su cama. Los padres de Jasmin, Lily, Teffi y Jasmin tuvieron que acompañar a Gustav hasta su apartamento en la misma ciudad por "responsabilidad", ya que de aquí en adelante, los señores Bass iban a ser los responsables de Gustav mientras viva en Estados Unidos. Esto disgustó un poco a Nick, mejor dicho lo puso celoso, pero Joe hizo que recapacitara y se diera cuenta que sólo lo acompañaba por deber y/o amistad.

Al llegar a casa, media hora después (1:30 a.m.), la familia Jonas y Danielle se fueron directamente a dormir. Denisse fue muy estricta en que Kevin y Danielle duerman en habitaciones separadas y lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, sólo para estar seguros; así que Danielle fue a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes que estaba como a cinco habitaciones lejos del dormitorio de Kevin.  
El segundo piso de la mansión Jonas estaba distribuido de la siguiente manera: Subiendo las escaleras, a unos siete pasos a la derecha de encuentra el salón de televisión y de juegos (sean juegos de mesa y video juegos). A la izquierda se encontraban las dos habitaciones de huéspedes; a la derecha se encontraban los dormitorios (primero el de Frankie, luego Nick después Joe, le sigue el de Kevin y finalmente de los señores Jonas).

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Gustav eran la 1:30 a.m. también. Antes de que bajara Gustav le susurró a Teffi: "Paso por ti más tarde", y bajó, un poco apenado del taxi. Teffi se quedó con el corazón que le latía desesperadamente, estaba asustada y a la vez ansiosa; asustada por el hecho de que existiera una pequeña posibilidad de que Gustav no se logre enamorara de ella completamente y ansiosa por que esa era la primera cita de su vida. Por otro lado, Jasmin era otra niña con el corazón desenfrenado, aunque ella era una de las pocas chicas que consideraban a lo Jonas unas personas normales, Nick para ella era muy especial y seguía en shock por haber aceptado salir con él, y la cita era esa misma tarde.

Llegaron a su casa en media hora más, Teffi se fue a la suya, sus padres aún no habían llegado por lo tanto no había nadie quien la mandara a dormir, sin embargo como no quería seguir pensando en él se fue directamente a la cama, para que así al menos Gustav estaba en sus pensamientos inconscientemente.  
Los señores Bass también se fue directamente a dormir ya que es encontraban agotados, de las vacaciones y del largo viaje. Las chicas, en cambio, dijeron que se iban a ir a dormir, por ambas tenían de tanto de lo que conversar por fin que ahora estaban solas, que apenas entraron al cuarto de Jasmin y se pusieron sus pijamas empezaron a hablar como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

-Bueno, Lily, tendrás que dormir aquí, en este sofá-cama hasta que amueblen el cuarto de huéspedes – dijo Jasmin parada junto al sofá que tenía una frazada encima.

-No importa amiga, peor es nada – rió, Lily era de las chicas que no se hacía mucho problema por algo.

-Apaga la luz Lils, por favor – pidió Jasmin una vez dentro de su cama a Lily quien aun no se había metido a su sofá, ella obedeció al instante.

-Así que hoy saldrás con Nicholas – comentó Lily en un tono divertido una vez dentro de su sofá y a oscuras, sabía que a su amiga le daba vergüenza hablar de ello.

-Lilyanne, por favor no me hables de eso – le pidió Jasmin bastante sonrojada-. No quiero hablar de eso, falta apenas unas pocas horas y ya aparecieron mariposas en mi estómago y mi corazón late como si fuese a salirse.

-¡Wow! Lo de Nick es… serio – se sorprendió Lily-. Y… tal vez sea un poco impertinente de mi parte preguntar esto pero, ¿cómo se lo estás tomando Gustav este asunto?

-Bien supongo, me pidió perdón la noche de año nuevo – le contó a Lily su pequeña conversación con Gustav esa noche.

-Oh, así que por eso se te acercó – Jasmin asintió-. ¿Y te gustó que volviera a ser como en los viejos tiempos? – Jasmin volvió a asentir-. ¿Pero sólo te gustó porque volvieron a ser amigos, no?

-Sí Lily, obvio. ¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que repetir lo mismo?

-Bueno, sólo quería estar segura de que luego no te vuelvas a confundir con cuál te quieres quedar – bromeó Lily soltando una pequeña risita.

-¡Cállate! – Jasmin le tiró una almohada, Lily siguió riéndose.

-Sólo era una broma – le dijo un rato después ya más calmada-. ¿Ya sabes que te vas a poner?

-No, pero será algo de mi guardarropa. No pienso ir a comprarme algo sólo para mi primera cita con Nick, además tengo millones de cosas que aún no he usado – explicó.

-Te ayudaré mañana a escoger tu ropa – se ofreció Lily-. ¿Va a ser formal o no tanto?

-No lo sé, él dijo que iríamos al cine así que supongo que no será muy formal – Lily estaba quedándose dormida, por lo que sólo dijo: "Ah ya"-. ¿Y cómo te va a con Joseph? ¿Tienes algo planeado con él? – Al escuchar ese nombre Lily se despertó automáticamente.

-No, y para ser más específica la última vez que hablamos fue en año nuevo, y desde ahí hasta ahora sólo nos hemos estado echando miraditas cómplices de rato en rato, ¡y no ´se! ¡tal vez lo alejé mucho de mí! – Lily exclamó mostrando su desesperación.

-Tranquilízate, se nota que Joe de verdad te quiere, además tú supuestamente eres fan de ellos, lo cual nunca nos dijiste, y debes de saber cómo se comporta tu ídolo cuando está verdaderamente enamorado – Jasmin también era una muy buena amiga dando consejos.

-Tienes razón, por la forma en la que actúa se nota que está enamorado de mí – concluyó más calmada-. Wow, esto es como un sueño – dijo después de que por un instante las dos se quedaran calladas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Jasmin curiosa por el comentario de su amiga.

-Porque es como si estuviésemos en un sueño, al menos yo. Conocí a mi ídolo y estoy enamorada de él y él de mí, aunque nadie lo asegura – Jasmin se rió de Lilyanne-. ¡Tengo razón! Hasta para ti es como un cuento de hadas, has conocido a un chico maravilloso que te adora, tú a él y lo de ustedes es serio.

-Ya duérmete loca, se nota que ya te dio sueño – Lily obedeció en silencio pero sin quitarse sus ideas de la cabeza. Jasmin tampoco podía olvidar lo que acababa de decir su amiga: "… te adora, tú a él y lo de ustedes es serio".

Amaneció para ellos a las dos de la tarde. Los primeros en despertar fueron los tres Jonas mayores; tal vez por la ansiedad de lo que sucedería aquel día, los tres tenían el presentimiento ese iba a ser el día en que las cosas mejorar aunque los dos mayores no tuviesen nada planeado para 'sus chicas'.

Al despertar y quedarse pensando por un momento, el menor cogió su celular, buscó el número tan querido en su agenda y llamó; esperó seis timbradas hasta que por fin esa personita especial contestó.

-¿Hola? – respondió la voz de una chica quien al parecer acababa de despertar.

-Buenos días señorita Bass – saludó Nick haciendo su voz más grave, 'como de otra persona', pero seguía siendo obvio que era él-. Llamaba para confirmar con usted su solicitud de un muchacho guapo, alto, de cabello ondulado y sonrisa realmente encantadora, pero nada comparada con la de usted; quien pasará por usted a eso de las seis de la tarde a su casa para llevarla a cenar a un lugar que le fascinará – se oyó una risita al otro lado de línea lo cual hizo sonreía a Nick.

-Mm… déjeme recordar… - respondió haciéndose la pensativa. ¡Oh sí! Sí solicité a tal mencionado muchacho.

-Entonces su pedido le llegara a las seis de la tarde – rió-. Hasta luego señorita Bass, póngase hermosa.

-¿Y cuándo no lo estoy? – preguntó divertida-. Jajajaja. Está bien, hasta luego, espero con ansias mi pedido.

-Y él también – ambos colgaron, Nick suspiró con ella en mente y luego decidió ir donde Joseph quien milagrosamente estaba despierto pero aún echado en su cama.

-Buenos días señorito repartidos de muchachos guapos – saludó Joseph burlándose.

-¿Estuviste espiando? – preguntó Nick apoyado en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano un poco en enfadado con los brazos cruzados.

-Espiando no, digamos que no pude evitar escuchar una pequeña parte de tu conversación mientras iba a atender mis necesidades humanas – se defendió, como siempre con una broma.

-Ay Joseph no tienes remedio – Nick meneó la cabeza riendo irónicamente y se acercó a sentarse al borde de la cama de su hermano-. Bueno, hoy saldré con mi bebé a cenar; Kev, me imagino, que tendrá algo planeado con Dani, Teffi saldrá con Gustav; lo cual sólo nos deja a una parejita sin planes.

-¡Ay Nicholas! ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! – Joe respondió con un tono poco usual en él, frustración-. ¿¡Puedes creer que en Navidad nos besamos y en Año Nuevo por poco volvemos sólo que ella necesitaba más tiempo para volver a sentir algo por mí?! Pero yo no le creo el cuento de que no sienta algo por mí.

-Pero… ¡tú también pues! – Nick no quería hacerle recordar porque Lily estaba de esa manera.

-¿¡Yo también qué?! – preguntó Joe retándolo, su hermano puso cara de: "Ya sabes"-. Yo… ¿besé a Taylor pues? ¿Es eso? – Nick asintió ligeramente-. ¡Sé que cometí un error y me encantaría remendarlo si ella me diera la oportunidad! ¡Además tú no tienes mucho derecho a reprocharme, después de lo de Jas!– se quedaron en silencio pensando que verdaderamente las situaciones de ambos eran bastante similares, excepto que Nick había cometido el mismo error tres veces.

-¡Qué suerte tiene Kev! – exclamó Nick-. Ha podido volver a ser feliz con Danielle, aunque después de un tiempo.

-¡Sí! En verdad tengo un poco de envidia – Joe estuvo de acuerdo-. ¡Hay que despertarlo, ya durmió bastante! – Nick aceptó y los dos fueron donde su hermano mayor, ya que no había nada más divertido en el mundo que molestarlo pero su plan falló al encontrarlo despierto hablando por celular-. ¡Otro más! – exclamó Joe meneando la cabeza-. ¡No quiero imaginarme cuánto vendrá el recibo de celulares!

-Mi vida, me tengo que despedir. Sí, los chimpancés despertaron. Nos vemos en un rato, te amo más – Kevin colgó.

-"Te amo Kevin" – Joe agudizó la voz imitando a Danielle-. "Yo te amo más mi vida" – ahora la hizo grave imitando al mayor quien le lanzó una mirada fulminante-. Pero ¿por qué no vas a saludarla si está sólo a unos pasos?

-No puedo ir a saludarla porque mamá fue bastante clara en que si descubre mi olor en su cuarto, o viceversa, le iban a conseguir un apartamento a Dani – le contestó sin darle mucha importancia-. ¡Además cállate Joseph! Tú sólo está envidioso.

-¡Uy Joe! ¡Te descubrió! – exclamó Nick riéndose-. Te dije que la envidia es mala – bromeó, pero ambos se quedaron serios-. Está bien, yo no doy risa – agachó la cabeza.

-¡Por fin te das cuenta! – comentó Joe y Kevin rió-. ¡Aprende del maestro! – señaló a Kev quien aún reía-. Y hablando de cosas que dan risa, Kev, adivina quien por fin va a salir con la chica por quien babeó por casi un mes.

-Veamos – respondió Kevin haciéndose el que pensaba-, ¿acaso la chica empieza con 'J'? – Joe asintió mientras Nick se sonrojaba poco a poco-. Entonces… será… ¡Nicholas Jerry Jonas Miller!

-¡Ding ding ding! ¡Respuesta correcta! ¡Acaba de ganar el placer de contemplar a su hermano tan rojo como una granada! Aplausos para usted – Joe comenzó a aplaudir, Kevin volvió a matarse de risa y Nick intentaba controlar su sonrojamiento.

-¡Ay que gracioso! – exclamó Kevin una vez más calmado secándose la lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír-. ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

-Mi plan es llevarla a cenar – respondió el menos cortante, un poco resentido con sus hermanos.

-Ya sé, pero o sea no tienes un plan para seguirlo al pie de la letra, es decir, algo para que de hecho caiga rendida ante ti – se explicó Kev haciendo caso omiso al resentimiento de su hermano.

-Pienso improvisar, ya que si tengo un plan pero no sale como yo quiero me voy a frustrar mucho – Nick volvió a hablar con normalidad-. La llevaré a _'Beso'_, en Los Ángeles, ya reserve un lugar cerrado para nosotros, ya saben, alejados de los ojones y orejones.

-¿No te parece demasiado para la primera cita? – preguntó Joe.

-Con ella nunca es demasiado, además después de todo lo que le he hecho mínimo debo de preparar algo bonito – dijo Nick un poco enojado consigo mismo.

-Bueno, mucho amor por el momento – Joe quiso dejar de hablar del tema porque no tenía nada planeado con Lily-. Mi estómago ruge como una fiera, ¿mamá y papá ya se levantaron?

-Como hace cuatro horas – respondió el de ojos verdes-. Vinieron a avisarme que iban a comprar los útiles para su colegio pero yo aún dormía así que sólo entendí eso y que se llevaban a Frankie.

-¡Oh rayos! Entonces tendremos que hacer nosotros nuestro desayuno – dijo un poco fastidiado Joe.

-¡¿Desayuno?! – Exclamaron los otros dos hermanos-. Dirás almuerzo – continuó Kev.

-Sí, como sea. Tengo hambre, comida es comida – como siempre Joseph y su comida-. ¡El último que baja cocina! – Salió corriendo del lugar seguido por sus dos hermanos.

"BRRRRRR", vibró el celular de Jasmin despertándola, y se puso muy feliz al ser la voz de Nick lo primero que escuchó en el día, eso era una buena señal sobre las cosas que iban a pasar en el día.

-¡Aww! – exclamó Lily ya despierta-. ¡Te estás enamorando!

-¡Ay Lils! – Le lanzó una almohada-. ¡No es para tanto! No llego a estar enamorada, aún no…

-Tal vez tú "aún no" lo estés, pero después de lo que escuché una cosa es segura, Nick sí lo está y bastante.

-¡Óigame señorita, usted ni hable! – ahora era su turno de molestarla-. Joe y tú están muy enamorados, pero tú eres una persona rara quien simplemente no lo quiere admitir – la reprochó.

-Es que… tú no sabes toda la historia – dijo en tono apenado.

-¿¡Qué?! El hecho de que Joe y Taylor se hayan besado, ¿es eso? – Lily asintió-. ¡Lils por favor! Las personas comenten errores, él te pidió perdón por eso, lo importante es que se arrepintió.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú tampoco querías perdonar a Nick por nada del mundo, sería buena que la primera que tome ese consejo seas tú!

-¡Eso hago! ¡Ya aprendí! Ahora deberías intentarlo tú.

-Y además – ignoró a Jasmin-, está el hecho de que una noche antes grité a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, tal vez fue demasiado pero en verdad creía que me sentía de esa manera, y luego él me hace eso… Como que no me parece justo que lo deba volver a gritar que lo amo… aunque lamentablemente se cierto – agachó la cabeza entristecida por pensar en ello.

-Lo siento Lily – Jasmin se sintió mal al ver a su amiga así, no era usual en ella, así que se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó-. No hagas o digas algo de lo que no estés segura de sentir.

-Igual ya no importa – cambió su voz a una más contenta-. Lo que importa ahora es prepararte para tu cita - le sonrió malévolamente.

-No, no, no. No quiero que conviertas este asunto en algo tan serio – se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Lo siento, muy tarde. Así que luego de comer, nos bañamos y te alisto para Nick.

-¡Ya te empiezas a parecer a Joe! – exclamó Jasmin riendo divertida sin percatarse de que su comentario inquietó a su amiga.

-¿¡Cómo que me parezco a Joseph?! – Lily se alteró.

-O sea… En lo de… hambrienta… y un poco entrometida – respondió Jasmin con temor de inquietarla más.

-¡Ay Jasmin! – fue lo único que dijo al controlar su enojo antes de bajar las escaleras con rumbo hacia la cocina.

-¡Vamos Lils! No te enojes – la siguió-, si sabes que es cierto – dijo por lo bajo.

-Mira, mi queridísima Jasmin Bass Wizza, antes que nada yo no me parezco en nada a besa-cualquiera de Joseph, y no estoy enojada – dijo bastante irritada.

-Lily, baja la voz, ¿o quieres que mis padres despierten enterándose de tus desórdenes mentales? – Lily la miró con ganas de matarla pero Jasmin sólo sonrió.

-No están – respondió aúno molesta-. Tus padres dejaron una nota diciendo que han salido con los Jonas, para variar, y que dejaron wafles sólo para calentarlos y comerlos – puso la nota sobre la mesa que estaba frente de Jasmin.

-Entonces tú tendrás que preparar el desayuno – comentó en tono de broma.

-¿Por qué yo? – Lily volvía a tener ese tono divertido como siempre-. Es tú casa.

-Pero tú eres la que tiene hambre.

-¿A qué tú no? No hemos probado bocado desde la mitad del vuelo – se quejó.

-Sí, también tengo hambre, pero no mucha, la mayor parte de mi estómago la ocupa los nervios.

-¡Sólo porque estás delicada emocionalmente! – Cogió los wafles que se encontraban sobre la mesa y los metió al microondas-. No te quedas ahí para-dota, saca la leche, la miel; pon agua a hervir, haz algo útil al menos – Jasmin obediente sacó la miel, la leche y las puso en la mesa.

-No necesitamos más, así que a comer – dijo una vez que los wafles estaban calientes pero no pudo hacer caso a sí misma. Antes de poder si quiera sentarse sonó el timbre paralizándola, ¿acaso Nick había decidido llegar más temprano?

-Tranquila Jas, yo atiendo – Lily abrió la puerta-. ¡Oh! ¡Hola Teffi! ¿Viniste en pijama? – preguntó extrañada.

-¡Hola! ¡Qué observadora Lily! Sí, vine con pijama porque como tengo una cita con Gustav en la tarde me da flojera cambiarme.

-¿¡Qué cosa?! – se sorprendieron Jasmin y Lily al escuchar las palabras "cita con Gustav" saliendo de la boca de Teffi.

Irremediablemente Teffi se sonrojó y tuvo que contarles a sus amigas todo lo sucedido entre ambos durante el viaje, y como sus sentimientos por él habían crecido hasta ahora.

-Bueno, ahora son dos a las que debo ayudar – comentó Lily una vez que Teffi les terminó de contar.

-¡Lilyanne! No hagas de esto un asunto tan importante – repitió la negación de Jasmin.

-Te quejas por gusto Stef, no te va a escuchar, esa niña no tiene remedio.

-¡Bien dicho Jas! Gracias – Teffi suspiró meneando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-¿Ya llegaron tus papás? – le preguntó Jasmin a Teffi para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, pero dejaron una nota diciendo que habían salido con los Jonas y tus papás – respondió-. ¡No entiendo cómo no están cansados si durmieron apenas cinco horas!

-Así son los padres, tan… - sonó el timbre de nuevo dejando a Jasmin paralizada una vez más-. Tranquila yo voy – abrió la puerta-. ¡Oh! ¡Hola Danielle!

-¡Hola chicas! – saludó muy entusiasmada-. ¿Aún en pijama dormilonas? – las pequeñas rieron.

-Sí, es que tendremos un día muy agitado. ¿Ya podemos desayunar? – preguntó Lily haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Está bien, pondré dos tazas más – aceptó Jasmin y una vez que todo estuvo listo comenzaron a desayunar.

-¿Y los chicos? – preguntó Teffi quien era la única de las tres que no se sentía incómoda hablando sobre ellos.

-Los he dejado desayunando para que ellos puedan hacer sus cosas de chicos – respondió Danielle echándole miel de maple a sus wafles.

-Deben de estar como nosotras, con todo este asunto de las citas… - intervino Lily dándole una mordisca a un wafle.

-Así que con citas, ¿eh? Nick y Joe son muy afortunados.

-Mm… Joe no… Sólo Teffi y yo tenemos una cita – aclaró Jasmin con temor por su amiga.

-Lo siento – Danielle se dirigió a Lily.

-No importa… mucho… en verdad – respondió Lily un poco apenada. Ahora que lo pensaba bien no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar en nada "amoroso" con Joe a estas alturas.

-Mejor comemos rápido para tener más tiempo de alistarnos – intervino Jasmin para que la situación no siga siendo incómoda.

Mientras se arreglaban, el tiempo pasó volando. Parece mentira cuando dicen que mientras más nervioso estás y menos deseas que un momento llegue, este llega más rápido.

Lily y Danielle, tal como lo prometieron, prepararon a Jasmin y Stefania en todo, emocional y físicamente. Desde qué ropa y maquillaje usar hasta cómo comportarse y qué gestos hacer una vez que estaban con ellos.

Mientras que Kev y Joe ayudaban a su pequeño hermano Nick para que no volviera a arruinar todo, aunque él estaba más que seguro que si lo volvía a hacer se suicidaría o algo por el estilo ya que lo que más detestaba en el mundo era ver a Jasmin sufriendo, especialmente si él era el causante de ese sentimiento.

Gustav, por otro lado, necesitaba tomar las cosas con más calma, porque lo que él menos quería en el mundo era estar usando a Teffi sólo para olvidar a Jasmin, no quería usar un clavo para sacar a otro. Y eso lo inquietaba de verdad, después de todo este tiempo aún no lograba olvidar a Jasmin por completo, después de todo ahora tenía a Teffi en su vida. Pero por la noches todavía soñaba con Jas, recordaba cuando ambos estaban juntos, y luego le dolía pensar en Teffi.

Hora y media antes de enfrentarse a su destino, Kevin, Jasmin y Teffi recibieron una llamaba de sus padres avisándoles que regresarían más tarde de lo planeado, que estaban bien y que por favor se cuidaran; lo que les quitó una de sus tantas preocupaciones al saber que no iba a haber adulto alguno presente quien pudiese enterarse o interrumpir sus planes.

Además al no estar ni sus padres ni sus hermanos, Kevin y Danielle iban a tenar más tiempo para planear en cómo decirle al mundo entero, literalmente, que se iban a casar, y lo más importante, cómo iban a decirles a sus familias. Tal vez ellos se opongan totalmente, así Dani y Kev se amaran más que a uno mismo.

Joe empezaba a planear hacer algo con Lily, aprovechando la ausencia de la mayoría de sus amigos, ella iba a estar sola en la casa de Jas entonces él iba a darle una sorpresa.

Pensando en todo lo que les estaba sucediendo, lo ocho chicos se dieron cuenta que el plan "Olviden a los Jonas" iba a fallar de todas maneras, y todo por culpa del amor.

* * *

**¡Uyyyy! ¡¿Qué pasará en las citas?! ^^**

**Bueno, como siempre lo sabrán si dejan reviews ;) Ahora sí subiré pronto, no se preocupen sólo este atentas :)**

**Sé que en este cap. no hubo mucho drama ni mucho amor como siempre, pero es que necesitaba subir rapidito por ustedes. Les prometo que el siguiente les va a fascinar, eso espero :)**

**Tengo muchas menciones especiales: Lily gracias por siempre leer y aunque recién me haya dado cuenta que no has dejado reviews en los primero capítulos te adoro! Vanessa tú como siempre apoyandome en todo miles de gracias te amo! Hipocresia quien nunca ha dejado de dejarme un review te quiero! Valia bebe para ti simplemente gracias por todo! Y gracias a todas mis lectoras, no saben cuanto significan para mí!**

**Besos**

**Jas!***


	17. Capítulo 17: Cita A Ciegas

**Holaaa :)**

**Les prometí que subiría pronto, y prometido es deuda ;) Espero que esto sea suficiente (ya que es uno de los capitulos más largos, con 9000 y tantas palabras) recompensa por mis dos meses de ausencia anteriores, de nuevo me disculpo por eso, tal vez les cause mucho daño :'(**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas maravillosas que me dejan reviews en cada cap. Las quieroooo un montooonn!! **

**Llegó la hora, las citas tan esperadas... y una sorpresita al final (oeoeoe) Espero no aburrirlas y que les encante y a leer :D**

* * *

**Cita A Ciegas**

Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a sus temores, como: volver a arruinarlo todo, no poder volver a amar o ser amada de verdad, tener temor de volver a estar junto a la persona que quieres, y no saber cómo dar un notición mundial.

Todos estos sentimientos crecían cada vez más, respectivamente, en los ocho adolescentes. Ya eran las seis de la tarde en punto y las respiraciones de todos se empezaban a hacer más pesadas.

Nick tuvo que ser el primero en enfrentarse a sus temores, tomó un profundo respiro y las llaves de su coche y se dirigió a la casa de Jas, tocó el timbre, Danielle abrió, lo hizo pasar y le dijo que esperara un momento al pie de las escaleras. Nick esperaba muy nervioso y ansioso, pensando en pequeñeces, como si a Jasmin le gustaría la ropa que llevaba puesta, la cuelen realidad era una muy buena elección: pitillos pegados que resaltaban sus buenas piernas, una camisa rosada manga larga remangada hasta el codo con un chaleco gris y unas Vans del mismo color.

Pensaba en estos cuando el sonido de unos pasos en el segundo piso lo pusieron alerta por si su corazón se salía, y por poco lo hace cuando ella se asomó a las escaleras. Aunque para sus ojos Jasmin siempre estaba bellísima, esta vez simplemente no era de este planeta. Tenía puesto, al igual que Nick, un pitillo aunque amarillo, un polo rosado con un bolero manga larga gris de satén y unas balerinas grises de charol. Tal como el de Nick, el corazón de Jasmin empezó a latir desenfrenadamente y sus respiraciones se entrecortaron.

-Ho… Hola – Nick habló primero mientras Jasmin bajaba las escaleras, un poco apresurada. Ninguno de los dos había podía dejar de mirar hipnotizado los ojos del otro-. Es… Estás muy hermosa.

-Gra… Gracias, digo lo mismo acerca de ti – respondió sonrojada cogiendo la mano de Nick que estaba extendida como para recibir la de ella.

-¡Ja! Soy nada comparado contigo – Jasmin decidió dejar de opinar ya que Nick seguiría dándole más cumplidos los cuales lograrían su objetivo, sonrojarla muchísimo más.

-Bueno, ¿y a dónde vamos? Si se puede saber – prefirió cambiar de tema mientras salían a la calle.

-A un lugar que te va encantar sólo sígueme.

-¿Acaso esto es un secuestro? – bromeó.

Nick le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, y como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta de copiloto de su Mustang negro con franjas blancas.

-¡Esto es hermoso! – Exclamó Jasmin mirando maravillada el interior del coche una vez que Nick empezaba a avanzar lentamente por la calle.

-La verdad no es nada – dijo Nick en tono demasiado humilde, a Jasmin no le agradaban mucho las personas que no sabían a preciar lo que tenían, para ella lo mejor era dar gracias pero sin presumir.

-Cierto, había olvidado el detalle que eras una estrella de pop con millones de dólares, ¿qué serán uno cuánto miles para ti? – comentó mirando a otro lado menos a Nick, quien frenó en seco a mitad de la calle.

Ese comentario de verdad lo había molestado pero decidió no darle mucha importancia (y volverse a pelear por una estupidez) porque de todos modos Jasmin no había dicho eso para provocarlo, ¿o sí? ¿Acaso una parte muy dentro de su cabeza deseaba pelearse con él sólo para no afrontar que de verdad estaba enamorada?

-Oye – cogió con suavidad su mano y Jasmin no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo a los ojos-, hoy sólo soy Nick, o Nicholas, si así lo prefieres. En estos momentos soy un chico común y corriente, teniendo una cita con su estrella – Jasmin lo miró confundida, no podía entender como tanto… romanticismo cabía en una sola persona.

Los 30 minutos de camino, Jasmin no pudo quitar su mirada maravillada de encima de Nick. El chico se mantenía con una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en el rostro, después de todo, el comienzo de esta velada indicaba que todo iba a salir bien, ¿o no?

-¿A qué hora viene Gustav? – preguntó Danielle a Teffi cuando Jasmin ya se había ido.

-Debe de estar aquí… - miró el reloj de la pared – como… ahorita – respondió Teffi con los nervios en punta, ¿y si Gus se había arrepentido?

-Tranquila – dijo Lily al verla en ese estado-. De repente hay mucho tráfico, recuerda que él viene desde la ciudad. Ya debe estar por… - el timbre sonó-. Ok… eso me asusta. Bueno, calmadita, yo voy a atender – Stef sintió una manada de mariposas en el estómago.

-¡Hola! – Saludó Gustav intentando esconder sus nervios pero Lily lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¡Hola Gus! ¡Lindo carro!

-Gracias, se lo pedí a papá sólo por Teffi – la verdad era que el padre de Gustav era una persona con mucho poder en su país, lo que le daba dinero para comprar lo que sea en otro.

-¡Uyyy! Más lindo no podías ser. Bueno, pasa, espera aquí ahora la llamo – Lily subió y le dijo a Teffi que había llegado la hora.

Gustav esperaba al pie de las escaleras también pensando. Cada momento que pasaba sin Tef se llenaba más de miedo, le preocupaba que existiera la pequeña posibilidad que dañe a Teffi al usarla sólo para olvidar a Jasmin. En este momento estaba casi temblando por ese hecho, cuando pasó junto al Mustang y vio a Nick y Jasmin tan… como eran ellos (ella y Gustav), sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho y al llegar donde Tef simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de sentir por… Jasmin.

Pero cuando Teffi se asomó a la escalera era como si nadie más que ella existiera en el mundo. La miró maravillado por unos segundos hasta que ella habló atemorizada cuando llegó junto a él.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No – Gustav meneó la cabeza-. Es sólo que de verdad soy un chico con suerte.

-Mm… Bueno, entonces ¿cuál es el plan, muchachito afortunado? – cambió de tema.

-El plan es que me sigas a dónde quiera que vayamos – respondió sonriente saliendo de la casa.

-Pues eso está bien para mí… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Ese es tu carro? – exclamó sorprendida al ver un BMW, aunque del año pasado, estacionado frente a ellos.

-Por supuesto señorita – respondió abriéndole la puerta-, este es su carruaje.

-¿Y acaso tengo que estar antes de las 10 en mi casa? – bromeó.

-Esperemos que no.

Teffi simplemente se sentía tan afortunada al estar saliendo con un muchacho tan educado y lindo con Gustav, y al igual que él todos sus temores desaparecieron cuando lo vio. Se sentían tan bien estar con la compañía del otro.  
Aunque el auto no era necesario, ya que el cine estaba cerquísima, ambos disfrutaron de los cinco minutos de recorrido. Una vez allí a Teffi le pareció completamente diferente a cuando había ido con Nick, Joe y Jasmin, tal vez por la compañía.  
Gustav se encargó de todo, las entradas y las palomitas y dulces, aunque no tenía un buen gusto en películas ya que compró para ver Bolt. Teffi al ver las entradas se rió a más no poder, Gustav era tan niño, pero era su niño.

-Bueno hermano, tendrás que irte a algún otro sitio – le dijo que Kevin al mediano-. Le prometí a Danielle que "estudiaríamos" juntos para la UCLA.

-Sí, mejor me voy y dejo que hagan sus cochinadas.

-¡Joseph! Vamos a estudiar y nada más, ya que… no podemos…

-Está bien hermano ya llegará la ho… - se le ocurrió una magnífica idea-. Oye voy a avisarle a Dani que la esperas de paso que veo a Lils y le hago compañía – tomó su chaqueta y salió como una bala hacia la casa de Jasmin.

-Lo bueno es que tuvimos tiempo para hacer todo, hasta me bañe – dijo Lily sentada en un sillón de la sala junto a Dani-. Tenía miedo que hubiese sido más difícil convencerlas y calmarlas.

-Sí, bueno, después de todo parece que les irá bien – concordó la mayor cuando tocaron el timbre-. Qué raro, ¿quién será? Yo voy – era Joe.

-Danielle, Kevin te llama – entró apresurado por ver a Lily, quien veía hacia la puerta desorbitada, literalmente botándola.

-Entiendo – respondió la chica en doble sentido-. Hasta mañana Lily – y sin más ni más salió dejándolos solos en la gran casa.

Lilyanne no lograba articular palabra alguna, estaba desconcertada por la abrupta llegada de Joe, el cual tampoco podía hablar de tan sólo haberla visto. Aunque sólo habían pasado horas sin verse ni hablarse ellos sintieron que fueron años. Era increíble cuánto se necesitaban el uno al otro.

-Hola… Joseph – saludó nerviosa tragando saliva.

-¿Por qué tanta seriedad? – bromeó Joseph creando un ambiente más cómodo.

-¿Por qué ni una llamada? – esto sorprendió a ambos, a Lily porque no se creía capaz de decirlo y a Joe porque no creía que lo escucharía con tanta sinceridad.

-¿Tanto me extrañas? – Lily levantó una ceja haciendo parecer que esas palabras sólo eran para seguir su juego.

-¿Tanto me extrañas tú? Sino no hubieras venido tan sólo para verme – sonó divertida.

-Ok, el marcador va Lily 1-Joe 0 – se sentó de costado junto a ella mirándola con su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano que estaba flexionada en el respaldar del sillón.

-Entonces es cierto lo que dije.

-Puede ser – haciéndose el misterioso.

-Vamos Joe acéptalo, mueres por mí – lo dijo en broma.

-Cierto, y lo sabes – pero Joseph cambió de camino.

-Sí pero tú no lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos como yo – Lily simplemente lo siguió y sacó a flote el tema.

-Pero en Año Nuevo dije que te quería, ¿no? – esto se estaba volviendo una pelea.

-¡No! No dijiste que me querías, dijiste que pensabas en mí. No es lo mismo.

-¡Te quiero! ¿Contenta? – aunque esas dos palabras parecían que habían salido sólo para defenderse, eran ciertas.

-No – meneó la cabeza-. Esas no fueron las palabras que yo dije aquel día.

Los recuerdos de su primera noche volvieron a sus cabezas. La brisa del mar, la arena, el cielo y el mar, todo tan claro como si estuviesen ahí en ese momento; y les dolió más cuando recordaron las palabras que se dijeron el uno al otro.

-¡Te amo! ¿Si? ¡Te amo y no puedo evitarlo! – a Lily se le descompusieron las facciones del rostro, de verdad lo había dicho, de verdad se había declarado-. Ahora dilo tú por favor – suplicó de una manera tal que Lils no se pudo negar.

-Te amo – logró decir apenas por culpa de la sorpresa.

-Eso es un "¿podemos volver?" – Lily reaccionó.

-No, eso es un "hay que ver si los amigos se pueden amar de esta forma hasta que una supere lo que sucedió" – dijo mitad seria mitad en broma.

-Tal vez un poco de tequila cambie tu opinión – bromeó haciendo reír a Lily y riéndose él también.

Luego de un rato de risas y de cerciorarse que no había tequila en la casa decidieron ver una televisión y para la mala suerte de Lily estaba dando Barney y sus amigos, pero para que Joe no se pudiera concentrar completamente en el dinosaurio, se recostó sobre él posando su cabeza en su hombro. El plan marchaba perfectamente, por ratos Joe no podía contenerse más y sólo quería besarla, y Lily no se negaría al beso para nada.

-Kevin, ¿lo hiciste a propósito? – preguntó Danielle entrando a su casa.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Kev desconcertado.

-Mandar a Joe a "llamarme" de parte tuya sólo para que viera a Lily.

-Pues no él solito se ofreció, resultó ser más inteligente de lo que aparenta, ¿no? – Danielle rió.

-Jajajaja, sí. Ahora los he dejado solitos haber si Joe es lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder arreglar las cosas.

-Esperemos que lo sea – se quedaron un momento en silencio pensando-. Bueno, amor – que linda sonaba esa palabra saliendo de su boca-, ¿lista para estudiar?

-¿Estudiar? – Dijo Dani un poco fastidiada abrazándolo por detrás-. Pensé que era para ponernos de acuerdo en cómo íbamos a decirle al mundo que nos casábamos. Además sabes que yo sé todo – dijo media altanera haciendo que se estremeciera al darle un beso en el cuello; no sabía porque, pero algo en ella provocó que hiciera eso.

-Dani – Kevin cogió una de sus manos y se giró para estar frente a frente-, si estás en ese plan sólo tienes que decírmelo y no hablamos de nada – Kevin tampoco sabía porque, pero algo en él provocó que dijera eso.

-¿Acaso Kevin Jonas me está haciendo una proposición indecorosa? – ambos se sonrieron con picardía.

Los dos sabían que esto iba mal, primero porque pensaron en que no tenían protección pero luego borraron ese pensamiento ya que decían que no ayudaba mucho, y segundo por el anillo.

-Lo siento – Danielle repentinamente cambió su expresión a una avergonzada y agachó la cabeza.

-No sientas nada – Kevin tomo su mentón y levantó su mirada para que se encontrara con la de él-. Pronto seremos marido y mujer, tenemos que empezar a hablar de eso, ¿no?

-Tienes razón – volvió a la normalidad-. Y mientras hablamos de eso porque no cocinamos algo, muero de hambre – Kevin aceptó y fueron a la cocina.

---

-Esto se ve verdaderamente delicioso – comentó Jasmin al ver su comida traspasar la puerta de su lugar alejado de los chismosos.

-¿Te gusto? – dijo Nick embobado haciendo que Jasmin se sonrojara-. Perdón, ¿te gusta? – se corrigió inmediatamente, Jasmin soltó una risita.

-Bueno se ve exquisito, falta probar – respondió enrollando los fideos en el tenedor-. Estos fettuccinis en salsa de tomate están buenísimos – exclamó después de haber dado el primer bocado.

-Y esto que no has probado estos ravioles en salsa blanca – ambos habían optado por pastas-. Haber para probar lo tuyo – Nick estiró su brazo para coger un poco de la comida de Jas pero ella lo impidió.

-¡Yo te doy! – a Nick le hizo muy feliz que haya dicho esto, Jasmin enrolló mas fideos y le dio a Nick en la boca, como a un bebé; Nick después de un rato hizo lo mismo.

Terminaron de comer entre historias y risas, y se sentían tan llenos por todo lo que habían comido, hablado y reído que decidieron pedir un solo postre para los dos. Ninguno se sintió incómodo cuando este llegó, a lo contrario, rieron más cuando uno le daba al otro de comer en la boca y lo embarraba todito.

Iban a la mitad del postre cuando Nick empezó a sentirse un poco mal por lo de su diabetes, fue de lo más sutil que pudo para no asustar a Jasmin y fue al baño a inyectarse insulina. Jasmin no tocó el postre ya que se estaba divirtiendo en verdad con ese juego del avioncito (uno le dé de comer al otro). De pronto la luz parpadeó y de repente todo se puso oscuro.

Jas no sabía qué hacer, si a algo le tenía miedo, definitivamente era a estar sola en la oscuridad. Se tapó los ojos, los oídos pero no pudo dejar de sentir pavor, así que no aguantó más y empezó a llorar.

Nick se encontraba en el baño más tranquilo ya que los mareos desaparecieron, gracias a la insulina, cuando las luces parpadearon y se fueron. Salió preocupado por Jasmin, aunque no sabía que ella le tenía miedo a la oscuridad; le preguntó a unos de los meseros que había pasado y porque las luces de emergencia no habían prendido, este le respondió que el apagó había sido justo en esa parte de la ciudad hasta Hillside Villas y que estaban teniendo problemas con las luces de emergencia.

Nick un poco enfadado se las arregló para llegar con Jasmin y al oírla llorar se alarmó.

-¿Jas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué lloras? – se arrodilló junto a ella dejando sus rostros a la misma altura, cogiéndole una mano y acariciando su espalda con la otra.

- Sí – respondió la chica entre lágimas-. Es sólo que… tengo miedo a… estar sola en la oscuridad – se sintió avergonzada al contarle eso.

-Oh, Jas – dijo Nick con ternura secándole las lágrimas de su rostro-. Me hubieses dicho antes y yo venía corriendo aquí.

-No quería que pensaras que era una niñita miedosa – respondió sin calmarse todavía.

-¿Cómo voy a pensar eso de ti? – volvió a secarle las lágrimas que no cesaban de caer.

-Ya no… te preocupes, el miedo… ya se redujo… porque ya no estoy sola – se calmó un poco pero los espasmos no la dejaban.

-Pero aún hay miedo, ¿cierto? – Jasmin asintió avergonzada de nuevo-. ¿Quieres que regresemos a casa? – Jasmin meneó la cabeza enérgicamente, la noche estaba tan linda y sólo por su miedo la oscuridad no la iba a arruinar.

-No, ya va a volver la luz pronto… ¿Sabes? Mejor me cantas algo, así como lo hiciste en el pasillo – propuso con su nariz congestionada. Nick se sorprendió un poco pero aceptó gustoso.

-Ven así vamos a estar más cómodos.

Se sentó en el piso recostado en la pared y sentó a Jasmin de costado sobre él abrazándola como si no quisiera que nunca se separara de él, ella gustosa se recostó sobre su pecho. Era increíble cómo esta chica había podido hacer que se sintiera de esa manera.

Empezó a cantar en voz baja muy cerca a lo oreja _'Fly with me' _pero en una versión lenta. Jasmin se adormeció con su voz y se relajó un poco pero de vez en cuando se asustaba por sus propios pensamientos, recordaba su trauma de la oscuridad todo por culpa de su estúpido primo y lo que más le causaba temor: cuando Nick le dijo que la dejaría.

Cada vez que le daban estos sobresaltos, Nick la acariciaba, paraba de cantar, le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba: _'Shhh. Estoy aquí, contigo, y no te dejaré'_. Era como si él adivinara porque Jasmin se sobresaltaba de rato en rato y eso lo hacía sentirse tan mal que era como un reflejo que en cada sobresalto de la muchacha Nick se aferraba con más fuerza a ella.

Cada vez que Nick decía esto, Jasmin respondía: _'Lo sé y gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti'. _Él no sabía si lo decía consciente o inconscientemente sólo estas palabras lo hacían muy feliz, pero ella sabía perfectamente que esas palabras eran ciertas. No podía creer cuánto significaba Nick para ella.

Estaba por terminar la canción cuando un mozo entró discretamente y les dejó una vela, haciendo el ambiente más romántico.

-Jas – la movió un poquito para que despertara-. ¿Ves? Ahora tenemos una vela y no está muy oscuro, ya no hay nada que temer – Jasmin asintió volviendo a recostarse sobre su pecho.

-Ajá, pero prefiero estar así – dijo adormecida.

-Sí también yo – concordó.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes sumidos en sus pensamientos, Nick no dejaba de darle besos en la coronilla a Jasmin tal vez por su olor a jazmines y rosas tan peculiar y Jasmin rodeó a Nicholas con sus brazos por la cintura. Ambos pensaban en cuánto querían y necesitaban al otro para poder vivir. Tenían sólo 16 y se conocían apenas por un mes pero eso les sobraba y les bastaba para saber que se encontraban con la persona indicada.

-Nick – Jasmin no pudo dejar de pensar en él y se separó zafándose ligeramente de su abrazo para poder mirarlo, pero se arrepintió porque su expresión de loco enamorado lo hacía verse más sexy aún-, ¿qué sientes por mí en verdad? – aclaró su mente para poder preguntarle eso.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sabes lo que de verdad siento por ti – respondió casi en un susurro.

-Sí, pero Nicholas necesito que lo digas.

-Yo también necesito que tú lo digas – Jasmin lo miró con reproche, Nick no entendía la seriedad de el asunto-. ¿Por qué yo lo tengo que decir y tú no?

-Porque pues yo te lo dije la primera noche en Bahamas, cuando tú me lastimaste por segunda vez – "auch", esto a Nick le dolió-, pero luego me llevaste a mi cama después de consolarme por lo de Gustav – Jasmin se alejó sólo un poquito más de él ya que tampoco le gustaba estar muy lejos-. Sé que yo lo dije y no estoy completamente segura de que tú también, es por eso que necesito que lo repitas - Nick suspiró.

-¿Qué más puedo sentir por ti? Más que amor – la expresión de Jasmin se descompuso-. TE AMO – eso bastó para que Jasmin se armara de valor y les respondiera lo mismo.

-TE AMO – contestó con una sonrisa.

Y eso bastó para que Nick perdiera el auto-control, cogiera a Jasmin por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia él con ella haciendo lo mismo, se acercaron poco a poco, hasta que sus labios chocaron. Era un beso lento y suave. No tenían prisa, el momento era perfecto y no tenían porque apresurarlo. Su primer verdadero beso.

Después de estar un buen rato en ese plan se separaron por un momento para tomar aire, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y despertarse de su fantasía.

Luego de unas cinco bocanadas de aire, Nick se lanzó de nuevo y de una sola a los labios de Jasmin tomándola por sorpresa pero no tardó nada en corresponderle el beso. Empezó como el anterior sólo que en unos segundos Nick puso una mano en la nuca de Jas intentando profundizar el beso y pidió permiso para hacerlo bordeando sus labios con su lengua. Jasmin le dio todo los permisos del mundo y el beso se hizo más profundo. No se parecía para nada al primero, este era profundo y con todo el amor que sentían desde que se conocieron. Nunca, jamás, a ninguno de los dos lo habían besado como Jasmin besó a Nick y como Nick besó a Jasmin. Eso fue único.

La luz volvió, pero eso no les importó, ellos no se podían separar. Pasaron 3 minutos hasta que se dieran cuenta.

-Volvió… la… luz – dijo Nick agitado mirándola, para ser más específico, mirando sus labios entreabiertos y rojos en ese momento de tanto besarse.

-Sí – Jasmin le dio un beso corto incitando a Nick que la vuelva a besar como antes.

Nick no tardó y volvió a atacar sus labios pero no por mucho tiempo. Al separarse, Jasmin no entendía por qué pasó eso si al menos ella se sentía tan bien rodeada de esos brazos y esos labios presionados contra los suyos, sus miradas iban de los ojos a los labios del otro.

Al parecer Nick estaba practicando su auto-control, debía de aprender a controlarse si no quería que en cada momento que la viera se lanzara sobre ella como un animal feroz. Sin embargo, eso del auto-control, a Jasmin le importaba un cuerno. Sabían que después de esos besos iba a ser difícil estar sin poder saborearlos por mucho tiempo.

-Y… ¿ahora… qué somos? – preguntó Nick agitado todavía.

-No sé…, lo que tú quieras – aprovechó el momento para volverlo a besar.

-Entonces… ¿serás mi enamorada? – dijo Nick cuando se separaron una vez más, Jasmin se alejó más de lo habitual.

Sí, sus besos eran más que fantásticos. Sí, se llevaban más que bien. Sí, le gustaba mucho Nick. Sí, le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero de ahí a sentirse lista para pasar al siguiente nivel, no.

-Nicholas – suspiró ella haciendo que el chico se arrepintiera de su pregunta, ¿acaso no pudo seguir besándola y ya?-, dé… déjame pensarlo, ¿sí? – Nick asintió con cara de perrito.

-Aunque si quieres solo podemos ser sólo dos chicos que se aman y se besan extraordinariamente – Nick intentó volver a cómo estaba antes.

-Jajajaja – Jas rió-. Esa idea me suena mejor, pero para que te sientas inspirado y beses mejor, yo no dejaré de pensar en tu pregunta – le guiñó un ojo sonriendo haciendo que Nick no perdiera las esperanzas.

-Me parece justo – acto seguido le robó un corto beso-. Tenemos que regresar a casa, nuestros padres ya deben de estar empezando a preocuparse por nosotros – Jasmin asintió y se pararon.

Nick pagó la cuenta y para salir volvió a ponerse los lentes de sol, el sombrero y el abrigo de detective aunque todas las personas del local lo miraran raro.

En el trayecto de vuelta, Nick no soltaba la mano izquierda de Jasmin para nada. De rato en rato se veían sonriéndose. Los dos estaban muy felices, quizás demasiado felices para una sola noche.

---

-¡En serio Gus! Acepta que compraste entradas para Bolt porque te gusta – le dijo Teffi tirándole una palomita y riendo.

-¡En serio Tef! Lo compré porque ya no habían más funciones – se defendió con una pequeña mentira.

-Sí, sí, como digas – cedió sin poder parar de reír.

-¡Oye! – Ahora él le tiró una palomita-. ¡Es cierto!

-Jajajajaja – Tef simplemente no podía dejar de reírse-. Ya… ya calma – y como dicen que la risa es contagiosa, Gustav se contagió.

-Jajajajaja. Cálmate tú. Jajajaja – ahora los dos se reían sin parar y las personas una vez más los callaban.

-Ay… - Teffi decidió calmarse-. Ya… ya Gus, nos van a botar de la película – se secó las lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reírse.

-Nadie nos bota – respondió ya calmado-. Nosotros nos vamos – con una mano cogió las palomitas y con la otra la mano de Teffi y salieron de la sala.

-¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Teffi sin entender porque el cambio repentino de Gustav.

-A colarnos en otra película – él ya estaba acostumbrado porque cada vez que salía al cine y no le gustaba la película se metía a otra.

-¿Eso no es ilegal? – preguntó preocupada.

-¡Ay por favor! Es sólo una película, no te van a meter en la cárcel por eso.

-Sí, pero pueden vetarte del cine.

-Ay Stef, tranquila eso no va a pasar porque estás conmigo – las últimas tres palabras ocasionaron que el corazón de la muchacha diera vuelta-. ¿Qué te parece… Viernes 13?

-Claro, mientras este contigo – repitió lo que él dijo haciendo que ahora su corazón diera vuelta.

-Entonces entremos - la película acababa de empezar y estaba en la parte donde Jason mata a todos-. Ok… mala idea, vamos a ver otra película.

-¡Oye tú! Gustav, no seas gallina y quedémonos – lo detuvo y este no pudo negarse por la culpa de la cara de Teffi así que se quedaron.

Habían pasado unos terroríficos 60 minutos y la película estaba por terminar. Teffi estaba aferrada al brazo de Gustav sin quererlo soltar para nada y él, en cada escena de matanza, aprovechaba y volteaba donde Teffi, al igual que ella, y se quedaban así, mirándose hasta que esa escena acabara.

Entonces la imagen en la pantalla parpadeó y se esfumo. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar por el miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo y por lo que habían visto en la película. Gustav y Teffi estaban abrazados el uno al otro sin poder subir sus miradas.

-¡Gente por favor escúchenme! – Gritó uno de los trabajadores-. ¡Ha habido un apagón y las luces de emergencia, lamentablemente, aquí en el cine no funcionan! ¡De preferencia les rogamos que se queden en sus asientos calmados o si desean irse por favor soliciten la ayuda de uno de los trabajadores! ¡Gracias! – y se fue.

-Gustav, es sólo un apagón – le dijo.

-Por eso mismo, ten… tengo miedo – repito, parecía un niño pequeño avergonzado de su miedo a la oscuridad.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? – preguntó Teffi en son de burla ya que no le creía, pero cambió cuando el muchacho abrazado a ella asintió levemente-. Ok… ¿quieres que nos vayamos? – Gustav meneó la cabeza-. Entonces nos quedamos.

-¡Dios! ¡Me siento tan avergonzado! – exclamó luego de unos minutos.

-No hay de que sentirse avergonzado, es normal temerle a algo, yo le tengo pavor a toda clase de animales raros.

-Sí pero, es decir, yo ya tengo 17 años y temerle a la oscuridad es un poco infantil para mí. ¿No crees? – ahora Teffi meneó la cabeza.

-No, eres perfecto tal como eres – demasiada sinceridad en esa frase causó que Teffi se sonrojara al decir esto pero gracias a la oscuridad no se notó.

-Pues gracias – rió Gustav sintiéndose halagado por la frase que salió de la boca de la chica que le gusta. Aún no se soltaban cuando Gustav hizo el comentario más impertinente en toda la historia-: Una vez que estaba en la casa de Jasmin – eso nombre lo fregó todo-, recuerdo que también se fue la luz, y como ambos le tenemos pavor a la oscuridad nos metimos en su armario y nos quedamos abrazados ahí hasta que sus padres llegaron y prendieron velas y todo eso. Fue la primera vez que dormí en su casa, claro que en cuartos separados – esto mató todo lo que habían logrado.

Teffi lo soltó y se quedó rígida en su asiento pensando. Gustav, recién en el momento que ella lo soltó, se dio cuenta que mejor hubiese mantenido cerrada su boca.

-Pero claro que ahora la compañía es mucho mejor – intentó mejorar algo pero sólo recibió un 'Ajá'-. Y también el momento es el mejor – tomó su mentón para que lo viera, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas poco a poco y eso si se notaba.

-Lo siento Gustav – Teffi se paró y se dirigió a la salida, Gustav mando al diablo su miedo y la siguió.

-¡Oye! – La detuvo cogiéndola del brazo-. ¿Por qué lo sientes? Fui yo el que metió la pata.

-Siento no poder estar a la altura de Jasmin, siento no poder ser como ella, de verdad lo siento mucho por no poder hacerte feliz como ella lo hacía. ¡Pero es que simplemente no puedo competir! – no puedo contenerse más y las lágrimas de una en una se fueron escapando.

Gustav no sabía qué hacer, ahora entendía todo el dolor que sentía Nick al ver llorar a Jasmin, Gustav jamás la había visto llorar hasta el día de su "despedida" donde ambos lloraron pero no sintió culpa por eso. En cambio, ahora sí lo sentía, y se sentía de lo peor. Secó sus lágrimas, mirándola a los ojos que veían hacia el suelo.

-No tienes porque competir si no hay competencia – le dijo con ternura-. Tú eres la única, no hay nadie más – Teffi levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Gustav-. Perdóname, no debí de hablar sobre eso en este momento, no debí hablar sobre ella.

-Cierto no debiste – le respondió en voz baja y volviendo a agachar su cabeza.

-Oye – cogió su mentó y levantó su rostro-, te prometo que no volveré a ser impertinente o dañarte otra vez.

-¿Promesa? – Gustav asintió y acto seguido la abrazó-. Gus, superaste tu miedo – le dijo en pleno abrazo.

-Y todo por ti – se separaron un poco.

Gustav aún tenía sus brazos en rollados en su fina cintura y Teffi aún tenía sus dedos entrelazados en su nuca. Empezaron a acercarse lentamente, repitiendo lo que sucedió después de la caminata en Bahamas. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de rozarse cuando Gustav decidió enmendar todo completamente.

-Sólo eres tú – susurró-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti – y simplemente no pudieron contenerse más.

Sus labios chocaron dando pase al otro, para las personas ese beso era como cualquier otro pero para ellos era especial, muy especial. Y pensar que todo comenzó con una travesura de Alex.

-Gus, créeme que no quiero dejar lo que estamos haciendo pero debemos volver a casa – le dijo después de que se separaron.

-Sí, a mi también pero tienes razón – le dio un pequeño beso y salieron de allí.

Quisieron ir a pie hasta la casa de Teffi, en el camino sólo se cogían las manos para que no se les hiciera muy incómodo caminar. Faltando mitad de recorrido para llegar a su casa, Gustav paró en seco.

-¡Qué estúpido soy! – exclamó dándose en la frente con una mano.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? – le preguntó desconcertada.

-No te he preguntado lo más importante – Teffi abrió sus ojos, sabía lo que le iba a decir-. ¿Quieres ser mi enamorada? – preguntó haciéndose el tímido.

-Sí – respondió Teffi sin dudar por un segundo-. Sí quiero.

Volvieron a besarse, aunque esta vez fue más… "divertido". Gustav alzó a Teffi de la cintura y se dieron vueltas riendo.

-No te imaginas cuanto te amo en verdad.

-Lo mismo digo – contestó Teffi acariciándole la mejilla.

---

-¡Lilyanne! - Joe sentía que yo podía controlarse por más tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede? – contestó de lo más tranquila sin siquiera moverse.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que no haga nada "perjudicial" para nuestra amistad si estás en ese plan!? – se fue la luz pero ellos lo ignoraron.

-¿Qué plan? No entiendo - preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-¡¿Cómo que cuál plan?! ¡Este plan! – Lily lo miró con cara de: "¿De qué me hablas?"-. Tu plan de… de… de no sé qué. El punto es que si no te comportas yo no soy responsable de lo que pueda suceder.

-¿Comportarme de qué manera Joseph? ¿Qué es lo que puede suceder? – algo en su cabeza decía que debía parar antes de que sea muy tarde y traspasen los límites que ella misma había puesto.

-Bueno tú te lo buscaste – dijo Joe para sus adentros-. No lo sé, tal vez sucedería algo como esto – la abrazó muy fuerte y fue como un reflejo de Lily abrazarlo también.

Primero porque lo necesitaban, necesitaban tenerse cerca de nuevo, como antes; poder olerse y sentir que jamás se alejarían. Segundo porque era parte crucial de este nuevo jueguito creado por ambos.

-Claro si es que te sientes cómoda – continuó.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no estoy cómoda así? – Mandó al diablo a los límites y lo abrazó más fuerte-. Es más, me siento más segura contigo en la oscuridad – Lily no pudo creer lo sincera que estaba siendo y Joe no pudo creer lo imparte que fueron esas palabras para él.

-Igual yo – le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Esto se estaba haciendo muy profundo, eso asustaba a Lils. Así que se separó lo miró y le sonrió pícaramente, no podía dejar que su relación con él se profundizara tan rápido y ella resultara dañada.

-¿Jugamos algo? – preguntó.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres jugar? ¿Strip póquer?

-No – se le ocurrió una idea-. Pero… ¿Qué tal Monopolio? Claro, un Monopolio diferente, ya sabes para no aburrirnos – le guiñó un ojo, Joe intuyó a que se refería.

-¿Cuán diferente? – preguntó sabiendo que se sonrojaría, lo cual le encantaba aunque a oscuras no la pudiera ver bien.

-No lo sé… tal vez… para que no quedemos pobres, cada vez que tengamos que pagarnos, sería mejor… - era el momento donde empezaba a sonrojarse.

-¿Besarnos? – Joe terminó su frase poniéndola más roja, eso no era precisamente lo que ella estaba pensando.

-¿Be… besar… besarnos? – tartamudeó, era increíble lo nerviosa que se ponía con Joe-. Si tú quieres… - no iba a llegar tan bajo sólo por un chico; pero es que este no era cualquier chico.

-¿Y lo preguntas? – Respondió con una sonrisa-. ¿Dónde está el Monopolio? – la chica subió sin temor a la habitación de Jas y llevó el Monopolio a la sala.

-¿Quién es el banco? – preguntó Lily una vez armado el juego sobre la mesa de centro y ellos sentados en el sillón.

-Yo – contestó sonriéndole-. Así me pagarás más, ya sabes con que.

-Claro, con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Ese no era el trato! – respondió Joseph en tono de burla, sabía que de todos modos iban a llegar a un punto donde no se iban a poder resistir y era más divertido si jugaban lento.

-¿Cuál trato? Según yo quedamos en que nos besaríamos pero no especificaste en donde – Lily tenía planeado no sólo darle besos en la mejilla.

-Bueno, entonces donde queramos – Lily asintió-. Hay que empezar de una vez, sino, no podremos terminar ni de comprar propiedades.

-Ok, tira los dados – a Joseph le salió 3 y 2 haciendo 5 en total pero a Lily le salió 6 y 4 haciendo 10-. Genial, yo empiezo.

En la primera vuelta no compraron nada, en la segunda Joe iba primero y cayó en _Av. Connecticut._

-Págale al banco– le dijo Lily divertida.

-Nueva regla, el banco somos los dos - Joe se acercó peligrosa y rápidamente, posó sus labios en la mejilla de la muchacha por un largo tiempo haciendo que esta contuviera la respiración.

-Mi turno – continuó Lils tomando aire.

Cayó en _Casualidad, _lo que significaba que no habría beso a menos que le salga que tenía que pagar o cobrar pero ninguno fue. Joe, ligeramente triste, cayó en _Plaza San Carlos_ y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, ocasionando que se estremeciera.

-Este juego en verdad es peligroso – comentó antes que Lily tirara los dados.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Lily sarcástica.

-Porque no hay luz y cualquiera se puede equivocar y dar un beso más a la derecha, izquierda arriba o abajo.

-Suerte para quien lo reciba – rió.

Por fin cayó en una propiedad, _Av. Oriental, _así que tuvo que darle un beso en la mejilla, siguiendo sus pasos. Joe cayó en _Plaza Santiago_ y le dio un beso en la otra comisura de los labios. Eso estaba empezando a ponerse peligroso, mientras jugaban hacían sus típicas bromas provocativas. Después de que Lily besara la comisura de los labios de Joe y este los diferentes lados de su cuello, tocaba otro nivel.

-Te toca – dijo Lily sabiendo lo que sucedería a continuación, pero cayó en _Arca Comunal_ y no era nada de cobrar ni pagar-. Mi turno – dijo desesperada, no sabía porque pero deseaba tanto saborear los labios de Joe otra vez.

Cayó en _Av. Pacífico_ pero decidió no comprarlo para torturar a Joe como ella estaba siendo torturada.

-Te fascina hacerme daño, ¿cierto? – bromeó Joe al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? – Contestó también en broma-. Se ha vuelto como un hobby. Bueno te toca – pidió rogando que cayera en una propiedad o utilidad y así lo hizo.

-No quiero comprarla.

-¡Oye! ¡No es justo!

-Es mi decisión, así como tú tomaste la tuya – Lily le mandó una mirada fulminante.

Cayó en una propiedad y le dio un beso en el cuello a Joe para que él ya no se negara más. Y lo justo es lo justo, cayó en una propiedad y apenas rozó sus labios con los ella, pero algo es algo. Se vieron por unos segundos y Lily volvió a tirar los dados cayendo en _Av. Atlántico_ dándole un beso a Joe en los labios pero al igual que él apenas los rozó.

-Esto se está poniendo mucho mejor que strip póquer – bromeó y luego cayó en _Av. Indiana_-. Llegó la hora – susurró.

Lily tragó saliva y subió su mirada hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Joe que se le iba acercando lentamente. Él cogió su cuello. Faltaban sólo milímetros.

-Por favor, sólo dilo una vez más. Lo necesito – susurró-. Pero esta vez aunque sea haz que parezca de verdad, porque yo de verdad siento eso por ti.

-TE AMO –le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-TE AMO – respondió antes de besarla.

Lily lo cogía por la cintura y Joe a ella por el cuello suavemente. Era uno de sus besos feroces y apasionados, se extrañaban demasiado como para hacerlo lento.

Sus mentes trabajan a mil por hora pensando en que iba a pasar ahora que ya estaban "estables", pero después de unos segundos reaccionaron y lo que estaban haciendo no se le llamaba estar "estables". Los "amigos estables" no se besaban como ellos lo estaban haciendo. Los "amigos estables" ni si quiera se besaban.

-Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerte ningún daño – le dijo Joe en un susurro al separarse un poco.

-Joseph no prometas eso, sólo toma como ejemplo a Jasmin y Nicholas, es difícil mantener una promesa de ese tipo – Lily cogió por el otro lado a Joe pero este se resistió.

-No, no voy a tomarlos como ejemplo porque no somos ellos. Somos tú y yo, y somos diferentes, yo soy diferente.

-Sé que somos diferentes pero no es sólo por ellos es porque en serio es difícil mantener una promesa de ese tipo – seguían discutiendo con sus labios a pocos milímetros-. Por ejemplo, yo no te podría prometer eso.

-¿Acaso te meterías con algún otro chico por venganza?

-¡No! – respondió intentando no tomar mucha importancia a su comentario. ¿Cómo se le ocurre que ella haría algo se esa magnitud si tiene a Joseph?-. Es sólo que por las diferentes circunstancias de la vida pueden pasar cosas desafortunadas que pues tal vez nos separen.

-Yo no dejaría que nada me separara de ti, Lilyanne. Quiero que eso te quede claro – empezó a pensar en que hubiese sucedido si Taylor no lo hubiese besado, tal vez seguirían juntos y esa conversación sería diferente.

-¡Oh Joseph! – Acarició su mejilla.

Lily también se puso a pensar en eso y no pudo evitar llorar. Le dolía tanto lo que Joe había hecho todavía. Pero a la vez sentía que no podía mantenerse alejada de él por más tiempo.

-Por favor no llores, no por mí – repitió como en Navidad-. Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname. No te voy a obligar hacer algo que aún no te sientas lista – besó sus mejillas en todos los lugares que habían lágrimas haciéndola reír-. ¿Mejor? – Lily asintió-. ¿Quieres seguir jugando? – Meneó la cabeza-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-. Se acerco lento a los labios de Joseph, ahora tomándolo por el cuello y él por la cintura-. Prefiero esto mil veces a seguir torturándome con ese juego – ambos rieron y se besaron.

Era un beso lento, de los pocos que se habían dado. No tenían apuro, al contrario, querían que durara para siempre, pero lamentablemente en algún momento tendrían que volver a su dolorosa realidad. Joe la recostó y se acomodó en el sillón, donde estaban sentados, sin dejar de besarla. Eso se llamaba traspasar demasiado los límites. Volvió la luz pero a ellos que les importó.  
Las manos de Lily bajaron hasta el final de polo de Joe, y juguetearon dentro en su pecho; Joseph sintió un escalofrío al sentir el contacto tan directo con Lily. Mientras que él tenía una mano que acariciaba su cintura y la otra que la sostenía del cuello. Estaban en esa situación cuando inoportunamente Teffi y Gustav volvieron.

-¡Eres tan lindo!... – Le decían Tef a Gus-. ¡¡¡OH POR DIOS!!! ¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!! – Salió disparada de la casa jalando a Gustav quien no vio nada. Joe y Lily se asustaron tanto que Lily empujó a Joe haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¿Qué paso, amor? – preguntó Gustav sin entender.

-Nada, tenías razón debíamos ir a mi casa – fueron allí.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó Joe avergonzado.

-Creo que Teffi, era su voz – respondió también avergonzada. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Creo que lo mejor sería ir a su casa y explicar que no fue lo que le pareció.

-Entonces ¿qué no fue Joseph? No fue que estaba echada en el sillón contigo sobre mí y estábamos besándonos.

-Supongo que hay maneras de explicarlo, ¿no?

-Bueno tú las dirás, porque a mí no se me ocurre nada más que decir que nos estábamos pasando de la raya – fue lo último que dijo Lily antes de ir a la casa de Teffi seguida por Joe.

---

Kevin y Danielle terminaron de cenar un rico pescado enrollado preparado por sus propias manos y se pusieron a lavar los platos para que Denisse no tuviera más trabajo después de haber estado de compras. Luego decidieron que era buena idea ponerse a estudiar un poco, especialmente Dani, por lo de la UCLA. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo con velas, ya que la luz se había ido justo cuando iban a empezar a cenar dándole un ambiente más romántico.

-De verdad eres tan magnífica – dijo Kevin hipnotizado por verla tanto tiempo. Ella estaba sentada a un extremo del sillón del salón de estudio y Kevin al otro.

-Gracias – respondió sonrojada-. Tú también eres magnífico.

-Ni tanto – Danielle rió meneando la cabeza y volviendo a concentrarse en sus libros-. Tienes bastante tiempo para leerlo – le arrebató el libro delicadamente-. Hay que hablar – apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

-Está bien, ¿de qué quiere hablar mi futuro esposo? – esas palabras sonaban tan bien para Kevin.

-¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo que te me desapareciste?

-Ya te conté.

-No todo. ¿Qué hay de los chicos? No me has contado cómo te fue en el amor durante todo este tiempo que estabas lejos de… mí – terminó su oración con un poco de dolor.

-Nadie… - tomó su mano-. No he encontrado a alguien como tú… tan perfecto para mí.

-Si hubiese sido lo suficientemente perfecto no te hubiera dejado ir – entrelazaron los dedos fuertemente.

-Kevin, ya no hablemos de eso, ¿sí? En verdad me hace sentir muy mal, como si te hubiese causado un daño de por vida…

-Lo hiciste – Danielle lo miró sorprendida, soltó su manos y se separó un poco de él. Kevin se dio cuenta de lo que había causado y se arrepintió de sus palabras tan sinceras-. Dani… lo siento… no quise hacerte sentir mal, es sólo que debía de ser sincero conmigo mismo.

-Supongo que tienes razón – contestó con hilo de su voz, contenía el llanto-. No creo que esto del matrimonio sea una buena idea… conseguiré un apartamento pronto y…

-¡Danielle! – la miró asustado-. ¡Teníamos que enfrentar todo esto algún día! ¡Pero tú lo que estás haciendo es huir!

-¡No estoy huyendo! ¡Y no me grites! – Se miraron con ganas de reírse pero Danielle volvió al tema-. Sólo intento dejar de causarte daño.

-¡No lo entiendes! Ya no existe daño alguno porque has vuelto y ahora estás aquí conmigo, en el estudio, estudiando… - volvió a tomar su mano con fuerza-. Perdón si te hice sentir mal.

-Perdón si te hice algún daño – lo abrazó y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas contenidas.

-Ya te dije que no hay daño – la miró profundamente en sus brillantes ojos castaños-. No podría amarte más de lo que te amo ahora.

-Cásate conmigo – le dijo riendo.

-Claro que sí – la besó profundamente-. No creo poder esperar hasta después del matrimonio – susurró separándose y volviéndola a besar.

-¿De qué hablas? – la recostó sobre el sillón y él sobre ella-. Kev… tu anillo – Kevin se sacó el anillo sin dejar de besarla y se lo dio.

-Ahora sólo pertenezco a ti.

Danielle no tenía palabras para responderle así que sólo lo siguió besando. Kevin empezó a bajar por su cuello, mientras que Danielle se dejó llevar y empezó a trabajar con una mano los botones de su camisa y con la otra jugaba con su pelo. Kevin volvió a sus labios y le dio un profundo beso.

La luz volvió y luego de 10 minutos alguien entró a la casa, pero ellos ni cuenta, esas personas caminaron hacia el estudio porque preguntaron por los traviesos y no obtuvieron respuesta así que fueron hacia donde se escuchaban los sonidos raros…

-¡¡¡KEVIN PAUL JONAS MILLER!!! – gritó una mujer al verlo sin camisa al igual que a la chica.

-¡Mamá! – Kevin cayó por el susto al suelo.

Mientras Danielle se ponía su polo, sus hermanos, Gustav y las chicas reían; y los señores Bass, De La Piedra (padres de Teffi) y los más importantes sus padres lo miraban con desaprobación y aterrorizados. No tenían explicación para lo que estaba por suceder.

* * *

**Pobres, descubiertos y de una manera para nada agradable.. O.O**

**¿Qué sucederá? ¿Denisse echará a Danielle de la casa? ¿Lo de Nick, Jasmin, Gustav, Teffi, Joe y Lily durará? ¿Kevin y Danielle estarán seguros de casarse? Uyy... ya viene el cole... lo que significa problemas... U.U**

**Perdón por dejarlas en tanto suspenso. Pero para que siga deben dejar muchos y muchos reviews, los espero con ansias. Hahaha. Espero que les haya fascinado el cap., me esforcé bastante :)**

**Besos**

**Jas!***


End file.
